WISH UPON A MOON
by Rurouni Kin
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang selalu hadir dalam mimpimu setelah sekian lama? Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo. Sang fotografer terkenal. RnR pliss Minna. Fic collab with Voidy.
1. Moon File 1

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabur…

Pergi dari rumah.

Kekanakan sekali. Mirip seperti bocah yang sedang merajuk karena tidak dipenuhi keinginannya? Sepertinya memang seperti itu akulah yang sekarang.

Tapi tidak sesederhana itu saja.

Sebenarnya, alasanku kabur cukup klasik dan ada di cerita mana saja yang ada di dunia ini. Di manapun pasti ada kisah serupa mengenai diriku yang sekarang.

Aku menempuh perjalanan udara yang memakan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk tiba di sini.

Sebenarnya sejak aku berumur 10 tahun, entah kenapa kedua orang tuaku memilih pindah ke luar negeri. Saat itu aku bahkan sampai mogok makan karena tidak mau meninggalkan tanah kelahiranku. Tapi apa mau dikata? Bagaimanapun kerasnya aku menentang tak akan pernah bisa mengubah keputusan mereka untuk membawaku pergi dari sini.

Saat itu perusahaan milik Ayah memang sedang jaya-jayanya. Ekonomi keluarga terus membaik dan bisa hidup begitu berada. Dan sejak kecil, hidup sebagai anggota keluarga konglomerat membuatku selalu menikmati hidup mewah dan bergelimang materi. Kakeklah begitu berusaha keras memperjuangkan semua ini dari dasar –nol-. Dan kurasa itu bukanlah usaha yang mudah. Ada banyak keringat, airmata bahkan darah yang mereka, Kakek dan Ayah, perjuangkan hingga sampai ke titik ini.

Inilah dilema yang kuhadapi saat ini.

Usiaku baru 18 tahun. Tapi Ayah sudah mencecokiku dengan segala macam hal yang membuatku harus mengikuti keinginannya. Yah... meneruskan perusahaan keluarga yang susah payah dibangun dari zaman Kakek.

Aku hanya remaja 18 tahun yang ingin hidup sesuai pilihanku! Aku ingin jadi remaja egois yang memilih jalanku sendiri tanpa perlu dikekang oleh keinginan orang tua -yang bahkan tidak mengerti kemauan anaknya sendiri. Tidakkah itu terlalu dramatis?

Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang kuinginkan. Bagiku... menjalankan perusahaan besar milik keluargaku itu... belum siap untukku. Belum begitu mampu untukku bersikap layaknya orang dewasa yang harus menanggung beban seberat itu. Apalagi... aku belum mengerti tanggungjawab apa yang Ayah limpahkan padaku nanti. Dan intinya... aku tidak ingin hidup didikte oleh keinginan Ayah. Tidak.

Aku tidak mau. Terlebih apa yang telah Ayah lakukan pada dia. Segalanya hanya untukku, Beliau mengatakannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Karena aku kabur pada waktu malam hari, otomatis aku tiba di sini pagi hari. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan di sini. Waktu delapan tahun telah mengikis segala suasana yang kukenal. Tak ada yang bisa kuingat dengan jelas. Dan tentu… teman-temanku sejak kecil sudah pasti tidak mungkin aku kenali lagi. Ataukah mereka akan mengenaliku. Tidak mungkin.

Dan akhirnya aku membiarkan sang kereta membawaku entah ke mana.

Saat ini yang terbawa olehku hanyalah uang tabunganku, tas ransel yang berisi baju yang tidak seberapa dan… kamera kesayanganku. Kamera hitam yang kubeli diam-diam beberapa tahun lalu dengan uang tabunganku sendiri. Ayah tak pernah suka dengan hobiku ini. Kalau Ayah tahu, mungkin dia akan marah besar karena aku lagi-lagi tidak menurutinya.

Pergi dari rumah adalah satu-satunya jalan bagiku sekarang. Pelarian.

Dan tak terasa, ternyata kereta shinkansen ini telah sampai di pemberhentian terakhir. Aku merasa aneh berada di sebuah desa yang terletak di ujung kota Tokyo ini. Desa ini benar-benar jauh dari bingkai kota modern. Apa yang bisa kulakukan di sini?

Suasana sepi seperti ini. Apalagi stasiunnya, benar-benar sepi.

Setelah keluar dari stasiun itu, kulihat ada jalan setapak yang sepertinya mengarah ke pemukiman penduduk. Dan ternyata di jaman begini modern, masih ada orang tua yang membawa cangkul dan kapak. Juga topi jerami. Astaga... sebenarnya aku tiba di desa yang seperti apa?

Beberapa orang mulai sibuk memperhatikanku. Sepertinya aku memang terlalu mencolok di desa seperti ini. Apalagi pakaianku yang sepertinya terlalu berbeda dari mereka semua.

Ehem… Bahkan beberapa wanita yang sepertinya ibu-ibu dari desa ini mulai melirik jahil padaku. Ada pula yang sampai nekat menghampiriku -hanya ingin berkenalan denganku?

Dan tentu saja, dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, aku mengabaikan semua orang itu. Keadaan seperti ini mulai membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku mencoba membuka ponselku. Dan malangnya aku. Tentu saja desa seperti ini masih miskin sinyal -walaupun sudah ada beberapa tiang listrik yang terpancang di pinggir jalan. Seharusnya aku menetap saja di Tokyo. Kenapa aku malah nekat datang ke tempat seperti ini? Benar-benar sial!

KLETAK!

Aku meringis kesakitan ketika rasanya, ah bukan… memang kepalaku dilempari sesuatu. Dan benar saja. Ada kerikil kecil yang bergulir ke kakiku. Astaga! Baru datang saja sudah banyak aneh-aneh. Dengan wajah beringas aku menengok kanan kiri untuk mencari siapa pelakunya. Tapi anehnya sama sekali tidak ada orang. Apa aku berhalusinasi? Sudahlah. Anggap saja ini hari sialmu!

KLETAK!

Sekali lagi ada batu kecil yang mengenai kepalaku. Owh baiklah! Ada yang mau cari mati rupanya!

"HEI SIALAN! SIAPA DI SANA!" Makiku kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, aku malah mendengar suara cekikikan anak kecil. Anak kecil? Yakin mereka anak kecil? Soalnya terdengar percakapan dengan suara khas anak-anak. "Hei lihat, labu raksasa itu sepertinya mengamuk!"

Labu? Pasti karena warna rambutku yang mencolok ini.

"Sepertinya Paman itu datang dari planet lain ya…"

Paman? Planet lain?

"Mungkin dia temannya Chappy!"

Chappy?

KLETAK!

Begitu aku menoleh, sebuah kerikil besar mengenai dahiku. Kerikil tersebut dilempar oleh seorang bocah laki-laki yang mungkin baru berumur sembilan atau sepuluh tahun. Mereka tertawa keras melihat ekspresi kakuku saat mengelus dahi malangku yang merah karena dilempar oleh subtansi keras macam batu itu. Selain si bocah berambut merah itu ada juga seorang gadis kecil yang ikut menggenggam kayu panjang di tangannya. Lalu tiga anak laki-laki lain yang satunya agak gendut dan sisanya kurus kering.

Baiklah. Itu cuma bocah. Jangan hiraukan anak-anak itu. Acuhkan saja mereka. Toh, anak kecil tidak berbahaya.

Aku berbalik mencoba meninggalkan gerombolan anak-anak desa yang sepertinya nakal dalam kategori luar biasa. Bayangkan saja, mereka berani melempar batu pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Hei… Paman itu mau pergi." Terdengar lagi celotehan mereka saat melihatku berbalik. Helow… aku masih bisa mendengar kalian dengan jelas, tahu?

"Teman Chappy mau pergi?"

"Tidak seru kalau cuma begitu. HEIII! LABU RAKSASA!"

DUAGGH!

Aku langsung tersungkur ke tanah saat kakiku ditendang dengan kuat oleh seseorang. Kenapa lagi ini!

Tawa mereka semakin besar saat melihatku mencium tanah liat yang basah itu. Baiklah! Aku juga punya batas kesabaran. Kalau begini mereka memang harus diberi hukuman!

"Dasar bocah sial! Kemari kalian! Akan kupatahkan kaki kalian satu-satu!"

"Kyaaa!" gadis kecil itu berteriak sambil melempar kayu panjang itu ke arahku.

"Gawat! Paman labu itu benar-benar marah! LARIII!" Jerit si bocah berambut merah yang dikuncir tinggi itu memberi komando untuk menyuruh beberapa anak segera kabur bersamanya. Salah sendiri. Aku sudah mencoba bersabar tadi, tapi mereka benar-benar ingin tahu sampai mana aku bisa bertahan.

Aku berlari mengejar mereka satu persatu, bahkan beberapa orang di desa ini mulai memperhatikan aksi anehku ini.

Aku nyaris berhasil menangkap seorang bocah gendut dari kawanan mereka. Tapi ketika tinggal sedikit lagi, rupanya gadis kecil berambut hitam itu, satu-satunya perempuan di antara gerombolan bocah nakal ini, kembali lagi untuk menolong temannya. Kupikir aku bisa langsung menangkap sekaligus dua. Sekali tepuk kena dua lalat. Tapi ternyata, gadis kecil bermata besar itu berlari ke arahku dan langsung menendang tulang keringku hingga aku tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya. Di saat aku lengah itulah, gadis kecil tersebut membantu temannya. Sialan! Aku tidak tahu kalau anak desa bisa sebegini brutalnya.

Bocah gendut itu lolos dengan sukses. Rasanya ini benar-benar hari naasku! Tapi tak lama kemudian, gadis kecil itu jatuh juga karena tersandung batu. Hah! Kena kau, setan kecil!

Gerombolan itu berhenti berlari ketika menyadari salah satu anggota mereka tidak ada. Mereka bingung mau menolong atau tidak karena aku sudah dekat dengan gadis kecil itu.

"PENDEK, CEPAT BANGUN! KAU BISA TERTABRAK!" pekik bocah laki-laki berambut merah itu. Sepertinya dia memanggil gadis kecil yang masih tersungkur di jalan itu.

Dan benar saja. Memang ada sebuah truk besar yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi sepertinya hari ini memang dewi fortunaku sedang plesiran.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Hikss… hiksss… Kakek…"

Ini benar-benar memalukan.

Karena insiden itu, aku sampai digotong oleh beberapa warga karena nyaris tertabrak truk sialan itu. Dan sepertinya tanganku bermasalah karena sekarang ini aku tidak dapat menggerakkannya. Anak kecil yang kutolong itu memang selamat, tidak ada lecet sama sekali, tapi sejak tadi dia tak berhenti menangis karena melihat luka di lengan dan kakiku. Beberapa bocah yang harusnya bertanggung jawab karena kecelakaan nista ini sudah dipulangkan ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku.

Duduk di salah satu ruang perawatan dalam klinik desa ini. Seorang dokter wanita tengah membalut lenganku dan memeriksanya dengan teliti.

"Putri kecil, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Dari luar sayup-sayup kudengar suara parau seorang laki-laki. Dan sepertinya dia memanggil gadis yang kutolong tadi.

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka. Muncullah seorang pria yang… sepertinya seorang kakek karena kumisnya sudah memutih berikut rambut di kepalanya. Pria besar berkulit cokelat itu, dengan bekas luka di wajahnya, terlihat sangar sekali, sedang menggendong gadis kecil yang masih menangis itu.

"Kudengar kau yang menolong cucuku. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya kakek tua –yang seram- itu.

"Ehh? Lukaku? Hanya terkilir saja," jawabku secepatnya. Wajahnya sangat menakutkan. Tidak pantas disebut kakek yang baik. Tapi entah kenapa, gadis kecil itu begitu nyaman berada digendongan sang kakek.

"Pemuda ini terkilir parah. Kira-kira butuh waktu dua minggu untuk sembuh dan tangannya bisa digerakkan lagi," sela dokter wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Wah… parah sekali. Bagaimana bisa begitu? Aku akan menanggung semua biaya obatmu. Sebagai balas budi karena sudah menolong cucuku."

What? Oh, no… kalau seorang kakek bermata satu menawarkan kebaikan seperti itu, aku jadi mencemaskan nyawaku.

"Ehh? Tidak usah begitu! Aku benar-benar…," belum selesai aku berbicara, kakek bercodet itu sudah menyelaku.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong… sepertinya kau bukan warga di sini. Kau siapa dan dari mana?"

Sepertinya benar, ini hari terburuk sepanjang hidupku.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu minggu aku berada di rumah kakek berkumis lebat itu. Karena kukatakan aku memang bukan dari desa ini dan tidak mengenal siapapun, kakek itu berbaik hati menampungku di rumahnya yang sederhana ini. Dan cucunya dipanggil Putri kecil –sepertinya dia amat dimanjakan oleh kakeknya- sementara teman-temannya dari SD yang sama, kawanan bocah bandel hari naas itu, memanggilnya Pendek –toh, dia memang yang paling pendek di antara mereka-. Sesekali, setelah pulang sekolah, mereka mampir ke rumah hanya untuk melihat betapa menyedihkannya diriku ini. Minta maafpun tidak! Karena mereka aku berada di sini sekarang! Huh!

"Lukamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

Aku kaget berlebih saat kakek sangar itu membawa senapan laras panjangnya ke arahku. Apa dia mau membunuhku? Selama satu minggu ini berada di rumahnya aku tetap tidak terbiasa dengan kelakuan kakek itu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba dengan membawa senapannya. Kudengar dia adalah pemburu di desa ini. Dan itu adalah hobinya. Karena sebelumnya dia adalah polisi setempat yang sekarang sudah pensiun. Tak heran jika kakek ini usianya sudah 70 ke atas.

"Ohh… y―ya… sudah agak mendingan," jawabku agak tergagap. Moncong senapan itu masih mengarah ke wajah gantengku, kek.

"Oh baguslah. Putri kecil pasti senang mendengar ini."

"Mendengar apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Dia sangat khawatir pada lukamu. Dia tidak berani bertanya karena dia takut kau akan membentaknya nanti. Makanya dia selalu sembunyi-sembunyi melihat keadaanmu. Hahahaha... tenang saja. Walaupun teman-temannya nakal, tapi tentu saja Putri kecil-ku adalah anak yang baik," ucapnya dengan berbusung dada.

Aku juga mengira demikian.

Gadis bermata cantik itu, sudah pasti bukan anak yang jahat.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Kakek… kenapa aku tidak punya orangtua?"

Tanpa sengaja malam itu aku lewat di dekat teras rumah mereka. Saat itu, si cucu dan sang kakek tengah duduk bersila di teras depan. Aku diam-diam mendengar suara mereka dari balik pintu.

"Tentu saja Putri kecil kakek punya orangtua."

"Tapi kenapa mereka tidak pernah melihatku? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah menemuiku?"

"Mereka selalu melihatmu. Karena mereka ada di atas sana," kakek bercodet yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama Barragan itu menunjuk ke kumpulan bintang di langit hitam.

"Mereka ada di sana? Tinggi sekali Kakek...," ungkap si cucu dengan kekaguman yang sama sekali tidak tersamarkan.

"Iya. Supaya mereka bisa melihatmu di manapun Putri kecil berada."

Gadis mungil itu tampak menjulurkan tangan kecilnya ke langit malam. Lalu tersenyum lebar seakan baru saja memetik sebuah kesemek matang.

"Ayah… Ibu… aku baik-baik saja. Aku sayang kalian…," celotehnya dengan riang. Barisan giginya memamerkan diri dari celah senyum polos itu.

"Pada Kakek?"

"Aku sayang Kakek juga…"

Bahkan anak sekecil itupun… memahami perasaan seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Kakek Barragan baru saja membaringkan cucunya yang tertidur sambil memeluk boneka kelinci pink-nya itu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai, seolah-olah tak ada beban apapun yang dirasakannya.

Lagi, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan kakek bermata satu itu di ruang tamu.

"Kau belum mengantuk? Bagaimana kalau secangkir kopi dulu...," tawarnya dengan kumis khas melengkung ke atas, tanda bahwa dia sedang tersenyum.

Dan kini, gantian akulah yang menemani kakek ini duduk di lantai terasnya. Tanganku sudah agak mendingan dan bisa digerakan sedikit-sedikit. Kakek yang hobinya berburu itupun selain minum kopi, ternyata perokok juga. Tapi sejauh yang kulihat, kakek Barragan tidak pernah merokok di depan Putri kecilnya.

"Maaf, kalau aku lancang… tadi tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembacaraan Anda dan mengenai orang tua..." mulaiku yang kemudian dipotong lembut oleh sang kakek.

"Yah, kau benar. Orangtuanya memang sudah meninggal. Kecelakaan. Saat itu umurnya baru lima tahun. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia begitu kecil dan kurus. Hehe… sampai sekarang juga dia yang paling kecil di antara teman-temannya. Saat tahu orang tuanya tidak ada lagi, anak itu pernah berhenti berbicara beberapa waktu dan jadi pendiam serta pemurung. Sebetulnya dia masih punya saudara, tapi sayang saudaranya sudah diadopsi keluarga lain. Aku… bukanlah kakek kandung anak itu. Aku hanya mengenal orang tuanya dan saat mereka meninggal, aku tidak banyak berpikir. Yang kutahu aku harus menjaga putri mereka hingga dia dewasa dan cukup mandiri untuk hidup sendiri," jelasnya lembut, namun aku juga masih dapat menangkap nada sendu yang menyertai ceritanya.

"Seiring waktu, akhirnya dia bisa menerima keadaan. Dia jadi lebih terbuka dan ceria kembali setelah tinggal di desa ini. Dia juga bahagia bersama beberapa teman yang bersedia menerimanya. Aku lega akhirnya Putri kecilku bisa hidup normal lagi. Saat itu, aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun asal anak itu bisa tersenyum kembali. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa ternyata dia tak punya apapun dan siapapun lagi. Setidaknya setelah aku tidak ada nanti."

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita sang kakek. Tak kusangka ternyata gadis kecil bermata besar itu mempunyai kisah yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada aku. Dan aku... masih bertindak begini kekanakan ketika aku melihat potret kehidupan lain. Gadis sekecil itu saja bisa begitu tegar. Kenapa aku tidak?

"Ahh maaf. Jadi membuatmu mendengar hal yang tidak perlu. Aku hanya sudah lama tidak punya teman ngobrol."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan sungkan. Ini juga ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menampungku."

Ada banyak kehidupan yang selama ini tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Nyaris sepuluh hari aku telah berada di desa ini. Kerjaku hanya di rumah kakek Barragan saja sambil sesekali memeriksa kameraku. Dan untungnya lenganku sudah bisa digerakkan walau masih terasa ngilu.  
Kebetulan hari ini kakek pergi dan akupun senggang. Aku ingin menyetel kameraku.

Tapi begitu aku melihat ke arah pintu kamarku, rupanya gadis mungil itu tengah mengintip dari celah pintu melihat kegiatanku. Begitu mata kami beradu pandang, gadis itu langsung menyembunyikan dirinya lagi. Sepertinya benar dia masih takut padaku.

"Hei… aku sudah melihatmu. Mendekat saja kalau kau penasaran," ujarku akhirnya.

Pelan-pelan kuperhatikan gadis itu mulai menampakkan tubuh mungilnya. Lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah jadi tidak ketakutan lagi. Saat itu entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat manis sekali. Kontras dengan matanya yang besar dan cantik itu.

Astaga! Gadis ini masih sembilan tahun! Seplayboy apapun diriku, aku bukan seorang pedopil! Bukan seperti itu!

"Kau… sedang apa?" tanyanya penasaran sambil berdiri di belakang sofaku. Matanya begitu berminat melihat kamera yang kugenggam ini.

"Membersihkan kameraku," Aku masih menatap wajah gadis kecil yang masih begitu serius memperhatikan kameraku.

"Apa itu kamera?" tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk mengambil foto. Seperti ini," Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memotret. Dan…

KLIK.

Aku memgambil gambar gadis kecil itu yang terbelalak kaget karena tidak siap. Wajahnya masih terlihat terkejut karena kilatan lampu blitz kameraku. Wajahnya sungguh polos dan konyol. Khas anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun.

Aku mengutak-atik kembali kameraku dan memperlihatkan foto yang kuambil tadi.

"Bwahahahaha… kau lucu sekali!" seruku bersemangat sambil menunjukkan layar kameraku padanya. Penasaran, gadis itu melompat untuk ikut duduk di pangkuanku. Tentu saja aku langsung terkesiap kaget. Tapi sepertinya dia tak peduli sama sekali dengan aku yang berubah gugup begini. Ayolah! Dia cuma anak kecil.

Gadis bermata besar itu ikut memegang kameraku untuk melihat fotonya sendiri. Lalu dia ikut tersenyum juga menyadari ekspresi wajahnya yang konyol itu. Kini, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengan adanya Putri kecil kakek Barragan di pangkuanku. Sepertinya aku sudah akrab bertahun-tahun dengannya, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku yang memegang kamera di pinggang kecilnya sambil ikut menunjukkan kameraku. Wanginya... mustahil wangi ini dimiliki oleh gadis kecil berusia sembilan tahun!

Wangi tubuh kecilnya yang begitu nyaman.

"Tunjukkan lagi padaku, Paman!" ujarnya antuasias.

"Hei! Aku bukan pamanmu tahu! Aku masih belum setua itu. Panggil aku kakak, dasar bocah," selaku karena gadis itu masih memanggilku paman. Wajah kami begitu dekat ketika dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku tidak percaya gadis secantik ini diasuh oleh kakek sangar begitu. Yah setidaknya dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang berani menjahilinya.

"Tunjukkan lagi fotonya, kakak!"

Begitu aku memperlihatkan foto berikutnya, tampaklah kota New York di sana. Lalu Kanada dan San Fransisco. Sementara gadis kecil di pangkuanku terus melebarkan matanya takjub melihat gambar-gambar pemandangan Amerika yang berhasil kupotret dengan sempurna itu.

"Wah… ini di mana, kakak? Indah sekali tempatnya...," ujarnya kagum.

"Amerika. Tempat yang sangat jauh," jawabku sekenanya. Perasaanku agak rindu melihat gambar-gambar tersebut.

"Kakak tinggal di sana?"

"Ya."

"Aku mau ke sana…"

Suaranya terdengar begitu ingin dan berharap. Mungkin karena ia tak pernah keluar dari desa. Sudah sewajarnya dia kagum dengan dunia luar seperti ini.

"Aku akan ajak kau ke sana."

"BENARKAH? BENARKAH ITU?" pekiknya histeris. Dan bisa kurasakan semangat anak usia sembilan tahun yang begitu bersemangat, seperti ingin diajak keliling taman hiburan saja.

"Aku janji. Tapi nanti. Setelah kau besar."

"Setelah aku besar? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau masih terlalu kecil. Dan kau bisa melakukan hal ceroboh seperti hampir ditabrak truk!"

"Kalau begitu… setelah aku besar, aku boleh mengajak kakek juga?" tanyanya penuh harap. Mana bisa aku bilang tidak pada mata besar dan bulat seperti itu.

"Boleh."

"PENDEEEEKK! AYO KELUAR!" sebuah pekikan tiba-tiba terdengar melengking. Kami berdua terkesiap. Gadis mungil itu langsung turun dari pangkuanku dan beranjak berlari menuju jendela depan rumahnya.

"Nanas merah sudah datang!" jeritnya senang.

"Kalian mau kemana?" akhirnya aku malah bertanya.

"Memancing di sungai. Lalu mandi di air terjun."

Apa?

Kelihatannya seru. Tanpa sadar aku malah membawa kameraku keluar mengikutinya. Gadis itu malah sudah berlari menyambut teman-temannya.

Begitu melihatku, mereka langsung bersembunyi di belakang si gadis yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih pendek dan tentu saja mereka tidak muat di belakangnya. Kelihatannya aku masih dipandang menakutkan ya?

"Tenang saja. Kakak ini teman Chappy yang baik kok!" seru gadis kecil yang diusungkan jadi benteng pertahanan menghadapiku oleh kawanannya sendiri.

Sejak awal bertemu aku terlalu risih dengan nama Chappy itu. Sebenarnya apa itu Chappy yang sering disebutkan gadis kecil ini?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Akhirnya si Putri kecil menarikku berkeliling desa, dan tentunya bukan menarik tanganku yang diperban.

Suasana desa ini memang begitu terlihat asri. Hijau dan amat tentram. Akhirnya aku malah memotret begitu banyak foto. Termasuk foto berbagai macam ekspresi Putri kecil yang kuambil secara candid. Juga foto-foto kejahilan anak-anak nakal itu.

Entah kenapa dengan melihat foto gadis mungil yang teramat tegar itu, gairah untuk memotret kembali membara. Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan cita-citaku ini. Aku yakin bisa jadi fotografer professional. Bisa. Tentu saja bisa.

Karena senyum malaikat kecil inilah yang seolah memberikanku semangat untuk menatap hidup. Tanpa sadar, kisah hidup gadis cilik tersebut sedikit banyak mengajarkanku betapa kerasnya dunia ini. Tinggal bagaimana kita menyingkapinya saja. Dan aku… tidak mau kalah dengan anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun yang bahkan begitu tegar menerima kenyataan.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

KRIING… KRIINGG…

Bunyi telpon yang berdering nyaring itu sukses merusak tidurku! Hah… dan aku masih saja suka bermimpi masa lalu. Yah, masa-masa di mana kehidupanku berubah total. Setelah meninggalkan desa itu, aku jadi tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi di sana. Selama ini bagiku yang terpenting adalah fokus mengejar cita-cita.

"Ichigo sayang~~~ kau tidak angkat telponnya?" tanya sesosok figur bertubuh dawai biola di sampingku, tepat di atas ranjangku.

Ohh Shit! Wanita itu rupanya belum pergi juga. Yah… mengingat bagaimana dia sanggup memberiku hiburan yang layak mungkin dia bisa tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Toh sebentar lagi pagi tiba.

Dengan malas, aku mengangkat tubuhku dan tanpa peduli dengan kepolosan tubuhku, ehem… aku segera menuju ruang depan untuk mengangkat telpon yang masih setia bersenandung. Huh! Siapapun yang menelpon rupanya cukup gigih juga.

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Aku paling malas kalau harus berbicara panjang lebar.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban hingga aku hampir naik darah dan mulai memaki ketika sedenting suara halus menyapa gendang telingaku. Suara yang asing namun begitu kurindukan…

"… Kakak?"

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : cuap-cuap bentar. Sebetulnya ini semua Kin yang ngetik, akhirannya saia cek dan tambah2in dikit gitu loh. Dan kalo kalian ngerasa si tokoh utama pedopil… salahkan Kin ya, saia ampe facepalm juga baca bagian ono~ oh, dan atas persetujuan kedua belah pihak, scene lemon untuk cerita ini 100% dari jerih payah saia, jadi kalo mau dinantikan boleh-boleh aja. Asal kalo udah mimisan jangan mengadukan ke komnas ham (hak asasi mesum) wkwkwkk~

Hola Minna... *ditimpukbatubata*

hehehehe seperti sebelumnya yang di atas... ini adalah fic collab pertama saya... kyaa! senengnya bisa collab bareng senior gini. wkwkwk yah lagi-lagi ini bukan ide murni saya kok. cuma saya yang ngetik dengan imajinasi indah saya. dan senpai yang ngeditnya. gimana ficnya kali ini? hehehe

yayaya...

seperti biasa, fic ini bakal lanjut kalo ada yang minat... hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	2. Moon File 2

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, Ichigo segera menaiki kereta terakhir menuju desa Karakura.

Dia tak menyangka, setelah sekian lama kesempatan ini datang begitu saja.

Bahkan beberapa pekerjaannya sudah dibatalkan dan langsung saja ia melesat menuju tempat yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama delapan tahun. Tak pernah disangka, ternyata dia bisa kembali lagi ke tempat yang telah begitu banyak memberinya pelajaran dan mengajarinya bagaimana mengejar cita-citanya selama ini.

Tentu saja waktu selama delapan tahun mengejar cita-citanya bukanlah jalan yang mudah. Jatuh bangun untuk mengejar kesuksesannya sudah biasa. Asin garam pengalaman telah diteguk demi manisnya nama besar yang telah dicapainya saat ini.

Malam semakin larut. Yang berada di atas kereta shinkansen bersamanya hanyalah beberapa orang yang menuju pemberhentian terakhir.

Mungkin Ichigo akan tiba saat dini hari.

Kembali pria itu termenung. Keinginan bertemu kembali memang ada. Tapi sayang, dia tak pernah punya cukup waktu. Dan alasan. Selama ini dia tidak terlalu berusaha untuk mencari waktu yang pas. Hanya saja dia selalu berdalih. _'Pekerjaan selalu menumpuk dan dia terlalu sibuk. Belum lagi dia harus menghadiri acara ini-itu dan membuat pameran demi karirnya. Tak pernah ada waktu yang benar-benar luang.'_

Semua itu omong kosong.

Ichigo hanya tidak terlalu nyaman mendatangi tempat yang selalu membayangi mimpinya selama ini. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap sikapnya konyol, tapi sebelum meraih sukses dia berpikir tidak ingin merepotkan orang yang telah begitu baik padanya karena kesulitan ekonomi. Sedangkan setelah nama besar dicatutnya, dia tidak ingin mencari perhatian, apalagi jika sampai kedatangan kecilnya mampir ke telinga media.

Lagipula... itu hanya kenangan sesaat. Mungkin mereka sudah lupa. Mungkin juga mereka melanjutkan hidup mereka seolah Ichigo tidak pernah hadir di dalamnya. Ini adalah alasan utama Ichigo tidak ingin mengganggu kelangsungan hidup mereka.

Dan sekarang, dengan terpaksa dia membatalkan beberapa acara demi datang ke desa ini.  
Desa yang ditinggalinya hanya selama dua minggu lebih.

Bersama gadis bermata cantik itu. Dan seorang kakek tentunya.

Ichigo jadi tak begitu sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Hanya karena panggilan darinyalah yang membuatnya segera menuju tempat kenangan masa lalunya.

Bagaimana rupanya setelah delapan tahun ini. Apa sudah banyak perubahan pada dirinya?

Gadis itu masih begitu polos dan lugu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan itu adalah kenangan yang tak pernah Ichigo lupakan. Gadis itulah yang menjadikan dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Jika tidak ada dia. Jika tidak pernah Ichigo menemuinya... mungkin dia tidak akan pernah lepas dari tempurung kataknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Ichigo sampai juga di desa ini. Karakura.

Menapak keluar dari stasiun, ternyata keadaan sudah lumayan berubah. Yang dulunya hanya jalan setapak, kini sudah beraspal. Dan ada beberapa kendaraan yang terlihat. Di sana-sini juga terlihat banyak perubahan. Ternyata... sungguh nostalgia sekali.

Seperti di masa silam. Hanya dengan tas ransel kecilnya, Ichigo berjalan menyusuri tempat ini. Berharap dia belum terlalu lupa karena waktu delapan tahun telah mengikis memorinya. Apalagi ini benar-benar masih dini hari. Bulan masih bertengger manis di atas kepalanya, menyinari setiap langkah Ichigo menuju gadis cilik dalam ingatannya.

Perasaannya yang begitu menggebu semakin membuatnya tidak sabar setengah mati. Dia bisa gila kalau membayangkan banyak hal seperti ini. Apalagi... astaga!

Jangan berlebihan, Ichigo!

Dia hanya seseorang yang Ichigo anggap adik. Hanya itu. Apa salahnya tidak sabar bertemu dengan adik sendiri? Lagipula perbedaan usia mereka juga lumayan jauh. Mana mungkin Ichigo pedofil. Selama ini sudah ratusan-ribuan?- wanita yang dia kencani. Dari yang wanita belia hingga berberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Yang pasti tidak ada dalam koleksinya daftar wanita belasan tahun atau tante-tante.

Baginya... gadis itu merupakan keluarga yang selama ini dia rindukan. Keluarga yang didapatkannya dengan cara yang unik.

Samar-samar Ichigo ingat jalan ini. Rumah yang ditujunya memang tak terlalu jauh dari jalan utama desa. Hanya berjalan beberapa saat dan melewati klinik yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih bagus. Lalu...

Ichigo berhenti sejenak sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah rumah yang masih begitu jelas dalam rekaman ingatannya. Lampu teras bangunan kayu itu tak menyala. Entah kenapa. Tapi diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Oh... sepertinya bulan malam ini begitu terang dan begitu besar hingga sanggup membuat jalanan di sini begitu terang seperti siang hari bahkan tanpa lampu sekalipun.

Ichigo berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, tapi lagi-lagi terhenti karena pintu rumah yang dikenalinya itu terbuka pelan.

Siapa yang keluar dari sana?

Pemuda dengan ransel kecilnya tersebut masih terdiam. Entah kenapa dadanya juga bergemuruh luar biasa. Seolah dirinya sendiri memberitahu bahwa akan ada hal besar yang terjadi padanya.

Seorang gadis, yang nyaris dewasa melangkah keluar dari sana. Gadis itu agak mungil. Rambut hitam pendeknya terurai hingga mengalahkan kilau sang malam. Wajahnya tak asing. Dan terlihat begitu familiar bagi Ichigo.

Gadis itu menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju teras rumah. Berdiri di sana memandang jalanan dengan tatapan sedih dan rindu.

Ichigo tak percaya...

Bahwa gadis cantik itu adalah gadis yang selama ini menjadi bunga mimpinya selama berpisah darinya.

"... Ka... kak?" suara bagai dentingan malaikat itu memecah lamunan Ichigo.

Pertama kalinya setelah delapan tahun dia kembali mendengar suara gadis itu berdiri di depannya.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang. Kupikir Kakak akan sangat sibuk karena Kakak sekarang sudah sangat terkenal," buka gadis itu setelah menyilakan Ichigo masuk.

Tatapan Ichigo masih tak berpaling kemanapun selain menatap wajah cantik gadis itu.

Matanya masih tetap menawan. Besar dan bulat, apalagi dengan cahaya ungu kelabu itu yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Wajahnya tak kalah menggemaskan. Meski kecil dulu rasanya dia lebih imut, sekarang justru bertambah manis. Jika kecil dulu dia lebih mirip anak-anak dengan pipi mirip bakpau yang selalu Ichigo anggap adiknya, sekarang gadis ini terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih mirip... gadis seusianya. Apa?

Hentikan imajinasi ini! Sial... kebiasaan buruk kalau terlalu lama memandanginya! Ini efek terburuk Ichigo sejak dia jadi playboy dan bertemu gadis cantik!

Karena kesal dengan fantasi liarnya, Ichigo sampai menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kakak? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya gadis itu yang mulai khawatir.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo masih ingat nama gadis itu. Kuchiki Rukia. Namanya pun secantik orangnya.

"Ehh? Tidak... tidak apa-apa. Kenapa... kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam bukan?" tanya Ichigo heran. Aneh sekali jika dia belum tidur. Padahal dulu gadis ini paling cepat tidur.

"Aku... tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya agak ragu-ragu kemudian.

Merasa bahwa Ichigo sudah menyinggung sesuatu yang tidak tepat, buru-buru dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh ya? Lalu ada apa kau... memintaku datang?"

Jujur saja, selama delapan tahun ini memang dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun tentang gadis yang ada dihadapannya dan si kakek.

Ketika Ichigo bertanya hal itu, wajah Rukia langsung berubah aneh. Yang tadinya ceria menyambut Ichigo datang, sekarang berubah sedih. Ichigo tahu, gadis ini tengah mengendalikan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Oh, itu... Tidak apa-apa. Kita bicarakan besok saja. Kakak pasti lelah sekali kan? Istirahatlah," ujar gadis itu kembali menutupi ekspresi yang sempat dilihat Ichigo tadi.

Ichigo semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya dialami gadis ini. Mereka memang duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamunya, tapi dia terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Sedikitpun Ichigo tak lelah dengan perjalanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku sekarang. Aku tidak lelah sama sekali. Ada apa?"

Rukia tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bimbang. Berbagai ekspresi ditangkap oleh mata Ichigo yang sudah mahir menangkap berbagai ekspresi dari balik lensa pada wajah gadis ini. Tapi... dia tak melihat di mana kakek sangar itu sekarang ini. Apa sudah tidur?

"Aku... sebenarnya... ingin meminta bantuanmu, Kak... Aku tahu ini tidak sopan dan lancang sekali. Kakak pasti sangat sibuk dan tidak mungkin bisa menolongku. Hanya saja... aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta bantuan pada siapa. Makanya... aku mencoba menghubungi Kakak dengan nomor terakhir yang Kakak berikan dulu. Kupikir... Kakak pasti sudah mengganti nomornya. Untungnya... Kakak tidak menggantinya," jelas Rukia. Nada suaranya terdengar getir dan berat.

"Bantuan apa yang ingin kau minta dariku?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya. Sedari tadi bicara gadis ini agak berputar. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia juga merasa kasihan melihat keadaan gadis ini yang kurang baik. Sejak tadi, terasa agak aneh. Tidak seperti biasa. Dulu, gadis ini selalu ceria. Seolah tak ada beban apapun di pundaknya. Dan sekarang...

"Aku... ingin mencari kakak kandungku."

"Ada apa dengan Kakek?" lanjut Ichigo bertanya juga. Rasanya penasaran juga. Karena seingat Ichigo dulu, kakak kandungnya sudah diadopsi oleh seorang kenalan orang tuanya. Sedangkan Rukia dititipkan pada kakek Barragan. Mustahil kan Rukia mau meninggalkan kakeknya dan mencari kakaknya kalau sesuatu tidak terjadi?

"Kakek... Kakek... sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu..." suaranya terdengar lirih dan tercekat.

Mata Ichigo membulat lebar. Astaga!

Ichigo tahu gadis itu mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Tapi akhirnya pecah juga. Terdengar gemeretak giginya yang menahan gemetar tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo melihat gadis ini menangis.

_"Saat itu, aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun asal anak itu bisa tersenyum kembali. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ternyata dia tak punya apapun dan siapapun lagi. Setidaknya setelah aku tidak ada nanti."_

Kata-kata kakek itu kembali terngiang di dalam kepala Ichigo.

Wajar kalau Rukia begitu kehilangan kakeknya dan menangis seperti ini. Selama ini yang membesarkannya hanyalah si kakek bercodet. Hanya kakek Barragan yang Rukia miliki selama ini. Tidak jadi hal yang aneh jika sampai sekarang rasa kehilangan tersebut begitu besar mempengaruhi dirinya. Ichigo tak bisa bayangkan sehancur apa hati Rukia begitu tahu kakeknya sudah tidak ada.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun lagi, Ichigo mendekat ke sofa gadis itu. Mendekapnya erat.

Tangisan Rukia langsung tumpah di dadanya. Wangi gadis ini masih sama. _Wangi_ yang membuat Ichigo begitu terpesona dan―_plak!_

_Gadis ini masih kecil dan dia lebih cocok jadi adikmu!_ Jerit Ichigo dalam hati.

Benar-benar dilema.

"Menangis saja sampai puas. Tapi berjanjilah setelah itu, jangan menangis lagi. Nanti kakekmu akan bertambah sedih," hibur Ichigo sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu.

Ini bukan gayanya. Tapi mana Ichigo tega membiarkan gadis ini menangis sendirian seperti ini. Sejak kecil dia sudah hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Dan jika kakeknya sudah tidak ada, Rukia akan benar-benar sebatang kara.

Sejak saat itu, Ichigo bersumpah di dalam hatinya, bahwa dia akan jadi keluarga untuk gadis ini. Agar Rukia tak perlu bersedih lagi karena merasa sendiri.

Ichigo tak ingat berapa lama dia mendekap gadis mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Dan jujur saja, memeluk Rukia begitu erat membuatnya nyaman sekali. Dan itu bukan karena dia mesum atau apa! Ichigo hanya ingin membuat gadis itu merasa bahwa masih ada seseorang yang menjaganya. Hanya itu. Lagipula... Ichigo tetap merasa bahwa Rukia adalah gadis kecil yang delapan tahun lalu membuatnya begitu sadar akan arti kehidupan. Dan sekarang, Ichigo sudah menganggapnya lebih dari keluarga. Semacam adik. (Author: Lebih dari keluarga dan semacam adik? Hm... Apakah anda mengendus sesuatu di sini? XD)

Melihat Rukia yang sudah jatuh tertidur karena lelah menumpahkan air mata di pelukannya itu, akhirnya Ichigo menggendongnya di lengannya. Tubuhnya bahkan terlalu ringan untuk seukuran gadis seusianya. Meski tubuhnya memang pendek dan mungil. Apa yang dia makan?

Begitu tiba di pintu kamar yang berhiasankan gantungan kelinci itu, Ichigo akhirnya membaringkan Rukia pelan di atas kasurnya yang penuh dengan beragam boneka kelinci berwarna warni. Mulai dari yang seukuran telapak tangan, hingga yang seukuran guling tidur. Dimana-mana ada kelinci ini. Bahkan dinding kamarnya juga berhiaskan gambar kelinci-kelinci itu. Sebenarnya gadis ini maniak kelinci ya?

"Dasar. Ternyata kau tetap saja bocah!" gumam Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"RU-KI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Brengsek!

Suara jelek apa itu yang memekakkan telinganya?

Ichigo baru saja tidur jam tiga tadi malam! Dan dia masih sangat mengantuk luar biasa! Apa-apaan suara jelek yang mengganggu tidurnya itu? Dasar tidak tahu diri!

Ichigo mencoba menutup kepalanya dengan bantal sofa. Setelah membaringkan Rukia di kamarnya, Ichigo memilih tidur di sofa. Mana mungkin Ichigo tidur satu ranjang dengannya kan? Dia masih punya otak! Lagipula kurang sopan kalau tidur sembarangan di rumah orang lain. Makanya dia beristirahat di sofa yang sebetulnya teramat tidak nyaman ini.

"RUKIAAAAA? KAU SUDAH BANGUN?" jerit orang tidak punya malu itu lagi.

Ichigo melempar bantal sofa tak berdosa itu hingga terpental pintu rumah. Kelihatannya orang gila itu masih nekat berteriak pagi-pagi begini!

Kebiasaan buruk Ichigo, kalau sudah bangun sulit tidur lagi. Dan ini adalah salah orang gila tersebut.

Dengan wajah kesal ditambah tekanan darah naik ke ubun-ubun karena terbangun dari tidurnya yang hanya sesaat, Ichigo menggeram sambil membuka pintu rumah dengan sedikit keras.

"Heh! Orang gila! Apa maksudmu berteriak di depan rumah orang hah!" bentak Ichigo setelah dia keluar dari rumah, hendak memaki orang yang dicap gila itu.

"Aku mau memanggil Rukia-chanku bukan―ehh? Kau..?"

Ichigo memperhatikan orang gila yang berteriak di depan rumah Rukia dengan mata disipitkan. Seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyala yang dikuncir tinggi ke atas. Tunggu dulu! Ichigo sepertinya ingat siapa orang ini.

"Kalau aku tidak salah... kau bocah yang melemparku dengan kerikil itu hingga tanganku nyaris patah kan?" tuduh Ichigo. Sebenarnya bukan karena kerikil yang dilemparnya yang pernah menyebabkan lengannya terkilir selama dua minggu. Tapi secara kronologis bisa dibilang dialah penyebab Ichigo jadi seperti itu.

"Kau... Paman Labu itu ya?" ujarnya kikuk.

"Apa? Paman Labu? Heh! Kau mau cari mati ya? Dan apa tadi? Rukia-chanku? Dasar bocah merah sialan! Ke sini kau! Biar kupatahkan tanganmu karena sudah mengganggu tidurku!" seru Ichigo menggeram marah. Dibangunkan dengan tidak elit plus kelakukan kurang ajar bocah di depannya betul-betul meningkatkan tensi darah di pagi buta begini.

"Kau sendiri! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah seorang gadis yang tinggal sendiri! Kau pasti melakukan hal mesum di sana kan? Mau kau apakan Rukia yang sendiri itu! Dasar paman-paman mesum!" pekiknya tak kalah heboh. Dan rupanya tanpa mereka sadari, keributan itu memancing kehebohan warga sekitar.

Karena kesal, Ichigo langsung keluar dari teras rumah dan mengejar bocah kurang asem itu untuk dikulitinya hidup-hidup karena sudah menggelarinya sebutan 'paman mesum!'

"Kenapa ribut sekali sih?" gumam Rukia yang baru keluar dari rumahnya setelah terbangun karena suara berisik. Rukia menguap lebar setelah menyadari dua pria dengan warna rambut mencolok itu saling berkejaran keliling desa. Persis parade kostum buah.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Hhh! Sialan! Kencang sekali larinya!" keluh Ichigo setelah tak berhasil menangkap bocah itu. Dia jadi berlarian pagi-pagi begini. Olahraga dadakan jadinya. Kenapa bocah bandel sepertinya bisa lari sekencang itu? Ehh? Jangan heran. Mereka dibesarkan di lingkungan seperti ini. Wajar kalau bisa jurus langkah seribu. Benar-benar bocah sialan. Ichigo sekarang sudah terlalu tua untuk diajak kejar-kejaran seperti itu. Lagipula, selama ini mana pernah Ichigo olahraga jalan kaki! Apalagi berlari.

"Kenapa Kakak pagi-pagi sudah keluar?" sosok gadis itu muncul dari kamarnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dengan handuk di tangannya. Ughh! Selalu seperti ini. Kendalikan diri... dia adik. Adik yang sangat manis.

"Tadi ada orang gila yang berteriak di depan rumah. Aku mau mengulitinya tadi. Tapi larinya kencang sekali," keluh Ichigo setelah menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

"Ahh~ sepertinya itu Renji, Kak. Dia memang biasa datang pagi-pagi sebelum pergi ke kebun ayahnya," jelas Rukia.

"Biasa? Apa dia selalu datang ke sini pagi-pagi?" selidik Ichigo.

"Mmm... dia selalu datang pagi-pagi. Kadang dia menemaniku di sini setiap malam juga. Karena aku tinggal sendirian sekarang ini," katanya lagi. Gadis itu tak terlihat sedih lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya sekarang untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Apa? Kau membiarkan orang seperti itu menemanimu? Bagaimana kalau dia berbuat―" tunggu Ichigo. Tunggu dulu. Apa yang kau pikirkan barusan?

"Berbuat apa?" ulang Rukia penasaran. Dan dia masih terlalu polos untuk mengartikan kata-kata Ichigo yang terputus itu.

"Err... sudahlah. Lain kali jangan biarkan laki-laki itu masuk ke rumahmu. Siapa tahu dia punya niat jahat. Oh ya, mengenai masalahmu semalam... apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kakak pasti lelah. Aku bawakan minum dulu ya..." ujar Rukia kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

Sepertinya masih ada rasa segan pada gadis itu. Ichigo tak ingin Rukia menganggapnya orang lain. Walaupun mereka pernah dekat hanya selama dua minggu lebih, tapi sekarang Ichigo benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Apalagi selama ini Ichigo juga tinggal sendirian. Sesuai keinginannya. Dan dia senang sekali keluarganya tidak mencarinya dan mengusik hidup barunya. Meski sekarang Ichigo sudah begini terkenal, keluarganya masih sibuk mengurus urusan mereka sendiri. Itu bagus.

Tak lama, Rukia keluar membawa teh dingin dan juga roti panggang. Rukia menyilakan Ichigo untuk menyantapnya lebih dulu. Lagipula... pasti lelah dari tadi mengejar orang.

"Kakek... sempat bilang kalau kakak kandungku ada di Tokyo. Aku juga punya alamat terakhirnya di sana. Aku... hanya ingin bertemu sekali dengannya. Walaupun... aku yakin, kakak pasti akan repot jika aku muncul tiba-tiba. Dan dia... juga sudah punya keluarga sendiri," buka Rukia.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau benar-benar sebatang kara. Mana ada seorang kakak kandung pun yang menolak kehadiran adik kandungnya sekali pun dia sudah punya keluarga sendiri."

"Tapi... kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku... selama ini benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengannya. Aku juga ragu, apakah kakakku masih ingat denganku."

"Tentu saja masih! Aku pasti akan membantumu menemukan kakak kandungmu. Percayalah. Dulu kakek Barragan banyak mengajarkanku beberapa pelajaran penting tentang menyikapi hidup. Jadi setidaknya, sekarang gantian aku yang akan membalas budi. Ayo kita ke Tokyo."

Mata cantik gadis itu membelalak lebar.

Pria ini masih terasa asing untuknya. Tapi kepada siapa lagi dia bisa meminta tolong. Dia tahu permintaan ini mungkin adalah hal terkonyol yang dia pikirkan. Tapi apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan? Dia ingin bertemu kakak kandungnya, walau sekali saja. Kalaupun nanti Rukia tak diterima, dia bisa kembali lagi ke desa ini dan hidup seperti biasa. Meski tanpa kehadiran kakeknya lagi. Ichigo bilang jangan menganggap dirinya sebatang kara, tapi kenyataan kalau sekarang Rukia hanya tinggal seorang diri tetap tak bisa dipungkiri. Tentu saja ini membuat Rukia gamang. Sebaiknya apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

Apakah keputusannya untuk ikut Ichigo mencari kakaknya ke Tokyo adalah benar? Kenapa sekarang dia jadi bimbang?

Tidak. Dia ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya. Harus. Jika tidak untuk apa dia bersusah payah mencari nomor yang ditinggalkan Ichigo dan menghubunginya?

"Tapi... apakah tidak apa-apa aku ikut ke Tokyo? Apa Kakak tidak keberatan aku ikut ke sana?" tanya Rukia dengan menekan harapan di hatinya sekuat mungkin.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kalian pernah menampungku di sini selama dua minggu. Lalu kenapa aku tidak? Ya, kalau kau mau mencari kakakmu ke Tokyo, kau tak bisa datang ke kota berbahaya itu sendirian. Ikut saja denganku. Kita ke Tokyo."

Rasanya lega bukan main. Rukia dengan senyum termanisnya segera berujar, "Terima kasih, Kak..."

Ichigo rasanya ingin menyemburkan teh yang baru saja dia telan. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia harus jaga image!

Melihat gadis ini berekspresi begini cantik mana mungkin Ichigo tidak tertarik? Tapi... kendalikan dirimu. Dia masih kecil. Jangan sampai sifat brengsek Ichigo kambuh. Di Tokyo nanti, sepertinya Ichigo harus menjauhkan gadis ini dari berbagai bahaya. Termasuk dirinya sendiri. Ugh...

Setelah berbincang sebentar mengenai masalah keikutsertaan Rukia dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo, gadis bermata ungu tersebut beranjak untuk menuju dapurnya lagi. Tapi kemudian berbalik lagi memanggil Ichigo.

"Kak?"

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu berdiri menghadapnya seraya memeluk nampan makanannya.

"Apa... Kakak sudah pernah pulang ke Amerika lagi?" tanya Rukia.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia bertanya soal Amerika?

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Wah... baguslah kalau begitu. Apa Kakak masih ingat janji Kakak dulu? Dulu Kakak bilang kalau aku sudah besar, Kakak akan mengajakku melihat pemandangan yang ada di kamera Kakak itu kan? Walau... sepertinya tidak akan bersama Kakek."

Astaga! Janji itu...

"Ya, aku masih ingat. Aku janji akan mengajakmu ke sana."

"Kapan itu?" sahut Rukia penuh antusias.

"Sedikit lagi. Kalau kau sudah besar sedikit lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersabar menunggu. Kakak janji ya...?"

Membawa Rukia ke Amerika.

Itu juga impian Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*VOI

.

.

"Apa? Kau mau ke Tokyo bersama Paman Labu Mesum ini?" ujar Renji terkejut.

Sore itu, setelah selesai membantu ayahnya di kebun, Renji mampir lagi ke rumah Rukia. Sempat sih akan kabur lagi karena paman labu itu memandanginya dengan sorot yang tajam dan menusuk. Tapi Rukia langsung menyambut Renji dan menghentikan tatapan mengerikan dari paman itu. Entah kenapa setelah ingat kenangan sejak kecil itu, Renji agak bergidik setiap kali bertemu dengan pria berambut orange itu. Sekarang, Renji dan Rukia duduk bersila di teras rumah, dan si paman labu mesum itu tengah berada di ruang tamu sambil sesekali memeriksa ponsel dan kameranya.

"Yang benar Rukia?" kata Renji tak percaya.

"Mm!" angguk Rukia yakin. "Aku... mau bertemu kakak kandungku. Dan Kakak, mau membantuku mencarinya."

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu? Kau kan manis dan cantik. Bahaya kalau paman itu mau berbuat aneh!"

"Aku dengar itu, bocah!" pekik Ichigo dari ruang tamu.

"Lihat! Benar kan... dia pasti akan menjahatimu," hasut Renji.

"Kakak tidak begitu. Dia Kakak yang baik, kok. Kakak juga janji akan mengajakku ke Amerika kalau aku sudah besar sedikit lagi," kata Rukia bangga.

"Amerika? Di mana itu?"

"Tempatnya sangat indah, Renji! Aku sudah melihatnya di kamera Kakak! Bagus sekali. Ada jembatan yang sangat panjang, patung yang besar dan kota malam yang sangat cantik. Aku mau melihat semuanya..."

"Jadi... kau akan meninggalkanku?" keluh Renji.

"Tidak. aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Renji. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi kalau semuanya sudah selesai."

"Benarkah? Kau pasti kembali? Kau janji kan?"

"Tentu."

"Dan kau...," wajah Renji kemudian mulai tersipu-sipu, lalu melanjutkan, "pasti mau menikah denganku kan?"

"Tentu..." dan itu tentunya jawaban asal dari Rukia.

"Rukia-chaann~~~" panggilnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan bersiap memeluk Rukia.

Sreet!

Ichigo menarik kerah baju belakang Rukia demi menghindarkan gadis cantik ini dari pelukan mesum bocah berambut merah ini. Kini Ichigo sudah berdiri menjulang di depan Renji dan Rukia yang ditariknya ke belakang punggungnya.

"Heh! Lihat sekarang siapa yang mesum, hah!" sindir Ichigo.

Renji segera berdiri tak terima dan berseru, "Heh, Paman! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah! Rukia itu calon isteriku!"

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya menikah dengan pria mesum sepertimu!"

"Memangnya kau siapanya Rukia?"

"Aku Kakaknya! Kau mau apa hah?"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti kakak! Tapi seperti paman mesum yang suka anak-anak! Dasar pedofil!"

"Heh! Tahu dari mana kau istilah begitu! Aku bukan pedofil tahu!"

Ichigo nyaris akan mencekik leher si rambut nanas itu, tapi dia keburu pergi setelah Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo untuk berhenti.

"Sampai jumpa Rukia! Cepat kembali ya! Setelah kau kembali kita segera menikah! Hati-hati dengan paman mesum itu!"

"Dasar bocah sialan!" teriak Ichigo tidak terima.

"Kakak jangan begitu dengan Renji. Dia hanya bercanda, kok," sela Rukia setelah Renji menjauh dari tempat mereka.

"Apa dia bermaksud bercanda dengan mengatakan soal pernikahan itu?"

"Iya," jawab Rukia polos. Tegas. Tak berdosa. Dan langsung tanpa ragu.

"Kau ini...! Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa itu menikah?"

"Tahu. Renji hanya bercanda."

"Darimana kau yakin, hah?"

"Kenapa kakak marah?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Bingung juga melihat Kakaknya mirip mercon yang meledak-ledak.

Ichigo terdiam. Kenapa dia marah?

"Ahh sudahlah. Besok pagi-pagi kita harus ke Tokyo. Bersiaplah malam ini." kata Ichigo memututkan pembicaraan.

Kenapa Ichigo marah?

Grr! Dasar aneh!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : chapter ini sengaja agak pendek, karena ke depannya bakal lebih seru. Untuk beberapa reviewer yang minta update cepat... maaf karena agak lama, dari kin ngetik dioper ke saia untuk diedit plus-plus terus dibalikkin lagi ke kin. Heheh, untuk bathroom concert... maapkan saia, itu emang saia salah deskripsi. Betul juga ya, dawai kan senar. Mungkin harusnya bertubuh sintal seperti biola. Kyakakak~ untuk curio cherry, iya... untuk masa lalunya emang ingenuo banget ya? Untuk nenk rukiakate, heheheh~ hehe~ hehehe aja deh~ terakhir Nonana, wah... imajinasi kamu hebat. Apa begitu aja ya? Heheh~ untuk reader sekalian, saia coba tantang supaya chapter 2 nyampe 50 review. Kalo terjadi, chapter 3 nanti akan saia buat omake. Heheh~ kalo enggak, yah cuman chapter 3 isi doang.

Hola minna... saya datang lagi... wkwkwk moga gak bosen... hehehe

yah, sebagian udah dibilang sana neechan ya? hehehe saatnya balas review dari saya... oh ya, kalo ada yang mau ditanyain, bisa tanya saya atau tanya neechan, tapi di akhir review bilangin mau nanya siapa yaa... hehehe

Mikyo : makasih udah review senpai... heheh nih udah update...

oda k : makasih udah review oda... nih udah update... hehehe gak jamin juga sih bakal cepet update. hehheh

Haruka Ndo g login : makasih udah review Haruka... hehehe ya nih udah update makasih pujiannya heheheh

Piyocco : makasih udah review senpai... heheh ya sebenernya neechan yang suka rentang usia jauh begitu. saya sih sik asik aja. hehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... heheh nih udah update... fic lain menunggu...

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... wah makasih pujiannya, walo kayaknya saya gak gitu amat sih. hehehe ya saya sih pengen banget liat lemon yang hot. gak pernah liat neechan bikin lemon sih... wwkwkkwwk

arisakuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update..

bathroom concert: makasih udah review senpai... heheh Ichi emang cocok jadi cowok resek plus brengsek... wkwkwk tapi tetep berkharismatik. hehehe masalah dawai segala macam itu, udah dijelasin sama neechan ya? hehhe soalnya bukan saya sih yang nambahin. saya juga gak liat bener *plak* eehh kapan update senpai?

mikalitiku : makasih udah review mika... amin. moga sukses.. heheh ehh cerita miriam? wah kurang tahu nih... hehhe ceritanya gimana tuh?

anna chan : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah lanjut... hehhe

lola-doniChan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe saya juga bingung. nih udah update... saya juga nunggu lemonnya hehhehe

Rose nee : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah di update... uhmm saya jangan dipanggil senpai yaa.. Kin aja gak papa. kalo neechan gak papa dipanggil senpai... heheheh

can-can : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update hehehhe

curio cherry : makasih udah review senpai... ya udah dijelasin sama neechan di atas. hehehehe

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya Ichi emang cocok pedofil. saya sih suka... hehehe kelanjutannya ada di chap ini..

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review aka-chan ... yah gak janji sih bakal update cepet. tapi ini udah update. heheheh

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... hehehe nih udah update... iya Ruki yang telepon. heheheh

ICHIRUKI FOREVER : makasih udah review senpai... iya nih udah update... heheh fic lain nunggu. hehehe

arumru-tyasoang : makasih udah review senpai... heheh makasih pujiannya. iya gak ada typo soalnya dikoreksi ama yang ahli. hehehe makasih udah di faveritin. hehehe nih udah update

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai... bedanya 9 tahun. lumayan ya? wkwkwkwk yah di sini udah ketemu banyak lum Ichirukinya? hehehe

narusaku20 : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah suka fic saya. terharu banget. hehehe emm di sini gak sedih sih mungkin serius ya? soalnya genrenya romance sih. hehehehe

amexki chan : makasih udah review senpai... boleh kok, panggil apa aja hehehe nih udah update... hehehe

ayumi : makasih udah review senpai... heheh yah nih udah update... bedanya 9 tahun, chap kemarin Ichi 18 tahun. hehehehe

Ichiruki Yuki-Hime : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah di faveritin. hehehe ya, nih udah lanjut. hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hehehe emang neechan suka yang beginian loh... hehehe *plakplakplak* wah gak janji tuh bisa update cepet. hehehe

Nonana : makasih udah review senpai... gak kok gak... hehehe mereka gak sodaraan tenang aja. hehehe

yupphh... makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini. saya sangat berterima kasih loh... hehehe

oh ya, kalo mau lanjutin... ayo di review ya. biar semangat bikinnya. hehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	3. Moon File 3

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana canggung menghantui dua orang yang baru saja tiba di stasiun Tokyo. Satu pria berambut orange yang hanya diam saja dan selalu membuang muka dan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang sadar ada aura tegang sesaat setelah dia baru terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Banyak orang yang sudah berbondong-bondong keluar dari kereta. Namun Rukia tampak gugup. Walau Ichigo sudah berdiri, gadis itu masih duduk diam. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo berkata dia akan tertinggal kalau melamun begitu. Masih sambil membuang muka. Suasana di stasiun kala itu memang cukup ramai.

Setelah keluar dari kereta dan membawa bawaan Rukia, Ichigo segera menuju pintu keluar stasiun. Jika bisa dia tidak ingin lama-lama berdiam di satu tempat. Saat ini ia hanya perlu menghentikan satu taksi dan segera mencari alamat yang ditinggalkan oleh si kakek pada Rukia. Seharusnya sih bisa ketemu hari ini juga, karena sekarang masih siang. Dan sebetulnya Ichigo cukup khawatir dengan kondisinya begini. Dia terkenal. Itu masalahnya.

Karena hampir seluruh Tokyo mengenalnya, Ichigo jadi harus ekstra waspada.

Setelah memakai kacamata hitam dan topi hitamnya, Ichigo tinggal menunggu taksi.

"Hei, alamatnya dimana biar kita langsung―"

Ichigo tertegun.

Rukia tidak ada di sampingnya. Gadis itu tidak ada di sampingnya!

Padahal beberapa waktu lalu, Ichigo jelas melihat gadis itu masih ada di sisinya. Oh sial!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Rukia linglung dengan keadaan stasiun ini. Wajar jika dia belum pernah ke Tokyo sebelumnya. Awalnya dia ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Ichigo. Tapi Rukia masih tidak berani menegur Ichigo yang tadi bersikap dingin padanya. Rukia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Ichigo jadi bersikap seperti itu tadi. Apa karena Ichigo marah karena sudah Rukia repotkan?

Sudah semestinya Ichigo marah. Pria itu pasti sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Dan Rukia telah begitu tidak sopannya meminta bantuan seperti ini. Tidak aneh kalau Ichigo merasa terganggu.

Setelah keluar dari kereta tadi, Rukia bermaksud memegang ujung lengan jaket Ichigo agar dia tidak tertinggal begini. Rukia memang kikuk. Makanya, dia selalu memegang sesuatu seperti punggung baju, lengan orang atau tas seseorang yang dia kenal agar tidak tersesat. Biasanya dia meminta bantuan kakek atau Renji jika ke mana-mana. Beginilah kalau sampai di kota orang. Semuanya serba asing. Lain halnya di desa. Dia sudah mengenal seluk beluk desanya dengan jelas. Jadi dia tidak mungkin tersesat begini.

Sekarang Rukia kehilangan Ichigo, satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya di tempat luas ini. Betul-betul seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

Rukia masih berusaha menengok sana sini. Keadaan stasiun begitu ramai, bagaimana bisa dia menemukan sosok pria berambut orange itu?

Rukia tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata Tokyo seramai ini. Lebih ramai dari dugaannya. Dan itu yang membuat Rukia kikuk. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar kesasar? Apa harus menemui bagian informasi?

Hei... dia gadis berusia 17 tahun, bukan anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang tersesat setelah ditinggal Ichigo. Pasti Ichigo akan malu.

Jadi Rukia mau bagaimana? Keadaan ramai begini membuatnya pusing. Dia bahkan belum bertemu dengan kakaknya. Apa pilihannya datang ke Tokyo ini salah?

Tidak. Rukia bisa. Dia bisa mencari Ichigo. Cuma perlu mencari sosok pria berambut orange saja kan? Lagipula... warna orange itu mencolok. Pasti Rukia bisa menemukannya. Tidak susah mencarinya bukan?

Rukia bisa, kok.

Dengan semangat juang baru, Rukia berkeliling dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Menilik dengan teliti setiap sudut stasiun. Tapi sosok pria berambut orange itu masih belum nampak. Ke mana Ichigo? Apa dia tidak sadar Rukia tertinggal? Atau bagaimana?

PLUKK!

Rukia tersentak kaget. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan kencang. Rukia berbalik dengan wajah sumringah. Apa itu Ichigo? Apa dia...

"Hei, gadis kecil. Tampaknya kau tersesat."

Rukia mengernyit. Ini bukan Ichigo. Pakaian menakutkan seperti ini... apa dia preman?

Rukia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya, dan ternyata pria aneh itu mulai bertindak agresif dengan menarik lengan Rukia. Kontan saja gadis mungil ini menjerit dan memukul kepala preman itu dengan tas yang digandengnya sekuat tenaga.

"Pergi sana! Kau mau apa! Aku tidak mengenalmu tahu!" pekik Rukia sambil tetap memukul kepala orang yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kontan saja mereka jadi tontonan semua orang. Rukia benar-benar ketakutan dan kesal. Makanya dia lampiaskan saja dengan memukul orang itu.

Tampaknya preman tidak jelas ini menyerah dengan tingkah Rukia, sampai akhirnya...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia menoleh ketika ada orang lain yang menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul preman yang berniat mengganggunya itu.

Melihat sosok pria yang berdiri di dekat Rukia, preman itu langsung bergidik ngeri dan kabur karena tatapan membunuhnya sangat tajam.

Rukia menurunkan tasnya.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu tahu," katanya lagi. Namun nadanya berubah lembut dan lega. Rukia bisa melihat titik keringat yang keluar dari dahi orang itu.

"Ku... pikir, kau meninggalkanku karena... marah padaku," kata Rukia pelan.

"Marah padamu?" ulangnya.

"Kau tadi diam saja dan... tidak mengacuhkanku. Makanya kupikir... Kakak marah padaku."

Ichigo tertawa ringan mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

"Astaga... kapan aku bilang aku marah padamu? Kau terlalu payah berada di keramaian seperti ini. Hati-hati jangan sampai tersesat lagi. Dasar..."

Ichigo hendak berbalik lagi untuk segera meninggalkan stasiun. Tapi kemudian tangan kecil Rukia memegang ujung lengan jaket Ichigo. Tentu saja pria ini tertegun dengan sikap mendadak tersebut.

"Ma-maaf... aku takut kesasar lagi. Jadi..." Rukia agak malu mengatakan hal itu. Karena dia sudah besar tapi masih tidak begitu berani di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Tentu saja. Di desanya mana pernah seramai ini.

"Jangan dilepaskan saja. Awas kalau kau sampai tersesat lagi," ancam Ichigo. Tapi pria itu memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak melihat Rukia langsung. Entahlah. Kenapa Ichigo malah memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi Rukia senang. Kakak ini tidak marah padanya. Setidaknya tidak marah lagi.

Ahh~ sudahlah. Sekarang yang perlu Rukia lakukan adalah mencari kakaknya saja. Itu prioritasnya saat ini.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Sebuah taksi berhenti di sebuah komplek sederhana yang berada di kota Tokyo. Tidak terlalu di Tokyo sih, ini masih di pinggir wilayah Tokyo. Ichigo meneliti komplek sepi itu. Apa benar ada yang tinggal di tempat yang bahkan mirip kuburan ini?

Ichigo bisa melihat raut gugup gadis itu. Wajar saja kalau dia gugup. Sudah sejak kecil gadis ini terpisah dari kakak kandungnya. Dan hidup di desa seperti itu. Kenapa pula yang mengadopsi kakaknya justru meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di sana? Malah membawa kakaknya saja. Bukankah lebih kasihan anak ini? Coba kalau sejak awal Ichigo mengenalnya. Ichigo pasti... astaga! Berkhayal lagi. Bagus...

"Hei, ayo cepat. Kau mau bertemu kakakmu, kan?" kata Ichigo menyadari Rukia yang masih terpaku di depan pagar rumah. Rumah sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak pula kecil. Rukia menggenggam ujung dress-nya dengan bimbang. Mata bulatnya menatap ragu pada bangunan bercat putih tersebut.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Ahh, ya..." sahut Rukia ragu.

"Kau kenapa?" Ichigo menghampiri gadis yang masih gugup itu.

"A-aku... aku takut kalau... mereka tak suka padaku."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Rukia masih diam. Kemudian menunduk bingung.

"Mereka pasti suka padamu. Tenang saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak gadis cantik sepertimu. Ayo..."

Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia untuk maju ke depan pagar rumah itu. Gadis cantik?

Huh! Ichigo lagi-lagi keceplosan soal cantik itu. Apa-apaan sih dia?

Setelah menekan bel rumahnya, Ichigo dan Rukia dengan sabar menunggu di depan rumah tersebut. Entah apa sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukan orang di dalam rumah ini. Kenapa begitu lama membuka pintu?

Tapi yang jelas, Rukia-lah yang paling gugup. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya ketika akan bertemu dengan kakak yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Entah kenapa, Ichigo merasa aneh. Rukia tak begini saat bertemu pertama kali dengannya setelah delapan tahun. Tapi ini... mungkinkah perasaan saudara itu begitu kuat? Meski mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu?

"Ya, mau cari siapa?"

Setelah lama menunggu yang muncul malah seorang bocah... mungkin berusia sepuluh sampai sebelas tahun-lah, dari rumah sebelah. Rukia mengerut bingung mendapati seorang bocah berambut pink, dengan wajah lucu yang pipinya terdapat semburat merah menghampiri mereka sambil melompat riang. Sekilas bocah itu terlihat sangat lucu. Apalagi ekspresinya yang terkesan ramah dan menggemaskan.

"Apa pemilik rumah ini ada?" tanya Ichigo mencoba menunduk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan bocah berambut pink itu, tangannya menunjuk ke arah rumah tujuannya.

"Tidak ada! Kalian mau bertemu Shinpi?" ujarnya semangat sambil mendongak memandangi Ichigo.

"Eh? Shinpi?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Iya! Shinpi! Rambutnya pirang dan giginya putih!"

Sungguh penjelasan anak ini agak sulit dimengerti. Rukia yang kehabisan akal mulai celingak-celinguk hingga...

"Kakak! Yang tinggal di sini bernama Hirako!" ujar Rukia tidak percaya sambil menunjuk papan nama bertuliskan kanji Hirako pada pagar rumah itu. Padahal yang harus mereka cari adalah keluarga Ukitake.

Rukia tertegun ragu. Apa mungkin dia salah alamat? Tapi sudah Rukia cek berkali-kali kalau ini rumah yang benar. Lalu...

"Kakak... apa kau... Ichigo si fotografer itu?" kata bocah kecil itu sambil menarik lengan baju Ichigo.

"I-iya... kenapa?" Ichigo terkesan ragu menjawabnya.

"Wah~! Ternyata benar! Aku penggemarmu, Kak! Kau memang tampan sekali!" bocah itu dengan girang memeluk leher Ichigo sekuat mungkin.

Rukia tak sempat memikirkan reaksi itu. Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah di mana...

"Yachiru... kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Dan tiba-tiba, muncullah seorang pria bertampang menyeramkan dan sangar. Pria dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya itu benar-benar mirip preman!

Ichigo langsung meneguk ludahnya dengan panik. Apa dia berhadapan dengan Yakuza? Ditambah lagi dia membawa sebilah _katana_ yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Ken-chan!"

Bocah yang dipanggil Yachiru itu segera memanjat tubuh pria besar itu. Pria seram dengan bekas luka itu masih bertampang datar melihat dua orang asing berbicara dengan anak asuhannya.

"Kalian mencari siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah seperti ingin membunuh.

"Apa pemilik rumah ini ada?" tanya Ichigo kembali menunjuk pada bangunan yang sama.

"Si gigi berderet itu? Kenapa?"

"Kami ke sini mencari seseorang. Apa Anda kenal keluarga Ukitake?" jelas Ichigo.

Pria sangar itu terdiam sejenak. Matanya menyipit tajam ke arah Ichigo.

"Si sakit-sakitan itu? Mereka sudah pindah lima tahun yang lalu."

"Pi-pindah kemana?" kali ini suara Rukia yang keluar.

"Entahlah. Setahuku mereka sekeluarga pindah ke luar negeri tapi aku tidak tahu ke mana."

Raut putus asa segera terbit di wajah Rukia. Kalau saja mereka pindah ke luar kota, atau setidaknya masih di negara Jepang, mungkin tinggal mencari sedikit petunjuk akan bisa menemukan mereka. Tapi kalau kemungkinannya di seluruh dunia? Pupus sudah harapan gadis bermata violet ini.

"Oh, terima kasih atas informasinya. Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, apa Anda mau menghubungi kami kalau Anda tahu sesuatu mengenai keluarga itu? Kami sedang mencari orang. Mohon kerja samanya. Aku akan meninggalkan nomor ponselku di sini."

"Kyaaaa! Aku dapat nomor Ichi-chan!" jerit Yachiru setengah mati girangnya dan segera menyerobot kartu nama Ichigo yang seharusnya disodorkan kepada si pembawa pedang. Jangan-jangan dia samurai ketinggalan jaman?

Setelah tetangga lama keluarga Ukitake itu membawa, er... menyeret masuk bocah berambut pink itu dan menutup pintunya, Rukia mulai berjalan lesu keluar pagar rumah itu.

Apa artinya... kedatangannya sia-sia? Sekarang petunjuk tidak punya, dengan kakaknya pun tidak bersua. Apa jangan-jangan mereka memang tidak berjodoh?

"Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati mimik khawatir dari Ichigo.

"Maaf, Kak. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah merepotkan Kakak, tapi ternyata tetap tidak bisa bertemu. Ternyata... tidak semudah itu ya. Maafkan aku," lirih Rukia.

"Hei... kau ini kenapa? Tidak bertemu sekarang masih ada hari esok. Kita tetap akan mencarinya. Kau jangan putus asa begitu. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kakakmu dengan semangat begini? Cerialah. Aku sudah janji akan membantumu sampai bertemu kakakmu."

"Ah... tapi kan aku tidak mungkin merepotkan Kakak terus-terusan. Lagipula, uang asuransi yang ditinggalkan kakek tidak mungkin sembarangan kupakai selama berada di sini. Kudengar biaya hidup di kota sangat mahal! Sebaiknya aku pulang ke desa dul—" Belum habis penuturan Rukia, Ichigo segera menghentikan niat Rukia.

"Tidak BOLEH! Kau tinggal saja di sini bersamaku! Tidak usah pulang nanti nanas merah itu berbuat macam-macam padamu!"

"Ta-tapi kan—"

"Pokoknya aku bilang TIDAK! Aku ini kakakmu kan? Jadi sampai kau bertemu dengan kakak kandungmu aku yang akan menjaga dan melindungimu. Kita ini keluarga!" tukas Ichigo setegas-tegasnya. Dia tidak ingin ada satu titik keraguan sekecil apapun dalam diri Rukia. Mereka adalah keluarga. Biar saja Ichigo yang membiayai hidup Rukia, toh dia sanggup kok. Jangan sampai gadis mungil nan manis ini pulang untuk diperistri oleh buah jadi-jadian itu!

Nampak gadis Kuchiki ini menimbang-nimbang tawaran, atau ultimatum, dari orang yang selama ini dipanggilnya Kakak. Di satu sisi, dia bahagia sekali masih ada yang menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Di sisi lain, mana mungkin dia hanya menerima kebaikan orang tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk membalas jasanya. Sampai sejauh ini saja, Rukia sudah sangat berterima kasih. Kalau sampai tinggal bersama dengan Ichigo terus-terusan... itu namanya parasit, kan?

"Ung, Kakak... Aku bukannya ingin—"

KRYUUUK!

Ichigo kaget, sekaligus tertawa geli mendengar suara itu. Sedangkan si pemilik suara menahan perutnya karena malu. Wajahnya kini sudah mirip kepiting rebus.

"Astaga. Aku lupa kalau kita belum makan siang. Kita makan dulu, yuk?"

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Ichigo berkali-kali mengutuki ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering tak karuan. Karena kesal, Ichigo sampai mencabut baterai ponselnya. Dia baru menghilang tiga hari dan semua orang mulai mencarinya seolah dia ini buronan kelas wahid saja. Seharusnya Ichigo ingat kalau dia adalah fotografer yang selalu diharapkan kerja samanya. Demi menghindarkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Ichigo bahkan sampai harus memakai kacamata hitam dan topi agar tidak dikenali oleh orang-orang. Ini situasi berbahaya yang amat berisiko. Tapi Ichigo tak mau kebersamaan dengan gadis mungil yang tengah memandangi steak dagingnya dengan pandangan lapar tapi masih ragu untuk mengunyahnya ini jadi berkurang. Tujuan Ichigo membawa Rukia, selain membantu mencari kakaknya sekaligus menjauhkannya dari kepala nanas mesum itu, Ichigo juga ingin menebus waktu delapan tahun yang terlewat tanpa kehadiran gadis ini.

Ternyata begitu banyak momen berharga yang terlewati setelah delapan tahun.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah kau lapar?" tanya Ichigo yang masih memandang geli pada gadis mungil ini. Ichigo tahu perut Rukia sudah keroncongan, tapi dia tetap tak bergerak sedikit pun untuk melahap steak itu.

"Kakak..." lirihnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau membawaku ke warung _ramen_ saja. Atau... ke kedai makan sederhana saja. Aku tidak keberatan kok makan di tempat begitu. Kenapa kita harus ke... restoran mahal begini?" jelas Rukia kikuk.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh restoran bintang tiga ini. Ini restoran biasa bukan?

Ichigo hanya... tidak pernah makan di tempat seperti itu. Warung _ramen_? Kedai makan sederhana? Daripada makan di tempat begitu, Ichigo lebih suka _take out_ atau pesan saja via telepon. Ichigo tak suka berada di tempat ramai.

"Di sini lebih baik, Rukia..."

"Masalahnya... aku... tidak tahu bagaimana memakan ini..." ujar Rukia sambil menahan malu di wajahnya. Dia merasa kampungan karena mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kenapa begitu banyak garpu dan sendok di atas meja. Lalu masih ada... pisau?

Rukia awalnya ingin memakai sendok, tapi juga tidak bisa memotong dagingnya dengan baik. Menggunakan garpu lebih-lebih, dan Rukia tak mengerti pisau mana yang mesti digunakan. Apa begini cara orang kota makan? Merepotkan...

"Hahahhahahaah!" Ichigo membiarkan tawanya membahana mendengar penuturan Rukia. Apa gadis ini betulan begitu polos? Belum pernah ada gadis yang begini jujur pada Ichigo. Sedang lawan bicaranya semakin menunduk malu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya kita memang tidak makan di sini. Sini, kupotongkan untukmu."

Kemudian Ichigo mengambil garpu dan pisaunya untuk memotong daging itu kecil-kecil. Rukia pun terus memperhatikan tangan Ichigo di atas piringnya dengan penasaran. Mata bulat dan besarnya seakan kagum melihat Ichigo perlahan memotong dagingnya hingga kecil-kecil, membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Ichigo sedikit bersyukur. Raut putus asa gadis mungil ini sudah menghilang pelan-pelan. Rasanya sedih jika harus melihat gadis cantik ini memasang raut yang menyakitkan begitu.

"Sekarang kau bisa memakannya bukan?"

Rukia mengangguk semangat kemudian menancapkan potongan daging kecil itu dengan garpunya. Tampaknya dia memang lapar sampai gadis itu melahap dagingnya dengan sangat puas.

"Hei... bukankah itu... Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Yang pakai jaket hitam itu kan? Aku ingat warna rambut orangenya! Kyaa! Dia ada di sini."

"Benarkah? Dia kan fotografer tampan itu! Kyaa! Aku mau difoto olehnya!"

"Tapi... dengan siapa dia kemari?"

"Apa itu salah satu pacarnya?"

"KUROSAKI-SAMAAA!"

Ichigo tertegun mendengar bisikan yang kian lama kian heboh itu. Dan begitu menoleh, ternyata sudah ada beberapa gadis yang berancang-ancang mendekati mejanya. Kenapa harus ada fans-nya di saat begini. Tampaknya Rukia juga sadar dengan bisikan keras itu.

"Kakak... apa kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Rukia tampak penasaran dengan rombongan gadis-gadis itu.

"Tidak. Astaga! Kenapa jadi begini? Rukia, kita pergi sekarang," Ichigo mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja itu.

"Ehh, tapi kita belum selesai―"

Ichigo langsung menarik lengan Rukia untuk menjauh dari meja mereka sebelumnya dan segera dikejar oleh gadis-gadis itu.

Beruntung Ichigo cepat sadar dan mereka tak sempat memanggil wartawan atau kawan-kawan media. Dan beruntungnya lagi tidak ada gambar Rukia yang diambil oleh gadis-gadis iseng itu!

Dengan gerak kilat, Ichigo memakaikan jaket kulitnya ke atas kepala Rukia dan kemudian keluar dari restoran. Setelah di luar, Ichigo mencegat sebuah taksi dengan ganas dan naik ke dalam perlindungan sementara tersebut. Benar-benar situasi gawat!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Dan akhirnya, setelah acara makan yang tertunda itu, Rukia tiba di sebuah gedung yang sangat, dan maksudnya sangaattt tinggi. Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo, Rukia sudah melihat berbagai gedung pencakar langit, tapi karena terlalu fokus mencari kakaknya, Rukia tak sempat menikmati pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Di tangannya ada sebuah boneka Chappy yang sempat dibelikan Ichigo saat perjalanan menuju kemari. Entah kenapa saat taksi yang mereka tumpangi melewati toko pernak-pernik, Ichigo segera minta diberhentikan dan melesat masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Saat kembali dia sudah menenteng boneka besar yang pastinya disukai Rukia. Chappy yang empuk itu segera berpindah tangan disertai senyum manis dan ucapan terima kasih. Oh, tidak lupa dengan rona merah si labu matang.

Setelah turun dari taksi, Ichigo senantiasa menggenggam tangan Rukia agar gadis itu tidak jadi anak hilang lagi. Kejadian di stasiun jujur saja membuat jantung Ichigo mau copot karena gadis kecil ini mendadak lenyap seperti asap.

Dan sekarang, Ichigo membawanya ke salah satu gedung tinggi berlapis kaca hingga memantulkan warna biru sang langit. Rukia tak dapat berhenti untuk berdecak kagum mengamati betapa indah gedung itu.

Suasana mewah dan segala macam benda mengkilat memamerkan dirinya dengan angkuh, lantainya juga sangat licin. Jauh berbeda seperti di desanya. Semua orang bahkan berpakaian rapi dan setiap kali bertemu mereka akan menunduk sopan pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Mau tak mau Rukia ikut menunduk, tapi kemudian Ichigo segera menariknya.

"Kakak, ini dimana?" tanya Rukia antusias sambil memandang seisi bangunan bak istana itu. Semuanya berwarna pastel dan sangat indah.

"Rumahku."

"Hah? Rumah Kakak gedung sebesar ini?"

"Tentu tidak. Rumahku adalah salah satu ruangan besar yang ada di gedung ini."

"Hanya satu? Tapi kelihatannya gedung ini sangat luas. Tapi punya ribuan ruangan kan?" tebak Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menekan tombol lift.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia lagi. Rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu benar-benar terlihat jelas dari wajah cantik gadis ini.

"Ke atas."

"Bukan naik tangga?"

"Naik ini lebih cepat."

Dan ketika pintu lift itu terbuka, ternyata ada sebuah ruangan yang keseluruhannya berwarna perak dan mengkilat seperti cermin di dalamnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang segi empat itu dan Ichigo menekan angka 15.

Rukia sempat kaget karena merasa ruangan ini bergerak tiba-tiba dan segera memeluk lengan Ichigo kuat-kuat.

"Tenang saja. Kita tidak apa-apa kok. Ini lift," jelas Ichigo.

"Li-lift?" ulang Rukia.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangan kecil itu terbuka juga. Di hadapan mereka adalah koridor panjang berhiaskan beberapa pintu dengan jarak yang begitu jauh. Apa benar ini...

"Katanya rumah. Tapi... kenapa ini mirip hotel?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ini memang rumah. Bentuknya seperti hotel. Kita akan sampai."

Tak berapa lama berjalan mereka tiba di pintu bernomor 1507 dan Ichigo membuka kunci ruangan tersebut.

Ternyata di dalamnya begitu luas. Berbagai macam barang modern seperti TV besar yang tipis, sofa besar yang mewah serta bermacam alat elektronik yang tidak Rukia ketahui fungsinya. Lalu ada dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, semuanya jadi satu. Kemudian masih ada beranda.

"I-Ini... rumah kakak?"

"Namanya apartemen, Rukia. Masuklah. Kau harus istirahat."

"Ini persis seperti yang kulihat di TV! Semuanya sama! Barang-barangnya juga sama. Kupikir semua ini hanya ada dalam TV!"

"Tentu saja ini ada di dunia nyata, Rukia. Kau bisa melihat-lihat lagi. Tapi istirahatlah dulu. Oh, apa kau lapar? Aku akan memesankan makanan lagi kalau kau masih lapar."

"Ehh? Tidak usah. Aku sudah kenyang," kata Rukia sambil meneliti isi ruangan besar ini. Banyak foto berukuran besar yang dipajang di dinding ruangan ini. Dan tak disangka tempat Ichigo begini rapi, bersih dan harum. Luar biasa.

Mata Rukia beralih ke sebuah foto yang membuatnya tertarik.

Itu adalah rumahnya di desa. Kelihatannya sama seperti rumah biasa yang sederhana dan tidak memiliki daya tarik sama sekali. Tapi di tangan seorang fotografer ahli yang mengambilnya dengan jarak yang pas, sudut yang pas dan pengambilan yang pas, rumah sederhana itu berubah jadi sebuah obyek yang menarik. Seperti lukisan hidup. Dan fotonya benar-benar hidup. Apa Ichigo... selama ini...

"Rukia, apa bisa kutinggal kau sebentar? Aku ada urusan. Kau diam saja di sini. Oh, kalau kau masih lapar ada makanan di kulkas. Atau kalau kau mau meminta sesuatu, katakan saja. Nanti aku belikan," ujar Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Tidak, terima kasih Kakak. Aku akan menunggu di sini saja. Apa Kakak akan pulang malam?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun di sini. Tidak perlu sungkan. Nah, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kak..."

"Ya," Ichigo menutup pintunya. Lalu terpikir, selama ini dia selalu tinggal sendirian. Kini ada yang mengantar kepergiannya dan menanti kepulangannya. Terasa hati Ichigo menghangat. Yah... seperti inilah keluarga.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Sudah kuselesaikan masalah dengan model itu! Maaf saja kalau aku tukang kacau! Tapi aku sudah bilang tidak bisa. Dari awal aku memang tidak suka dia!" gerutu Ichigo pada ponselnya. Dia masih lelah hari ini.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Sedangkan sedari tadi agensinya memaksa Ichigo datang untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang timbul selama kepergiannya. Seharusnya si kacamata itu bisa membantunya saat ini. Tapi dia malah menghilang di saat genting begini! Benar-benar keterlaluan orang itu!

Hari ini sang fotografer lebih capek dari biasanya. Sedangkan mulai besok sebaiknya jangan mengharapkan hari libur untuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Sepertinya acara menemani Rukia untuk mencari kakak kandungnya akan tertunda beberapa lama. Itu lebih baik, Rukia bisa sedikit meringankan bebannya di Tokyo. Paling tidak kesedihan karena ditinggal kakeknya akan terkikis selama dia di sini. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang diharapkan Ichigo.

Ichigo masih berpikir ratusan kali soal mengembalikan gadis itu ke desanya.

Karena di sana sudah ada makhluk buas berambut merah dan bertato tidak jelas yang siap menerkam gadis mungil ini kapan saja.

Ichigo membuka pintu apartemennya sesudah memasukkan kata kuncinya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang boleh tahu _password_ ini. Terkecuali si kacamata yang sok pintar menebak semua kepribadian sang Kurosaki.

Oh ya, Rukia tidak menelponnya sama sekali. Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja? Apa dia menunggu Ichigo pulang?

Mereka tiba agak sore tadi. Pasti lelah setelah seharian mencari alamat kakaknya. Sayangnya tidak bisa bertemu juga.

Ichigo masuk dan pemandangan yang menyapanya adalah seorang gadis yang duduk di lantai sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja kaca yang agak rendah. Handuk berwarna putih tampak bertengger di lehernya. Rambutnya juga acak-acakan. Dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek. Walau tidak benar-benar pendek.

Kalau benar-benar pendek kenapa? Apa yang―

Kendalikan dirimu... huftt!

"Hei... Rukia, kau mengantuk? Tidurlah di dalam kamar," kata Ichigo pelan sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil itu. Sepertinya Rukia tertidur setelah mandi dan menonton TV.

"Kakak? Sudah pulang?" kata Rukia serak karena baru bangun sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau tidur di dalam saja. Kenapa tidur di sini? Ayo pindah," bujuk Ichigo sambil membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Ehh, aku tidur di sofa saja, Kak. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak enak. Lagipula―"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di sofa! Kau itu seorang gadis. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidur di sofa. Sekarang masuk ke kamar!" perintah Ichigo mendengar penuturan gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"Tapi... waktu Kakak menginap di rumahku, Kakak selalu tidur di sofa."

"Itu karena aku laki-laki! Jangan banyak membantah. Cepat masuk!" Ichigo mendorong tubuh mungil Rukia untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Sekali lagi Rukia terpesona karena kamar Ichigo jauh lebih besar dari ruang tamunya. Tapi karena terlalu mengantuk, Rukia tak sanggup untuk terkagum-kagum lagi.

"Kak, kasur Kakak besar sekali," puji Rukia.

Tentu saja besar. Ukuran King size. Dan sebenarnya tempat tidur itu bukan untuk Ichigo seorang. Terkadang akan ada penghuni lain di atas kasur itu setiap malam. Tentunya tidak malam ini.

"Ayo naik," Ichigo mengabaikan gurauan Rukia yang setengah mengantuk itu.

"Kakak juga tidur di sini?"

Jantung Ichigo terasa melorot langsung ke tanah.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidur di sofa!" sangkal Ichigo. Menyangkal kesempatan baik. Itu jelas.

"Kenapa? Kasur Kakak sangat besar. Lagipula... aku sudah biasa tidur berdua dengan Kakek. Tubuhku kan kecil. Pasti muat, Kak!"

Grr! Gadis ini... Ichigo lebih baik menelan sol sepatunya daripada harus menjalani uji mental seperti ini!

"Tidurku banyak gerak! Sudah sana tidur!"

Setelah memaksa gadis bermata ungu kelabu itu berbaring di atas kasurnya, akhirnya Rukia diam juga. Sang gadis perlahan-lahan menutup matanya lagi, kali ini sambil memeluk boneka Chappy anehnya itu. Dan Ichigo akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah _sport_ jantung tak terduga tersebut.. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, yang benar-benar tenggelam dalam selimut dan kasurnya yang empuk itu, Ichigo mendesah berat.

"Kalau kau tanpa pertahanan begini, bagaimana aku bisa tahan!" gerutu Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Voidy's note : wah, maaf ini chapter telat banget karena saia sempat kehabisan kuota internet terus sakit abis jalan2. maaf banget ya readers! Saia putuskan sembuh total baru buka laptop, takutnya kalo lagi pusing, ketikannya malah ngaco. Wokeh~ yang minta omake, nih udah ada. Semoga cukup lucu dan menghibur. Kali ini boleh saia minta sampai 75? Biar di tiap2 chapternya nanti ada omake, jadi saia pengen aja genep 25 review per chapter. Kalo bisa~ hehehe~ untuk pertanyaan, siapakah kakak Rukia... hum, itu dirahasiakan dulu yah. Biar kalian pada penasaran juga~

.

.

~~OMAKE~~

Setelah berpamitan dengan Renji di stasiun kereta―dan Ichigo selalu pasang sikap seperti _mama bear_(induk beruang yang sangat protektif pada anak-anaknya) setiap kali laki-laki berambut merah ini mulai mencurigakan. Contohnya seperti ingin memeluk Rukia, mencium wajah gadis mungil ini dan segala macam hal mesum lainnya. Tangannya sampai gatal ingin menerjang pria mesum itu. Apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini pada Rukia?

Timbul kekhawatiran besar jika seandainya Rukia kembali lagi kemari dan bertemu teman sedari kecilnya itu! Apa yang bisa gadis tersebut lakukan? Dia masih terlalu lugu dan polos! Mana mungkin mengerti apa yang pria nanas itu coba lakukan padanya!

Dan bersyukurlah untuk itu Ichigo ada. Menjauhkan Rukia, gadis cantik dan manis ini dari serigala sialan itu.

Ehh?

"Kenapa Kakak aneh sekali? Renji cuma mau pamitan kan?"

Ichigo tersentak di atas bangku kereta itu. Mereka tengah duduk berhadapan dan mendapati gadis bermata cantik ini memandangnya penuh tanya.

Kalau hanya mau pamitan, harusnya tidak perlu sampai mau memeluk begitu intim dan dekat kan? Wajar saja kalau Ichigo tidak suka _pemandangan_ tersebut. Apalagi gadis ini terlalu bodoh untuk menolak pelukan seperti itu!

Bukannya Ichigo juga pernah memeluk Rukia? Malam kemarin?

Khee! Itu lain! Ichigo tak memeluknya dengan pandangan nafsu. Ichigo memeluknya untuk _menenangkan_ gadis ini. Itu saja. Memang salah?

"Sudah berapa kali kuingatkan kalau bocah merah itu berbahaya. Kau malah menganggapnya biasa saja!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Renji tidak berbahaya. Dia baik," ujar Rukia sangat yakin. "Dia bahkan menemaniku tidur waktu itu."

"APAA?" Ichigo berteriak histeris mendapati kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya itu.

Rukia sampai terlonjak kaget. Mata bulatnya membesar otomatis mendapati Ichigo yang melompat dari kursinya dengan tatapan berlebihan, hingga beberapa penumpang lainnya ikut melirik ke arah mereka.

Ichigo sadar tingkahnya memancing kehebohan. Sialan! Kenapa malah dia yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri begini. Ichigo sendiri bahkan belum pernah menemani gadis ini tidur! Berani sekali bocah merah itu! Sambil membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencincang _seorang_ _nanas merah_, Ichigo mulai menanyai-er... mengintrogasi gadis mungil di depannya.

"Dia menemanimu _tidur_? Dan kau diam saja?"

"Waktu itu, sehari setelah kematian Kakek, aku... masih takut tidur sendiri. Makanya... Renji menemaniku tidur. Kami tidur di sofa sambil menonton TV kok."

Tetap saja!

"Seharusnya ketika Kakekmu meninggal kau langsung hubungi aku! Biar aku yang menemanimu tidur!" gerutu Ichigo lagi, merasa jengkel.

"Ehh?"

Ichigo sadar kata-katanya sudah aneh.

"Lupakan saja. Perjalanan masih lama, sebaiknya kau tidur saja," tidak ingin membuat pikirannya makin semerawut, Ichigo mencari jalan aman untuk menghindari pembicaraan.

Gadis itu tampak diam. Ichigo langsung mengambil langkah untuk memejamkan mata. Pura-pura tidur dulu.

"Eng, Kakak...," panggil Rukia dengan nada rendah dan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Ichigo membuka sebelah matanya. Dan yang menyapanya adalah sosok gadis bermata cantik dengan rona pink di pipinya sehingga dia tampak begitu... manis. _Glek_.

"Aku... tidak bisa tidur..."

Membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yang tidak beres, Ichigo memusatkan perhatiannya pada Rukia. Tidak bisa tidur di dalam kereta? Atau karena tranportasi yang dinaiki mereka bergoyang-goyang terlalu kencang?

Belum sempat Ichigo melontarkan pertanyaan dalam benaknya, Rukia sudah melanjutkan dengan suara malu-malu? "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak... _memeluk sesuatu_."

Astaga Ichigo!

Sekarang fotografer mapan itu yakin 100% jika dewi keberuntungnya sudah pergi jauh dan lama tak akan kembali. Dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu, pandangan lurus ke arah luar jendela _shinkansen_ menuju Tokyo, tidak memandang pada hamparan asri yang terlewati sama sekali, warna merah yang menghiasi wajah _dan_ tangan kiri yang disematkan dengan manis dalam rengkuhan lengan kecil seorang gadis berambut hitam, Kurosaki Ichigo bersumpah akan langsung membeli boneka pertama yang dilihatnya setelah sampai ke tujuan. Mungkin sesuatu dengan telinga panjang dan gigi tongos.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna... akhirnya kenap update juga ini hehhee ada yang pada nungguin? saya harap sih gitu wkwkkw...

ok deh saya balas review dulu yaaa...

arumru-tyasoang : makasih udah review senpai... heheh makasih pujiannya, jadi maluu nih hehehe, kalo gitu mau dipanggil apa nih? iya saya juga sebenernya rada kasian sama Ichi, tapi... ya biarin aja deh. sekali kali nahan diri bagus juga... wkwkwk

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... hahaha saya juga suka scene itu, buat Ichi cemburu gitu seru juga sihhh hehehehe

Piyocco : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya, kayaknya Ichi mesti nahan diri banget, saya malah pengen liat gimana tuh kepala orange bisa nahan diri hehehehe

Mikyo : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya nih udah lanjut... ehmm biarkan Ichi pedofil sesekali buat dia sengsara heheheh

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... jadi, Isshin... uhmm liat nanti yaa... heheheh a/n nya ditambah sama neechan... hehhe

anna chan : makasih udah review senpai... omakenya... ini sih, kalo kata saya lumayan ngehibur gitu heheheh, kalo romance... wah gak janji sih, tapi diusahakan kok heheheh

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... wah maaf gak kilat heheheh tapi nih udah update... aduh makasih pujiannya, jadi maluu nih heheheh

ICHIRUKI FOREVER : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih ada omakenya. Ichi 26, Ruki 17... hehehe kejauhan gak ya? saya sih suka aja hehhe

Haruka Ndo : makasih udah review Haruka... hehehe iya tuh, bahaya kalo paman Ichi udah ilang kendali... wkwkwk, hmm iya, kan sering ada tuh fotografer artis. kalo di luar negeri profesi gitu setara ama artis jadi yaa... kayak pelukis terkenal sih jadinya, tapi bedanya ini foto. heheh

can-can : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya nih udah diupdate...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... iya nih ada omakenya kok hehhehe gimana kalo chap kali ini? hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... maaf kalo agak lama chap ini hehhe. iya paman Ichi kan suka ilang kendali ya kalo lagi gak beres... wkwkwk

oda : makasih udah review oda-chan... hehehe wah bagus juga kalo Ruki nikah ma Renji wkwkwkwk

Anonim : makasih udah review senpai... heheh makasih udah bikin jadi 40...

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... heheh maaf kalo gak cepet banget soalnya rada gak janji sih bisa update cepet tapi diusahakan hehehe iya saya juga gitu, saya suka kalo Ichi jadi paman mesum... wkwkwkwk

curio cherry : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah baca fic ini hehehe iya Ichi emang rada aneh gitu soalnya sengaja mau buat dia sengsara...

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya, kayaknya Renji juga mesum tuh, tapi kayaknya gak parah kayak Ichi sih hehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah difaveritin hehhe, oh kakak Ruki... masih dirahasiain sama neechan tuh hehehe

Nonana : makasih udah review senpai... tapi emang bagus sih kalo emang mereka sodaraan hehehe

gilbird : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih ada omakenya kok heheh

Wi3nter : makasih udah review senpai... heheh makasiih udah suka nih fic pedo saya yang pertama sih hehehe yang Ichi nya jadi pedo...

azazel : makasih udah review senpai... iya makasih udah dibikin sampe 50 heheheh...

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... nggak kok gak ditinggal, pasti diupdate hehehe tapi gak bisa cepet hehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya sih, kayaknya cocokan Ichi yang manggil Renji paman ya? wkwkwkw yah namanya juga fic, saya juga suka sama perang mulut mereka hehehe

ok deh, makasih sama semua senpai yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini, saya yang sangat berterima kasih hehehe

jadi, kalo mau omake lagi... direview yaa... apa masih nih fic layak lanjut hehehhe...

Jaa Nee!


	4. Moon File 4

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

GUBRRAAK!

Ichigo hanya bisa meringis kesakitan setelah punggungnya terhantam lantai apartemennya yang licin itu. Tidur di sofa sempit begini memang bermasalah. Beginilah kalau sudah terbiasa tidur di kasur yang lebar dan luas, bisa berbalik sesukanya. Tapi sekarang apa mau dikata?

Setelah mimpi nista yang menganggunya semalaman sekarang harus terbangun dengan tidak elit karena terjatuh dari peraduannya. Ichigo terpaksa membuka matanya juga. Matahari sudah tinggi berarti hari sudah beranjak pagi. Dan sepertinya bakal ada tamu menyebalkan yang lebih mirip _babysitter_ untuknya.

Ichigo bergerak lesu menuju dapurnya. Mengambil segelas air putih untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Setelah semalam harus mendadak jantungan, Ichigo jadi berpikir banyak.

Apartemennya ini memang terdapat dua kamar tidur. Tapi sayang, satu kamar tidur yang lumayan kecil itu sudah disulap menjadi studio foto dan tempatnya menyimpan semua maha karyanya. Ichigo awalnya tak berencana untuk tinggal berdua begini dengan gadis kecil itu. Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur, apalagi yang bisa Ichigo lakukan selain menerimanya? Mungkin nanti sang Kurosaki muda harus mencari apartemen yang lebih luas untuk akomodasi barunya.

Mana gadis itu sama sekali tidak punya pertahanan apapun! Selain kadar keluguan dan kepolosan yang menyakitkan–bagi Ichigo saja-itu, gadis desa yang tak tahu apa-apa itu bisa-bisanya menerima semua yang dikatakan Ichigo. Bagaimana kalau Ichigo gelap mata dan mimpi semalam―plak!

Dewa apa saja! Kalau Kau nyata, tolong hilangkan imajinasi sesat yang merusak otak ini!

Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya yang tak ada habisnya itu, Ichigo berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Pagi ini, sebelum orang merepotkan itu membuat masalah karena melihat penghuni apartemen barunya ini, sebaiknya Ichigo yang bergegas berangkat ke kantor agensi.

Tapi, sekali lagi, rasanya imannya ini sudah hancur selebur-leburnya!

Rukia, gadis mungil yang beberapa hari ini membuat jantungnya kurang sehat, masiih tertidur pulas di atas kasur empuknya itu. Ichigo mendekati tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu tertidur begitu lelap dan nyenyak sambil memeluk boneka barunya itu. UGH! Rasanya jadi teringat oleh bunga tidurnya semalam. Ingin sekali dirinya menyobek wajah tersenyum sang kelinci yang tak berdosa tersebut.

Tidak-tidak... Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk tersebut.

Dilihatnya kembali gadis remaja yang tengah tertidur tanpa pertahanan ini. Selama ini dia belum pernah tidur dengan gadis lugu dan polos. Dan sudah jelas tipe seperti ini artinya dia masih perawan bukan? Gadis yang pasti...

"Ngghh..."

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin lalu bergerak ceroboh hingga terpeleset karpet ranjangnya. Sekali lagi punggungnya terhantam lantai. Kenapa gadis itu bergerak tiba-tiba!

"Ngg... Kakak? Kakak sedang apa di lantai?" sesaat tadi Rukia mendengar bunyi 'gubrak' yang begitu keras. Yang terlihat kemudian kakak orangenya tengah berbaring di lantai kamarnya. Rukia lalu duduk di atas kasur empuk itu sambil mengucek matanya dan tetap memeluk boneka kelinci itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Err... kau sudah bangun?" Ichigo bangkit sambil nyengir kuda. Diam-diam menyembunyikan rasa sakit di punggungnya yang mungkin retak itu. Sebaiknya dia ke dokter hari ini.

"Maaf, aku bangun kesiangan. Kasur Kakak terlalu empuk. Aku sampai lupa bangun," katanya polos. Dan dengan wajah lugu khasnya.

"Ahh begitu. Kelihatannya begitu. Aku... aku harus pergi ke kantor. Tadi aku mau mengambil pakaian, tapi aku lupa pakaianku ada di kloset dan bukannya di ranjang―ahh maksudku... sebenarnya... aku mau mandi," kini Ichigo mengutuki dirinya yang bertindak tidak wajar seperti ini. Terlihat gugup dan memalukan. Sebaiknya setelah keluar dari kamar ini Ichigo akan menggantung diri di pohon tomat!

Rukia mengangguk mengerti seraya menguap kecil.

Setelah mengambil pakaiannya dari klosetnya, Ichigo segera menuju kamar mandi di kamar utama ini. Ichigo lupa lapor pada pengawas apartemen kalau kamar mandi di ruang depannya tengah bermasalah. Betul-betul nestapa!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Setelah sadar seratus persen, Rukia bergerak turun dari tempat tidur empuk itu. Sepertinya dia bisa kecanduan tidur di kasur mewah itu. Benar-benar nyaman sekali sampai Rukia lupa bangun.

Selagi Ichigo mandi, Rukia kembali berkeliling di apartemen ini. Rasanya belum puas melihat-lihat kemarin. Sambil tetap memeluk boneka Chappy kesayangannya, Rukia melirik ke arah pintu kaca menuju beranda di tempat tinggal barunya. Suasana Tokyo di pagi hari terlihat jelas di sana. Rupanya seperti ini ya kota besar itu. Benar-benar menyenangkan bisa tinggal di sini selamanya.

Eh?

Rukia lupa. Dia di sini karena mencari kakak kandungnya. Kenapa jadi keenakan begini?

Rukia bermaksud ke dapur, tapi pintu apartemen Ichigo tiba-tiba digedor begitu paksa setelah sempat dibunyikan belnya. Rukia mengernyit bingung. Ichigo sedang mandi. Dan gedoran di pintu itu...

"Aku tahu kau ada Kurosaki! Cepat buka pintunya kalau tidak mau kudobrak!" teriak seseorang di balik pintu.

Rukia penasaran. Apa ini? Apa dia penagih hutang? Kenapa menyeramkan begitu? Siapa sih yang tidak sopan begitu. Rukia tidak suka kalau ada yang bersikap tidak sopan saat bertamu ke rumah orang.

Sambil menenteng bonekanya, Rukia membuka pintu depan apartemen Kakak. Kalau ternyata dia orang jahat dengan wajah sangar, Rukia sudah siap memukulnya dengan boneka ini.

"Kurosaki! Kau ini, sudah kubilang―"

Sewaktu membuka pintu dan sudah mengacungkan Chappynya setinggi mungkin, ternyata yang muncul adalah seorang pria berambut biru gelap pendek dan berkacamata.

Rukia semakin mundur ke belakang saat pria aneh ini menutup pintu apartemen Ichigo dan meneliti Rukia dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Rasanya jadi kaku dan tidak sanggup bergerak. Mau apa orang ini? Tapi Rukia yakin dia bukan orang jahat. Hanya insting, sih. Tapi diperhatikan begitu teliti, Rukia jadi gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin.

"Diperhatikan bagaimana pun kau bukan tipe Kurosaki. Siapa kau ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Bukan tipe Kurosaki? Maksudnya?

"Rukia, siapa yang berisik―HEI!"

Rukia terlonjak kaget mendapati Ichigo yang acak-acakan dan hanya mengenakan celana kaos panjang dan bertelanjang dada. Rambut orange-nya basah hingga tidak menampilkan kesan menakutkan. Di lehernya tersampir handuk putih yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Rukia menyadari Kakaknya itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan begitu.

Rukia menutupi wajah semerah apelnya dengan Chappy.

"Astaga... Kurosaki, kau ini..."

Ichigo baru sadar dia memiliki kebiasaan buruk setelah habis mandi. Selalu tidak mengenakan atasan!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Setelah meminta maaf pada Rukia, akhirnya gadis itu mengerti juga. Tapi wajah merahnya tak bisa disembunyikan. Yang ada Rukia malah berlari ke dapurnya setelah tamu tak diundang itu memandang menyelidik ke arah Ichigo. Dan sekarang, Ichigo sudah mengenakan pakaian atasnya.

Sekarang gantian Ichigo yang mendelik sinis pada tamu berkacamata tersebut.

"Ishida! Sudah kukatakan aku akan menemuimu di kantor! Jangan ke apartemenku seenaknya lagi!" bentak Ichigo. Terakhir kali rekan seagensinya ini juga memergokinya tengah bermesraan dengan salah satu modelnya di atas ranjang. Dan sejak saat itu, Ichigo jadi waspada setiap kali orang ini mendadak datang seperti ini.

"Khee! Ternyata kau sudah berubah jadi Paman Pedofil Mesum ya? Gadis itu masih terlalu kecil untuk kau kencani! Dasar maniak!" sindir Ishida sambil melipat tangannya.

"Apa? Maniak? Enak saja! Aku punya alasan membawanya kemari! Dan itu bukan alasan seperti yang kau pikirkan, sialan!" Ichigo tak terima terus disindir oleh si kacamata itu.

"Ahh~ benarkah Paman Pedofil Mesum? Jadi sekarang kau tertarik dengan gadis usia 14 tahun yang masih begitu polos dan murni itu?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN, BRENGSEK!"

Setelah adu urat itu―tapi hanya Ichigo yang keluar uratnya―Ichigo menjelaskan duduk perkara kenapa ada gadis kecil yang seperti anak polos berusia 14 tahun di apartemennya ini pada rekan agensi tak pentingnya ini. Heran, padahal Ishida Uryuu bukan kakak apalagi orangtuanya. Tapi Ichigo selalu saja spontan menjelaskan keadaan dirinya pada orang yang sudah bekerja sama dengannya selama lima tahun ini.

Ishida mengangguk mengerti mengenai cerita remaja 17 tahun yang mencari kakak kandungnya di Tokyo ini dan ditemani oleh Paman Pedofil Mesum di hadapannya. Kasihan sekali gadis itu, salah meminta bantuan rupanya.

"Ckckck... pantas saja _fansgirl_-mu itu semalaman pada uring-uringan karena tidak berhasil tidur denganmu. Jadi ini alasannya. Apa kau sudah tidur bersama dengan gadis itu?" tembak Ishida langsung.

"Jaga mulutmu, sialan! Ada Rukia di sini."

"Huh! Mana mungkin orang sepertimu tidak melakukan'nya'. Sepertinya gadis itu masih terlalu lugu dan polos. Pasti masih perawan. Memang kau tahan melihat mangsa yang begitu menggiurkan itu, Kurosaki? Hmm?"

"Sekali lagi kalau mulut sampahmu itu bicara tidak-tidak, aku akan menyumpalnya dengan tisu toilet bekas!" ancam Ichigo.

"Oke oke, baiklah. Jangan marah begitu," ujar rekannya itu menenangkan. Dia kemari bukan untuk membahas masalah pribadi sang Kurosaki. "Sekarang ini kita sudah terdesak, Kurosaki. Dalam waktu dua hari ini kita harus mencari model yang sesuai. Karena tindakan konyolmu menolak model yang susah payah kita dapatkan itu, sekarang jadi tanggung jawabmu mencari model yang baru!"

"Itu salah kalian kenapa kerja sama dengan model begitu!"

"Heh! Pekerjaan ya pekerjaan, hubungan pribadi ya itu masalahmu! Jangan mencampuradukan masalah pekerjaan dengan masa lalumu! Kau pikir mencari model yang sesuai untuk _image_ kali ini mudah?"

"Aku tidak begitu! Sudah kubilang kalau aku memang tidak suka dia!" gerutu Ichigo.

Ishida baru akan membalas kata-kata manja fotografer terkenal ini. Tapi begitu melihat seorang gadis yang membawa nampan berisi dua minuman dingin itu, Ishida membatalkan keinginannya. Gadis di depannya ini memang lugu dan terlihat polos. Tapi justru _image_ itulah yang dicari untuk tema pemotretan kali ini. Wajahnya cantik, tapi kurang modern. Mungkin karena dari desa jadi terlihat begitu kampungan. Padahal kalau dipoles, gadis ini pasti akan berubah jadi sangat cantik. Walau tubuhnya mungil, hal tersebut sesuai dengan bentuk wajahnya. Lagipula, jarang ada model pemotretan yang tinggi badannya dipermasalahkan. Ishida terlalu asyik memandangi gadis itu hingga yang dipandangi jadi merasa gugup.

"Heh! Matamu itu kenapa!" bentak Ichigo yang langsung memasang sikap protektif pada Ishida yang memandangi Rukia begitu intens. Persis seperti kepala nanas merah itu memandangi Rukia! Menyebalkan.

Ichigo menarik Rukia untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan Ichigo sengaja pasang badan agar Ishida tidak melihat gadis ini lagi.

"Sepertinya... tidak perlu repot lagi," ujar Ishida dengan senyum cerah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ichigo merasakan firasat buruk mengenai gadis ini.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya Ishida pada Rukia.

"Kenapa tanya namanya!" sela Ichigo.

"Abaikan Paman Pedofil Mesum ini, siapa namamu?" ulang Ishida. Tidak memperdulikan emosi Ichigo yang melonjak.

"Aku tidak begitu sialan!" timpal Ichigo lagi.

Rukia menatap bingung pada keduanya. Tapi tidak sopan jika tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang, lagipula Ishida tidak terlihat menakutkan untuk Rukia.

"Ku—Kuchiki... Rukia...," jawab Rukia pelan.

"Nama yang cantik. Kuchiki... apa kau mau bekerja padaku?"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata Ishida yang spontan itu.

"Heh! Kau gila!" sela Ichigo lagi.

"Be-bekerja?" ulang Rukia.

"Tentu. Bekerja. Tidak sulit, kok. Kau cuma perlu bergaya di depan kamera saja. Setelah itu kau dapat uang. Uangnya juga lumayan kok. Tidak sulit kan?" bujuk Ishida.

"Heh, kau gila! Rukia, jangan dengarkan orang ini!"

"Bagaimana? Kata Kurosaki kau di sini hanya sendirian dan tidak punya siapapun bukan? Kau juga mau mencari kakak kandungmu. Kalau kau bekerja padaku, aku akan membantu semua keperluanmu. Siapa tahu jika kakak kandungmu melihat fotomu di salah satu majalah terkenal di Tokyo ini, kakak kandungmu akan menghubungimu. Bukan begitu Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo diam mendengar penuturan Ishida. Sama halnya dengan Rukia. Semua itu memang ada benarnya. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia, gadis itu tampak berpikir serius.

"Kami sedang butuh seorang model kurang dari dua hari. Kalau kami tidak menemukan model itu, Kurosaki bisa kena masalah. Tolonglah, Kuchiki," bujuk Ishida lagi.

"Kakak... akan ada dalam masalah?" ulang Rukia dengan ragu.

"Itu bukan masalahmu. Jangan pikirkan. Ini sudah resiko pekerjaanku. Ishida, berhentilah untuk―"

"Ka-kalau aku bisa membantu Kakak, apa aku boleh ikut?" sela Rukia akhirnya.

Mata Ishida berbinar menanggapi kata-kata polos gadis itu.

"Ya, tentu saja! Kau mau?"

"Rukia! Dengarkan aku! Kau... tidak boleh ikut!"

Membayangkan Rukia yang akan dimacam-macamkan oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab-oleh fotografer sembarangan. Dipakaikan baju yang aneh-aneh! Tidak! tidak boleh!

"Kakak, boleh aku ikut? Aku... ingin menolong Kakak. Kakak kan sudah banyak membantuku. Aku merasa... tidak enak berhutang budi terlalu besar pada Kakak. Kumohon, biarkan aku menolong Kakak kali ini," mohon Rukia.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Tidak apa-apa kau berhutang budi padaku sampai sebesar gunung pun! Aku tidak akan minta balasan! Mengertilah. Jadi jangan ikut."

"Biarkan dia ikut, Kurosaki. Mustahil kau bisa menemukan model hanya dalam waktu dua hari ini. Kita sudah di ujung tanduk. Terima saja. Toh, Kuchiki aman bersamaku. Jangan membuatnya merasa bersalah begitu," sela Ishida.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia yang merunduk itu.

"Apa kau... yakin mau ikut? Sekalinya kau ikut, kau akan sulit berhenti," ujar Ichigo pada gadis kecil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal bisa membantu Kakak, tidak apa-apa," ungkap Rukia yakin.

Ichigo bisa melihat ketulusan di wajah cantik gadis tersebut. Hatinya melunak. Apa memang lebih naik memberikannya kesempatan? Ishida juga sudah menyikut lengannya untuk menyetujui pilihan gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Kau ikut. Tapi... dengan syarat!"

Mata ungu kelabu besar yang tadinya berbinar cerah itu berubah cemas.

"Ishida, Rukia hanya boleh difoto olehku. Kalau bukan aku, kau harus menolaknya. Kau mengerti?" tuntut sang fotografer jenius tersebut pada teman agensinya.

Rukia jelas tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan ini. Tapi pria yang dipanggil Ichigo Ishida itu hanya menyeringai geli dan mengangguk singkat.

Apa... tidak apa-apa seperti ini?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Setelah berdandan seadanya, Ishida mengajak Rukia untuk segera melakukan pekerjaan. Ichigo sebenarnya masih was-was dengan ide Ishida ini. tapi kalau Ichigo yang mendampinginya, seharusnya tidak akan terjadi apapun, bukan?

Tolong lindungi gadis polos ini. Doa Ichigo dalam hatinya.

Dengan menaiki mobil Ichigo yang ternyata adalah mobil sedan mewah yang sangat mahal-yang sekali lagi membuat Rukia terkagum-kagum- merekabertiga sampai di sebuah gedung yang mungkin hanya terdiri dari tiga lantai. Ichigo terus mendampingi gadis kecil yang sedari tadi diajak ke sana kemari oleh Ishida. Ichigo tahu Ishida tidak mungkin mengerjai Rukia. Apalagi dirinya yang selalu pasang badan-dan telinga- setiap kali Ishida mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis ini. Dan astaga! Rukia begitu penurut dan menelan semua kata-kata Ishida. Terpaksa Ichigo yang harus mengoreksi semua perkataan pria itu. Sepertinya selain uji mental, Ichigo juga harus menguji keprofesionalannya sendiri. Sebenarnya kalau Ichigo menanggapinya biasa, ini tidaklah sulit. Hanya diminta jadi model apa susahnya?

Yang susah adalah, Ichigo takut jika Rukia mulai mengenal dunia ini -dunia yang kelihatannya germelapan, namun ternyata hanyalah dunia hitam yang begitu mementingkan nafsu, penuh tipu daya dan kemerosotan. Tidak ingin gadis kecilnya terbawa arus dan dikotori seperti itu. Ichigo hanya ingin Rukia yang sekarang. Belum disentuh oleh tangan-tangan jahil manusia bodoh. Masih polos seperti kertas putih. Suci dan bersih layaknya bulan.

"Euh... kalian bawa darimana anak ini?"

Rukia terkejut ketika Ishida menyodorkan dirinya pada seorang... pria atau wanita ini?

Ishida tersenyum lebar sambil memegangi kedua pundak Rukia dari belakang. Ichigo sudah was-was dengan perilaku orang itu. Tapi jika sudah sampai di tempat ini, Ichigo harus bersikap profesional. Tidak boleh terbawa perasaan. Selama ini Ichigo selalu bersikap tenang dan cuek. Makanya sekarang Ichigo membiarkan Ishida yang bergerak, tapi tentunya matanya terus mengawasi dari sofa di dekat studio pemotretan ini.

"Aihh ada Ichigo juga... hai..." sapa pria―err wanita?―itu.

Rukia begitu antusias memperhatikan orang asing di depannya ini. Tubuhnya rata, tentu dia pria, tapi kenapa tampilannya begitu nyentrik dengan bulu mata palsu yang, maaf, mengerikan itu?

"Ayasegawa, aku minta kau sulap dia jadi bidadari yang cantik hari ini. Bisa?" pinta Ishida.

"Hah? Bocah ini? Kalian serius?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Iya. Kau kan ahli menyulap apa saja," puji Ishida agar rencananya bisa berjalan mulus.

Pria―err wanita?―itu meneliti tiap senti tubuh mungil Rukia. Rasanya hari ini banyak sekali yang memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah~ Tunggu sebentar. Ikut aku bocah...," ajak orang nyentrik tersebut menuju pintu ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul.

Rukia masih diam tak bergerak.

"Tenang saja. Ayasegawa itu orang baik, kok. Kau bisa jadi cantik di tangannya," bisik Ishida.

Ichigo masih memantau dari jauh apa yang terjadi. Rukia tampak kebingungan. Tapi setelah dibujuk Ishida, gadis itu menurut dan mengikuti Yumichika dengan ragu. Sebenarnya Ichigo keberatan meminta Yumichika yang mendandani Rukia, tapi tidak ada orang lain. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Jadi sudah kau putuskan nama untuk debut Kuchiki?" tanya Ishida yang ikut duduk di dekat pria orange ini.

"Hah?"

"Kau diam dari tadi bukan memikirkan itu? Ini penampilan perdana Kuchiki. Kalau sukses, tentu saja akan banyak tawaran lain. Masa kau tidak pikirkan itu?"

Ichigo diam. Nama debut? Nama panggung?

Kebanyakan model memang memakai nama panggung mereka daripada nama asli. Dan sewajarnya Rukia melakukan itu juga. Tapi... kalau ditanya tiba-tiba begini, nama apa yang cocok?

"Kyaaa!"

Ichigo terkesiap saat mendengar jeritan gadis itu. Reflek dirinya berdiri untuk melihat keadaan apa yang bisa membuat Rukia berteriak begitu.

"Heh... sudah diam saja. Ayasegawa pasti sedang beraksi. Jangan diganggu! Dan berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah gadis itu kucing peliharaanmu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Rukia berteriak begitu..."

"Wanita itu memang suka berteriak. Dari hal yang penting sampai hal yang tidak jelas. Sudahlah. Kau diam dan cari nama yang bagus. Cepat!"

Baiklah, Ichigo mulai gusar.

Tak lama kemudian, pria nyentrik itu keluar dari persemayamannya dengan wajah puas.

"Kubilang pekerjaan begini mudah, bukan?" ujar Yumichika bangga.

Yumichika menarik Rukia yang masih malu-malu itu. Begitu keluar, Ichigo tertegun. Seolah dibawa ke masa lalu, di mana pertama kalinya dia melihat gadis kecil yang sama di bawah naungan bulan. Kini rasanya pesona cantik sang penerang malam tersebut sengaja muncul untuk merebut seluruh perhatiannya.

Rambut Rukia dipotong pendek dari yang dulunya panjang sebahu itu. Dia juga memakai dress putih seperti pakaian malaikat. _High heels_ putih susunya. Dan dandannya yang... berbeda. Sekilas Ichigo tak mengenali gadis itu. Tapi mata besar dan cantik yang berwarna ungu kelabu itulah yang membuatnya yakin itu Rukia. Ishida menepuk kedua tangannya dengan wajah puas melihat hasil seni sang Ayasegawa Yumichika ini. Penata rias artis yang tidak pernah mengecewakan.

"Kakak? Apa ini... tampak aneh?" tanya Rukia malu pada Ichigo yang masih memandangnya tak percaya itu.

"Tidak! Tidak aneh. Kurosaki hanya bertindak abnormal saja. Kau cantik, Kuchiki," jawab Ishida.

"Lucia...," gumam Ichigo.

"Hah?" sahut Ishida.

"Kau minta aku carikan nama panggung Rukia kan? Pakai Lucia. Kita segera ambil gambarnya."

Lucia. Cahaya...

Ichigo langsung menuju area pemotretan dan menyetel kamera serta settingnya. Entah kenapa Rukia merasa, sesaat Ichigo terasa aneh. Sama seperti kejadian dia ketiduran di kereta itu. Ichigo terlihat lebih tegas, tenang, cuek dan... dingin.

"Kuchiki, kau hanya perlu tersenyum dengan alami saja. Bisa kan?" pinta Ishida yang berdiri di belakang Ichigo yang bersiap mengambil fotonya. Rukia tampak bingung berdiri di tengah studio itu. Wajahnya gugup dan memerah. Mau dipaksa tersenyum alami juga tak bisa. Ichigo masih terlihat diam saja. Wajahnya tampak berkerut melihat Rukia yang canggung itu. Ishida berkali-kali mengarahkan Rukia untuk tersenyum alami. Yah, namanya juga amatiran, tentu saja sulit.

"Rukia, lihat aku," pinta Ichigo.

Ichigo bergeser sedikit dari kameranya. Rukia diam memperhatikan Ichigo yang tampak menunduk dan menumpu tangannya di atas lututnya. Dengan wajah lembut, Ichigo mulai memandangi Rukia yang masih melihatnya begitu antusias.

"Hal apa yang paling lucu menurutmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hal lucu?" ulang Rukia.

"Iya. Hal lucu. Apa saja. Yang membuatmu tidak bisa berhenti tertawa," sambung Ichigo lagi.

Agak lama Rukia berpikir. Mengingat sesuatu sambil memutar bola matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia tersenyum geli. Lalu tertawa lebar. Wajahnya memerah karena tawa yang dia tahan. Melihat ekspresi itu, Ichigo segera membidik kameranya ke arah Rukia. Gairah untuk memotret benar-benar terasa sekali lagi di dalam diri Ichigo. Sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu. Tak hentinya Ichigo menekan kameranya untuk menangkap ekspresi spontan gadis yang persis malaikat itu. Rasanya, Ichigo sanggup untuk memotret berhari-hari hanya dengan melihat gadis ini saja.

"Dan sekarang, senyum saja. Kau hanya perlu tersenyum alami saja. Sama seperti tadi, ingat saja apa yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Apa saja," arah Ichigo.

Tapi gadis itu kemudian memandangi Ichigo yang berada di balik kamera. Ichigo melihat sosok Rukia di dalam lensanya. Gadis itu memang menatap ke arahnya. Ketika Ichigo akan memastikan hal tersebut, Ichigo bergeser dari lensanya dan mendapati gadis itu sudah tersenyum lembut pada kamera. Senyum yang dia inginkan untuk _image_ malaikat. Jantung Ichigo terasa akan berhenti berdetak melihat gadis itu tersenyum begitu menawan padanya. Senyum tercantik yang pernah dilihat Ichigo selama delapan tahun terakhir ini. Baru senyum Rukia yang paling cantik dan berhasil dibidiknya hari ini.

Senyum malaikat.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Ishida memasang wajah curiga pada Ichigo selama pemotretan berlangsung. Tapi Ichigo tetap cuek saja. Pasti pria itu tengah mengejeknya dalam hatinya itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Ichigo mengajak Rukia makan siang lagi. Kali ini Ichigo berusaha memilih menu yang bisa dinikmati oleh Rukia tanpa perlu repot Ichigo yang turun tangan. Terpilihlah restoran _sushi_ yang menyediakan ruangan privat. Untungnya Rukia bukanlah tipe yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Rukia suka apa saja. Itu yang Ichigo sukai juga. Karena dia tak perlu bersusah payah mencari tempat makan yang sesuai dengan selera gadis itu.

Honor Rukia mungkin akan tiba beberapa hari lagi. Proses fotonya masih harus disesuaikan nanti. Mungkin bulan depan, wajah gadis ini akan menghiasi salah satu papan iklan di Tokyo. Sedikit tak rela untuk Ichigo. Cepat atau lambat seluruh Tokyo akan melihat kecantikan gadis ini.

"Hal apa yang kau bayangkan saat kau tertawa keras tadi?" tanya Ichigo.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dan beragam _sushi_ sudah disediakan. Mata Rukia menatap lapar pada makanan enak tersebut. Sambil mendengarkan Ichigo, Rukia mulai memakan satu persatu _sushi_ itu dan memutar bola matanya mengingat sesuatu.

"Ngrenjhi."

"Hah?"

Ichigo menganga lebar mendapati gadis itu bicara dengan mulut penuh _sushi_. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Rukia selesai menelan makanannya.

"Renji," kata Rukia tegas setelah menyadari Ichigo tak mengerti kata-katanya.

Sumpit kayu di tangan Ichigo patah menjadi 2 bagian. Rukia sampai terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bocah merah sialan itu yang kau pikirkan?" tuntut Ichigo. Tanpa sadar suaranya lebih kesal dari biasanya.

"Ehh? So-soalnya, waktu itu, saat di SMP, rambut Renji panjang sekali. Jadi... kepala sekolah menyuruhnya untuk memotongnya. Tapi Renji tidak mau, jadi kepala sekolah mencukurnya sampai botak. Setelah dibotak itu, Renji―hmmpph... tidak sekolah satu minggu karena malu..." jelas Rukia sambil menahan tawanya yang akan meledak lagi.

Ichigo terpengarah. Jelas saja lucu. Ichigo juga mau tertawa sekeras-kerasnya membayangkan kepala nanas itu botak! Pasti lucu sekali. Kalau bisa, Ichigo juga ingin membotakkan kepalanya yang selalu berpikir mesum pada gadis kecil ini.

"Lalu... hal apa yang membuatmu tersenyum tadi?" tanya Ichigo serius. Kali ini dia berharap-amat sangat berharap- tidak ada kenangan romantis antara gadis cantik ini dan bocah merah itu. Karena yang Ichigo lihat tadi wajah Rukia seperti tengah memperhatikan sesuatu yang sangat dia sukai.

Rukia menghentikan makannya sejenak. Lalu menunduk ragu. Wajahnya sekilas terlihat memerah. Melihat Rukia yang sudah berubah wujud begini justru membuat Ichigo semakin tidak tahan. Sialan Yumichika! Dia benar-benar membuat gadis ini semakin cantik!

"I-itu... karena aku... ingat Kakak," katanya pelan.

"Hah? Aku?" tunjuk Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingat... waktu pertama kali bertemu Kakak. Aku juga ingat pertama kali melihat kamera Kakak. Lalu... aku ingat saat Kakak janji akan mengajakku ke Amerika," ujarnya pelan. Masih menunduk. Rona merah jambu di pipinya berubah makin pekat selang tiap kenangan yang diungkapkannya.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Ichigo saat itu.

Mendengar dialah yang membuat gadis ini tersenyum begitu cantik tadi, membuatnya semakin tidak ingin melepaskan gadis ini.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Rukia tetap tinggal di apartemen Ichigo. Kadang kala Rukia memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Dan entah kenapa, Ichigo selalu meluangkan waktu untuk ikut makan malam. Selama beberapa hari ini juga, Ichigo dan Rukia terus berdebat masalah ranjang!

Apalagi kalau bukan karena tempat tidur Ichigo yang terus ditiduri Rukia. Kalau Rukia mau tidur di sofa, Ichigo akan menyeret gadis mungil itu masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka berdua benar-benar jadi serba salah. Bagaimana sekarang ini?

Untungnya Ishida berjanji untuk segera mencarikan apartemen sesuai dengan keinginan Ichigo. Sehingga nantinya mereka mendapat kamar masing-masing dan tidak perlu ribut soal ranjang lagi.

Ichigo juga mulai mengabaikan permintaan wanita-wanita yang ingin tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Hingga akhirnya membatasi siapa saja yang boleh datang ke apartemennya. Termasuk teman kencannya itu.

Suatu kali, salah satu model terkenal dengan bodi aduhai yang dikenal Ichigo mampir ke apartemennya untuk mengantarkan oleh-oleh dari luar negeri. Dan saat itu Ichigo sedang sibuk di kantor agensi, tinggallah Rukia seorang yang menerima tamu. Tebak apa yang terjadi?

Matsumoto Rangiku segera menculik Rukia ke mall untuk ber_shopping_ ria dan menjadikan gadis manis tersebut mainan barunya. Pesan singkat yang mampir ke ponsel Ichigo sempat membuat dirinya ketar-ketir karena tahu kebiasaan Rangiku yang mampu menyeret kawan belanjanya –atau korban- hingga tinggal separuh nyawa. Benar saja, Rukia baru dipulangkan menjelang tengah malam. Ichigo senang-senang saja Rukia mendapat banyak pakaian dan aksesoris yang bagus-bagus dan serba baru, untuk urusan memilih barang -dan memaksa teman barunya menerima barang pemberiannya tanpa bisa ditolak- memang wanita sintal itu ahlinya. Namun Rukia atau _cutie doll_ –panggilan untuk Rukia dari Rangiku- yang berjalan terseok-seok dan langsung ambruk di atas ranjang tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi itu tetap saja mengkhawatirkan.

Lalu ada juga Riruka, model yang pernah ditolak oleh Ichigo dan ketika itu digantikan oleh Rukia. Nampaknya dia masih sakit hati karena _job_nya diserahkan pada seorang model amatir. Apalagi baginya ini kesempatan untuk mendekati fotografer incarannya tersebut. Tapi Ichigo berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Asal Rukia tidak apa-apa.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Masyarakat kota Tokyo dikejutkan dengan wajah baru seorang gadis yang memiliki pesona yang tak terbantahkan. Bola mata berwarna ungu kelabu yang sanggup menghipnotis siapa saja mulai terpampang di mana-mana. Papan reklame, lembaran majalah, layar kaca hingga menjadi pembicaraan hangat yang diliputi rasa penasaran mengenai siapa gadis ini.

LUCIA

Hanya sekedar nama yang mampu didapatkan, tetapi tidak mungkin cukup bukan?

Kenyataan bahwa mahkluk cantik ini mendapat kesempatan yang bahkan tidak mampu diraih oleh Riruka, seorang idola yang sedang naik daun, makin mengipasi rasa ingin tahu orang-orang.

Sesuai dengan strategi pemasaran si Jenius Ishida, berbagai tawaran mulai membanjiri kantor agensi mereka. Dengan ini, si Kurosaki itu juga tidak bisa menolak untuk membiarkan anak asuhannya meneruskan pekerjaan sebagai model.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"_Campaign_?"

Saat ini sang fotografer dan rekannya sedang berdiskusi mengenai pekerjaan yang diusung oleh sebuah _brand_ ternama. Namanya sudah _go international_ tentunya, apalagi perusahaan tersebut dikenal inovatif dan setiap iklannya selalu menarik.

"Betul. Mereka bermaksud menggunakan Lucia dan seorang model lagi, tapi masih belum diputuskan. Tema untuk _campaign_ kali ini adalah _**The Princess and Her Pet**_. Kalau kerja sama ini sukses, popularitasmu bisa menembus pasar Eropa dan Amerika," jelas Ishida mengenai kontrak iklan yang akan membutuhkan waktu untuk penyelesaiaannya. _Campaign_ adalah beberapa iklan dengan satu tema dan dipublikasikan satu per satu dalam jangka waktu tertentu, biasanya satu musim.

Ichigo nampak menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Suka atau tidak, pernyataan Ishida memang betul. Lagipula perusahaan ini terkenal jujur dan cukup 'bersih'. Selama ini tidak ada skandal yang merusak reputasi Perusahaan Spirit, jadi mungkin tawaran ini akan sangat baik. Baginya dan Rukia.

"Baik. Aku setuju."

Ishida menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun hatinya agak merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan satu fakta dari si fotografer lihai tersebut. Soal model yang satu lagi, Ishida sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Lucia. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin mempertaruhkan kontrak sebagus ini –dan kepalanya- cuma karena Kurosaki akan menolak perkerjaan ini karena model yang dimaksudkan.

Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquez.

Nama yang tabu untuk disebutkan di depan Ichigo. Selain karena di masa lalu mereka pernah bersitegang, juga mana mungkin seorang protektif seperti Ichigo akan membiarkan Rukia dekat-dekat dengan playboy kelas wahid dan raja skandal macam itu.

Ishida gemetar membayangkan bagaimana jadinya saat rekannya itu mengetahui kenyataan yang disembunyikannya ini.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Inoue Orihime tengah dipusingkan dengan masalah peran yang belum terisi untuk video klip terbaru yang disyuting mulai minggu depan. Maklum saja, peran si adik vampir yang kosong tersebut sulit didapatkan orang yang sesuai. Bayangkan saja, dia harus mencari seorang gadis yang setidaknya harus mirip dengan si penyanyi-yang akan menjadi vampir di video klipnya- dan lebih pendek darinya!

Meskipun memiliki suara yang merdu dan indah, menjadi penyanyi terkenal di usia belia, memiliki jutaan penggemar di seluruh Jepang, Ulquiorra Schiffer itu tetap saja _hanya_ 169 senti! Dan dia menolak menggunakan sepatu bersol tebal atau hak tinggi. Ugh! Dari mana dia harus mencari seorang artis atau setidaknya model profesional yang setidaknya kurang dari 150 senti! Sama sekali tidak lucu jika si adik perempuan kemudian lebih tinggi dari tokoh utama video klipnya.

Orihime kembali mondar-mandir tidak karuan memusingkan masalah ini. Dia membuka sembarang majalah dan melihat profil dari wajah-wajah yang menghiasi tabloid edisi terbaru tersebut. Hingga matanya bersirobok dengan wajah manis yang pernah dilihatnya sekilas di papan iklan. Ini dia. Tinggi badan 144 cm. Pas sekali!

Beruntungnya Orihime karena dia mengenal Ishida Uryuu yang mengurus agensi tempat model yang menjadi incarannya bekerja. Dengan begini masalahnya beres!

Psst! Masalah Ishida yang naksir berat pada Orihime sejak zaman sekolah tidak perlu dibocorkan. Anggap saja Ishida menyetujui permintaan itu karena alasan pertemanan.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : wah... 3 scene terakhir di atas sepenuhnya saia yang bikin. Pun itu udah buntu ide, jadi rasanya kecepetan yah? Saia sih inginnya chapter depan udah mulai ketegangannya jadi yang penting-penting aja, yaitu bagaimana rukia udah mulai meroket terus awal mula nantinya rukia kerja sama dengan uhukgrimmuhukulquiuhuk. Jadi yah, cuman bagaimana sebetulnya hari-hari rukia ke depannya. Well, bagi yang minta ichigo nyerang rukia... weh, jangan dong. Ada pun di chapter ini rukia yang nyerang~ nyheheh~ yang minta rated m, gue kasih! Tapi abis ini jangan nimpuk ya! For Seo Shin Young, kakaknya rukia cowok. Ntar pasti dimunculin kok, tenang aja. Saingan ichi buat dapetin rukia, noh~ udah disebut, tapi belom nongol aja. Saingan rukia juga udah tuh. Nanti rukia dijahatin sih... Can-can, ung... saia ga tau ampe chapter berapa... belasan kali. Kalo nambah yah itu urusan belakangan. Dewi Anggara Manis, iya sih... Rukia bakal terus tinggal bareng Ichi. Tapi mulai chapter depan udah pindah apartemen kok. Kasian kalo ichi nginep di sofa terus. Ortu ichi ada di amrik, tuh~ soalnya ichi kabur dari rumah.

~~OMAKE~~

Ichigo merasa kegerahan. Sofa sempit tempatnya menginap malam ini membuat tidurnya tidak juga nyenyak. Berguling gelisah ke kanan dan ke kiri pun harus sibuk bergeser jika tidak ingin jatuh ke lantai. Pokoknya sulit sekali terlelap. Apalagi...

Perihal gadis yang –mungkin- sudah pulas di dalam kamarNYA, di atas ranjangNYA dan—tidak tidak! Ya, ampun Ichigo! Berhentilah membayangkan yang macam-macam!

Merubah posisinya ke kanan, Ichigo berharap kali ini pikirannya bisa beristirahat sejenak hingga esok pagi.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang bersuara, mengembalikan kesadaran Ichigo yang tinggal setengah itu. Pandangannya buram namun terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Buram. Dengan sebelah tangannya, dikucek kedua mata Ichigo agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Dan di hadapannya adalah...

"...Rukia?" panggil si penunggu sofa dengan suara serak.

Yang disebut tidak menjawab. Baru setelah mata Ichigo terbuka sepenuhnya kemudian matanya melebar tidak percaya.

Rukia masih memeluk boneka pemberiannya hari ini. Tapi sebagai orang yang berpengalaman dengan wanita, beberapa potongan tubuh yang hanya tinggal kulit menyapanya tersebut memberitahukan pada Ichigo bahwa selain bagian depan yang tertutup oleh kelinci laknat itu –dia tidak iri pada makhluk itu, sama sekali tidak!-, Rukia sepenuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun!

Meski akal sehatnya memprotes tapi matanya tak jua berhenti menatap lekuk tubuh gadis di hadapannya. Mulai dari leher putihnya yang menggoda untuk dikecup, bahu nan mungil dengan tulang kerah menonjol lalu... sedikit permukaan payudaranya yang terhalang dengan telinga berbulu pengganggu! Terus ke bawah terlihat lembah menyempit yang membentuk pinggang ramping –mungkin hanya perlu satu lengan untuk melingkarinya- kemudian melebar lagi di mana pinggulnya berada. Akhirnya sampai pada pahanya yang mulus dan tidak lagi tertutupi si boneka.

GLEK!

Dengan susah payah, ditelannya gumpalan yang terasa di tenggorokannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ichigo berharap dapat meredam 'hal-hal' yang lain.

"Ru-rukia, kenapa ka-kau... ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo terbata-bata.

Sambil melempar senyum, Rukia menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku tidak ingin yang ini."

"I-ini a—!" belum sempat pertanyaan selesai, gadis mungil itu telah melepaskan bonekanya hingga jatuh ke tanah. Kini poloslah sudah tubuh Rukia untuk dipandangi Ichigo.

#$%^&*. OH NO!

Di otak kotornya, sudah terbayang bagaimana tangan besarnya menyentuh daging kenyal yang nampak nikmat tersebut, bibirnya akan melumat tiap senti kulit seperti sutra paling halus yang pernah ada dan saat kepuasannya terpenuhi... letupan api gairah merayap naik ke ubun-ubun, hingga tubuhnya bergetar tiada hentinya.

Kembali Rukia membuka suara, "Aku ingin kau." Kali ini ucapannya sukses membuat Ichigo merasa tak tahan. Padahal selama ini dia sudah menahan diri!

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Ichigo baru sadar Rukia telah menuju ke arahnya saat hanya tinggal tiga langkah jarak di antara mereka. Dilihat dari dekat, tubuh indah itu makin menggoda. Oh... khayalannya makin ekstrim bermain. Lidahnya dengan gesit meliuk di liang surga milik gadisnya yang pasti begitu manis, jarinya terus melukis pola abstrak di tiap lekuk yang ada hingga saat tubuh mereka menyatu dengan utuh. Gesekkan yang begitu intim, rasa saat dinding berdaging itu menjepitnya dengan amat rapat lalu melepaskan gejolaknya agar dapat melayang hingga langit ke sembilan.

Sedikit lagi Rukia akan sampai tepat dalam jangkauannya. Sedikit lagi...

Dan...

Gadis tak berbusana itu langsung melewati dirinya yang masih mematung.

Eh?

Huh? APA!

Begitu berbalik yang terlihat adalah Rukia –masih telanjang bulat- memeluk...

"Chappy~!"

Kelinci raksasa, persis seperti boneka yang dibuangnya tadi. Tapi yang ini seukuran manusia dewasa. Dan hidup! Karena dia bisa memeluk dan menggendong tubuh kecil Rukia. Kelinci itu berbulu hingga...

Jika anatomi makhluk mamalia sama semua, berarti benda yang menonjol dari selangkangan kakinya itu... sesuatu yang berbulu!

Seketika sang Kurosaki muda ini ingin pingsan. Hanya saja yang terjadi dia malah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Gairah yang tadi membara langsung padam. Matanya awas melacak kelinci jadi-jadian atau Rukia yang tidak mengenakan pakaian, um... yang terakhir Ichigo tidak keberatan, sih.

Meringis karena imajinasinya sendiri, sumpah serapah tak elak meluncur dari bibirnya. Setelah ini tidurnya pasti akan benar-benar tidak nyenyak!

Voidy's note (again) : sapa juga yang bilang saia bakal bikin rukia nyerang ichigo? ngimpi! *ngacir* abis kan, rukia cintanya ama chappy, bukan -setidaknya belom- ke ichigo~ saia sadar kurang hot. maklum, belom scene yang sebenarnya. kalo ga keberatan adegan panas karakter lain, chapter depan saia kasih service lebih deh~ chapter depan harus nyampe tiga digit review ya! kalo enggak, saia ngambek~ niadnya juga udah ga bikin omake, tapi janji ama kin bikin hotie wotie khusus buat dia aja. kalo kau berpikir kasian ichig tersiksa batin mental, khufuafuafuafua~ nantikan yang selanjutnya.

Hola Minna... jadi ngaret banget yang ini ya? hmm abisnya chap ini beneran dirombak abis-abisan sama neechan. hehehe maklum lah kemarin saya masih rada konslet banget... jadi agak gimana gitu wkwkwkwk

idenya sih emang neechan yang bikin, saya tinggal ngetik doang wkwkwk, ayo dong direview... biar neechan gak ngambek lagi tuh... saya pengen liat yang hot... udah gak sabar mau liat lemonnya neechan... hehehe kayaknya neechan lum liat kalo reviewnya udah target tuh... hehehe

balas review dehh

arumru-tyasoang : makasih udah review ru... iyaa nih udah ada omakenya setelah saya paksa heheheh...

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... rate m nya baru di omake, mungkin nanti heheheh saya juga nunggu loh... wkwkwk

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... yayaya emang kelewat polos Ruki ini, kesian lama-lama tinggal di desa, untung dibawa Ichi, dengan resiko... wkwkwk kakaknya Ruki masih dirahasiain sama neechan...

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... makasih... hehehe Ichi masih bertahan sekarang, gak tahu kalau nanti ya... khukhuhu

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... iya nih udah lanjut... hihii Ruki emang gadis berkerudung... merah kah? hihiih

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... makasih heheh ya nih udah update kok hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... saya pun tak tahu kakaknya Ruki wkwkwk ya udah kejawab lum di chap ini? hehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... dan ini gak kilat juga... maaf yaa... hikss

Mikyo : makasih udah review senpai... aiihh saya juga mau... hiks... heheh makasih... nih udah update...

Anemone Jie : makasih udah review senpai... 18 kalo 8 tahun kemudian... 26 yak? heheheh iya saya beneran mupeng ini pengen liat... *plak*

can-can : makasih udah review senpai... wah belum tahu bakalan berapa chap, sesuai sitkon sih hehehe

ICHIRUKI FOREVER : makasih udah review senpai... kata neechan, omakenya ada kalo targetnya ada... hiks... neechan kejam tuh... gak papa kok, saya pribadi suka review yang panjang hehehhe

Anezakibeech : makasih udah review senpai... hmm ini sih cuma mimpinya Ichi... wkwkwk chap nanti kayaknya hehehe

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak bisa update kilat heheh nih update kok hehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... kayaknya sih cuma bertahan beberapa chap aja wkwkwkwk nih udah update... hehehe

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review nhia... heheh ya nih udah update...

ayaa : makasih udah review senpai... heheh doain aja iman Ichi kuat wkwkwkw yah ini udah update...

ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai... ahaha nih udah lanjut kok heheh

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review Pyonchan... heheh saya juga masih gak tahu siapa kakak Ruki wkwkwk, aiihh nih udah update kok heheh

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... ortunya Ichi gak di Jepang sih heheheh makasih semangatnya...

cerry : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak bisa update segera...

hoshichan : makasih udah review senpai... bisa nanti ya... hehhe

chy karin : makasih udah review senpai... heheh ya nih udah update...

Wi3nter : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa heheheh nih udah update...

blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih udah lanjut...

ok deh karena udah kebanyakan words kayaknya, silahkan direview yaa... hehehe supaya tahu apa nih fic masih layak lanjut atau nggak heheheh

Jaa Nee!


	5. Moon File 5

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berhiaskan cahaya penerangan dari lampu remang di atas sebuah nakas, tubuh sepasang insan tersebut menari begitu dekatnya. Punggung dan dada berhimpitan seperti ingin menempel satu sama lain, bersama dengan gejolak yang sudah merajai asa.

"Ah-aaahhh~ Te-terus... kan. AahHH!"

Desahan tersebut menggema pada dinding yang membatu. Ruangan dengan set tempat tidur empuk itu kini menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan berlandaskan nafsu. Dengan kuat, salah satu pemainnya mencengkram kain putih yang terbentang di bawahnya. Masing-masing sudah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang sekali mencicipi akan langsung ketagihan. Tak pelak mereka bergerak makin liar, makin menggila. Demi mencapai puncak tertinggi rasa yang menghanyutkan ini. Hingga...

"Ah-haHH! AAAHHHH!"

Cahaya putih yang menelan eksistensi sepenuhnya. Sebuah klimaks disertai rintihan panjang menyerukan kepuasan birahi.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Kenapa ya saat malam hari waktu berputar begitu cepat.

Rasanya tadi... mereka baru memulai ronde awal. Tapi baru sekejap mata hari sudah beranjak dini.

Walau terasa singkat, tapi permainan kali ini sudah cukup untuk pria sangar berambut biru itu. Mereka masih punya malam-malam berikutnya. Waktu masihlah panjang. Dan ada begitu banyak wanita yang bisa menemaninya kalau dia mau. Tinggal tunjuk seperti apa wanita yang diinginkan untuk menemaninya sepanjang malam.

"Grimm..."

Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques. Model papan atas yang belakangan ini begitu terkenal dan namanya melejit begitu hebat. Dia punya segalanya seperti orang terkenal lainnya. Nama yang tenar, wajah yang tampan―meski sangar―yang mampu memikat puluhan bahkan ratusan gadis, kekayaan yang melimpah, pokoknya segalanya. Seluruh dunia berada digenggamannya. Grimmjow tak menyangka dirinya sekarang bisa berada di atas puncak yang paling tinggi.

"Hmm?"

Grimmjow menggumam pelan. Dirinya sudah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tanpa pakaian. Begitu pula yang menemaninya malam ini-juga tanpa pakaian. Tentu saja. Apalagi _permainan_ mereka yang begitu panas kali ini. Rasanya musim panas bisa saja tidak bisa mengalahkan suasana di kamar ini beberapa saat yang lalu. Kamar hotel mewah yang hanya ditempati mereka berdua saja.

"Kau... jadi mengambil pekerjaan itu?" ujar wanita di sebelahnya.

"Menurutmu? Apa harus kuambil, Nel?"

Neliel... wanita cantik berambut hijau tosca bergelombang yang panjang. Wanita ini adalah artis pendatang baru. Baru-baru ini dia telah menyelesaikan satu drama singkat. Dan sekarang sedang menganggur. Tapi mulai minggu depan, Neliel ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya pergi ke luar kota untuk jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Mereka... tidak ada hubungan khusus. Grimmjow tak pernah memiliki hubungan serius dengan pasangan tidurnya. Mereka melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. Tidak ada tuntutan, ikatan atau kekangan sama sekali. Jika ingin tidur dengan pria ini, bersiap saja dengan semua konsekuensinya. Karena Grimmjow... tak lebih dari playboy hidung belang yang hanya ingin kepuasan semata. Tidak menginginkan adanya hubungan menyusahkan yang mengikatnya. Baginya... berhubungan serius itu... lebih payah daripada bekerja seminggu penuh tanpa tidur.

"Kudengar... model yang berpasangan denganmu itu... model pendatang baru yang dibawa oleh Ichigo. Tampaknya gadis itu masih kecil. Dia begitu polos," jelas Nel sambil memeluk erat dada bidang Grimmjow yang telanjang itu. Grimmjow bersandar sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala, sedangkan satu lagi melingkar di punggung telanjang wanita ini. Mereka hanya menutup tubuh dengan selimut saja.

"Ichigo? Fotografer menyebalkan itu?"

Entah kenapa Grimmjow tak begitu suka dengan fotografer bertingkah itu. Padahal, Grimmjow pun tahu kalau pria berambut orange itu juga sama seperti dirinya. Playboy brengsek. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya, fotografer itu tak begitu suka dicap seperti itu. Dan hubungan mereka juga buruk. Makanya Grimmjow maupun Ichigo sama-sama malas bekerja sama. Kalaupun harus, salah satu dari mereka pasti menolak. Biasanya Ichigo yang selalu menolak. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini, fotografer menyebalkan itu setuju dengan pekerjaan ini.

"Jangan begitu. Ichigo pria yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya... dia sangat _lembut_ saat di atas ranjang," ujar Nel lagi.

"Hoo... kau pernah juga tidur dengannya?"

"Hmm... satu kali. Dia tidak mengecewakan. Pantas saja, banyak wanita yang berlomba ingin tidur dengannya. Tapi sayang, Ichigo terlalu pemilih," kata Nel terkesan kecewa.

"Makanya dia itu banyak tingkah," sambar Grimmjow.

"Tapi... belakangan ini, Ichigo jadi jarang tidur dengan wanita manapun. Teman-temanku yang sesama model pun begitu. Rangiku bilang... Ichigo sekarang tidak mau lagi tidur dengan wanita manapun. Agak aneh."

"Ahaha... mana mungkin. Pria itu pasti gatal-gatal kalau tidak tidur dengan wanita selama satu hari. Pasti dia diam-diam tidur dengan pelacur," balas Grimmjow.

"Tidak, Grimm... Ichigo benar-benar tidak tidur dengan wanita manapun lagi. Semenjak model kecil yang dibawanya itu datang. Katanya, model itu tinggal dengannya sekarang."

"Model? Ichigo... tinggal dengan seorang model?" ulang Grimmjow tak percaya. Grimmjow tahu, Ichigo juga sama dengannya. Tidak suka menjalin hubungan serius.

"Iya, model pendatang baru yang akan bekerja sama denganmu. Gadis itu... masih kecil. Tubuhnya juga tidak bagus. Kurus kering begitu. Tapi... Ichigo benar-benar menjaga gadis itu. Dia tidak mau model baru itu difoto orang lain selain dirinya. Dan katanya lagi, pekerjaan ini, dia yang bertanggungjawab. Aneh bukan?"

Aneh? Tentu saja aneh. Grimmjow tak pernah mendengar fotografer sialan itu bersikap begitu protektif pada seorang gadis. Apalagi... gadis kecil? Seberapa kecil memang gadis yang dijaga mati-matian oleh fotografer itu?

"Mungkin itu adiknya," kata Grimmjow cuek.

"Hmm... bukan. Bukan adiknya. Ichigo tak punya keluarga di sini. Wajah mereka juga tidak mirip. Sepertinya... ada _sesuatu_ di antara mereka," ungkap Nel curiga.

"Huh? Mungkin gadis itu _mainan_ baru untuk fotografer itu. Dia sudah bosan dengan kalian."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana denganmu?" goda Nel.

Grimmjow menunduk lalu mengecup bibir sensual wanita seksi ini sekejap.

"Mana mungkin aku bosan...," ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

"Huh, kau ini. semoga kau tidak sakit kepala menghadapi gadis itu. Dia benar-benar masih polos."

Polos?

Grimmjow ingin tahu. Seberapa polos memangnya gadis itu?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Syutingnya tiga hari. Sebentar bukan?" celetuk Orihime.

Inoue Orihime. Model terkenal yang banyak ikut fashion show rancangan desainer ternama yang mendunia. Dia memang ikut berperan di video klip seorang penyanyi yang pendiam, berwajah _stoic_ dan bertampang datar. Meski begitu, Orihime berteman baik dengan pemilik suara merdu ini. Karena mereka masuk ke dunia hiburan dalam waktu bersamaan, Orihime jadi dekat dengannya. Yah, dekat saja. Seperti halnya sahabat baik. Lagipula... orang ini jarang punya teman dekat.

"Nah, Ulquiorra... bagaimana model ini? Dia manis bukan? Mirip denganmu," ujar Orihime sambil menyodorkan majalah yang memuat gambar seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum lebar dengan suasana lolita itu.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. Penyanyi terkenal yang menghasilkan lagu-lagu _booming_. Hanya saja, penyanyi ini begitu tertutup dan irit bicara. Dia tak begitu suka berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Itulah alasan mengapa dia jarang punya teman. Dan Inoue Orihime adalah satu wanita yang berhasil mendekati pria tampan pendiam ini. Juga dikarenakan Ulquiorra merasa nyaman dengan Orihime yang tulus berteman dengannya.

Ulquiorra menyambut majalah itu tanpa bicara. Menatap foto gadis yang tersenyum begitu cantik.

Kenapa... gadis ini mengingatkannya akan sesuatu? Wajahnya tidak asing dan familiar. Apa... sebelum ini Ulquiorra pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini? Kalau iya, bertemu dimana? Apa... hubungannya dengan gadis ini? Ulquiorra jarang tertarik―atau mungkin tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis manapun. Bukannya dia tidak normal atau apa, tapi Ulquiorra merasa tidak ada gadis yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. Semua gadis sama saja. Hanya tertarik dan terpesona dengan wajah tampannya saja. Dan Ulquiorra tidak menyukai itu. Menurutnya, gadis-gadis yang seperti itu, terkesan tidak tulus kepadanya. Hanya karena Ulquiorra tampan dan terkenal.

Siapa... gadis ini?

"Namanya Lucia. Cantik ya? Dia model yang diasuh oleh Kurosaki-kun. Oh ya, dia ini pendatang baru. Namanya langsung melejit setelah menjadi model iklan terkenal itu," jelas Orihime sambil ikut melihat foto gadis itu.

Ulquiorra kembali diam. Tapi Orihime sudah biasa menghadapi pria berkulit pucat yang punya motto diam adalah emas ini.

Tapi tetap saja. Wajah gadis yang begitu familiar ini membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Ichigo bilang dia ada urusan mendadak di agensi. Dan dia harus mengurusinya kalau tidak mau dapat masalah. Padahal, ada yang harus Ichigo dan Rukia lakukan untuk persiapan syuting dan _campaign_ itu. Makanya setelah mengantarkan Ishida dan Rukia ke studio yang dimaksud, Ichigo langsung tancap gas. Apalagi mereka baru selesai pindah ke apartemen baru, pasti sudah lelah sekali. Tapi namanya juga tuntutan pekerjaan, Ichigo harus siap menghadapi segala urusan yang dapat muncul kapan pun.

Ishida mengajak Rukia masuk ke sebuah studio yang masih sepi. Maklumlah. Ini masih pagi. Jarang ada orang datang pagi buta begini. Apalagi jika tidak ada pemotretan penting.

"Katanya kita disuruh menunggu di sini," ujar Ishida setelah masuk ke studio itu. Beruntungnya ada satu dua staff yang sedang memeriksa barang properti.

Rukia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sejak selalu ikut Ishida dan Ichigo bekerja begini, Rukia lebih banyak diam. Karena jujur saja, dia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya akan dikerjakannya. Ichigo lebih banyak mengambil peran untuk menyeleksi apa saja yang Rukia harus lakukan. Tentu saja, Rukia beranggapan sikap Ichigo itu hanyalah sikap seorang _kakak_ yang menjaga _adik_nya. Meski sudah beberapa lama ikut dua orang ini, tapi Rukia tetap merasa kikuk dan tidak terbiasa. Sulit rasanya menyesuaikan ritme gerak cepat keduanya. Mereka begitu sigap dan lihai menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapi. Apalagi dia lama tinggal di desa. Tentu saja _culture shock_ seperti ini membuatnya jadi sulit beradaptasi.

"Maaf Kuchiki, aku ada telepon masuk. Kau tunggu di sini ya," ujar Ishida sambil menunjuk ponselnya yang berdering itu.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti. Ishida keluar dari studio itu untuk menerima telepon. Sedangkan Rukia duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi yang ada di sudut studio itu.

Rukia sudah biasa menunggu. Pernah juga dia duduk manis selagi dua orang itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya selama dua jam. Tapi untungnya gadis ini memang dasarnya patuh dan penurut. Apalagi setelah itu, Ichigo merasa bersalah pada Rukia hingga Ichigo membelikan selusin boneka Chappy kesukaannya-untuk menemaninya tidur. Padahal, boneka yang waktu itu saja masih bagus. Dan Rukia juga sudah punya penghasilan sendiri. Meski demikian, Ichigo selalu bilang uang Rukia lebih baik disimpan untuk keperluan mendesak saja. Karena Rukia masih ingin mencari kakak kandungnya.

Ichigo juga tak keberatan membiayai semua keperluan gadis itu. Dari awal sampai sekarang. Kalau Rukia menolak, Ichigo akan memaksa. Rukia tahu Ichigo tulus padanya. Makanya tak ada jalan lain selain menurut saja.

Bicara soal Ichigo... kakaknya itu memang sangat baik. Tapi ada satu masalah. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia agak kagok menghadapi Kakaknya itu. Terlebih saat pemotretan. Saat melihat sang Kakak begitu fokus membidik kameranya, Rukia baru menyadari betapa tajam tatapan matanya. Dengan warna _amber_ yang sangat indah. Sangat keren. Padahal kalau di saat biasa, Ichigo kadang suka bertingkah konyol dan pontang-panting sendiri. Mengingatnya sanggup menggemparkan jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih kencang. Terus wajahnya suka terasa panas. Kenapa ya?

"Hai... Princess."

Rukia terkejut ketika seseorang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah menyeringai.

Pria berambut biru yang kelihatan sangar, tapi dia tampan...

Dengan refleks, Rukia turun dari kursi tingginya dan menunduk sopan memberikan salam pada pria itu. Kebiasaannya kalau bertemu orang baru. Pria berambut biru itu nampak aneh dengan sikap Rukia yang mendadak berubah gugup dan kikuk.

"A-apa kabar...," ujar Rukia kaku sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Apa kabar? Hahaha... sepertinya rumor itu benar. Kau memang masih polos," tawa pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tersebut.

Rukia diam sejenak. Memangnya salah bilang apa kabar begitu?

Rukia masih menunduk dan menggenggam ujung rok _lolli_-nya. Semenjak wanita bernama Matsumoto Rangiku itu mengenal Rukia, dia selalu membelikan baju-baju yang menurutnya lucu untuk Rukia dan memaksa Rukia memakainya. Sebenarnya Rukia keberatan, tapi Rangiku bersikap seolah-olah Rukia adalah adiknya yang manis. Makanya, kadang baju yang lucu itu tidak selalu baju yang 'normal'. Setidaknya itu menurut Rukia pribadi.

"Hei, berhentilah menunduk begitu. Memang wajahku seburuk itu?" sindir Grimmjow yang merasa ditolak karena gadis ini tetap menunduk.

"Ti-tidak! Anda sangat tampan. Wajah Anda tidak buruk," sela Rukia cepat sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi kemudian dia langsung menunduk lagi. Makanya dia tidak mau bicara banyak. Biasanya Ishida atau Ichigo yang menghadapi orang. Dia terlalu kikuk dan selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya kalau sudah gugup.

Pria itu tertawa terbahak mendengar penuturan jujur gadis ini. Ucapannya sangat sederhana dan spontan. Tapi... entah kenapa Grimmjow merasa geli dengan ekspresi gadis ini. Dia memang terlihat lugu. Tapi Grimmjow tak percaya dengan keluguannya. Siapa tahu itu hanya kedok saja.

Yah, gadis mana yang tidak terpesona dengan wajah Grimmjow kalau dia tidak katarak.

Lalu, Grimmjow berniat usil.

"Hei, Princess. Namaku Grimmjow, siapa namamu?" kata Grimmjow menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi gadis mungil ini.

"Ku-Kuchiki... R-Rukia..."

Rukia terus melangkah mundur karena merasa suara pria ini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Rukia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya ada pria asing yang mendekatinya wajahnya seperti ini.

"Heh~ bukankah namamu Lucia? Kenapa jadi Kuchiki Rukia?" goda Grimmjow lagi.

"I-Itu... na-nama y-yang diberikan... o-oleh Ka-Kakak... kata-nya... itu nama panggungku. Nama asliku... Kuchiki Rukia," jelas Rukia gugup sambil terus mundur perlahan.

"Ahh... Kuchiki Rukia. Nama yang cantik. Secantik wajahmu, Princess..."

"A-aku... bukan Princess," lirihnya.

Grimmjow semakin menyeringai. Ternyata dia memang masih polos. Grimmjow semakin gatal ingin menggoda gadis di hadapannya. Selama ini dia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang begitu lugu. Atau... haruskah Grimmjow katakan gadis ini bersikap begini untuk... menjaga image-nya saja?

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu Princess... Lucia..."

"Su-sudah kubilang kalau―kyaa!"

Alas sepatu flat Rukia yang licin itu membuatnya tergelincir ke belakang. Sebentar lagi, punggungnya akan menghantam lantai.

Namun rupanya ada sepasang tangan yang siap menangkap pundak kecilnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia masih memejamkan mata. Pikirnya, apa dia sudah terhantam lantai?

"Ck... mau apa kau di sini?" Grimmjow mendecak kesal. Tiba-tida ada penggangu muncul.

Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Punggungnya tidak terhantam lantai. Malah sekarang, dia bersandar pada seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam dan bermata hijau. Pria itu memegangi bahu Rukia. Sesaat pandangan mereka berlaga. Begitu dekat. Rukia bisa mencium wangi _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh pria yang memeganginya. Sekarang Rukia benar-benar kaku di tempat.

Pria berambut hitam ini menegakkan tubuh Rukia yang miring.

"Kau menggoda gadis ini?" tanyanya datar.

"Apa maksudmu aku menggodanya, Ulquiorra? Aku hanya berkenalan dengannya saja," sangkal Grimmjow.

"Sopan sedikit. Tidak semua gadis boleh kau perlakukan sama," cecar pria yang menolong Rukia tadi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kuperlakukan sama? Kau mau sok pahlawan ya?"

"Grimm~~ jow~~" panggil sebuah suara manja yang dikenali oleh Rukia.

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah pintu masuk studio. Wanita berambut orange itu bisa bicara panjang lebar kalau melihatnya di sini.

Grimmjow segera membuang muka dan berjalan lurus ke pintu masuk untuk menyapa wanita seksi itu. Mereka langsung tersenyum satu sama lain dan memberikan salam dengan cium pipi kanan dan pipi kiri. Tampaknya itu hal lumrah di dunia ini.

"Kau harus waspada dengan laki-laki seperti tadi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria berkulit pucat itu langsung meninggalkan Rukia.

Waspada? Waspada bagaimana?

"Aihh _Cutie Doll_... kau sudah di sini? Kenapa pria pucat tadi?" tanya wanita yang ternyata adalah Rangiku itu.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa memandang bingung. Siapa pula pria yang dipanggil Ulquiorra itu?

Memangnya... pria berambut biru itu kenapa?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Hari rapat _campaign_.

Ichigo pusing tujuh keliling setelah tahu semuanya hari ini.

Dasar Ishida sialan!

"Maaf Kurosaki. Kalau kuberitahu, kau pasti akan mengacaukannya lagi. Dan aku tidak mau dapat masalah karena kau terus bertingkah menyebalkan dengan menolak semua yang kau tidak suka. Jadi, untuk kali ini, kalau kau sayang pada pekerjaanmu, berhentilah bersikap egois!"

Sambil menggeretakkan giginya menahan emosi, Ichigo hanya bisa diam saja. Ini sudah terlanjur basah. Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Walau sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau, tapi kalau dia seenaknya saat ini, Rukia-lah yang kesulitan.

Suatu hari nanti, Ichigo pasti akan mencekik leher si mata empat ini!

Rapat _campaign_ kali ini, benar-benar menguji batas kesabarannya.

Sudah produsernya orang paling nyentrik yang pernah dia temui, Don Kanonji, pria paruh paya berpakaian mirip kepala suku dari suatu hutan itu benar-benar membuatnya mual dengan gayanya yang menyakiti mata itu. Apalagi sikapnya yang sok semangat tidak jelas itu. Dan parahnya, Rukia terlihat suka dengan orang ekstrim yang berlebihan ini.

"Hohohoho! Spirit is with youuuu~" katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada untuk berpose aneh. Beginikah salam dari orang aneh itu ketika pertama kali bertemu? Dan mirisnya, Rukia malah ikut-ikutan berpose sambil tertawa ala orang stres begitu!

Yang menambah masalah adalah pasangan model Rukia kali ini.

Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques!

Ishida jelas tahu kenapa Ichigo benci orang itu. Dulu ketika mereka pernah bekerja sama untuk iklan sebuah _brand_ pakaian yang digandrungi remaja. Pada saat itu, mereka bentrok karena beda pendapat. Ditambah sejak awal mereka memang tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Pernah dengan istilah anjing dan kucing musuh bebuyutan karena bawaan lahir? Seolah darah mereka juga dialiri dendam kesumat, mengharuskan mereka terus adu urat di setiap pertemuan. Tapi si sok jenius itu malah menerima pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya bekerja sama dengan orang menyebalkan seperti ini. Bagaimana nasib Rukia nanti!

Selama rapat, Ichigo terus melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada model playboy yang melirik jahil pada pasangan modelnya yang masih bersikap tidak tahu apapun itu! Wajar kalau Rukia begitu. Dia memang tidak mengerti dan masih polos.

Si Kurosaki muda tersebut juga melirik sadis pada Grimmjow yang memanggil gadis bermata indah tersebut dengan sebutan Princess. Dia benar-benar berniat usil pada gadis kecil ini.

Hanya karena konsep iklannya adalah _Princess and Her Pet_, Grimmjow mulai tebar pesona. Untungnya Rukia terlalu lugu, jadi dia tidak mengerti apa maksud pria sialan ini. Dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak berniat meminta Rukia untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan buaya berbahaya sepertinya.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Kau benar-benar bikin masalah, Ishida!" geram Ichigo lagi.

Entah kenapa sekarang Ichigo merasa seperti seorang idiot karena percaya begitu saja pada rekannya satu ini. Padahal, kemarin Ichigo masih berusaha menerima pekerjaan nista itu. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan pekerjaan yang tidak dia ketahui asal muasalnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Ulquiorra Schiffer bukan pria berbahaya seperti Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques. Aku akan menjaga kucing peliharaanmu itu dengan baik!" tandas Ishida kasar. Sedari tadi kawan kerjanya terus memuntahkan peluru kata-kata sinis yang membuatnya –meski sedikit merasa tidak enak- kesal juga.

"Sialan! Rukia bukan kucingku!"

"Tapi kau bersikap begitu. Sudah sana! Katanya kau ada _meeting_ dengan kepala agensi. Jangan lama-lama di sini, Kurosaki..." ledek Ishida.

Mereka sedang berada di studio untuk memulai video klip yang telah dijanjikan dengan Orihime. Ishida sudah berjalan mendekati para staff yang bertanggungjawab untuk syuting ini. Kemudia dia menyapa seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut orange bergelombang. Tch! Ichigo akhirnya tahu alasan Ishida menerima pekerjaan ini. Semata-mata demi kepentingan pribadi! Dia sampai mengorbankan Rukia-nya seperti ini? Benar-benar mau cari mati orang itu!

Ichigo masih gigit jari menahan emosi. Berdiri di ambang pintu studio. Dia memang ada pertemuan penting sekarang. Tapi dia juga was-was membiarkan Rukia sendirian di sini. Sejak debutnya, Ichigo tak pernah meninggalkan gadis manis itu sendirian. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Ichigo-lah yang meng-_handle_ semua kontrak kerja Rukia. Dan sekarang dia sedang dalam keadaan terjepit. Bagaimana ini...

Apalagi...

Sialan!

Mau apa pria itu mendekati tempat rias Rukia!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Rukia didandani seadanya, karena kulitnya memang sudah putih alami, jadi hanya perlu make up tipis untuk menyesuaikan karakter vampir untuknya. Rambutnya sengaja diikal agar volumenya bertambah. Mengenakan bandana dengan aksen bunga berwarna ungu yang besar di kepalanya, baju _lolli gothic_, dress yang mengembang di roknya berwarna hitam dan ungu. Sepatu boots berwarna gelap setinggi lutut. Sekarang ini Rukia memang menyerupai vampir jaman abad pertengahan. Apalagi wajahnya dibuat sepucat mungkin.

Rukia masih mengamati dirinya yang terlihat berbeda. Bagaimana reaksi Renji melihatnya sekarang ya?

Rukia terkesiap kaget saat melihat kaca riasnya. Seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian tuksedo _tailcoat_ hitam mendekat ke arahnya. Dia juga mengenakan sarung tangan hitam. Buru-buru Rukia berbalik dan memberikan salam sopan padanya.

"Apa kabar."

Rukia masih canggung untuk mengenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai Lucia. Namanya kan Kuchiki Rukia. Mana mungkin berubah jadi Lucia. Dan menurut Rukia, itu aneh. Kenapa setiap model harus punya nama panggung?

Pria berkulit pucat itu masih diam, tapi bola mata emeraldnya memperhatikan Rukia dengan intens. Rukia tak mengerti kenapa pria ini menatapnya begitu... aneh?

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Rukia setelah menyadari pria ini tetap diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan bicara.

"Rukia!"

Rukia terlonjak kaget menyadari Ichigo sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ehh? Kenapa Kakak masih di sini? Katanya ada urusan?" ujar Rukia langsung menghadap Ichigo.

Sekali lagi, iman Ichigo harus tahan banting melihat gadis kecil ini begitu cantik... sial!

"Err... janjinya dibatalkan! Aku akan menemanimu syuting," bohong sang fotografer handal tersebut.

"Tapi kan, ada Kak Ishida di sini," sahut Rukia.

"Aku tidak percaya pada orang itu. Dan lagi... apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ulquiorra?" deliknya pada penyanyi yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Pandangan Ichigo beralih ke pria pucat yang terus memandangi Rukia itu.

"Tidak ada. Senang bekerja sama denganmu. Lucia."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang pria berlalu. Sepertinya Ichigo harus waspada ekstra ketat selama berada di sini. Kenapa begitu banyak beruang berbahaya yang bisa mengancam Rukia?

Walau tidak dikatakan, Ichigo dapat melihat mimik senang dari Rukia. Yah, belakangan ini mereka sangat sibuk sehingga jarang ada waktu untuk berdua saja. Ketika pulang, Rukia biasanya sudah terlalu lelah dan langsung tidur. Sebenarnya Ichigo merasa bersalah pada gadis ini dan juga sudah membujuk Rukia untuk berhenti. Tapi apa daya, bukannya selesai, pekerjaan justru bertambah banyak setelah Rukia terkenal. Si sialan Ishida itu terus membujuk Rukia untuk membantunya dengan ancaman, Ichigo akan mendapat masalah. Tentu saja gadis ini takut akan hal itu.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengan pria yang tidak dikenal, Rukia," ujar Ichigo sambil mengelus pelan rambut Rukia. Ah, bah kan surai hitamnya pun begitu halus.

Sebenarnya Ichigo juga merasa takut gadis ini akan terbawa arus dunia yang sangat menyesatkan ini. Makanya Ichigo mati-matian menjaga Rukia selama ini. Apalagi janji pada kakek itu untuk menjaga Rukia.

"Hmm... kenapa banyak sekali yang bilang harus hati-hati?" gumam Rukia tak mengerti.

"Apa?" sahut Ichigo cepat.

"Lucia! Ayo kita mulai!" pekik Ishida.

Rukia tersenyum lebar lalu berlari kecil menuju tempat syuting itu.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Ichigo semakin geram dengan pria berwajah es itu. Dia terus saja memperhatikan Rukia seenaknya. Jika tidak sedang pengambilan gambar, pasti matanya akan kembali diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah gadis mungilnya. Kenapa dia begitu sih? Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak suka pandangan orang itu. Ada sebersit kilat aneh dalam bola mata tersebut tiap kalo memperhatikan Rukia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah tuntutan pekerjaan. Dan kalau Ichigo melabraknya dengan alasan tidak jelas, tentu saja itu akan memalukan untuknya. Jika diibaratkan, si Kurosaki ini seperti banteng yang dipertemukan dengan kain merah.

"Hei, kau mau jadi satpam berapa lama, hah? Sudah berapa banyak pekerjaan yang kau batalkan demi mengintip syuting ini?" sindir Ishida.

"Diamlah! Ini urusanku, tahu!" balas Ichigo tak kalah sengit.

"Jadi urusanku kalau kau macam-macam!"

"Kakak!"

Tampaknya syuting sudah selesai. Rukia berlari kecil menuju tempat Ichigo berdiri-sampai beberapa detik yang lalu sambil mengepulkan asap dari kepalanya. Ishida yang mengerti pun langsung menyingkir. Dia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Orihime. Daripada melihat bagaimana Paman Pedofil Mesum itu memanjakan kesayangannya tersebut.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Ichigo setelah Rukia mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Syutingnya menyenangkan, Kak. Badanku tidak pegal seperti sedang dipotret karena terus berdiri lama di posisi yang sama," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jeansnya. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Rukia.

"Kak... apa ini?" tanya Rukia setelah dia menerima benda tipis berwarna ungu itu. Rukia memperhatikannya dengan antusias dan tertarik dengan gantungan Chappy yang nangkring di benda langsing ini.

"Ponsel. Untukmu."

Ichigo sudah tidak tahan seperti ini terus. Paling tidak dia ingin tahu keadaan Rukia kalau dia benar-benar tidak bisa menemani gadis itu ke mana-mana.

"Ponsel?" ulang Rukia dengan mimik bingung. Ini pertama kalinya dia menerima benda seperti ini.

"Iya. Untuk menelpon, Rukia. Kau suka?"

Rukia memasang raut penasaran sambil memperhatikan setiap senti benda bernama ponsel itu. Katanya untuk menelpon. Tapi dimana tombolnya? Kenapa semuanya layar? Apa perlu memakai semacam koin seperti telepon umum?

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung yang menyadari raut tidak mengerti Rukia.

"Bagaimana memakainya?" tanya Rukia lugu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami benda-benda aneh seperti ini.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar lalu memutar tubuh mungil Rukia. Kemudian bersiap di belakang si gadis, mengulurkan kedua tangannya dari belakang. Sama seperti saat Ichigo memperlihatkan kameranya delapan tahun lalu untuk pertama kalinya pada Rukia.

Tangan Ichigo yang melewati pinggang gadis itu memegangi tangan Rukia untuk mengajarinya memakai ponsel. Ichigo suka saat-saat intim seperti ini. Karena Ichigo bisa mencium wangi gadis ini dengan leluasa.

Rukia awalnya sedikit tegang karena kedekatan yang mendadak tersebut. Tapi tampak berusaha menyamankan diri dengan posisi ini. Sedikit merutuki jantungnya yang sok bertalu-talu dengan hebatnya, dia mencoba merasakan antusias sambil memandangi layar lebar itu.

Ichigo mengeluarkan benda yang sama dengan warna berbeda. Milik Ichigo berwarna hitam polos. Ichigo menekan beberapa nomor dan sampai di ponselnya. Rukia mengangguk mengerti. Tapi dia masih bingung dengan fungsi lainnya.

Dan semua itu berhenti ketika Ishida mulai memasang wajah meledek dari jauh.

Lalu ada sepasang mata hijau yang terus memandang ke arah wanita berambut hitam yang semenjak tadi menjadi pikirannya.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah hari terkutuk yang menyebalkan ini.

"Mohon kerja samanya. Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Aku tidak berminat kerja sama denganmu!" balas Ichigo.

"Tapi, Princess suka bekerja sama denganku."

"Apa?"

"Hei hei! Sudah cukup. Tolong jangan buat kegaduhan di hari pertama," lerai Ishida.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Dia benar-benar tidak suka pria ini!

"Ini salahmu, tahu!" geram Ichigo pada Ishida.

Ishida sampai menggaruk kepalanya menghadapi fotografer temperamen itu. Kenapa dia jadi begitu sensitif belakangan ini? Semua yang berhubungan dengan Lucia pasti membuatnya jadi orang yang lagi PMS.

"Maaf Jeaggerjaques. Kurosaki memang begitu. Emosional. Semoga kau tidak tersinggung," ujar Ishida.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu dia orangnya seperti apa," jawab Grimmjow enteng.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum ringan mendapati tingkah aneh sang fotografer itu. Dia begitu protektif pada gadis di rangkulannya tersebut padahal ini kan pekerjaan. Apa gadis cantik lugu itu benar-benar berarti sekali untuknya? Kenapa seperti... kucing peliharaan saja ya?

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganmu itu! Siapa yang bilang kau boleh menyentuhnya begitu!"

Lagi. Hanya karena tangannya mulai nakal melingkari pinggang ramping si gadis, lagi-lagi si Kurosaki meledak layaknya bom dinamit yang pemicunya sudah pasti karena keusilan Grimmjow pada Rukia.

"Noooo~ You kenapa menghentikannya? That pose sudah bagus!" labrak sang produser sembari berpose ekstrim, siapa lagi kalau bukan Don Kanonji.

Kerut permanen di dahi Ichigo makin kentara, layaknya menahan sembelit, eh... amarah. Sudah ada pria brengsek yang harus dihadapi, ini lagi ditambah om-om nyentrik yang suka ikut campur! Argg! Rasanya ingin menenggelamkan mereka semua ke Teluk Tokyo. Tentu saja si kacamata termasuk dan Rukia pengecualian.

"Sudah! Sekarang istirahat 30 menit. Setelah itu kita lanjutkan!" ujar Ishida untuk meredam konflik yang sudah nyetrum ke sana-sini. Ya ampun. Bisa tidak sih si Kurosaki itu sedikit mengendalikan diri?

Sedangkan Grimmjow agak lega diberi waktu istirahat yang berharga tersebut. Sedari tadi sebetulnya dia agak memaksakan diri. Tubuhnya agak meriang dan mual. Apalagi demi pemotretan ini dia sampai rela bertelanjang dada. Tuntutan naskah. Tapi lucu juga melihat pasangannya itu sampai matang karena harus berdekaran dengan pria yang tak mengenakan pakaian –atas saja sih, Grimmjow masih mengenakan celana ketat dengan _print animal strip_.

Tanpa menengok lagi, Grimmjow bergegas menuju ruang gantinya. Sebaiknya dia berbaring sejenak. Tidak menyadari pemilik mata ungu kelabu yang masih senantiasa memperhatikan punggungnya yang sedikit melorot itu. Tidak tegap seperti saat mereka diambil gambarnya. Rukia juga menyadari ada yang salah dengan pria bersurai langit tersebut. Tubuhnya panas dan ada keringat dingin yang mengaliri pelipisnya-tahu karena jarak mereka yang amat dekat tadi.

Rasa cemas mulai menggunung di relung hati Rukia. Sebelum meninggal, Kakek juga sempat tidak enak badan. Berkeras bahwa dirinya kuat, si Kakek menolak ke dokter. Hingga akhirnya malah tidak tertolong. Rukia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi di depan matanya. Kalau sakit harus diperiksa. Jangan sampai terlambat lagi.

Dengan tekad di hatinya, Rukia dengan dada membusung mengikuti si pria yang sudah menghilang ditelan gelapnya lorong menuju ruang ganti.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Aih~ Ichigooo~" panggil seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan nada manja.

"Ri-Riruka?"

Terkejut juga tiba-tiba ada gadis mengapit lengannya. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah menunggu sedari tadi untuk menghampiri si fotografer. Baru juga beberapa detik setelah pengumuman istirahat. Padahal Ichigo ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Lepas!" tukas Ichigo dingin setelah keterkejutannya reda. Menepis kasar lengan si gadis karena rasa tidak sukanya masih ada. Sejak dulu, idola yang sedang naik daun ini mengganggunya tanpa henti. Memang sejatinya Ichigo pria _womanizer_, tapi kalau digempur terus-menerus siapa yang tahan?

Dengan ekor matanya, terlihat Rukia berjalan ke arah ruang ganti. Yah, Ichigo harus mengakui bahwa gadis bermata besar itu sangat mempesona. Saat baru keluar dengan kostum putri bergaun putih bersihnya, Ichigo serasa ingin mengulum kepalan tangannya sendiri daripada harus membiarkan orang lain melihat rahangnya yang jatuh begitu lebar atau lebih parah, daripada nanti dia menluncurkan komentar yang tidak-tidak.

Astaga! Pikiran seperti itu lagi? Cepat-cepat pria berambut orange tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. Yah... mungkin Rukia lelah dan ingin rehat sejenak. Biarkan saja dulu. Sebaiknya sekarang ini konsentrasi untuk melepas hama yang suka menempel ini.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan itu terdengar tak lama setelah Grimmjow baru memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Siapa sih yang berani mengusiknya? Sedikit sebal karena tidak jadi beristirahat, pemuda bermata _azure_ itu membukan pintu. Matanya agak membulat karena yang berdiri di balik pintunya –jadi tentu dia juga yang barusan mengetuk- adalah Lucia. Si model bertubuh kurus itu kali ini berani balas memangdangnya dengan er... apa itu?

"Kau... sedang tidak enak badan, kan?" tembak Rukia langsung. Bahkan dia berani maju menghampiri si pria berwajah sangar sepertinya. Merasa terpojok, refleks Grimmjow mundur. Kenapa dia malah merasa terintimidasi oleh gadis yang jelas-jelas ukurannya bahkan kurang dari setengahnya? Ini tidak benar!

Mencoba mengobarkan kembali rasa percaya dirinya, si pemuda mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan si gadis. "Apa kau khawatir?" balasnya menggoda.

"Iya," jawab Rukia yakin. Grimmjow sampai sedikit kagok menghadapi sisi lain gadis mungil ini. Jawabannya memang masih polos dan spontan, tapi tidak ada lagi sikap malu-malunya. Bahkan tidak disadarinya tangan si gadis sudah menyentuh dahi dan pipinya. Wah... tangannya begitu lembut. "Kau demam? Badanmu agak panas..." gumamnya pelan.

Kali ini Grimmjow benar-benar memandangi bola mata ungu kelabu yang baru disadarinya sangat indah. Ada sinar ketulusan yang berpendar di sana. Gadis ini benar-benar bersikap apa adanya. Tidak ada kedok. Tidak ada topeng.

"Kau ke sini sendirian. Apa tidak takut?"

Rukia agak bingung mendengar pertanyaannya, bahkan Grimmjow dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Kali ini dia tidak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh. Jadi gadis ini betul-betul polos, ya?

Ah... kenapa gadis seperti dia bisa muncul di kehidupannya yang super kacau ini?

Dengan senyum lemah –bukan seringai- Grimmjow jadi betul-betul ingin mengoda gadis bersurai kelam itu. Perlahan wajahnya mendekati si gadis. Hingga menyisakan jarak yang tinggal beberapa senti. Sedikit lagi...

... dan bibir itu bertemu dengan bibirnya.

_Manis_...

.

.

KIN*VOI*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : wah, jangan kesel ya karena adegan akhirnya malah first kiss rukia direbut ama Grimm. Yep... ciuman pertama buat Rukia. Soalnya yang gerak cepat si Grimm bukan Ichi yang sok masih berdalih suka-suka. Terus saia mau peluk Dani Reykinawa~ soalnya karena dia makanya bisa mencapai target review dan bikin saia semangat! Ups... soal tipe Ichigo yang diomongin Ishida, yah... bener juga sih. Untuk renji... yah, semoga omake kali ini bisa memuaskan rasamu melihat Ichigo ketar-ketir. Untuk Shirayuki Umi, ichi dan grimm ga terlalu berhubungan kok. Seperti yang disebutkan di atas deh. Lanjut, Chadeschan, hah? Hime ga ngeblackmail kok? Itu maksudnya saia mau kasih tau ke pembaca aja kalo ishida naksir hime sejak dulu, tapi persis kaya rukia, hime mah bloon jadi ga tau deh. Yah, namanya juga sesama playboy. Riruka sih bisa aja gangguin rukia. Untuk ulquiruki, yah... kita liad aja perkembangannya. Eh, shiianhia el kuchiki kok mikirnya gitu? Yah, soal ulquiruki, grimmruki atau riruka bisa liad ke depannya. He-eh, pindah apartemen. Kasian ichi bobo di sofa melulu. Bisa2 mimpi melulu lagi. beby-chan, jadinya ulqui apa grimm? Yah, udah bisa tahu kan? Yah, Seo Shin Young, soal kakaknya rukia pelan2 bakal terkuak kok. Penasaran terus ya~ nah, ChappyBerry Lover, soal kakak rukia ditunggu ya. Hub ichi dengan ortunya renggang. Makanya dia kabur dari rumah. Gini ya, arumru-tyasoang, itu maksudnya ishida ngiran rukia baru umur 14 karena badannya terlalu imut2. jadi bukan salah ketik kok. Wokeh, karena tokoh baru sudah bermunculan, hanya tinggal meracik konfliknya aja nih~ review terus ya! Sampe 125 aja kok, biar ada omake chapter depan~

.

.

~~ÕMAKE~~

.

.

Baginya, makan malam adalah berkah. Abarai Renji, 17 tahun. Anak keluarga petani yang sehari-hari harus kerja membanting tulang untuk mendapatkan seporsi, eng... berporsi-porsi nasi sebagai ganti gajinya. Maklum saja, pemuda super sehat ini sanggup menghabiskan satu gentong beras jika tidak direm oleh sang Bunda. Daripada mubazir, ototnya dipakai saja untuk membantu di kebun.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, makan malam tersebut sering bersisa di keluarga Abarai. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena sang putra sulung tersebut sedang sakit rindu pada gadis pujaannya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pulang dari Tokyo. Mau menelpon, tidak tahu nomornya. Mau menyusul, mana dia punya kocek untuk membeli tiket kereta? Uang saku bulanannya tidak akan diberikan sampai 2 minggu lagi. Kasihan, padahal sudah kangen separuh nyawa.

Tapi rupanya Tuhan masih sayang padanya.

"Kak! Ada Rukia di tipi!" Seru adik lelakinya suatu malam.

Senang bercampur heran, Renji melesat bagai kilat sampai di depan televisi yang jijik karena muka babonnya cuma tinggal sesenti lagi nempel.

Benar saja. Wajah manis sang gadis terpampang di layar. Dan dia semakin manis dengan potongan rambut barunya! Segera Renji berhambur air mata –dan ingus- karena rindunya terobati. Bahkan rela loh dia memeluk TV yang sudah najis karena jigongnya muncrat ke mana-mana. Mungkin saking risihnya si produk elektronik itu diraba-raba –Renji membayangkan si TV sebagai Rukia- hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya. Sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi.

Sebetulnya sih karena cairan yang disemprot oleh si sulung Abarai, akhirnya si TV konslet dan kontan saja Renji yang masih asyik merangkulnya kena setrum.

Keluarga Abarai bisa berlega hati karena meski Renji sudah jadi nanas gosong tapi masih sanggup menghabiskan dua bakul nasi dan masih minta nambah. Besok mereka harus membeli TV baru yang _water resistant_ deh.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Wah~ jadi kau serius tidak menerima ajakan wanita mana pun? Kau sakit, _Berry Boy_?" tanya Rangiku khawatir. Model internasional yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga tersebut terperangah melihat sekali-lagi _Berry Boy_, atau Kurosaki Ichigo menolak ketika seorang wanita menawarkan dirinya pada sang fotografer. Tidak biasanya dia begini.

"Ah... bukan apa-apa, Ran. Sekarang aku harus fokus pada pekerjaanku."

Mata _sapphire_ sang model menyipit. Rasanya bukan itu yang jadi masalah. Sekarang ini mereka sedang bersantai di _cafe_ untuk saling bernostalgia. Dulu, saat Ichigo baru memulai karirnya, Rangiku dengan jeli memilihnya sebagai fotografer untuk buku kumpulan foto terbarunya. Dan keputusannya tidak salah. Pria berambut orange ini sanggup menggali berbagai ekspresi dan menambah nilai jual Rangiku. Tentu saja nama Ichigo juga ikut melejit setelah angka penjualan buku tersebut mencapai angka fantastis.

Bisa dibilang mereka saling menguntungkan. Beberapa kali juga mereka pernah melewati malam bersama. Tapi keduanya adalah orang berprinsip bebas. Meski kini Rangiku menerka bahwa Ichigo tidak lagi _bebas_. Hum~ _Berry Boy_ dan _Cutie Doll_.

"Jangan-jangan... karena ada daun muda yang sangat manis makanya kau sudah tidak berminat pada wanita-wanita tua seperti kami?" goda pemilik tubuh _dynamit_ tersebut.

BRSSShhh!

Malang nasib si kopi dan kemeja biru laut yang dikenakan Ichigo. Keduanya tidak berdosa sama sekali, tapi sekarang malah kena ganjaran yang tidak sepantasnya.

"BICARA APA KAU, RANGIKU! HAL INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN RUKIA!" pekik Ichigo keras-keras seperti sedang ada halilintar menggelegar. Untungnya tempat pilihan mereka memang sepi penggunjung dan mengutamakan privasi pelanggan, jadi tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka karena teriakan penghancur gendang telinga itu.

"ADUH! Kenapa teriak keras sekali, sih?" balas Rangiku tidak terima jika sampai kupingnya jadi tuli karena teriakan kawan lamanya tersebut. "Lagipula siapa yang menyebut nama _Cutie Doll_? Aku cuma bilang... daun muda yang sangat manisss~"

Mati kutu deh. Ichigo serasa ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" tukas Ichigo _sok cool_ ingin menyeruput espressonya lagi. Tapi peribahasa mengatakan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Kopi belum ditelan sudah disembur, sekarang cangkirnya sudah kosong padahalnya tenggorokannya kering. Malang nian nasibmu, Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Yes! Syutingnya sudah beres dan semuanya lancar!

Inuoe Orihime merasa dia tidak perlu menjadi robot dengan rudal tersimpan di lengannya untuk membuat moodnya sebaik ini. Kali ini pun pekerjaannya sukses ditambah dia bisa membantu sahabat bermuka temboknya tersebut. Curva parabola yang sukses melengkung di bibirnya sukses membuat sepasang mata _aqua_ menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Ishida Uryuu. Usia, 28 tahun. Status, single. Saat ini –dari jaman SMU dulu- sedang naksir berat pada Inoue Orihime.

"Um... Inoue?" panggil Ishida dengan suara –agak- gemetar.

"Oh! Ishida-kun! Terima kasih sudah bersedia membantuku. Berkatmu, syutingnya jadi tidak ada masalah."

"Ah... sudahlah. Kau sudah mengucapkannya berulang kali," ungkap Ishida dengan pipi agak bersemu merah. Senyum di wajahnya merekah bak gadis yang sedang malu-malu.

"Oh, ya! Mungkin aku bisa berterima kasih dengan mentraktir makan siang!"

Oh... kacamata persegi itu langsung mengkilat kinclong. Ajakan dari gebetan. Pastilah Ishida langsung bersemangat.

"Kita, lalu Lucia, Kurosaki-kun, Ulquiorra-kun juga."

Pessh. Harapan si pemuda sirna seketika. Secercah sinar yang tadi menerangi relung hatinya langsung padam. Tapi masih berusaha membalas senyum wanita cantik di hadapannya dengan, yah... senyum pahit.

Ishida Uryuu. Usia, 28 tahun. Status, single. Orang yang disukai, Inoue Orihime. Perkembangan cinta, nol. Sejak jaman brontosaurus sudah koit hanya dianggap teman b-i-a-s-a.

Sepertinya lain kali dia bisa berbaik hati mengajak Kurosaki minum bersama untuk meratapi takdir percintaan mereka yang bisa-bisanya menyukai entitas feminim yang tidak memiliki sense cinta.

Pembaca boleh berkomentar, KASIAN DE LUUU~

.

.

Hola Minaa... ini Kin... ehehhehe

akhirnya bisa diupdate juga.. maunya kemarin tapi maafkan saya yang beneran sibuk banget kemarin. ada ujian dadakan dari kampus. mana sampe sore lagi... huftt baiklah heheh kayaknya saya balas review dulu dehh hehehe

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe ini udah ada GrimmRuki nyaa.. suka? hehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... ehmm kayaknya gitu hihihi... kasian Ichi yaa? heheh

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... ini udah update... saya juga suka cowok kayak gitu bikin meleleh ya? hiihihi

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... iyaaa maaf banget kemarin gak bisa update kilat inipun gak bisa update kilat hiks...

Hichiberry : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah ada GrimmRuki-nya... kok pada suka GrimmRuki ya? heheheh

Nakamura Chiaki : makasih udah review senpai... wah kalo soal itu.. tanya ke neechan yaa hihihi soalnya dia yang punya rencana tuh heheheh...ini udah update...

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... wah maaf gak bisa update soon yaa tapi ini udah update... heheh gimana jadinya ya? saya suka Ichi yang pusing gitu. kayaknya dibiarin aja toh hehehe

Anezakibeech : makasih udah review senpai... mudah-mudahn sih gak berat yaa hehheheh

Joshxx : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update maaf gak kilat...

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya udah dijawab sama neechan ya? heheheh

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... amin... hehhe udah dijawab sama neechan toh? eee bukan Senna... Riruka loh... hehehehe

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review nhia... hihihi udah dijawab sama neechan yaa? saya sih sebenernya lebih suka Ichi yang sengsara biar dia kalap... hehehhe

amexki chan : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update... belum artis beneran kok baru model aja hihihi

ICHIRUKI FOREVER : makasih udah review senpai... wah... sabar yaa masih jauh kayaknya sii ehhhe

blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai... apa ini lama? kayaknya sii iyaa maaf salah saya sihh hehehehe

beby chan : makasih udah review beby... beby maunya pair yang mana? hehehhe saya sih suka semua hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... ini udah update ya? heheheh

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... iyaa Grimm-nya udah muncul lohh heheheh

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa fic lain nyusul yaa? heheheeh ini udah review...

arumru-tyasoang : makasih udah review Ru... nah udah dijelasin ama neechan yaa? hihihi ini udah update...

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah update... yah masih lama tuh ditunggu yaa

rukimiyu berry : makasih udah review senpai... mungkin chap depan yaa yang Ruki pov nya heheheh wah apa selama ini Ichi gak panas dingin? hihihi kasian tuh playboy mesum nahan diri mulu hhihi

Dani Reykinawa : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh saya balas di sini aja yaa semua reviewnya... seneng banget deh hehehe wah parah dong kalo Renji ikutan muncul. beneran gak tidur si Ichi. ada Ulqui ama Grimm aja dia kayak banteng terbang gitu... hihihih

the1st : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa kayaknya neechan gak baca review yang ini hehheh... nanti saya bilang deh.. hehehe makasih yaa udah sempetin baca heheheh

ok deh, kalau mau neechan semangat, dia ngedit ini cuma sehari loh! padahal biasanya dua ato tiga hari. saya sih yang ngaret ngetiknya hihihi jadi kalo mau bikin neechan semangat, mudah aja, review aja hihihi

ok deh review yaa biar saya tahu fic ini masih layak lanjut kah?hihiihi

Jaa Nee!


	6. Moon File 6

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua bibir tersebut masih menempel begitu lama.

Jujur saja, Grimmjow sulit sekali untuk melepaskannya. Sedangkan gadis ini hanya membelalakkan matanya begitu lebar dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun –apa dia masih bernafas? Karena tidak ada perlawanan apapun, Grimmjow makin bersemangat melanjutkan aksinya.

Tapi sialnya, dari ujung koridor terdengar bunyi langkah tergesa yang menyebalkan. Siapa sih yang datang mengganggu kesenangannya?

Grimmjow dengan cepat melepaskan ciuman yang dia sendiri belum begitu puas merasakannya, menarik pinggang si gadis hingga masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Kemudian menutup pintu kayu tersebut agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun. Gadis ini... masih tetap diam seperti baru dihipnotis.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Sialan Riruka!

Kenapa pula harus bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Dia benar-benar menghambat Ichigo!

Ichigo menyusuri koridor ruang ganti para artis hingga menghadap pintu ruangan yang khusus disediakan untuk Rukia. Tapi begitu dibuka yang menyapanya hanya hening.

Pergi kemana gadis itu?

Ichigo merasa kepanikan melandanya. Rukia pergi sembarangan begitu padahal belum pernah dia membiarkan si gadis pergi sendirian seperti ini. Walau masih dalam satu gedung, tapi Rukia sangatlah kikuk dan mudah tersesat. Ichigo tidak suka mengingat di mana dia nyaris frustasi saat kehilangan gadis itu di stasiun kereta ketika pertama kali membawa gadis mungil itu ke Tokyo.

Ahh, bodoh!

Bukankah Ichigo baru memberikan Rukia ponsel beberapa waktu lalu. Kenapa dia jadi lambat berpikir begini?

Ichigo segera menekan angka satu lama, kemudian menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Menunggu nada sambungan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar bunyi ponsel itu ada di atas meja.

Dan nyatanya, si ponsel masih bersarang di dalam tas kelinci Rukia. Kenapa gadis itu begitu ceroboh meninggalkan ponselnya?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Grimmjow sempat khawatir kalau-kalau orang yang baru lewat itu menggeledah semua ruangan –termasuk ruangannya. Setelah yakin situasinya aman, pria bertubuh tegap ini berdiri di depan model mungil yang masih diam dan menunduk, tatapan matanya begitu kosong. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini. Apa dia kehilangan kesadarannya? Atau jangan-jangan rohnya sudah keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri?

"Hei? Kau kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah kecil Lucia.

Detik berikutnya mata gadis itu memerah berikut dengan wajah cantiknya. Grimmjow berani jamin kalau rona warna tersebut bukanlah karena riasan.

"Kyaaa!"

_Bagus_ sekali!

"Akh! Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini!" pekik Grimmjow sambil menggosok keningnya yang tadi sempat ditinju oleh tangan mungil si gadis.

Nafas Rukia tersengal hebat seperti habis berlari marathon. Was-was, Grimmjow menjaga jarak supaya terhindar dari amukan gadis beriris violet ini lagi. Kenapa dia jadi sebegini mengerikan? Padahal beberapa waktu sebelumnya dia masih seorang gadis yang begitu manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan! Dasar PENJAHAT!" pekik Rukia histeris. Bola ungu kelabunya kian memerah dengan kilat-kilat amarah.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu aku ini penjahat?" tanya Grimmjow tak terima. Enak saja wajah setampan ini masa dituduh seperti itu. Seumur hidup belum ada satu pun gadis yang berani memanggilnya 'penjahat'.

"Kau... kau... hh! Kau sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku, tahu!" jerit Rukia lagi menahan malu di wajahnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tapi tubuhnya terlihat gemetar.

Ciuman pertama?

Siapa yang―

Tak pelak, Grimmjow langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak!

Dia sunguh-sungguh tak percaya gadis mungil ini benar-benar masih lugu. Percayakah kau bahwa masih ada gadis berumur 17 tahun yang belum pernah ciuman sama sekali di jaman seperti ini? Apa ini masih jaman batu? Atau malahan gadis ini baru saja datang dengan mesin waktu dari jaman _Heian_? Serius, deh!

"Astaga! Masa kau belum pernah ciuman? Kau ini dari jaman apa sih? Itu kan hal biasa!" ejek Grimmjow.

Saking kesalnya, gadis itu melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya dan tanpa sungkan menginjak kaki Grimmjow dengan hak sepatunya. Sudah jelas rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Grimmjow kembali berteriak sambil mengurut kakinya menahan perih.

"Aww! Hei! Kau ini kasar sekali sih!" balas Grimmjow.

Rukia berbalik, tidak mau lagi melihat orang itu. Violetnya sudah basah. Sekarang ini dia menahan tangis. Tapi kenapa dia ingin menitikkan air mata?

"Kau!" Rukia menolehkan kepalanya walau sedikit untuk sekali lagi melihat pria sialan yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya itu.

"Pergi ke dokter kalau masih sakit!"

Setelah mengatakannya, gadis cantik yang tengah mengenakan kostum seorang putri itu menutup pintu dengan keras dan pergi entah ke mana.

Grimmjow terkekeh geli.

Pantas saja fotografer brengsek itu mati-matian menjaga si gadis. Rupanya dia ingin menyimpan gadis sepolos itu sendirian. Menikmatinya tanpa ingin membaginya dengan orang lain karena dia masih sangat lugu dan naif. Menarik.

Minat Grimmjow membumbung karena dirinya juga ingin bermain dengan hal baru.

Gadis polos tersebut akan menjadi mainan yang lucu untuknya. Ah, hidupnya pasti tidak akan membosankan lagi.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Air matanya sudah mau keluar. Tapi Rukia tidak ingin menangis. Dia sudah janji pada Kakak tidak akan menangis lagi setelah kematian kakeknya. Tapi orang itu... pria kurang ajar itu sudah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Apanya yang biasa saja dari sebuah ciuman?

Bagi Rukia, hal itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa.

Itu _ciuman pertama_nya. Jelas dong dia ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang diharapkannya. Dan tentu saja bukan pria brengsek berambut biru itu orangnya. Di saat seperti ini Rukia malah ingin bertemu dengan kakeknya. Dia ingin menangis di dekapan kakeknya segera. Ah, kenapa dia jadi cengeng begini?

Setelah sampai di ruang riasnya, Rukia duduk di sofa berwarna coklat tua.

Dia harus melupakan ini. Tapi mana mungkin! Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan ciuman pertamanya?

Tidak. Rukia harus melupakannya. Bagaimanapun... pengalaman buruk seperti itu tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

_Kakak_...

Teringat pada Ichigo, Rukia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak boleh membuat masalah. Misalkan saja dengan membesar-besarkan kejadian ini. Selama ini dia sudah merepotkan Ichigo masa masih mau membebani Kakaknya? Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan nafas seperti sedang yoga, Rukia akhirnya sedikit tenang. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya merasa tidak enak.

Setelah cukup menenangkan diri, Rukia berjalan gontai menuju studionya. Dia harus menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan hari ini. Setelah itu, dia akan pulang dan melupakan semua yang―

"Kau di sini?"

Rukia tertegun ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang justru paling tidak ingin dia lihat sekarang. Dia merasa amat malu berhadapan dengan orang ini. Lagi-lagi mata Rukia terasa basah. Karena itu cepat-cepat Rukia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan tajam tersebut.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kupikir kau tersesat lagi. Kau dari mana?" tanyanya lembut.

Rukia tetap diam tak bisa menjawab. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan?

"Rukia?"

Kini suara orang itu terasa dekat dengan wajahnya. Dengan gerak pelan, tangan besarnya mengangkat dagu Rukia. Anehnya, Rukia tidak dapat menolak. Dan ketika mata cokelat madu itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, Rukia jadi gugup dan gemetaran. Saat ini wajahnya pasti terlihat aneh karena tengah menahan air matanya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya lagi. Dengan mode panik tentunya.

"Ka-Kakak...," hanya itu yang sanggup disuarakan Rukia. Hingga sekarang, Rukia belum pernah merasa begini sakit selama bekerja bersama kakaknya. Hanya hari ini...

"Ada apa?" kejarnya lagi, lebih seperti tuntutan.

"Kurosaki! Ayo cepat, waktu kita tidak lama!"

Suara Ishida menginterupsi perbincangan dua orang ini. Ichigo berdecak sebal. Waktu mereka memang tidak banyak. Meskipun Rukia terlihat seperti tengah bermasalah, tapi mereka memang dituntut untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, bagaimana pun situasinya.

"Nanti kita bicara lagi. Bersiaplah sekarang."

Rukia mengangguk pelan kemudian mengikuti Ichigo keluar menuju studio.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Betul-betul tidak wajar. Rukia tidak seperti biasanya. Memang sebelumnya ia masih malu –karena lawan mainnya diharuskan bertelanjang dada, tapi sekarang ia terlihat sangat enggan untuk berdekatan dengan Grimmjow. Sedangkan pria beriris biru itu justru melempar seringaian licik menyebalkan seolah sedang menggoda Rukia. Tangannya bergerak kian jahil di sekitar tubuh Rukia guna keperluan pemotretan. Ichigo sampai terus berteriak agar Grimmjow membatasi gerakannya. Sang fotografer tahu bahwa Rukia tidak nyaman dengan orang ini. Kalau sampai Ichigo tahu alasan Rukia bertingkah aneh hari ini, Ichigo pasti akan mencincang siapa saja yang melakukannya.

Setelah pemotretan itu berakhir, Rukia kembali bersikap seperti dirinya. Dia menegur semua orang dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Wajahnya tidak lagi terlihat aneh seperti tadi. Pada dasarnya, Rukia tak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Karena itu, Ichigo bisa mengetahui kalau sesuatu telah terjadi dengan gadis ini.

Mereka pulang larut malam.

Setelah sekian lama perjalanan menuju apartemen baru mereka, akhirnya sampai.

Rukia bersiap akan keluar, tapi Ichigo menahan lengannya. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kita bicara dulu. Baru masuk," kata Ichigo pelan. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat gadis ini merasa terbebani.

"Bisa nanti saja, Kak? Aku... aku lelah sekali," sahut Rukia. Masih tidak melihat ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku tahu kau lelah. Makanya kita bicara di sini. Katakan padaku ada apa? Kau aneh sekali setelah menghilang tadi, Rukia...," kata Ichigo lembut.

Rukia bersyukur ia masih sanggup menahan air matanya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis. Jadi dia tidak mau melakukannya di depan Ichigo. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, tentu Ichigo akan semakin khawatir padanya.

"Tidak ada... apa-apa... Kak..." jawab Rukia pelan.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Sikapmu aneh sekali hari ini. Katakan padaku. Aku Kakakmu kan? Kau tidak mau jujur pada Kakakmu, Rukia?" ulang Ichigo berharap dengan peran seorang Kakak maka Rukia bersedia membuka hatinya.

Rukia agak lama mempertimbangkan kata-kata Kakaknya. Dia hanya takut jika Ichigo akan salah paham padanya. Apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan? Rukia bingung. Dia belum pernah dihadapkan pada masalah seperti ini.

"Rukia... kalau kau ada masalah, katakan padaku agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Ekspresimu tadi terlihat aneh dan tidak wajar. Bagi seorang model, ekspresi sangat berpengaruh pada pemotretan. Kalau kau ada masalah... katakan padaku. Kau bisa bergantung padaku," ucap Ichigo lagi.

Kakaknya... orang baik. Dia pasti mengerti.

Rukia menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian menghembuskannya. Agak lama Ichigo menunggu sampai gadis ini mau bercerita padanya. Selama ini Ichigo tidak pernah melihat Rukia ada masalah sejak ikut dengannya. Bahkan Rukia tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun tentang pekerjaan mereka. Kalau Rukia sampai jadi begini tentu ada sesuatu yang amat menggangunya.

"Ta-tadinya... a-aku hanya ingin... memastikan ka-kalau orang itu... baik-baik saja. Di-dia terlihat aneh... waktu awal pemotretan tadi. Ja-jadi... aku mengikutinya. Ta-tapi... di-dia..." suara Rukia semakin rendah. Tersendat dan terputus. Ada kegugupan di sana.

Ichigo masih sabar menunggu kata-kata Rukia selanjutnya.

"Di-dia... men... ciumku," lirih Rukia. Terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa?" Ichigo sungguh berharap telinganya tadi salah dengar atau memang sudah waktunya dia pergi ke dokter THT untuk memeriksakan telinganya yang terlalu banyak mendengar musik dengan _earphone_-nya.

"O-orang itu... mencium... ku..." ulang Rukia lagi.

"Menciummu? Menciummu di mana? Di... _bibir_mu?" tanya Ichigo tak yakin. Orang brengsek mana yang berani melakukan itu?

Rukia mengangguk pelan―masih menunduk, mengiyakan kata-kata terakhir Ichigo. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Ichigo semakin panas dan ingin segera merobek perut si brengsek itu.

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Pria... pria berambut biru... itu..."

Grimmjow!

Sudah Ichigo duga! Bekerja sama dengan orang itu sama saja dengan neraka!

Berani sekali dia menyentuh Rukia-nya! Ichigo saja tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam walau sudah tinggal serumah selama ini. Tapi pria itu... pria itu...

Ichigo segera memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan kesal. Dia menggeram jengkel dan tangannya sudah gatal sekali untuk menghajar apa saja.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Seharusnya kau katakan tadi, Rukia!" kata Ichigo, nyaris berteriak pada Rukia.

"Aku sudah... tidak apa-apa, Kak... Ja-jangan marah..." lirih Rukia.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak apa-apa? Berani sekali orang itu! Akan ku―" Ichigo sebenarnya sudah bersiap menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kembali. Tapi tangan mungil Rukia segera menahannya. Ichigo berhenti sejenak dan menunggui gadis bermata indah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kakak pernah bilang, kita harus professional meski ada sesuatu yang tidak kita suka, kan? Kak Ishida juga bilang, kita harus mencintai pekerjaan kita walau kita merasa sakit. Aku... tidak apa-apa, Kak..."

Ichigo menarik Rukia untuk memeluknya dan mengusap kepala gadis itu. Dia tahu bahwa gadis mungilnya sengaja berbicara seperti ini karena tidak ingin menciptakan kekisruhan yang tidak diinginkan. Apalagi kalau sampai harus merepotkan Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Aku... aku tidak mau Kakak kena masalah... karena aku... aku tidak apa-apa, Kak..."

"Sst... sudah. Aku mengerti. Lain kali, segera katakan padaku kalau ada sesuatu padamu. Mengerti? Jangan diam saja. Kau harus segera katakan padaku kalau orang itu bertingkah macam-macam padamu lagi," ujar Ichigo pelan.

Rukia mengangguk dalam dekapan Ichigo. Memeluk Kakaknya begini, benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Seolah semua persoalan telah disapu oleh angin lalu. Rasanya... sungguh tenang sekali. Merasuk hingga relung hatinya. Dia sampai lupa masalah apa yang sebelumnya sempat membuatnya sedih. Pelukan pria ini...

Rukia ingin terus berada di dalam lengan kokoh ini.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan di dalam mobil itu, Ichigo jadi banyak berpikir. Memang sebaiknya menolak pekerjaan ini sedari dulu. Tidak mengapa kalau dia kena masalah. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi persoalan begitu. Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia makin memantapkan hatinya untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan ini. Dan membawa Rukia jauh-sejauhnya dari pria berbahaya seperti Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquez. Orang sinting itu benar-benar brengsek. Pikirnya semua gadis sama saja. Dan Ichigo tidak terima.

Esok paginya, Ichigo menemukan Rukia yang sudah kembali seperti biasa. Bangun dengan wajah ceria. Seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian apa pun kemarin. Ichigo pun tidak mengungkitnya lagi. Tidak ingin mengingatkan Rukia pada masalah menyebalkan itu. Baiknya dilupakan saja.

Ichigo bisa saja membuat Rukia lupa dengan ciuman dari pria kurang ajar itu. Hanya saja, Ichigo harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengejutkan Rukia. Pastinya gadis cantik ini akan kaget dan menganggap Ichigo sama seperti Grimmjow. Karena Ichigo tak mengerti, bagaimana perasaannya dan perasaan Rukia sendiri. Ini semua sangat membingungkan.

Mereka tiba di studio siang hari. Masih ada beberapa pemotretan _campaign_ yang harus mereka selesaikan. Dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Ketika Rukia sedang dirias, Ichigo bersiap dengan kamera dan _setting_nya. Untungnya produser sialan yang suka berlebihan dan menyebalkan itu tidak datang hari ini. Ichigo benar-benar sudah muak melihat orang itu.

Bersyukur karena _Setting_ hari ini tidak ada adegan di mana pria sialan itu bisa berdekatan dengan Rukia. Sepertinya setelah ini, Ichigo harus ekstra waspada pada semua pria yang mendekati Rukia. Termasuk Ishida Uryuu!

"Yo kawan! Kau tampak bersemangat hari ini."

Ichigo mulai memasang alarm bahaya.

Tapi dia juga harus mengendalikan dirinya sedapat mungkin. Dia tidak ingin Rukia melihatnya menguliti orang ini sekarang juga. Ichigo harus bersikap professional.

"Kurasa, kita tidak pernah begini akrab," sindir Ichigo.

"Oh ya. Kita memang tidak pernah akrab. Atau mungkin... mustahil untuk bisa akrab?"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyapaku. Pergi saja sana ke _setting_mu, _Pet_!" tuding Ichigo tajam. Dia berharap dengan memanggilnya begitu, Grimmjow akan segera pergi dan tidak memancing emosinya lagi.

"Wow~ ternyata kau suka memanggilku begitu? Apa Princess juga suka memanggilku begitu ya? Apalagi... kemarin Princess begitu lembut. Aku suka mainan baruku!" sahut pria tertubuh atletis itu sengaja memanas-manasi.

Ichigo nyaris mematahkan tripod kameranya. Sambil mendelik sinis pada pria sialan ini.

"Apa maksudmu mainan?" geram Ichigo jengkel.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau begitu protektif pada model amatir yang lugu itu. Ternyata... dia cukup menyenangkan untuk jadi mainan. Dia begitu mudah digoda dan berbeda dari semua gadis yang kutiduri. Bagaimana kalau aku juga tidur dengannya?" pancing Grimmjow.

Segera saja Ichigo melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah menjijikan itu. Bahkan semua staff mulai berdatangan untuk melihatnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, brengsek! Siapa kau, berani berkata kotor seperti itu?" rasanya emosi Ichigo sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Tch! Jangan membuatku tertawa, Kurosaki. Kau itu _sama_ saja denganku. Kita sama-sama petualang, bukan? Dan Princess itu adalah tantangan tersendiri untuk menaklukkannya. Kau menjaganya selama ini hanya karena tidak ingin orang lain menikmatinya, kan? Kau ingin menikmatinya sendiri. Dan aku tertarik padanya. Jadi aku akan merebutnya darimu."

Ichigo melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi. Tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Grimmjow. Para staff mulai takut untuk mendekat ke arah mereka berdua yang terlihat panas itu.

"Ayolah... jangan kekanakan, Kurosaki... sekarang bukan jamannya menyimpan seorang gadis untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kita sama? Tidak suka terikat. Jadi... mana mungkin kau mau terikat dengan Princess, kan?"

"Sekali lagi. Kalau kau berani sekali lagi mendekati Rukia, jangan salahkan aku kalau kaki dan tanganmu itu kupatahkan, bajingan!"

Ichigo menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar. Grimmjow malah menyeringai menanggapi emosi berlebihan sang Kurosaki muda. Permainan ini... semakin menarik.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Ichigo menemukan Ishida tengah berdiskusi dengan Rukia di ruang gantinya. Langsung saja dia memberikan isyarat pada staff lain untuk keluar. Rukia pun disuruh menunggu di tempat lain.

Melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Ichigo, Rukia ingin bertanya kenapa. Tapi wajah Kakaknya langsung melembut padanya dan meminta Rukia untuk menunggu di luar.

"Kenapa kau mengusir semua orang, hah?" ujar Ishida bingung.

"Batalkan pekerjaan ini! Biar aku yang menanggung semua pembatalan kontraknya. Kau dengar?"

Pria berkaca mata itu mengangakan mulutnya lebar tak percaya. Ada apa lagi ini?

"Apa otakmu konslet pagi ini? Kalau iya, apa kau mau kupanggilkan tukang listrik?"

"Ini serius, Ishida! Batalkan sekarang juga. Dan aku akan membawa pulang Rukia sekarang!"

"Aku juga serius. Kalau kau konslet, akan kupanggilkan tukang listrik segera," balas Ishida sengit.

"Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Grimmjow! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Ishida menghela nafas panjang. Sifat kekanakan fotografer ini kumat lagi. Merepotkan saja.

"Kurosaki... aku lelah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak bersikap seenaknya. Kau tahu benar kalau membatalkan pekerjaan ini sekarang, reputasimu akan terancam. Dan Lucia juga akan ikut kena masalah. Kau lupa dia itu model baru? Jangan karena sikapmu seperti ini, Lucia yang kena imbasnya."

"Aku tidak peduli! Rukia akan baik-baik saja. Aku yang akan menjaminnya. Asal dia tidak dekat-dekat dengan serigala brengsek itu! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kalau aku teruskan ini, aku tidak yakin dengan keselamatan Grimmjow!"

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Jeaggerjaquez pada Lucia sampai kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Kemarin dia berani mencium Rukia, kau tahu! Rukia itu gadis yang masih lugu! Dan Grimmjow seenaknya menyamakan Rukia dengan semua wanita murahan yang dia tiduri!" sahut Ichigo dengan ekspresi mendidihnya.

Ishida juga tak percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Tapi tampak Ichigo begitu marah. Belum pernah Ishida melihat rekan kerjanya semarah ini hanya karena model-nya dicium. Bukankah itu hal biasa? Di luar negeri ciuman sama dengan sapaan, kan?

Hanya saja tidak akan jadi biasa kalau dilakukan oleh Kuchiki Rukia, si gadis lugu dari desa dan Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquez, playboy dari Tokyo. Pantas saja Ichigo sampai meledak. Pria berkaca mata itu tahu sesulit apa pria ini menahan diri pada gadis polos dan lugu yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tinggal di rumahnya –padahal si gadis tidak memiliki pertahanan sama sekali. Ini semakin membuat Ishida sakit kepala.

"Sudahlah. Lucia juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jangan kekanakan begitu, Ichigo. Ciuman itu sudah biasa di jaman sekarang. Kenapa kau seperti tidak tahu apa itu ciuman, hah?"

"Sudah biasa kau bilang? SUDAH BIASA? Rukia bukannya tidak mempermasalahkannya! Karena takut aku kena masalah makanya dia pura-pura tidak peduli! Dan sekarang aku minta pekerjaan ini dibatalkan! Kau puas?"

Ishida gerah juga sekarang.

"Hanya karena model-mu dicium oleh Grimmjow, kau jadi begini marah. Sampai nekat membatalkan pekerjaan berharga ini. Kau tidak pernah bersikap begini berlebihan pada semua model-mu terdahulu. Kau bahkan tidak peduli kalau model-mu yang lama itu ditiduri puluhan bahkan ratusan pria. Dan sekarang, hanya karena dicium saja, kau sudah panas begini? Kau ini kenapa, Kurosaki?"

"Apa maksudmu kenapa? Tentu saja Rukia itu berbeda! Dia tidak sama seperti wanita murahan itu! Dan aku... sudah berjanji akan melindunginya."

"Melindunginya? Melindunginya kenapa? Siapa Kuchiki Rukia itu untukmu? Siapa gadis itu sampai kau berani mempertaruhkan segalanya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini?"

"Karena dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri!" tukas Ichigo merasa sudah terpojok.

"Tidak. Bukan, Kurosaki. Kuchiki Rukia bukan hanya seorang adik untukmu. Masa kau tidak sadar dengan sikapmu, sikap protektif-mu ini? Bagimu, dia lebih dari sekadar adik!"

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Rukia tak mengerti kenapa dia juga disuruh keluar. Kelihatannya Ichigo ingin berbicara serius dengan Ishida. Dan... wajahnya terlihat begitu aneh.

Pemotretan pun terpaksa ditunda karena fotografernya tidak ada. Sementara Rukia berusaha menyembunyikan diri agar pria berambut biru itu tidak menemukannya.

Karena bosan, Rukia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak.

Tanpa sengaja dia melewati ruang riasnya kembali. Terdengar suara Ichigo dan Ishida sedang meributkan sesuatu. Dari kata-kata yang berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga Rukia, Ichigo ingin membatalkan pekerjaan mereka.

Gadis bermata teduh itu terkejut bukan main. Apakah... Kakak ingin membatalkan pekerjaan karena... ucapannya kemarin?

"_Tidak. Bukan, Kurosaki. Kuchiki Rukia bukan hanya seorang adik untukmu. Masa kau tidak sadar dengan sikapmu, sikap protektif-mu ini? Bagimu, dia lebih dari sekadar adik!"_

Rukia sekali lagi tertegun.

Kenapa namanya dibawa-bawa dalam perdebatan mereka?

Setelah terdengar kalimat itu, tidak ada suara lagi dari dalam kamar.

Rukia kemudian memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Ishida.

Itu benar. Kenapa Ichigo bersikap begitu protektif padanya? Apa benar sikapnya hanya karena rasa kekeluargaan? Tapi... kenapa sampai membatalkan pekerjaan karena dirinya? Ichigo juga marah sekali mengetahui Rukia dicium oleh orang lain.

Lalu... Ichigo juga tidak suka Rukia dekat dengan Renji yang notabene adalah temannya sejak kecil. Bukankah itu aneh? Sejak awal, sikap Ichigo pada Rukia memang aneh. Dan Rukia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ichigo tidak senang setiap kali Rukia didekati oleh pria lain. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Rukia?"

Rukia kaget ketika pintu ruang gantinya dibuka sedikit kasar. Di depannya ada Ichigo yang berdiri dengan raut bingung.

"Kakak?" panggil Rukia.

"Ganti bajumu. Kita pulang," ujar Ichigo pelan.

"Pulang?" ulang Rukia.

"Kurosaki! Kau bisa dapat masalah karena ini!" sela Ishida.

Rukia mengintip ke balik punggung Kakaknya. Terlihat Ishida berniat menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kak... nanti Kakak dapat masalah. Ayo kita teruskan saja. Jangan pulang sekarang," pinta Rukia.

Tapi Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia, tidak menghiraukan pekikan Ishida.

Ichigo menyeret Rukia secepatnya. Tetapi Rukia mengenakan gaun panjang sehingga langkah kaki mungilnya terbatasi. Semua orang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Tak sabar, Ichigo akhirnya membopong Rukia di lengannya supaya mereka dapat berjalan lebih cepat. Rukia semakin tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Kakaknya.

Sekilas terlihat seorang pria berambut biru –pemicu semua keributan ini menyeringai mengejek pada mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Ichigo memasukkan gadis dalam gendongannya ke dalam mobil –Rukia merasa diperlakukan seperti boneka besar saja dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari gedung studio.

"Kakak... ayo kita kembali, nanti Kak Ishida cemas...," pinta Rukia lagi. Dia bahkan tidak sempat berganti pakaian.

"Diamlah Rukia. Diam, sebentar saja," pinta Ichigo dengan suara pelan.

Rukia menurut dan memilih tidak berkata apa pun. Kakaknya terlihat aneh sekali hari ini. Sayang, Rukia tak mengerti kenapa. Apa karena... kata-kata Ishida barusan?

Ichigo terus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kalut. Bahkan Rukia menyadari kalau mereka melaju bukan di jalanan yang biasa. Ichigo mau membawanya ke mana?

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Ichigo maupun ponsel Rukia sama-sama berdering. Segera saja Ichigo mencabut baterai kedua ponsel itu dan terus melarikan mobilnya. Rukia jadi bertambah bingung dengan sikap Kakaknya ini. Kenapa hanya karena masalah sepele –walau menurut Rukia itu tidak sepele, tapi hal tersebut adalah masalah sepele di mata Ishida, Ichigo jadi begini aneh dan mau membatalkan pekerjaan sepenting ini hanya karena... masalah ini.

Akhirnya kendaraan beroda empat tersebut berhenti di suatu taman yang jauh dari kota. Memarkirkan mobilnya sejenak. Rukia mampu melihat wajah tampan Kakaknya diliputi kerut-kerut frustasi. Jantungnya berpacu karena gugup –berduaan saja dengan Kakaknya di dalam mobil dan di tempat sepi seperti ini. Tapi Ichigo malah terlihat semakin tertekan. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di atas kemudi dan menempelkan keningnya di permukaan dingin itu.

"Kak...," panggil Rukia pelan.

Masih tidak ada respon. Rukia jadi bingung dan serba salah.

"Maaf...," lanjut Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo menegakkan kepalanya, bersandar pada kursi kemudinya dan menatap Rukia lembut.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Karena aku... Kakak akan dapat masalah. Maafkan aku. Aku..."

"Bukan karena kau, Rukia. Ini... karena aku sendiri," kata Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku membawamu ke Tokyo agar kau bisa bertemu kakak kandungmu. Tapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku membawamu kemari dan membuatmu mengalami hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Aku bahkan membuatmu terpaksa bekerja sebagai model karena aku..."

Rukia ingin mengatakan bahwa semuanya bukan karena Ichigo. Dia ingin bilang kalau ini semua adalah keinginannya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa kalimat itu tidak bisa keluar ketika melihat wajah sedih Kakaknya.

"Kak... ini—ini bukan salah Kakak. Jangan begitu..."

"Kita batalkan pekerjaan ini, ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Batalkan saja, Rukia. Aku... aku tidak sanggup menahan diri. Membayangkan orang itu seenaknya mencium―aku tidak bisa..."

Rukia teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Ishida tadi.

"Kakak begitu lagi."

Ichigo menoleh penasaran pada Rukia.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kakak kenapa sih sebenarnya? Dulu... Kakak bilang Renji berbahaya dan melarangku dekat-dekat dengannya. Dan sekarang... Kakak bilang tidak bisa menahan diri karena... tidak sanggup membayangkan orang itu... sebenarnya Kakak kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu Rukia?"

"Aku ini apanya Kakak?"

Ingin rasanya Ichigo membenturkan kepalanya pada apa saja. Kenapa gadis ini malah ikut-ikutan bertanya begitu?

"Kau _adik_ku. Makanya aku harus melindungimu."

"Benarkah _cuma_ adik?" tanya Rukia menekankan kata 'cuma' yang disebutkannya.

Ichigo tak tahan dengan tatapan gadis bermata besar itu. Hatinya menyangkal bahwa sang gadis hanya sebagai anggotanya keluarganya saja dan Ichigo sadar Rukia memang lebih dari sekadar adik. Tapi Ichigo tak sanggup mengatakannya. Egonya terlalu tinggi dan akal sehatnya tidak mengijinkan adanya ketertarikan yang melampaui batas persaudaraan tersebut. Gadis yang masih begitu lugu dan polos disandingkan dengan dirinya yang begitu brengsek? Dunia akan terbalik sebelum itu terjadi! Ichigo tak ingin semakin membenarkan kata-kata Grimmjow. Terutama... saat dia mengatakan, Ichigo hanya ingin menikmati Rukia sendiri. Dia tidak dapat menerimanya!

"Benar."

"Kalau cuma adik, Kakak tidak perlu membatalkan pekerjaan itu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi Kakak tidak perlu bersikap begitu. Kalau cuma adik...," bisik Rukia makin pelan pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Rukia..."

"Ayo kita kembali, Kak. Pasti Kak Ishida sedang panik sekarang. Aku bisa bersikap professional. Kakak tidak usah cemas."

Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa perih mendengar pengakuan Kakaknya. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Rukia mengharapkan jawaban yang lain –entah apa- akan meluncur dari bibir si Kurosaki. Namun, kekecewaan yang tertambat di sanubarinya sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dia kecewa karena Kakaknya mengganggapnya sebagai adik semata? Kenapa? Bukankah rasa haru yang seharusnya dia rasakan?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Sepasang mata hijau emerald tengah mengamati hasil editan video klip yang akan dipertunjukkan mulai minggu depan. Video klip untuk _single_ terbarunya. Dengan dirinya sebagai pemeran utama dan salah satu dari sedikit –mungkin satu-satunya- sahabat wanita yang menjadi lawan mainnya.

Tapi bukan sosok mereka berdua yang menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan...

Sosok mungil dengan sorot mata sendu itu.

Kenapa Ulquiorra tidak mampu mengenyahkan sosok gadis itu dari pikirannya? Semakin dia berusaha mengingat dengan jelas siapa dan di mana dia pernah melihat gadis ini semakin penat kepalanya. Sebelum bertatap muka dengan gadis bernama Lucia tersebut, Ulquiorra beranggapan mungkin dia pernah melihat wajahnya sambil lalu. Tapi...

...itu salah.

Kini dia amat yakin bahwa dia pernah mengenal si gadis. Tapi siapa sebenarnya Lucia bagi Ulquiorra?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Meski pemotretan bisa dilanjutkan, namun suasana tegang senantiasa hadir. Ichigo lebih banyak berteriak marah dari biasanya, Ishida hanya kadang-kadang mengajukan ide –kalau tidak diperlukan dia memilih bungkam-, Lucia nampak murung dan cenderung menutup diri. Yang masih nampak normal hanya tinggal si Jeaggerjaquez. Dengan seringai khasnya, dia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya. Berpose di depan kamera. Itu pun dilakukannya sembari menyiram minyak ke dalam api amarah Kurosaki. Apalagi kalau bukan tingkahnya yang secara terang-terangan mencoba merayu model kesayangan si fotografer.

Para staf hanya mampu mengurut dada.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Kau sedih, Princess?"

Mendengar suara dari orang yang dihindarinya, Rukia memasang sikap siaga. Takut kalau-kalau pria tak tahu malu ini berniat macam-macam –lagi- padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Rukia. Buru-buru dia menuju keramaian. Apa orang ini sengaja mengikutinya sampai ke kamar kecil wanita?

"Hei~ jangan galak begitu, dong. Aku kan bertanya baik-baik," goda pria berambut terang itu. Seringainya sungguh menyebalkan! "Jangan-jangan kau sedih karena si Kurosaki itu sudah tidak memperdulikanmu?"

Mana ada seperti itu! Ingin Rukia berteriak keras padanya. Tapi ditahan karena tidak ingin membuat keributan.

Kakaknya sudah memberitahu bahwa selama kerja sama ini mereka akan jaga jarak. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Rukia menurut saja.

"Yah... mungkin saja dia sudah punya teman wanita yang dapat menyenangkannya. Kau tahu, kan? Meskipun dia masih menjagamu baik-baik tapi pria seperti dia mana tahan kalau tidak 'main' sesekali."

Ng?

Mengerenyit bingung, Rukia melempar pandangan pada wajah Grimmjow. Apa maksudnya? Pertanyaan itu mungkin tertulis jelas di wajah manis Rukia, karena seringai pria tinggi itu makin melebar.

"Kau terlalu polos. Masa hal seperti itu saja kau tidak paham?" cemoohnya dengan lagak professor.

Sebal. Rukia memanyunkan bibirnya dan bermaksud meninggalkan pria tersebut dengan segala celotehannya. Namun ada kata-kata pria itu yang menghantui benaknya. Wanita lain? Rangiku kah?

"Hei!" Grimmjow memegang lengan kurus Rukia guna menahan laju si gadis. Menyadari dirinya terperangkap, Rukia bersiap melawan. Tapi nampaknya hal itu sia-sia karena pria bertubuh tegap itu bukan lawannya.

"Tenang dulu. Aku cuma mau bilang kau jangan terlalu percaya pada si Kurosaki!" ujar Grimmjow susah payah menghindari –atau menangkis- tinju, pukul, tendang kiriman gadis mungil tahanannya.

"Kau yang tidak bisa dipercaya! Dasar pria tak tahu malu! Sudah berbuat hal jahat seperti itu kau malah menyalahkan orang sebaik Kakak!" pekiknya nyaring. Grimmjow berani bersumpah dengingan di telinganya bukan pernyakit dadakan.

"Kau percaya pada pria seperti Kurosaki? Dia itu hidupnya hanya dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita!"

"Kakak sama sekali tidak seperti itu!"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku? Terserah! Tanya saja pada wanita kenalannya! Kau akan tahu sendiri!" dengan itu Grimmjow menghentakan lengan Rukia kasar. Meninggalkannya dalam keraguan yang menggerogoti batinnya.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : nah, konfliknya akan semakin pelik dari sini. Mungkin chapter depan akan seperti roller coaster alur dan feeling. Yang menantikan Ichiruki... yah, sabar dulu ya. Perasaan mereka belum ketemu sih. Dan yang gigit jari karena adegan kiss kemaren, yah... itu diperlukan untuk plot sih. Untuk the1st, yah... pas edit chap kemaren belom baca review kamu jadi baru sekarang bisa say hello ke kamu~ untuk Dani Reykinawa, saia penasaran kamu gender feminis ato maskulin? Kok misterius banget ya? Untuk Suzuhara yamami dan Kim Na Na, ulquiruki? 3 pair? Wah... saia gak yakin nih. Ay, aih~ adek nee yang maniez~ tebak-tebakan boleh, tapi jawabannya nunggu bareng yang lain yah!

Omake kali ini agak beda dari biasanya. Tapi nikmati saja ya.

.

.

~~OMAKE~~

Casting :

**The Vampire : Ulquiorra Schiffer**

**The Lover : Inoue Orihime**

**The Sister : Lucia**

Kisah ini diceritakan secara turun temurun. Mengenai cinta sepasang insan dari ras berbeda yang menentang takdir dan berakhir dengan tragedi. Asal mula dari bunga cincin merah.

**Song : BUNGA CINCIN MERAH**

Dibuka oleh dua bersaudara vampir yang tiba di suatu kota padat penduduk. Kota itu selalu dingin karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat oleh angin puncak gunung yang dekat dengan letak kota tersebut. Yang ada hanya hamparan salju dan sepanjang tahun tidak pernah ada bunga yang mekar. Meski demikian, para penduduk tetap hidup damai dan merasakan kebahagiaan setiap hari.

_Aku tak merasa putus asa_

_meski berkali-kali kehilangan harapan_

_janji yang tak mungkin terwujud_

_tapi… dadaku bergetar_

Kedua bersaudara yang merupakan wajah baru di kota tersebut amat menarik perhatian. Sang vampir kakak berwajah tampan dan sang adik sangat manis. Mereka memiliki kulit putih bak salju dan sihir yang sanggup menaklukkan semua orang. Yang wanita memuja-muja sang vampir sedang yang pria mengambakan diri pada sang adik.

_Aku akan pergi_

_tanpa menunggu fajar tiba_

_dalam tangan yang selama ini kosong_

_kugenggam janji_

_itulah segenap diriku_

Namun sang vampir kemudian jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis manusia. Rambutnya orange, seperti sinar matahari yang harus ia hindari kala siang hari. Hari demi hari berlalu, sang vampir merajut kasih dengan kekasihnya. Tanpa disadari, kekuatannya untuk mempengaruhi seluruh penduduk kota kian melemah. Karena memang sang vampir sengaja tidak menggunakan pesonanya untuk menarik hati sang kekasih. Dan sang kekasih yang mengetahui jati diri sesungguhnya dari sang vampir tetap bersedia mencintainya sepenuh jiwa.

_Semoga cahaya harapan bersamamu_

_wahai orang yang mencinta_

_dari tempat yang abadi di sana_

'_kan kupetik bunga cincin merah_

Sang adik yang memahami resiko jika wujud keduanya terbongkar mengambil jalan untuk menghabisi nyawa sang kekasih. Dia menyuruh para budak prianya menculik sang kekasih dan membunuhnya di suatu tempat yang tidak akan ditemukan oleh kakaknya.

_Berikan keberanian padaku_

_yang berdiri menghadap ombak kesendirian_

_sebelum tiba waktunya _

_matahari meninggalkan dunia_

Sang vampir mencari ke mana pun sosok sang kekasih. Dia tidak sanggup untuk menyerah. Namun akhirnya sang vampir menemukan mayat kekasihnya terkubur dalam bukit salju. Betapa hancur hatinya saat menemukan jiwa kekasihnya telah padam. Seperti mentari yang redup.

_Aku pergi s'karang_

_tanpa tahu melepaskanmu_

_tak 'kan mengatakan hal yang membebani_

_tolonglah hanya_

_tetaplah di sisiku_

Sang adik yang melihat kakaknya menangisi kepergian kekasihnya hanya mampu meminta maaf. Namun itu pun tidak dapat mengobati luka hati sang vampir. Bagaimana pun dia paham, adiknya hanya memikirkan keselamatan mereka berdua. Tapi mengapa semuanya jadi begini?

_Semoga cahaya harapan bersamamu_

_wahai orang yang mencinta_

_dari tempat yang abadi di sana_

'_kan kupetik bunga cincin merah_

Tak tahan menjalani sedetik lebih lama tanpa kehadiran sang kekasih, sang vampir mematikan pelita hidupnya sendiri. Berakhir menjadi abu yang tertiup hembusan angin yang menggigil. Untuk terakhir kalinya, menyapu wajah pucat sang kekasih.

_Kehilangan adalah hal yang sangat menyesakkan_

_sampai-sampai aku tak mau hidup lagi_

Menyaksikan kakaknya bunuh diri dan lenyap membuat sang adik menyesali perbuatannya. Perih di hatinya melahirkan air mata yang terus jatuh dari kedua mata violetnya.

_Semoga cahaya harapan bersamamu_

_wahai orang yang mencinta_

_dari tempat yang abadi di sana_

'_kan kupetik bunga cincin merah_

'_kan kupetik bunga cincin merah_

Saat air mata sudah habis, berganti darah yang ia teteskan mengaliri pipi porseleinnya. Terus dan terus. Hingga menganak sungai di sekeliling sang adik. Terus dan terus. Hingga darahnya tak bersisa lagi dan vampir terakhir tersebut tewas seperti kakaknya. Yang tertinggal hanya sang kekasih dan cincin merah yang menodai salju. Seolah tak ingin membiarkan sang kekasih kesepian seorang diri, cincin merah mulai memunculkan bunga-bunga semerbak nan wangi. Untuk pertama kalinya –di atas hamparan salju, kuntum dan pucuk bermekaran.

.

.

Special Dislcaimer : Taeko Tonami

.

.

Seluruh liriknya diambil dari penggalan kata-kata dari manga terjemahan Indonesia milik Taeko TONAMI. A SINCERE SWINDLER, Blood of Judgement dan Blood Agreement.

.

Voidy's note (again) : wokeh. Begitulah omake kali ini. Kan sudah saia bilang bakal ga seperti biasanya. Baru kali ini mengetik cerita seperti mengisahkan sebuah dongeng. Bagus gak? Ini cerita video klipnya Ulqui dan yang diitalic itu liriknya. Seperti disclaimer di atas, liriknya penggalan dari kata-kata di komik. Emang cuma main pilah, comot, rangkai. Tapi ga gampang juga, loh. Saia mungkin bisa bikin lirik dari nol, tapi takut ga keburu. Jadi yah ambil jalan pintas aja. Entah kenapa pas kepikiran video klip tentang vampir yang saia pikirkan pertama kali justru kedua tokoh utama tewas dan si adik menitikkan air mata darah. Pas merenung tentang liriknya, ilhamnya langsung bunga cincin merah. Tahu kata-kata itu ada di komik, saia baca ulang sungguh2 supaya makin lancar pembuatan liriknya. Hehe, kebanyakan ngoceh deh. Yosh! Sampai di sini dulu~

.

Holaa minna... maaf banget saya yang telat... padahla neechan udah ngasih editannya dari tiga hari yang lalu. maaf banget yaa... kayaknya mustahil untuk saya update kilat bulan ini. tahulah kalo anak kuliah kan pas akhir gini malah sibuk. maaf banget yaa... hehehe

saya balas review...

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai... saya kok rela aja yaa? heheh maaf gak update kilat tapi udah diupdate.. hehehe

Dani Reykinawa : makasih udah review Dani... heheh boleh ya manggil gitu.. heheh kalo kakaknya, ditebak aja dulu bolee kok hihiihi

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... kenapa yaa? hmm karena lebih menarik kali kalo bukan Ichi duluan hihihiih

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... wkakakka... tapi udah disambit kucing tuh... kasian Ichi... gak jadi firstkiss Ruki hihihi

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... Ichi kan jaim hihihi UlquiRuki jelas ada dong hehehhe

blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai... hehhee Grimm kan emang disediain buat ganggu kalo gak gitu kan gak seru ihihihi

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... jitak aja kok gak papa... heheh bentar lagi saya yang jitak pake paluu hihihihi

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak kilat hehehhe iyaa gak tahu sii tapi kalo mau bisa aja ada tiga hehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe maaf gak kilat yaa saya sibuk bener sihh hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... bolee kok nebak nebak hehhehe... iya Ichi kan begoo sok sok lugu sihh hehehhe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... maaf yaa gak kilat ini udah saya update...

Anezakibeech : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa kok. jadi ceritanya kan gak datar aja... kan udah biasa tuh kalo Ichi serba duluan.. nah ini biarin aja Kissnya gak duluan biar dia pusing hihiihi

anna chan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh bagus deh senpai penasaran jadinya baca terus iihihiih maaf gak update kilat yaa...

Nonana : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa kalo agak beda dari perkiraan. kalo biasa Ichi yang serba duluan kan ceritanya toh datar aja heheheh lagian kalo ada yang begini siapa tahu perasaan Ichi jadi agak bener... heheheh

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... hehehhe gak papa toh Grimm lagian saya lagi suka Grimm... hehhehe

Reyko sweet : makasih udah review senpai... kalo saya jangan dipanggil senpai yaa Kin aja gak papa hehhe. Ichi kan emang bego hhohohoh

ICHIRUKI FOREVER : makasih udah review senpai... ditebak aja dulu gak papa heheheh siapa tahu berhadiah hihii iyaa Ichi emang PMS mulu kalo lagi stress hihihi

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... wah kalo pingsan ntar Grimm yang keenakan dong... hihihii

amexki chan gak log : makasih udah review senpai... sabar IchiRuki yaa... semuanya butuh proses jadi biar feelnya dapet hihihii ditunggu yaa

Zaoldyeck13 : makasih udah review senpai... apaaa udah keliatan tindakan Ichi di chap ini? hehehhee

Fuuchi : makasih udah review senpai... Ichi majunya kalo udah kepepet hihihi ditungguin aja cowok kan butuh waktu heheheh

Aii Sakuraii : makasih udah review Aii... iyaa lagi kena wabah GrimmRuki sii hehehhe yaa udah liat tindakan Ichi nih hehhhe

beby chan : makasih udah review beby... maaf gak kilat yaa hehhe iyaa nih Ichi kan bloon hehehehe

dhiya chan : makasih udah review dhiya... ini udah lanjut heheheh

riocchi : makasih udah review senpai... wah kalo ditambah lagi beneran bakal stress Ichi langsung masuk rumah sakit jiwa dia. hihihi

ok deh makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya yaa.. heheheh makasih...

kalo mau ceritanya lanjut, gak banyak kok... cuma review aja heheh biar tahu mau lanjut apa nggak ehhehe

Jaa Nee!


	7. Moon File 7

Note (harap diperhatikan biar ga bingung): Demi kelangsungan cerita, mulai chapter ini (7) panggilan 'Kakak' (Ichigo) menjadi _Onii-chan_. Untuk tokoh lainnya, nanti akan disesuaikan.

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untungnya orang sinting berambut biru itu tidak mengacauan pemotretan lagi. Sejak insiden-yang-sebaiknya-tidak-disebutkan dan setelah pria kurang ajar tersebut mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Ichigo... pikiran Rukia jadi tak tenang. Berbagai hal berkecamuk dalam kepalanya

Benarkah _Onii-chan_ seperti itu?

Atau... si pria hanya ingin membuat Rukia panas dengan menjelek-jelekkan penolongnya tersebut?

Tidak... Ichigo pasti tidak begitu. Rukia percaya... _Onii-chan_ bukan orang seperti itu.

Hari ini, sesi pertama pengambilan gambar akhirnya selesai. Sikap sang fotografer padanya masih seperti kemarin. Cuek dan... agak dingin. Seolah menjaga jarak jika berada di studio. Tapi dibalik pintu apartemen mereka, Ichigo akan bersikap seperti biasanya. Dia kembali menjadi _Onii-chan_ yang hangat bagi Rukia.

Si gadis mengerti bahwa mungkin Ichigo hanya ingin bersikap profesional saja. Demikian pula Rukia. Ishida berkali-kali menekankan untuk tidak membawa perasaan pribadi di lingkungan pekerjaan dan bersikap profesional. Jadi... tidak apa-apa.

Sekarang Rukia bermaksud kembali ke ruangannya. Hiasan yang memberatkan kepalanya hari ini cukup banyak. Tak sanggup rasanya kalau tiap hari dia diwajibkan mengenakan pakaian yang menyusahkan dan riasan yang menempel seperti lapisan kulit tambahan ini. Tapi ini kan pekerjaannya, maka dari itu sang gadis tetap bertahan.

Baru saja sesi pemotretan kelar, Ichigo langsung melesat pergi karena harus mengurus beberapa masalah dengan Ishida. Bersyukur Rukia mampu memberikan pengertian pada _Onii-chan_nya itu sehingga pekerjaan _campaign_ ini tidak jadi dibatalkan. Remaja beriris kelam ini tidak bisa membayangkan masalah apa yang bisa menimpa pemuda jangkung itu. Saat ini saja, _problem_ demi _problem_ datang silih berganti. Kata _Onii-chan_, masalah seperti itu sudah biasa yang dia hadapi. Meski tidak ingin Rukia cemas tapi tetap saja rasa itu tidak dapat diredam.

"Jadi kau, Lucia itu?"

Menghentikan langkahnya di koridor Rukia melihat di depannya berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah yang dikuncir dua. Gadis itu sungguh manis. Badannya juga tinggi dan langsing. Jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang datar dan rata. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia melihat gadis ini padahal lawan bicaranya tersebut sudah mengenal namanya. Siapa... dia?

"Padahal biasa saja. Aku tak percaya, karena kau Ichigo mendapat banyak masalah!" katanya sinis dan menusuk.

"A-apa... maksudmu?" tanya Rukia terkejut hingga bicaranya sedikit terbata.

Jujur saja, Rukia tak mengerti. Gadis ini tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung bicara begitu.

"Pura-pura lugu lagi! Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan aktingmu itu? Cara apa yang kau gunakan untuk menarik perhatian Ichigo, hah? Tubuhmu saja lebih mirip anak SMP! Kau pasti menggunakan cara kotor agar Ichigo terus bersamamu kan?" tuding si gadis.

Rukia nyaris sesak nafas mendengar kata-kata kejam yang meluncur dari bibir gadis ini.

Belum pernah Rukia dikatai sedemikian kasarnya. Apa maksudnya...

"Kau ini bicara apa! Jangan sembarangan bicara!" kata Rukia nyaris berteriak. Meski model bertubuh mungil ini berusaha mengendalikan emosinya tapi... mendengar kata-kata yang begitu keji...

Entahlah... kenapa semakin hari, semakin banyak saja orang yang mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan kepadanya. Memang apa salahnya?

"Huh! Pura-pura marah! Heh! Apa kau tidak tahu? Ichigo itu, mana tahan hanya dengan satu wanita saja? Sejak kau ada, dia terus lengket padamu! Apalagi kalau bukan karena kau memakai cara kotor untuk mendekatinya supaya Ichigo mau membuatmu begini terkenal kan?"

"Aku tidak begitu! Jaga ucapanmu!"

Rukia sudah lelah, bayangkan saja, tiga hari kurang tidur telah dilaluinya. Malah bertemu orang tidak dikenal yang bicara seenak perutnya.

"Nona Lucia...," sindir gadis berambut merah itu sengaja menggunakan embel-embel nona. "Kurosaki Ichigo itu... mana mungkin melewatkan satu malam tanpa satu wanita di tempat tidurnya. Dia itu terkenal sangat playboy. Model kelas mana saja sudah pernah tidur dengannya."

Ungu kelabu Rukia membelalak kaget. Tidur... tempat tidur?

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak tahu Ichigo itu seperti apa? Hahahah! Kasihan sekali kau. Kau mau tahu Ichigo itu seperti apa? Dia itu pria paling brengsek, kau tahu? Atau jangan-jangan... kau kecewa, karena pria yang tidur denganmu... sudah tidur dengan ratusan wanita lain? Jangan pernah berpikir kalau Ichigo yang kau kenal itu hanya lengket padamu, ya. Kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau pasti menggunakan cara kotor, kan?"

Bibir Rukia gemetar. Tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Hentikan. Tolong... Rukia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dan melupakan semua hal mengerikan ini.

Gadis itu maju perlahan agar bisa berdiri cukup dekat dengan remaja polos tersebut. Dan ketika gadis berambut merah ini tepat berdiri di depan Rukia, dia memainkan helaian surai hitam yang tergerai di sisi wajahnya.

"Kuberitahu satu hal. Kau jangan sok polos. Berhentilah bermimpi mengenai pangeran berkuda putih yang akan jadi cinta sejatimu. Itu sudah jadi dongeng kuno, sayang... Kuingatkan padamu untuk berhenti mengekori Ichigo! Pria itu sudah lama hidup bebas. Dan karena kau... hidupnya jadi terkekang. Kau tidak kasihan padanya yang merindukan berbagai gadis untuk menemaninya tidur? Sudah saatnya kau menyerah. Mungkin... Ichigo juga akan bosan padamu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, si gadis berambut merah pergi dengan senyum sinisnya dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Rukia dengan keras hingga tubuhnya oleng nyaris terjatuh.

Rukia tidak melawan ataupun membantah.

Sejujurnya... baru kali ini dia mendengar langsung mengenai kehidupan Ichigo.

Tak pernah terpikir olehnya hidup seperti apa yang Ichigo jalani. Bagaimana Ichigo menikmatinya selama ini.

Rukia hanyalah sosok asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hidup pria tampan itu. Selain sebagai adik, Ichigo tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari itu. Pemilik manik violet tersebut mengurut dadanya yang terasa begitu ngilu. Sakit.

Kenapa dia jadi begini cengeng? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Berhenti menangis, Rukia!" bisik Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja sakit di dadanya tidak mau hilang. Rasanya seperti ada yang mencengkeramnya begitu kuat dan erat. Sesak.

"Kakek..."

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Sepasang bibir itu bercumbu mesra. Begitu dempet dan seakan tak rela dipisahkan. Namun rupanya salah satu partisipannya enggan melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka. Sambil berdecih, pemuda berambut biru tersebut menarik diri.

"Grimm?"

Pasangannya memperhatikan bagaimana si top model yang senantiasa menyambut wanita ke dalam pelukannya malam ini terlihat gelisah dan yang lebih penting―menarik diri dari permainan mereka. Apa pria ini kerasukan sesuatu?

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja, Sun-sun," ujar Grimmjow setengah menghardik.

Diusir dengan tidak sopannya, wanita berambut hitam panjang itu segera beranjak meninggalkan sang playboy dalam kesendiriannya di tengah bar yang diramaikan dentuman musik _rock house_. Ingin mulutnya memaki pria tak waras tersebut, tapi ditahannya karena takut akibat belakangannya.

Yah, mungkin Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez memang sudah gila. Pria normal mana yang minum-minum sendirian dan ketika ada wanita yang bersedia menemaninya menghabiskan malam ini –mungkin juga sampai pagi, malah ditolak begitu saja?

Tapi...

Di benaknya menari-nari bayangan seorang gadis –bukan wanita, gadis- bermata besar indah. Tiap kali melintas di pikirannya, bayangan tersebut akan membakar gelenyar yang merayap dari dadanya lalu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, mengalahkan racun paling berbahaya sekalipun.

Ah, tidak mungkin!

Segera dienyahkannya pikiran tak berguna itu. Grimmjow hanya tertarik pada si gadis karena Kurosaki brengsek itu amat menjaganya. Dia hanya ingin mempermainkan fotografer sok itu.

Tapi kenapa...

Sosok gadis mungil yang tak lelah menghantuinya tersebut terus membuatnya teringat saat sang pemuda bermata _azure_ itu dengan sengaja menyakitinya. Memberitahu soal _Onii-chan_nya yang terus dielu-elukannya itu―sungguh memuakkan. Hanya saja... wajah terlukanya membuat sanubari Grimmjow terasa ikut pedih. Dia tidak ingin seperti itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya!

Dengan emosi mencapai ubun-ubun, pria bertubuh atletis itu meneguk vodka di gelasnya dan memesan satu botol lagi untuk menemaninya.

Tak sadarkah bahwa dia lebih memberi respon pada Sun-sun―wanita berambut hitam dengan lekuk tubuh lebih rata daripada Harribel―yang notabene lebih seksi dan menggoda- saat keempat sahabat itu berkerumun di depan pintu masuk bar?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Aku mau... ehm... ah ya, _vanilla latte_ saja. Pakai krim ya. _Cutie_... kau mau apa?"

Sebelumnya, Ichigo sempat curhat sedikit dengan Rangiku. Yah, walau hubungan mereka memang cuma sebatas partner satu ranjang saja―di masa lalu, lho―, tapi Rangiku selalu jadi tempat sampah pria berambut terang itu kalau dia sudah benar-benar pusing. Model internasional ini juga tahu soal gadis yang berada dihadapannya kini―gadis yang tinggal dengan Ichigo karena ingin mencari kakak kandungnya. Rangiku tahu benar kalau pemilik iris _hazel_ tersebut punya perasaan khusus pada Rukia. Buktinya saja, Ichigo tidak pernah sekali pun berbuat kurang ajar pada gadis manis ini. Dia malah menjaga Rukia layaknya seorang tuan putri yang begitu terhormat. Bahkan Rangiku tertawa terbahak sekeras-kerasnya ketika tahu masalah Ichigo dan Grimmjow karena si mungil ini.

Belum pernah Rangiku melihat teman lamanya itu bertempamen seperti gunung meletus karena modelnya dijahili oleh seorang pria. Hanya karena ciuman saja, Ichigo sampai ngamuk berhari-hari. Sudah jelas pria itu memang ada sesuatu pada gadis ini. Meski dia tetap menyangkal bahwa dia hanya ingin melindungi Rukia sebagai adiknya. Model sensual tersebut langsung berteriak _bullshit_ yang dihadiahi Ichigo tatapan membunuh yang sanggup meruntuhkan gedung pencakar langit jika saja ada _laser beam_nya. Akhirnya Rangiku menyerah untuk menggodanya lagi. Melihat Ichigo yang menahan diri selama ini sudah terlalu kasihan. Bayangkan saja, tinggal berdua dengan gadis yang lugu, polos dan masih perawan―sungguh bukan cobaan yang mudah.

Tapi... meski menghabiskan waktu untuk belanja semenjak lima jam yang lalu, Rangiku tidak melihat secercah sinar pun di wajah gadis cantik dan mungil ini. Dia berubah murung dan pendiam sekali. Bahkan ketika pemilik mata _sapphire_ ini iseng menyuruhnya memakai bikini, Rukia menurut saja. Rangiku menduga kalau gadis ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maaf, ada lagi yang mau dipesan?"

Rangiku terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari pelayan itu mencoba menanyakan pesanan Rukia yang masih duduk diam di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Cutie_? Kau mau pesan apa?" ulang Rangiku seraya menyentuh tangan remaja berperawakan pendek tersebut yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Ah-eh? A-aku... samakan saja dengan Rangiku-_nee_..." bata si gadis.

Setelah pelayan itu mencatat pesanan dan meninggalkan mereka, Rangiku terus memperhatikan gadis yang bagaikan patung tak bernyawa ini. Hari ini ekspresi Rukia agak berbeda.

Apakah ada hubungannya dengan cerita Ichigo baru-baru ini?

Kata fotografer terkenal itu, Rukia tidak lagi menyapanya seriang biasanya. Si gadis juga mengurung diri di kamar seharian bila tidak ada jadwal. Dan hari ini karena tidak ada perkerjaan, Rukia sudah bersiap menjadi _hikikomori_ dadakan tapi tidak jadi karena Rangiku langsung memanfaatkannya untuk menemaninya―menculik tepatnya―_shopping_. Ichigo memang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa proyek besar. Mempersiapkan pameran, sih katanya.

"Ahh! Ichigo!" seru sang supermodel sambil melambai ke arah belakang Rukia.

Kontan saja gadis ini terbelalak kaget kemudian wajahnya berubah panik dan gemetar. Sikapnya terlalu terkejut dan tidak wajar.

"Bohong kok. Ada apa, sih? Wajahmu seperti langit yang mendung berhari-hari," tanya Rangiku, mencoba mengorek informasi sembari bersikap bersahabat.

"Tidak ada... apa-apa..." lirih Rukia.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu pasti ada apa-apa. Ayolah~ jangan anggap aku seperti orang lain. Kau bisa menganggapku seperti Ichigo atau Ishida. Apa kau tidak suka punya kakak perempuan sepertiku?" rajuk Rangiku.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya panik.

"Ehh... bu-bukanbegitu, _nee_. Aku senang kok. Sangat senang... hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" kejar Rangiku.

"Beberapa waktu lalu... ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang tidak kukenal. Dia... mengatakan sesuatu soal... _Onii-chan_..."

Wanita bertubuh sintal tersebut berdecak kesal. Riruka! Orang itu mau jadi parasit sampai kapan, sih? Dasar _gulma_!

"Sudahlah. Kau jangan dengarkan dia. Anggap saja angin lalu dan―"

Rukia meneruskan penuturannya, tak kuat menahan beban di hatinya lebih lama lagi. "Tapi... sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang _Onii-chan_. Apa benar... _Onii-chan_... playboy yang suka... tidur dengan... sembarang wanita?"

Rasanya dunia di sekeliling Rukia ikut runtuh saat mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin bicara seperti ini, sungguh... ketakutan di hatinya kembali merongrong habis rasa kepercayaannya –namun rasa ingin tahu itu juga merajai benaknya.

Rangiku menggigit bibir bawahnya―bimbang. Tidak seharusnya kenyataan ditutupi. Hanya saja, wanita _blonde_ itu berharap ketika Rukia mengetahuinya, maka dia bisa mempertimbangkan semuanya sendiri tanpa perlu dipengaruhi omongan orang lain. Wajar bila pemilik manik _amethyst_ ini sangat bingung. Karena dia memang tidak tahu apapun soal pria itu.

"_Cutie_... Ichigo itu... memang begitu. Selama ini... sebelum membawamu kemari... entah sudah berapa gadis yang dia tiduri."

Hati remaja itu langsung mencelos. Jadi... jika Rukia tidak pernah datang, mungkin _Onii-chan_ masih akan melakukannya. Dan dia tidak yakin... apa benar selama ini―setelah dirinya hadir dalam hidup si pria―Ichigo tidak lagi tidur dengan wanita sembarang.

"Tapi!" Rangiku bersikeras menjelaskan duduk perkaranya sebelum kesalahpahaman gadis ini membuat semuanya makin rumit, "Dia bukannya tidur dengan wanita sembarangan. Aku tahu mengatakan hal ini juga tidak ada gunanya. Tapi ini bukan salah Ichigo, sayang. Jaman sekarang ini... entah itu ciuman, pelukan atau seks sekalipun... itu bukan hal aneh lagi. Itu sudah biasa. Apalagi di kota besar seperti ini. Kau yang datang dari desa, tentu saja tidak bisa menerima kebiasaan seperti ini."

Sudah pasti. Gadis kampung seperti dia tak dapat menerimanya. Hatinya... terlanjur sesak dan sakit. Sangat... sakit. Dia tak percaya _Onii-chan_nya ternyata seperti itu. Tetapi... kenapa perasaan Rukia jadi begini sakit?

"Dengar... aku tidak tahu apa ini bisa menjernihkan pikiranmu atau tidak saat kau terlanjur tahu Ichigo itu seperti apa. Tapi... setelah kau datang, Ichigo tak pernah lagi seperti itu. Dia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita mana pun lagi. Bahkan dia mengabaikan semua panggilan wanita yang biasa tidur dengannya. Ichigo... sudah berubah, _Cutie_... karena ada dirimu. Jadi, jangan pikirkan omongan orang lain lagi."

Sudah cukup. Rukia tidak lagi mendengarkan satu patah kata pun yang dicerocoskan Rangiku. Nasehat tersebut seperti masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, karena dirinya sudah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Rasanya... menyesal sudah Rukia datang ke kota ini.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Rukia tertegun di pintu masuk apartemennya. Setelah wanita bermarga Matsumoto itu mengantarnya hingga di lobi apartemen, memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja, Rukia melangkah masuk dengan tiga kantung belanjaan. Bukan gadis mungil ini yang beli, tapi Rangiku. Semua ini baju dan sepatu _limited edition_ yang sangat disukai si supermodel―tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil agar bisa dipakai Rukia. Dan lagi-lagi model berparas manis ini tak bisa menolaknya.

Ichigo duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan beberapa kamera dan laptop-nya berserakan di atas meja kopi pendek itu. Rukia masih mematung di ambang pintu. Lalu kemudian melepas sepatunya dan berganti dengan sandal rumah Chappy-nya.

Tanpa mengindahkan pria yang menunggu responnya, remaja berambut hitam tersebut terus berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Rukia? Kau kenapa?"

Kini suara Ichigo kian mendekat kepadanya. Rukia berdiri membelakangi Ichigo sambil menggengam erat kenop pintunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Onii-chan_. Aku... aku cuma lelah. Aku tidur duluan."

Dan ketika pintu kayu itu ditutup, gadis yang dilanda kegalauan tersebut langsung menjatuhkan kantong belanjaannya dan terduduk di atas kasurnya. Dia sekarang makin tidak sanggup menatap pria berambut orange itu secara langsung.

Kenyataan ini terlalu berat untuk diterimanya. Dia tak pernah berpikir kalau Ichigo ternyata seperti itu. Khayalannya tentang _Onii-chan_ yang sangat disukainya itu... membuatnya kecewa luar biasa.

Sambil memeluk boneka Chappy pertama pemberian Ichigo, Rukia mencoba meredam suara gemetar yang timbul dari gemeretak giginya. Dadanya masih sesak.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Ichigo termangu di depan pintu kamar gadis cantik itu.

Awalnya setelah kejadian ciuman-Grimmjow-sialan itu, pria tinggi tersebut bermaksud mendinginkan kepalanya dengan menjauhkan diri dari Rukia sejenak. Kalau melihat si gadis kala itu... rasa panas dan amarah segera menjalar ketika mengingat wajah sedih Rukia karena pria kurang ajar itu. Karena itu, Ichigo perlu waktu.

Dan dalam kurun waktu itu, malah Rukia yang berbalik menghindarinya.

Jujur saja, Ichigo tak tahan.

Walau pekerjaan mereka sukses dilalui dengan sikap profesional, tapi melihat Rukia yang terkesan mengacuhkannya seperti ini, membuat Ichigo gelisah. Ingin sekali rasanya bertanya langsung ada apa, tapi Rukia terus menghindar. Pernah sekali Ichigo nyaris memaksa gadis itu untuk bicara. Gadis mungilnya memang bertingkah aneh. Pria bermata _hazel_ tersebut hanya takut, Rukia bermasalah dengan Grimmjow seperti waktu itu! Bayangan kalau bibir kecil itu disentuh lagi... membuatnya langsung panas dan ingin menghancur sesuatu berwarna bitu dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Tapi ketika Ichigo hampir memaksanya saat itu, sang gadis hanya terdiam dan memohon untuk tidak bertanya apapun padanya. Rukia bahkan nyaris menangis karena tidak mau mengatakan apapun pada pria yang dipanggilnya _Onii-chan_ ini.

Sekarang tingkat frustasinya bisa membuat kepalanya mendidih seperti cerobong kereta api.

Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu ada apa dengan gadis itu.

Hanya berharap... Rukia tidak mengalami sesuatu yang menyakitkan lagi.

Sang pemuda kembali duduk di sofanya. Pintu kamar Rukia akan tetap tertutup. Dan Ichigo tak berani untuk membukanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

Ichigo sempat khawatir karena gadis itu terus mengurung diri. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin membebani Rukia dengan memaksanya bercerita. Rukia tak bisa dipaksa. Semakin dipaksa, dia akan semakin tertekan.

Selagi asyik berpikir penyebab Rukia bersikap seperti itu, Ichigo membuka sebuah _folder_ di laptop-nya. Laptop yang sama sekali tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun. Termasuk Ishida. Karena ada banyak foto pribadi yang Ichigo simpan.

Khususnya, beragam ekspresi _candid_ dari Rukia tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dan perlu digarisbawahi. Itu **bukan** foto mesum!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Rukia?"

Ichigo melihat gadis yang tinggal bersamanya itu sudah berpakaian rapi keluar dari kamarnya. Hari ini, sang Kurosaki harus rela budukan di apartemen karena dikejar _deadline_ pekerjaan.

Rukia menunduk dan tetap berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Aku... mau keluar sebentar."

"Ke mana? Biar kuantar."

"Ti-tidak usah, _Onii-chan_. Aku... aku bisa sendiri."

"Berbahaya Rukia. Aku antar," kata Ichigo bersikeras.

"Sungguh tidak usah, _Onii-chan_. Aku tahu jalannya, kok. Aku juga bisa pulang sendiri. Pekerjaan _Onii-chan_ banyak, kan? Terlebih harus diserahkan besok. Nanti Ishida-_nii_ marah dan _Onii-chan_... bisa kena masalah," jelas Rukia pelan, bergumam lemah pada akhir kalimatnya.

Ichigo terhenyak sekali lagi. Saat ini dia tidak bisa lebih kesal pada pekerjaan ini.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, _Onii-chan_."

"Kau bawa ponselmu?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, telepon aku. Nanti aku jemput," amanat si pria tegas.

Sekali lagi sang model mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari apartemennya. Rukia sadar, Ichigo masih memandanginya hingga Rukia benar-benar tersembunyi di balik pintu.

Rukia masih tidak sanggup melihat _Onii-chan_nya.

Rasanya... masih begitu sakit dan sesak.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Rukia turun dari busnya.

Dia ingat pernah melewati sebuah museum seni di dekat apartemennya. Hanya sekali naik bus. Dan jalannya juga tidak begitu rumit.

Sudah lama Rukia tidak melihat-lihat museum. Sejujurnya, Rukia suka benda peninggalan sejarah yang cantik-cantik. Mungkin karena terbiasa dengan kakeknya yang senang dengan guci antik dan senapan kuno yang langka.

Gadis Kuchiki itu melangkah masuk ke museum.

Saat ini saja. Dia benar-benar ingin sendirian. Karena tidak tahu harus menemui siapa, Rukia memilih pergi jalan-jalan sebentar sembari melepas penat. Kalau biasanya dia merasa sedih, ada Renji yang selalu sanggup membuatnya tertawa. Tapi... dia belum bisa pulang ke Karakura sekarang.

Sambil memegang brosur museum dan menenteng tas tangannya―tas berbulu dengan bordir Chappy si sisinya―, Rukia berjalan gontai. Entah kenapa dia begitu tak bersemangat melakukan apapun.

Pikiran model dengan nama Lucia tersebut kembali menerawang. Seandainya Ichigo memang begitu, Rukia ingin mengetahui dari orangnya langsung. Dari mulut _Onii-chan_nya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya... akan jauh lebih menyakitkan jika mendengarnya dari bibir orang itu saat mereka bertatap muka.

BRUUK!

Rukia terkesiap pelan saat bahunya ditabrak. Sepertinya bukan ditabrak, tapi menabrak. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak fokus dengan apa yang di depannya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin. Ajaran tata krama dari sang kakek mengalir kuat dalam darahnya.

"Lucia?"

Terkejut dirinya dipanggil begitu oleh orang yang ditabraknya.

Ketika menengadahkan kepalanya, Rukia tersentak melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Ulquiorra... Schiffer... _nii-san_?" kata Rukia memastikan. Kalau tidak salah, namanya begitu.

"Ternyata ini benar kau."

"_Nii-san_... sedang apa?"

Ulquiorra berjalan di sisi Rukia seraya memperhatikan banyak lukisan yang tergantung manja di dinding museum ini. Diawali pertemuan tak sengaja itu, penyanyi berkulit pucat itu mengajak sang model untuk berjalan bersama-sama. Akan tetapi, Ulquiorra tidak menemukan sosok cerianya seperti biasa. Setelah insiden kecil tadi, Rukia langsung bersikap murung. Dia memang mengamati lukisannya, tapi tatapannya kosong dan sedih―seolah ada dimensi lain yang mengabuti pandangan matanya, seakan dia tengah terbebani oleh suatu masalah.

Pelantun tembang yang video klipnya digarap bersama gadis di sebelahnya ini tak pernah melihat wajah si gadis berubah begini menyedihkan. Selama bekerja dengannya, Ulquiorra tahu benar kalau gadis ini adalah gadis yang begitu ceria. Jujur, terlampau polos dan agak bodoh juga. Tapi bukan tipe yang dibencinya. Bahkan secara pribadi, pemuda dengan tinggi **cuma** 169 senti tersebut menyukai cara gadis ini tersenyum. Seakan dirinya sudah mengenal baik gadis manis ini. Hanya saja... Ulquiorra belum bisa memastikan kenyataan itu.

"Hei, hati-hati," ujar Ulquiorra sambil memegangi lengan gadis cantik itu.

Rukia tersandung sesuatu―lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya―dan nyaris terjerembab di lantai jika tidak ditahan oleh pemuda beriris hijau gelap ini.

"Oh... Terima kasih," katanya pelan. Tapi raut wajahnya tetap murung dan sedih.

Dia sudah capek-capek ke museum, tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat gembira sedikitpun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Kau... mau minum kopi denganku?"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang saat pria berambut senada dengannya ini mengatakan tawaran itu. Setelah bimbang sesaat, pemilik mata ungu kelabu tersebut menyetujuinya. Pria ini adalah orang baik. Tidak seperti pria berambut biru menyebalkan itu!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

ARRGGGHH!

Ke mana Rukia sebenarnya?

Ichigo mengacak-acak foto yang baru saja dicetak di kamarnya. Hatinya tidak tenang. Jika Rangiku yang membawa Rukia ke mana-mana seperti biasanya, pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut tidak perlu khawatir. Dijemput dan diantar hingga lobi atau pintu apartemen―kadang juga bisa terdengar teriakan menggema dari manager cebolnya yang berambut putih. Sekarang ini, Rukia sendirian dan tidak tahu ke mana rimbanya. Memang gadis mungil itu tidak suka apabila Ichigo terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi bagaimana pun pria bujang itu tetap cemas.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk menelponnya. Tapi kemudian gerakan tangan di ponselnya terhenti. Dipikir-pikir lagi, Rukia baru keluar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Apa tidak aneh jika Ichigo langsung menghubunginya sekarang?

Argh! Bagaimanapun dia tidak konsentrasi kerja sekarang ini. Duduk berjam-jam pun dijamin pekerjaannya juga tidak akan kelar.

Apa... Ichigo menyusul Rukia saja?

Menyusul...

Rasanya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Sekalian menanyakan pada gadis itu ada masalah apa sebenarnya. Dan Ichigo tidak ingin lagi mendengar jawaban tidak ada apa-apa dari gadis itu.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Rukia menerima sebuah gelas kertas berisi coklat hangat.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, pria bermuka tembok itu sudah duduk di sebelah si gadis. Mereka memutuskan duduk di bangku panjang yang setia di taman museum.

Beberapa pohon mulai berguguran. Daun kering berwarna cokelat itu menari _waltz_ dengan riang ke sisi Rukia. Rasanya sungguh menenangkan. Untuk sesaat, dia bisa melupakan beban pikiran yang beberapa hari ini menumpuk dalam benaknya. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah berpikir apapun mengenai _Onii-chan_nya. Tapi, ketika dihadapkan pada fakta seperti itu, Rukia juga jadi resah. Dia hanyalah gadis lugu yang sederhana. Pola pikirnya juga masihlah seperti orang desa pada umumnya. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja menerima fakta mengenai pria metropolitan itu.

Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Ichigo bisa seenaknya tidur dengan bermacam gadis lain. Bahkan, hal ini harus Rukia ketahui dari orang lain.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu, ya?"

Tanpa sadar Rukia mengangguk pelan. Seperti robot yang bergerak dengan perintah otomatis. Dia masih belum begitu fokus pada hal lain kecuali pikirannya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, apa aku boleh tahu?"

"Ini... soal _Onii-chan_," sahutnya pelan.

Ulquiorra tertegun. Hanya satu orang saja yang Rukia panggil _Onii-chan_ dengan nada seperti itu.

Kurosaki... Ichigo kah?

"Kurosaki-_san_?" kata Ulquiorra memastikan.

Lagi-lagi jawabannya hanya anggukan kepala. Tatapannya masih menjelajah ruang tak nyata daripada jalanan di depannya itu. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Tangannya yang menggenggam gelas kertas itu gemetar pelan.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa... kenapa _Onii-chan_ seperti itu? Aku... aku tidak habis pikir... kenapa _Onii-chan_ selama ini seperti itu. Padahal... padahal aku..." ungkap pemilik tinggi badan 144 cm tersebut. Nadanya lesu dan ucapannya terbata.

"Maksudmu, kau baru tahu seperti apa sosok Kurosaki Ichigo itu sebenarnya?"

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau sosok fotografer terkenal itu adalah seorang playboy kelas berat yang selalu tidur dengan puluhan―ratusan?―wanita. Di dunia hiburan, artis dan model, hal itu sudah lumrah. Ulquiorra juga tahu hal itu dari agensinya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis ini tidak tahu apapun mengenai pria bermarga Kurosaki itu. Padahal, pemuda yang wajahnya lebih menyerupai pahatan es tersebut yakin, Rukia sudah cukup lama tinggal dengan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak menyangka, _Onii-chan_ yang selama ini kusukai... kukagumi... ternyata sosok yang tidak bisa kuterima. Walaupun bagi kalian itu adalah hal biasa, tapi bagiku... itu hal yang membuatku kecewa. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Tapi... ternyata sulit," jelas Rukia. Setiap kali mengatakan hal ini membuat nafasnya tercekat parah.

"Apa... dia sudah menyakitimu?"

"Tidak. _Onii-chan_ tidak pernah menyakitiku. Tapi..."

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya tidur dengan wanita lain?"

"Tidak..." lirih Rukia sambil memperhatikan hijau _zamrud_ yang memperhatikannya begitu lembut.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya, selama bersamamu, selalu membawa wanita lain pulang ke apartemennya dan berkencan dengan wanita itu?"

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untukmu tidak menerimanya, bukan? Kau tidak pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri dia melakukan semua hal yang kau dengar. Itu hanya opini publik mengenai Kurosaki Ichigo. Andaikan saja dia memang seperti itu, tetap saja itu tidak menjadi alasan untukmu kecewa padanya. Karena selama bersamamu, bukankah dia tidak pernah melakukan semua hal yang kau pikirkan itu."

Rukia terdiam. Perkataan pria di depannya ini memang benar. Ichigo tidak pernah sekali pun meninggalkannya untuk wanita lain. Pria bersurai jingga itu bahkan senantiasa berada di rumah ketika tidak ada pekerjaan―hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Satu-satunya wanita yang berada di dekat Ichigo selama ini... hanya dirinya.

Kenapa... Rukia tidak pernah berpikir begitu?

"Masa lalu bukan alasan untuk membenci seseorang. Ada hal yang tidak bisa kau hapus dari seseorang. Tapi... kau bisa mengubahnya perlahan-lahan."

Entah kenapa sosok Ulquiorra kini terlihat begitu lembut di mata Rukia. Seperti seorang kakak yang begitu pengertian. Kata-kata yang menenangkan sekaligus memberinya semangat baru. Perasaannya... begitu nyaman. Sangat nyaman.

"Kalau perasaanmu goyah hanya karena mendengar berita buruk tentangnya, artinya kau tidak tulus mencintainya."

Kalimat terakhir tersebut dengan segera menggemparkan seluruh eksistensi Rukia. Cinta? Mencintai... _Onii-chan_nya?

"Jadi... aku harus bagaimana?" bisiknya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi disalahartikan oleh entertainer muda di sampingnya sehingga dia kembali angkat bicara.

"Ikuti kata hatimu. Kau pasti bisa mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan baik. Jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja. Tapi lihat hatinya. Jika kau mencintainya tanpa melihat masa lalunya, itu baru namanya ketulusan. Karena masa lalu, tidak bisa menilai seseorang. Semua orang bisa berubah. Termasuk dia. Jadi... kenapa kau tidak mulai sesuatu yang baru dengannya?"

Memulai sesuatu yang baru?

Itu benar. Rukia mencintai Ichigo. Kebaikannya. Kehangatannya. Wajah tampannya saat dia memotret―mengingat yang satu itu membakar pipi Rukia hingga matang. _Amber_ indahnya. Perhatiannya hingga sikap protektifnya―yang kadang agak merepotkan. Semuanya... gadis yang baru menyadari perasaannya itu mencintai semua yang ada pada _Onii-chan_nya tersebut!

Rasa kecewa dan sakit hatinya ketika Ichigo hanya menganggapnya seorang adik, lalu... saat dia tahu tentang hubungannya dengan banyak wanita di masa lalu. Semua itu semata karena Rukia jatuh cinta pada pria yang hanya karena satu panggilan telpon segera melesat mengunjunginya, rela membawa dia ke Tokyo demi mencari kakak kandungnya, tak jenuh membantunya tanpa peduli situasi seperti apa pun, segala hal yang telah dilakukan pria itu demi dirinya.

Masa bodoh dengan masa lalunya. _Onii-chan_nya tentu bisa berubah, kan? Sekarang pun, bukankah dia sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi?

Gadis beriris cantik ini tulus pada perasannya. Sangat tulus. Maka sudah semestinya perasaanya tidak terombang-ambing semudah ini. Soal masa lalunya... bukan alasan untuk membuat Rukia berhenti menyukai―tidak, mencintai _Onii-chan_nya.

Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia ingin segera kembali dan menemui Ichigo. Perasannya begitu menggebu-gebu untuk menatap _hazel_ tersebut.

Saat berbalik dia menemukan Ulquiorra sudah ikut berdiri di belakangnya. Rukia membungkukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin.

"Terima kasih banyak. Berkat _Nii-san_, aku tidak berpikir macam-macam lagi. Terima kasih banyak," kata Rukia ceria. Kini Ulquiorra dapat melihat senyum cerah gadis berambut hitam ini lagi.

"Bukan masalah. Lain kali kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku lagi," tawar Ulquiorra. Pemuda dengan sikap dingin sepertinya bersedia menjadi tempat sampah gadis ini? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Padahal jarang sekali―mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari―pria pucat itu berbicara panjang lebar seperti tadi. Akan tetapi... dia tidak ingin membiarkan gadis di hadapannya ini bersedih lebih lama, barang satu detik pun. Sama sekali tidak.

"Benarkah? Senangnya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak merepotkan. Aku justru senang. Kau bisa datang lagi padaku kalau kau membutuhkanku. Aku siap mendengarkan semua masalahmu, Lucia," sahut Ulquiorra sunguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih. Tapi... namaku bukan Lucia."

Ulquiorra tertegun mendengarnya.

"Bukan... Lucia?"

"Itu nama panggung yang diberikan _Onii-chan_. Katanya selama aku di dunia hiburan, aku harus memakai nama itu. Tapi namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal," ungkap sang gadis dengan senyum manisnya. Tak menyadari badai apa yang ia labuhkan pada lawan bicaranya.

Ekspresi Ulquiorra semakin menjadi.

Kuchiki... Kuchiki...

"Kau... Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu diliputi keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

Rukia mengangguk tegas. Namun belum sempat dia bereaksi lebih jauh –karena terbengong hingga beberapa menit- Ulquiorra tak menyadari gadis itu telah pamit padanya untuk langsung pergi menerima telepon yang mampir di ponselnya.

Kuchiki Rukia...

Gadis itu... Kuchiki Rukia.

Kenapa... Kuchiki Rukia bisa ada di sini?

"Ternyata... itu kau..." bisiknya tak percaya

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Cih! Dasar manager sok ngatur!

Sembari melarikan mobil sport _electric blue_-nya, pemilik rambut senada dengan langit tersebut merutuk Starrk Coyote―manajer malas yang tanpa berkeperimanusiaan menjadwalkan pertemuan sepagi ini padahal dia masih menderita _hangover_ karena acara minum-minumnya semalam.

Dengan wajah yang lebih mirip _zombie_ daripada seorang top model, Grimmjow sekali lagi mengumpat kasar sambil menganiaya klakson mobilnya. _Azure_nya memicing karena tersiksa terik matahari padahal _sunglasses_ kesayangannya sudah bertengger manis di cuping hidungnya. Hari ini rasanya akan berjalan menyebalkan untuknya.

Tak disangka, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sesosok gadis yang tak pernah bosan mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini secara kebetulan melintas –berlari?- di trotoar seberang. Memang jalanan sedang lenggang karena masih jam orang-orang sibuk di kantor atau melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya, sama sekali bukan karena Grimmjow tak henti memikirkannya hingga bisa mengenali gadis itu sekali pandang.

Penasaran―bukan karena perasaan ingin bertemu yang tak mampu dibendungnya (rindu?)―, model bertubuh atletis tersebut segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju _u-turn_ terdekat. Sampai kemudian punggung _princess_ mungil itu berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari moncong kendaraan roda empatnya, Grimmjow memperlambat lajunya. Kalau cuma bermaksud menyapa, tidak ada masalah, kan?

Dengan mental seperti itu, pria yang sering nampang di _cover_ majalah tersebut pelan-pelan mendekati si gadis.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Perasaan Rukia begitu meluap... seolah seluruh dirinya akan meledak hanya karena rasa cintanya melimpah tumpah ruah. Sampai tak sadar dia terus memompa kakinya menuju kompleks apartemennya padahal ada alternatif bus.

Lalu ada sebuah mobil parkir di sampingnya dan keluarlah...

Seorang pria tinggi berjaket tebal menghampirinya. Topi rajut menutupi seluruh kepalanya hingga leher, kacamata hitam trendi menutupi matanya yang intens menatap gadis di hadapannya. Kerut alis berwarna nyentrik seperti rambutnya menyembul di balik lensa.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya pria yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Hati Rukia yang masih bercampur aduk membuat lidahnya kelu menjawab pemuda berbahu lebar tersebut. Ungu kelabunya berkaca-kaca, sedikit lagi akan memproduksi kristal bening yang indah. Karena dia tidak sedih... Tidak. Dia bahagia.

Tubuh mungilnya dengan segera berhambur ke dalam dada pria itu―membuat si pria kaget bukan main. Lengan kecilnya melingkar sempurna hingga jemarinya mencengkram kuat kain penghangat tersebut di bagian belakangnya. Air matanya meleleh sudah di pipinya. Sekali lagi Rukia katakan... ini karena dia merasa amat bahagia!

"_Onii-chan_..."

Ichigo panik setengah mati. Kenapa gadis ini menangis? Apa ada yang menjahatinya? Atau jangan-jangan karena Rukia terlalu manis sehingga tadi ada anjing besar yang ingin mendekatinya tapi justru membuatnya ketakutan? Sungguh ada beribu alasan konyol melintas di kepala orange itu. Pantas saja beberapa orang menyebutnya sebagai 'jeruk bodoh'.

Membiarkan pintu sedan hitamnya terbuka, Kurosaki muda tersebut balas memeluk gadis kecilnya. Mengusap surai sehalus sutra itu sambil membisiki kata-kata yang diharapkannya ampuh menenangkan model kesayangannya.

"A-aku... ingin me-mengatakan... sesu-atu pa-pada... _Onii-chan_...," ungkap Rukia sedikit sesungukan.

"Sudah... tenang dulu. Nanti baru bicara."

Remaja cantik itu menggeleng. "A-ku... ingin bilang... se-sekarang..."

Menggengam pundak ringkih tersebut saat si gadis menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa melepas pelukan eratnya, Ichigo meneliti raut Rukia yang meski dihiasi jejak tangis namun bola matanya berpendar cantik, seulas curva parabola sempurna tersungging di bibirnya.

"A-aku... mencintai _Onii-chan_..."

Seperti ada petir di siang bolong menyambarnya dari pangkal kepala menembus hingga tanah tempatnya berpijak, tiga kata sederhana tersebut sanggup menjungkirbalikkan seluruh dunianya.

Cinta...?

Rukia... dan dirinya?

Dalam bola mata violet tersebut ada cahaya yang tak pernah ditemukan Ichigo di mana pun. Dan sinar ini lahir untuk dirinya. Hanya **miliknya**.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya... pria yang belum melepas kacamatanya tersebut menerkam leher sang gadis dan menyergap bibir pink yang kini begitu menggodanya―bibir yang melafalkan mantra keajaiban terindah yang pernah diketahuinya.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Betapa lembut bibir itu menyapanya, hingga menekan sekuat bagaimanapun rasa ingin yang membakar dirinya tak kunjung terpenuhi. Hingga lidahnya menerobos untuk menyesap madu paling manis di dunia atau matanya yang kuat terpejam untuk membantunya berkonsentrasi penuh pada sensasi yang dinikmatinya saat ini... semuanya tidak cukup memuaskan untuk gairah yang meledak-ledak dalam sanubarinya.

Tidak menyadari gadis berambut _raven_ tersebut membelalak lebar. Tak percaya atas reaksi yang diterimanya ini. Malu menciptakan semburat merah tua di pipinya saat merasakan otot lembek mengeliat liar dalam rongga mulutnya.

Tidak menyadari... sepasang mata biru melotot nyalang dengan amarah membakar seluruh nadinya. Jantungnya memompa kuat karena paru-parunya merintih protes terlalu banyak diisi. Buku-buku jarinya memutih di stir kemudi, bersiap menginjak gas sekuat mungkin untuk menghancurkan sesuatu.

Sapuan warna langit melesat cepat ke depan. Ya... hancurkan saja semuanya!

BRAAAKkkkk!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru pemuda kurus tersebut memasuki apartemennya. Dia bermaksud melakukan panggilan luar negeri, ke Amerika tepatnya, untuk memastikan kebenaran yang baru diterimanya tersebut kurang dari sejam yang lalu.

Meski wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi kilat bola matanya memperlihatkan kegusaran yang teramat. Bahkan jari yang menekan tombol-tombol angka berderet tersebut gemetaran.

Tut...

_Kuchiki..._

Tut... Tut...

_Kuchiki Rukia..._

Tu-Klek.

"Halo?"

Suara berat seorang pria di seberang sambungan menyadarkan buaiannya. Manik hijaunya mengerjap beberapa kali, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih terpencar berai.

"_Otou-san_! Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan! Ini tentang Kuchiki Rukia!"

Hening.

"A-apa? **Dia** ada di Jepang?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : _Roller coaster_... seperti peringatan saia di chapter sebelumnya, ini sudah masuk konflik yang bejelimet dan serba jeder-jeder-jeder! Tapi alurnya ga kecepetan kan? Karena bobot ceritanya nambah dengan maknyusnya... saia bikin omake yang seteres dan aje gile. Dalam kepala saia sih banyangannya gitu, sih.

Terus maaf, ya fic ini updatenya lamaaaa banget! Padahal ini sudah nginap di hp saia 2 minggu. Minggu pertama saia sibuk karena event cosplay, minggu kedua tiba-tiba nenek saia masuk RS (yang kebagian tugas nginep di RS nungguin nenek, ya saia). Feel jadi ga enak, banyak oma-oma stroke (nope, nenek saia cuman kurang garam dalam darah). Berjuta maaf deh karena telat bangettt~

untuk Naruzhea AiChi, yah sikap Rukia emang berubah ke Ichi... abis chapter ini juga bakal berubah lagi karena udah cinta. Dani Reykinawa emang misterius! Yah, chapter ini udah tau gimana sikap Ruki kan? Si Grimm entah serius entah main-main, baca aja di chapternya. Nah, amexki chan udah tau perasaannya Rukia, kan? Hush, Zaoldyeck13, soal kakak kandungnya Rukia muncul, sabar aja~ Grimm seringai kan udah jadi ciri khas.

Glomps nakki desinta! Dikau muncul juga! Ehe~ iya, emang untuk masa kecil Ichiruki pake inspirasi dari Ingenuo (Disclaimer: Ryan). Untuk POV chapter pertama itu maksudnya cuma sebagai prolog, sih, jadi ga lanjut. Soal Ulqui... pelan2 akan terbuka kok. Sabar ya, paling chapter depan udah ketahuan tuh. Lebih 'nakal'? Wah, tunggu perasaan Ichiruki betul2 bersambut dulu baru bisa, dong~ eh? Ga melepas karakter asli BLEACH? Baca omakenya dulu, deh, baru komen~ PS: soal antagonis itu saia cuman bercanda, kok. Kayaknya review postnya ada filter ya, ga keluar tanda (~) yang biasa saia pake kalo maksudnya goda2an ato bercanda. (tipe males pake emotion) ah, makasih kembali atas reviewnya.

Wow, Takashima Rizumi bisa mikir Ulqui hilang ingatan! Ehey, tunggu next chap aja, yah. Kim-chi... siapa ya? Maap, saia ngerasa asing dengan nama kamu~! Oh... nih, bom waktunya udah jalan, kan? Dan masih lanjut, loh. Yah... prosedurnya seperti yang kamu bilang kok. 'Napa mau collab juga?

.

SPECIAL DISCLAIMER : Semua karakter adalah milik Tite Kubo dan personaliti masing-masing di omake ini jangan diambil pusing.

.

.

CHARA BREAK I

.

.

"Bah! Apa-apaan, nih skrip!"

Maki seorang cowok berambut orange mencolok yang lebih mirip setan jeruk purut. Heheh~ Di depannya ada seorang cewek pendek bermata ungu dan nanas merah yang bertato aneh sedang ramai-ramai duduk di sofa yang mengelilingi meja pendek.

"Ngedumel apa lagi, sih! Berisik, tahu! Dasar stroberi busuk!" hardik si cewek cebol itu.

"Bayangin aja, Rukia! Kita tiba-tiba disuruh ke sini cuma buat meranin _fanfic_ ga mutu kaya gini! Dan kenapa juga gw jadi om-om mesum kaya gini! Gw masih 17 taon! Tujuh belaassss!" pekiknya gaje menghadapi dilema krisis identitas. Ups... bukan ding, cuma lagi stres aja, kok.

"Lha, gw gimana?" balas si cewek yang dipanggil Rukia itu. "Gw harus akting jadi cewek bego, kampungan dan parahnya bisa cinta ama cowok kaya elo. Ihhhh, najis deh!"

"Eh! Siapa juga yang mau ama monster cabe rawit kaya elo! Dan sori, ya, gw ga kaya cowok mesum di fanfic ini! Gw masih 17 taon!" lho? Masih sebut-sebut masalah umur? "Noh, si Renji lebih pantes jadi om-om!"

"WEI! Kenapa gw dibawa-bawa! Jadi remaja cabul, tolol dan ga berkeperimanusiaan kaya gitu aja gw udah ogah meraninnya!" hardik si Renji yang namanya dicatut lebih pantas jadi om mesum tokoh utama _fanfic_ ini.

"Lu emang tolol, ga berkeperimanusiaan dan cabul!" timpal si orange galak.

"APA LU BILANG?"

Wah, aura _battle_nya udah kental, nih. Ichigo alias stroberi orange versus Renji alias Nanas tatoan.

"UDAAHHH!" teriak si Rukia yang ga tahan lagi ama keributan yang dilempar tangkap, eh... salah, dimusyawarahkan(?) oleh dua jejadian buah ini. Rasanya pengen diblender terus dibagi-bagiin ke warga Jakarta yang sibuk pemilihan Gubernur. Ups... ga boleh nyinggung SARA, ya?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Tiga sekawan yang pas banget membentuk huruk W ini berjalan beriringan bersama. Kenapa huruf W? Coba bayangin Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji jalan bareng. Tinggi, pendek, tinggi. Udah ngebikin huruf W dengan porsi badan mereka, kan?

"Serius, deh! Karakter di sini semua salah casting kali, ya. Masa Rukia jadi cewek manis, imut-imut kaya gitu. Ihhh...," ungkap Ichigo sambil merinding membayangkan adegan yang pernah mereka lalui.

"Puih! Lu juga! Mana ada cowok orange kaya lu bisa jadi fotografer. Terkenal lagi. Tuh, cewek matanya semua pada buta kali," cerca Rukia ga tahan ama Ichigo yang ga capek-capek ngeluh terus, berani menghina seorang Kuchiki lagi.

"Heh, asal lu tau aja, ya. Jadi fotografer mah kecil. Merem juga bisa!"

"Kalo gitu lu coba aja jepret-jepret pake merem. Gw sumpahin lu masuk jurang!" celetuk Renji sebal dengan sok sombongnya si stroberi.

"Wha—"

"KUROSAKI-KUUNNN!" panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Orihime bareng dengan Ishida dan Chad.

Dalam hati mereka mengoreksi, ga semua peran salah casting. Orihime adalah contoh nyata.

"Wah~ ternyata berakting itu seperti ini, ya. Aku deg-degan bisa atau tidak melakukan semuanya seperti di naskah. Tapi ternyata menyenangkan juga melakukan hal-hal baru seperti ini."

Komentar Orihime ini sebetulnya ga semuanya setuju, tapi ga tega ngomong blak-blakan soal ketidaksukaan mereka diwajibkan memerankan peran mereka masing-masing. Untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang buka suara pertama kali ternyata...

"Kurosaki. Ternyata otakmu memang payah, yah. Berakting saja kau sampai harus diulang berkali-kali."

...Si Ishida yang nyindir langsung jeblus ga pake hati.

Oke, Ichigo akui dengan hati lapang dia memang harus banyak mengulang pengambilan gambar karena... sumpe deh! Ini peran ga banget buat dia!

"Lu mah enakan, Ishida! Sadis nyebelin lu tetep sama. Seengaknya tuntutan peran lu ga susah-susah amat!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Kurosaki."

Kali ini perang dingin antara _Shinigami Daiko_ Kurosaki Ichigo dengan _The Last Quincy_ (yang aliran putih, kalo yang nyerang SS itu aliran hitam, sih) Ishida Uryuu sedikit lagi akan menumpahkan darah kalau saja...

"Ah, tapi Sado-kun belum dapat peran sama sekali, lho."

Yak, celoteh Orihime mengenai satu dari kawanan mereka yang memang belum pernah muncul di fanfic ini –maaf, ya Chad. Padahal Author sayang, kok ama kamu. Cuma belom tahu mau jadiin kamu apaan- sukses menghentikan pertarungan yang hampir terjadi itu.

Tanggapan dari _big buddy_ ini adalah, "..."

Sedikit banyak mereka semua bisa bersimpati pada teman pendiamnya ini. Dapet peran aneh-aneh emang ga enak, tapi ga dapet peran sama sekali, kan kasihan.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Misah dari si babon jabrik, Ichigo dan Rukia meneruskan acara keliling mereka di studio. Dan di ujung lorong yang mereka lewati sekarang ternyata berkumpul tukang palak, ups... bukan, jagoan-jagoan dari divisi 11. Sekali lagi mereka harus menyetujui pilihan casting yang jatuh pada Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusasijhi Yachiru dan Ayasegawa Yumichika. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mesti akting jauh-jauh, cukup jadi diri sendiri aja.

"HOI! ICHIGO, KITA BERTARUNG!"

Glek!

Maklum atas perintah author, pas ketemu di rumah lama kakaknya Rukia, Kenpachi dilarang ngajak Ichigo berantem dulu. Jadi puasa darah (yang netes akibat hantam-hantaman), deh si ketua divisi 11 ono. Kalo pas _chara break_, sih ga masalah~

"Maaf, Zaraki-_taichou_, kami masih ada urusan jadi mungkin lain kali saja," ujar Rukia menengahi. Takut nyawa Ichigo ga sampai setengah pas si beringasan ini selesai urusan ama _Berry-tan_ ini. Ichigo udah sujud sembah syukur sama Rukia dalam hati karena kalo dia yang ngomong malahan ga bakal digubris.

"Yah~ ga seru~!" sambar _fukutaichou_ pinky yang setia nangkring di bahu bapak angkatnya di _fanfic_ ini.

"Betul! Masa belum apa-apa kau sudah langsung mundur dari pertarungan! Kau pria sejati, bukan?" bentak Madarame Ikkaku, si plontos yang belom kebagian peran juga.

Dalam hati, Ichigo mengumpat. Bukan masalah jadi pria sejati atau tidak. Sekarang ini nyawanya bisa terancam bahaya kalo dia menyetujui tantangan _taichou_ sadis begini!

"Ah~ sama sekali tidak cantik. Masa menolak bertarung begitu?" timpal Yumichika sambil mengibaskan rambut salon sehari sekalinya itu. Dasar make up artis gay (Eh, itu cuman peran aja, lho)! Sumpah Ichigo masih di dalam hatinya aja. Meski belom pernah bertarung ama Yumichika, ogah deh nambah rival (musuh bukan, teman juga sangsi) dari divisi 11. Salah ucap bisa-bisa seluruh divisi bakal mengeroyokinya.

"Ehem... pokoknya gw masih ada urusan. Misi!" potong Ichigo langsung ngribrit kaya kebakaran jenggot, eh... tapi kan dia ga punya, kebakaran celana aja deh! (Sadis!)

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Belom pulih dari stres ketemu konco-konco divisi 11 sekarang malah nongol lagi kucing biru yang sukanya nyari gara-gara. Ga di _canon_, ga di _fanfic_, ga di _chara break_!

"_Shinigami_!"

Wah, belom apa-apa udah ngacungin pedang!

"Jelasin kenapa gw harus ikut-ikutan main kaya ginian! Lu jawab ato gw sabet lu!" ancam Grimmjow yang rupanya ga terima disuruh akting dalam _fanfic_ ini.

"Mana gw tau! Tuh, tanya ama Author!"

"Cih! Ga banget deh cerita kaya gini! Mana gw cemburu sama kurcaci cebol kaya gini! Imposibel banget!"

"Hei! Tarik kata-kata lu!" sembur Rukia ga terima dikatain kurcaci plus-plus ama cebol.

"Gw ga mau! Emang lu mau apa?" tantang Grimmjow ga takut.

"APA!"

Kala Rukia sudah siap mempoles habis muka Grimmjow, Ichigo langsung nahan dengan megangin bahunya.

"ICHIGO! LEPAS!" berontak Rukia sembari melancarkan tendangan tanpa bayangan.

"Sabar, Rukia! Dunia ini masih dalam kuasa Author jadi si Grimmjow ga bisa bunuh siapa-siapa di sini! Tapi kalo dunia kita beneran lu udah tewas kalo ngelawan Grimmjow!" nasehat Ichigo masih berusaha nahan Rukia.

Genderang perang sebelah pihak itu masih bertabuh tak kala Rukia masih sibuk menyerang sia-sia sedang Grimmjow terus saja meledek _shinigami_ kuntet tersebut hingga kedua belah pihak memilih mundur sementara.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Hai-hai~" sapa Rangiku pada duo jangkung kate kita, Ichigo dan Rukia. Di sampingnya, dengan muka nahan mules, berdiri Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Hmp!" decak sang kapten berambut salju tersebut. Meski kebagian peran sebagai manager _fukutaichou_nya namun penampilan perdananya belum terbit. Sepertinya duet dari divisi 10 ini juga ga perlu repot-repot berakting karena perannya ga jauh-jauh dari keseharian mereka. Terutama teriakan 'MATSUMOTOOO!" khas dari Hitsugaya-_taichou_. Ga ada yang ngalahin, deh!

Tak jauh dari mereka ada Riruka yang masang tampang jutek tapi tiap berapa detik curi-curi lirik ke _hero_ jeruk mateng kita. Terus Neliel versi gigi ompong lagi kejar-kejaran ama 2 makhluk halus ga jelas –Pesche dan Dondonchakka adalah _Hollow_, termasuk golongan makhlus halus!-. Tiga cewek buas bawahan Espada nomor 3 juga ramai-ramai lagi berdebat dan adu jotos, terutama Apache dan Milla Rose. Padahal Harribel ama Sun-sun adem-ayem aja tuh. Starrk ngorok di pojok ruang, ga terganggu sama sekali sama paduan suara ribut melengking yang bisa bikin kuping berdenging.

Beda lagi sama kakek Barragan kita.

"Hng! Dasar makhluk tak tahu diri. Beraninya menyuruhku melakukan macam-macam. Kalau bukan karena kekuatan aneh yang membuatku tidak bisa menolah perintah dari orang yang bernama Author itu, sudah kuratakan bangunan ini bersama isinya dengan tanah."

"Betul, Barragan-_sama_," kompak terpadu para _fraccion_ dari kakek empot itu.

"Tak dapat dipercaya. Dasar kutu!"

"Anda benar, Barragan-_sama_."

Oke, kita biarkan saja si uban keriput itu ngoceh tanpa henti diiringi senandung bersama bawahan setianya.

Ichigo dan Rukia yang ngeliad semua suasana kacau-balau itu cuma bisa mengurut dada. Kalo menurut mereka, yang paling salah casting pastinya pak tua sadis di seberang sana.

_By the way_, _anyway_, _busway_ si vampir pucat kita juga ga keliatan di mana-mana. Hum... baik di dunia _fanfic_ sampe waktunya _break_, ternyata Ulquiorra tetep jadi sosok yang misterius.

Ya, begitulah _chara break_ pertama ini. Apakah akan ada yang kedua? Semua itu tergantung dari ilham yang mampir kepada saia. Author mengucapkan ciao~ sampai jumlah lagi _next chapter_!

.

Holaa minna... heheheh semoga gak pada ngamuk gegara terlalu telat update chap ini yaa hehehe... maaf lagi kalo chap kali ini kayaknya, kepanjangan banget hihihi semoga gak pegel yaa bacanya...

saya balas review dulu...

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa ditungguin aja yaa gimana nasib mereka ehehehe

Anezakibeech : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh iyaa nanti diusahain Ichi gak menderita lagi hihihi

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update hehehe

anna chan : makasih udah review senpai... maaf updatenya lama tapi ini udah update hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... eheheh Grimm emang ditugasin buat ngeselin kok jadi sabar yaa hihiii

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... iyaa emang dia tukang onar, makanya dia muncul hihihih

Dani Reykinawa : makasih udah review Dani... ehehehe rasa penasarannya ada di chap ini hihiihi

Nonana : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaa ini udah update..

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... makasih iyaa ini udah update heheheh

amexki chan : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe Ruki kan emang suka sama Ichi tapi gak berani bilang hihihii...

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... ada kok, ini UlquiRuki nyaa hhehehehe

Zaoldyeck13 : makasih udah review senpai... seringaian Grimm kan keren? hihii iyaa ini udah update makasih yaa

Fuji : makasih udah review senpai... eheeh saya suka kok reviewnya. yaa kita liat aja nanti siapa sih Ulqui itu hihihi

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... hihihi iyaa Ruki kan emang suka sama Ichi, tapi gak berani bilang dulunya hihihi udah liat reaksinya?

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review Aka-chan... maaf yaa agak lama tapi ini udah update hehehe

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh saya juga belum pernah denger sih ihiih ya nanti misteri si Ulqui bakal kebuka kok sabar yaa hihihi

dhiya chan : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe iyaa di chap ini udah kebuka semua belum yaa? hhehehe

Takashima Rizumi : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak bisa update cepet tapi ini udah update hehehe iyaa nanti si Ulqui bakal diceritain kok hehehe

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih udah review senpai... heheh sesuai janji saya update hari senin hihihi maaf yaa telat banget...

Cim-jee : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe karena reviewnya dua dan semuanya dari senpai, yaa saya balas satu aja yaa? hihi makasih udah baca fic ini, gak papa kok belum mau baca fic saya. emang chapternya banyak sih hihii kalo gak sanggup, gak usah aja, entar pusing loh hihihi iyaa emang gitu sih prosedurnya, makanya agak lama karena dioper sana sini hihihi

nakki desinta : makasih udah review senpai... heheh gak papa senpai... saya pribadi suka loh sama review yang panjang heheheh makasih yaa...

D Suji : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa ini udah update...

ok, makasih yang udah rela baca dan review... kalo masih mau lanjut, yaa review aja sih, gak banyak kan? hihih

Jaa Nee!


	8. Moon File 8

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sambil masih memegangi wajah mungil itu dalam tangkupannya, Ichigo dengan begitu pelan menyusuri bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sudah berapa lama kah dia menginginkan hal ini? Sensasi yang belum pernah dia dapatkan dari sekian banyak wanita yang berhasil jatuh ke dalam pelukannya semudah menjentikkan jari. Mungkin karena sekarang, rasa ciuman ini dia dapatkan dari seorang gadis polos dari desa yang hanya melihat dirinya saja. Rukia-nya… yang mengaku telah mencintainya sekarang. Pria mapan itu tak pernah bermimpi pemilik mata terindah di seluruh jagat raya itu mau mencintainya seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana pun… gadis ini mencintainya. Hanya dirinya seorang. Dan dia juga mencin―

BRAAK!

"Kyaa!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras yang memekakkan telinga. Mengejutkan mereka yang masih terhipnotis oleh suasana mendayu yang keduanya ciptakan barusan. Membuat Rukia buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya dan berteriak kecil. Mengira kalau tabrakan itu terjadi pada mereka.

Pria yang mengenakan _sunglasses_ tersebut segera memeluk Rukia erat, mendekap kepala gadis itu di dadanya dengan sikap melindungi dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya menimbulkan kegaduhan seperti itu. Remaja 17 tahun tersebut patuh dalam pelukannya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Satu tangan kekar Ichigo melingkar erat di pinggang si mungil dan satu lagi menjaga kepala gadis yang tenggelam di dalam lengannya ini.

Betapa kaget Ichigo mendapati mobilnya sudah bergeser dari posisi awalnya dengan _bumper_ belakang penyot karena ditabrak. Pengemudi mabuk kah? Masa di siang bolong begini?

"_Onii-chan_?" lirih Rukia dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang fotografer.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Ichigo, memastikan kondisi gadis-nya.

Model yang sedang naik daun tersebut mengangguk cepat, namun masih menunduk.

Begitu Rukia mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah, pemuda itu langsung terdiam. Ungu kelabu bersirobok dengan _hazel_. Ichigo tertegun menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan pada gadis cantik ini. Dia lepas kendali tadi. Sungguh! Bukan maksudnya bertindak begitu liar. Dia hanya… terbawa perasaan dan suasana. Apalagi… Rukia tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun penolakan pada tindakannya barusan.

Manik beda warna itu tidak lama berlaga, karena Rukia segera menyembunyikan kembali wajah malu dengan rona merah yang nampak jelas di pipinya dengan menunduk dalam. Tapi raut bahagia begitu kentara di wajah mungilnya.

Lain halnya dengan Ichigo. Pria berambut orange ini sangat merasa bersalah dan menggerutu dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia bertindak begitu tolol! Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Kenapa dia bisa lepas kontrol segampang itu?

Melihat keadaan sedan hitamnya yang menyedihkan―sepertinya mobil malang tersebut tidak bisa dia kendarai lagi untuk hari ini―Ichigo langsung menggandeng tangan Rukia, sesegera mungkin menjauh dari kendaraan roda empat yang tidak beres itu dan mencari taksi secepatnya. Setelah menaiki tumpangannya, pemuda bertubuh semampai tersebut menelpon bagian derek untuk mengangkut mobilnya yang sudah ditabrak tanpa perasaan oleh orang mabuk itu.

Karena suasananya begitu kaku baik Ichigo maupun Rukia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jangankan bicara, bertatapan saja mereka berdua tidak sanggup. Walau begitu, perasaan keduanya tidaklah sama.

Apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini sangat bertolak belakang.

Terutama, apa yang dirasakan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Grimmjow memukul setir mobilnya dengan ganas hingga menimbulkan bunyi kretak. Bisa saja kemudi tak berdosa tersebut hancur karena tenaganya yang tidak terkendali itu. Dia tak percaya pada pemandangan yang baru saja dia lihat tadi. Apa-apaan fotografer itu?

Dia bahkan berani mencium gadis naif tersebut di depan umum!

Sekali lagi, di depan umum! Disaksikan berpuluh pasang mata yang melintas di jalanan luas itu.

Apakah dia tidak tahu bahaya yang mengintai mereka sebagai orang terkenal? Melakukan tindakan yang dapat menjadi skandal di mata publik sama saja minta dikebiri tanpa perlawanan!

Entah kenapa, ada rasa tidak rela saat pemilik iris _azure_ tersebut melihat langsung kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sekarang, si Kurosaki brengsek sudah berani menunjukkan kuasanya atas gadis itu. Apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan Grimmjow?

Haruskah dia diam saja di saat… dia… benar-benar menginginkan gadis itu?

Grimmjow selalu ingin jadi yang pertama. Itu jelas. Perangainya keras dan tidak mau mengalah. Maka dari itu, jika gadis kesayangan fotografer sombong itu benar-benar masih suci, bukankah menarik kalau dia juga yang pertama… menjamah gadis itu?

Tidak! Bukan begitu…

Grimmjow memang berpikir begitu. Tapi kenapa melihat adegan tadi dia jadi… cemburu? Yang benar saja!

Model yang dipuja ribuan wanita tersebut menekan dengan kasar beberapa nomor di ponselnya lalu menempelkan benda elektronik itu pada telinganya. Menunggu sambungan seluler itu terhubung. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaannya. Dia sedang tidak _mood_ melakukan apapun saat ini. Andai dia memaksa melaksanakan kewajibannya, Grimmjow tak yakin dia bisa mengatasi semuanya. Kalau sedang dilanda emosi membuncah seperti ini, satu-satunya jalan hanya 'itu'.

Baru saja suara di seberang sana menjawab, Grimmjow segera mengatakan keperluannya. "Nnoitra… aku butuh sesuatu. Kurasa kau tahu aku butuh apa. Bawakan segera, aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa… sudah jangan banyak bicara! Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa yang kau suruh! Kalau kau masih nekat memaksaku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada pekerjaanmu!" ancam Grimmjow setengah mendidih.

Pria bertubuh atletis itu tahu setelah menabrak _bumper_ belakang sedan fotografer yang sudah kabur dengan taksi itu, _body_ depan mobilnya juga ringsek. Tapi itu… bukan masalah untuknya.

Grimmjow langsung memutar kendarannnya dan menginjak gasnya sekuat mungkin hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang luar biasa berisik.

Lihat saja. Grimmjow bersumpah akan membuat fotografer sok itu menyesal setengah mati!

Bahkan pria dengan rambut sewarna langit tersebut tak mengindahkan tingginya angka _speedometer_ mobilnya. Dia membawa _sport car_ mewah berwarna biru metalik ini dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata di dalam kota. Grimmjow… benar-benar tidak peduli.

Dia hanya ingin gadis itu.

Dia ingin… Kuchiki Rukia!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Semalaman Rukia benar-benar tak bisa tidur.

Setelah kejadian kemarin siang, model bertubuh mungil itu diantar kembali ke apartemen. Rukia tahu _Onii-chan_nya sedang gugup. Sama seperti dirinya. Karena itu, Ichigo memutuskan pergi ke luar setelah memastikan Rukia sampai dengan selamat.

Gadis cantik ini mengerti pria yang dicintainya itu pasti sedang merasa canggung padanya. Makanya, Rukia rela menanti kedatangan pria itu di apartemen mereka. Walau sudah ditunggu sampai tengah malam, Ichigo tak kunjung pulang. Rukia sudah mencoba beberapa kali menelpon ke ponselnya, namun berkali-kali juga suara operator yang menepis harapannya. Sampai gadis itu kalah dari rasa kantuk dan tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Tapi, pagi ini dia malah menemukan dirinya berbaring nyaman di peraduan empuknya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya secepat yang dia bisa, pemilik rambur _raven_ itu buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya. Dia ingin melihat _Onii-chan_nya sekarang. Rukia juga hendak mengatakan pada Ichigo, kalau dia tidak perlu merasa tidak enak dan segan padanya. Gadis itu betul-betul serius pada pria tampan tersebut. Dan dia ingin… Ichigo juga menjawab perasaannya. Rukia sungguh berharap jawaban dari pemuda itu akan sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, gadis bermata besar itu tidak menemukan pria yang dicarinya di ruang tamu apartemen. Tidak putus asa, dia mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sampai akhirnya, Rukia mendengar suara air mendidih dari arah dapur. Dengan senyum lebar, gadis itu akhirnya berlari menuju asal suara tersebut.

Betapa berbunganya hati gadis mungil ini menemukan pria itu tengah membelakanginya di pintu masuk ruang memasak tersebut. Ichigo tengah berdiri menjulang di meja bar itu sambil membuat kopi paginya. Pemuda jangkung itu juga sudah berpakaian rapi.

"_Onii-chan_?" panggil Rukia dengan suara yang begitu lega.

Gadis manis itu dapat melihat Ichigo langsung menegang. Tubuhnya terlihat kaku dan aneh, namun Rukia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"O-oh… kau… sudah bangun?" sapa Ichigo. Tapi sayang, fotografer kondang itu tidak juga berbalik untuk melihat Rukia.

"Semalam… _Onii-chan_ pulang jam berapa?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku. Mulai sekarang aku akan sangat sibuk dan tidak tentu kapan pulangnya. Aku… tidak mau lagi melihatmu menungguku pulang sampai tertidur di sofa."

Remaja bermata _amethyst_ itu menundukkan kepalanya. Masih dengan posisi Ichigo membelakanginya dan Rukia berdiri tak jauh dari kakak tersayangnya itu. Entah mengapa… walau pemuda berpunggung tegap tersebut hanya mengatakan kata-kata sederhana seperti itu, tapi hati Rukia merasakan… perasaan aneh yang…

"Maafkan aku… aku… tidak akan lagi menunggu _Onii-chan_ pulang. Tapi… bisakah, _Onii-chan_ memberitahuku kapan _Onii-chan_ akan pulang? Supaya aku―"

"Rukia."

Kata-kata remaja polos itu terputus saat Ichigo membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Wajah pemilik iris _hazel_ indah tersebut tidak menunjukkan rasa tegang ataupun gugup. Pria itu terlihat berbeda. Seperti… tengah melakukan suatu perbuatan yang tidak termaafkan. Ekspresinya teramat datar dan kaku. Sekali lagi hati Rukia terasa…

"Maafkan aku," ucap Ichigo akhirnya.

"K-kenapa… _Onii-chan_ minta maaf? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Sungguh―"

"Aku… tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku… tidak bisa mencintaimu."

Entah raut wajah seperti apa yang sepantasnya ditunjukkan oleh Rukia. Sungguh, lidahnya langsung kelu dan sulit sekali untuk berbicara. Rasanya… sakit sekali. Seperti ditikam seribu sembilu. Sebagian otaknya menolak bekerja. Dia hanya… tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo akan menjawab perasaannya seperti ini.

"Apa… _Onii-chan_… masih menganggapku… sebagai adik? Makanya… tidak bisa―"

"Bukan seperti itu. Bahkan menganggapmu, gadis sebaik dirimu, sebagai adikku rasanya tidak pantas. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melakukan kesalahan… jatuh cinta pada pria sepertiku. Jadi… lupakan saja kejadian kemarin itu."

"Kenapa… _Onii-chan_ bilang begitu?" lirih Rukia.

Menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi? Apa Ichigo tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis ini ketika dia mengatakan hal itu? Hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, harus dicampakkan begitu saja?

"Aku ini pria brengsek Rukia, aku ini―

"Aku tahu," potong Rukia hampir menitikkan air mata. "Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. _Onii-chan_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku menerima semua yang ada pada _Onii-chan_. Jadi… bisakah… _Onii-chan_ memikirkan kembali semuanya?" pinta Rukia seolah permohonannya kali ini menyangkut hidup matinya sendiri.

Pemilik marga Kurosaki itu terdiam sekian lama. Mereka tidak berkata apapun setelah Rukia mengatakan hal itu. Seandainya saja, Ichigo tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis di hadapannya ini, atau… Rukia yang tak pernah meminta bantuannya, mungkin perasaan keduanya tidak akan jadi serumit ini. Pria berambut jabrik tersebut menyesal mendengar Rukia telah mengetahui semua tentang kebrengsekannya. Betapa rendah dirinya di depan gadis yang memiliki hati sebersih ini. Dan setelah semua hal yang pernah dilakukannya, masa iya, Ichigo masih berani bermimpi memeluk gadis ini dalam dekapannya? Mencintainya? Menjadikan gadis ini sebagai miliknya?

"Jangan… hancurkan masa depanmu bersama pria brengsek sepertiku. Menjadi _Onii-chan_mu saja aku tidak pantas. Apalagi… menjadi seseorang yang kau cintai. Kau terlalu baik untuk pria kurang ajar sepertiku, Rukia. Aku berharap, kau akan mendapatkan pria yang sama baiknya seperti dirimu."

"Onii-chan! Aku―"

Ponsel Ichigo berdering nyaring di dalam dapur itu. Sekali lagi Rukia menghentikan kata-katanya.

Pria berkepala jeruk tersebut tampak mengernyitkan dahinya semakin dalam kala melihat nama orang yang menelponnya di layar itu. Dengan setengah hati, Ichigo mengangkatnya.

"Ishida? Ke kantor sekarang? Baiklah. Tunggu aku sepuluh menit."

Ichigo mematikan sambungan dari si mata empat, mengambil kunci mobilnya―Rukia takjub, ternyata _Onii-chan_ punya kendaraan lain selain yang dibawa oleh derek kemarin―dan meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja. Bahkan pria itu tidak melihat ke arah gadis Kuchiki ini sama sekali.

Kenapa… kenapa jadi begini?

Apakah… dia melakukan kesalahan… karena mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Kenapa Ichigo begitu buruk menilai dirinya sendiri?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam keluar dari taksi setelah tiba di alamat yang ditujunya.

Meneliti sebuah rumah yang berada di kompleks pinggiran kota Tokyo. Bangunan yang ternyata masih tetap berdiri kokoh seperti beberapa tahun yang terlewati kala dia menempatinya. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Padahal, sudah lima tahun dia meninggalkan tempat ini. Negara ini. Tanah kelahirannya. Kerinduan pada rumah lamanya tersebut tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dan ketika ada kesempatan, pria tampan ini bermaksud untuk mengunjunginya –bernostalgia dengan masa lalu- walau sebentar.

"Permisi."

Pria berambut gelap itu agak terkejut mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya dari balik pagar rumah lamanya ini. Seorang pria berambut _bob_ pirang dengan deretan gigi yang begitu rapi. Dirinya sekilas melirik papan nama keluarga yang ada di depan rumah. Hirako.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pria pirang itu. Apakah dia yang bernama Hirako?

"Maaf, aku pernah tinggal di rumah ini sebelumnya. Jadi aku hanya bermaksud melihat-lihat saja," katanya sopan.

"Oh… jadi kau dulu tinggal di sini. Kenapa melihat-lihat? Mau tinggal di sini lagi?" tanya pria pirang itu, bermaksud bercanda.

"Tidak. Aku hanya rindu saja pada tempat ini."

"Hei! Kau bocah si Ukitake itu, kan?"

Sekali lagi pria tampan bertubuh tinggi ini dikagetkan karena panggilan seseorang, kali ini dengan suara besar yang serak dan menyeramkan. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam mencuat seperti duri landak, memiliki bekas luka dan mengenakan penutup mata yang aneh sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Nampaknya pria seram itu adalah tetangganya dulu. Dia masih ingat dengan ayah-anak nyentrik tersebut.

"Ya. Anda masih mengenaliku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yah, wajah tanpa ekspresimu itu masih sama seperti dulu. Ahh… ngomong-ngomong, beberapa waktu lalu ada seorang gadis kecil dan pria berambut aneh yang datang ke rumah lamamu. Sepertinya mereka bermaksud mencari keluargamu. Tapi ketika kubilang kalian sudah pindah, mereka langsung pergi. Mereka bilang, kalau aku bertemu denganmu aku harus mengatakan soal ini. Jadi sudah kukatakan, ya!" cerocos pria yang mirip anggota _yakuza_ tersebut panjang lebar.

Pria berambut hitam ini terdiam cukup lama. Seorang gadis kecil dan pria berambut aneh?

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa gadis kecil dan pria berambut aneh itu?"

"Ahh, aku lupa. Sudah lewat berapa bulan itu. Gadis kecil itu kelihatannya berasal dari kampung. Aku tidak begitu ingat wajahnya. Pria berambut aneh itu… katanya fotografer terkenal di Tokyo. Mungkin kau bisa mencari tahu soal fotografer terkenal itu di majalah. Hanya itu yang kuingat," katanya kemudian.

"Hei, Kenpachi, kau itu harusnya memberikan informasi yang jelas. Kau malah membuatnya bingung, tuh," sela pria pirang bermarga Hirako itu.

"Heh, Gigi Berderet! Sudah kubilang aku lupa. Huh! Masih untung aku ingat untuk memberitahu dia! Ahh, sudah ya, aku masih harus menjemput bocah nakal itu!" pamit pria yang dipanggil Kenpachi itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Setelah ditinggal dengan sejuta tanda tanya, pria berambut hitam ini memilih bungkam dan mencoba mengira-ngira siapa orang yang mencari keluarganya. Kalau beberapa bulan lalu, jelas dia memang tidak ada di Tokyo dan sudah lama pindah dari kompleks ini. Apa seseorang yang dikenal _Otou-san_nya dulu?

"Ngomong-ngomong… siapa namamu?" tanya Hirako membuyarkan lamunan si pria.

Pria berwajah dingin tersebut menarik tipis ujung bibirnya, berupaya tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Namaku Kuchiki. Kuchiki Byakuya."

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Mendengar suaranya tadi si fotografer ini menduga pria berkacamata itu sedang marah besar. Nada bicaranya terasa mengerikan seperti panggilan dari neraka asli. Fotografer ini tahu persis bagaimana kalau temannya itu sedang naik pitam serius atau hanya geram karena masalah sehari-hari. Yah, kalau Ishida sudah murka betulan seperti ini biasanya Ichigo pasti―pasti dengan sempurna―sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Tapi dia sendiri masih belum sadar masalah apa yang sudah dia perbuat. Padahal pemuda bersurai orange itu sudah melaksanakan semua pekerjaannya dengan baik, sampai rela tidak tidur berhari-hari, ditambah Rukia yang menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Dan sekarang puncaknya, pikirannya stres dan hatinya nyeri sekali setelah pagi tadi. Beruntung rekan kerjanya itu menelpon di saat yang tepat. Kalau tidak, Ichigo mungkin akan menarik kembali semua kata-katanya karena tidak kuat melihat gadis kesayangannya itu bersedih.

Wajah Rukia tadi terlihat begitu terluka meski dia tidak menangis. Yah, gadis mana yang hatinya tidak hancur menerima penolakan setelah menyatakan cinta?

Tapi itu lebih baik. Secepatnya Ichigo akan menyadarkan gadis itu sebelum semuanya terlalu terlambat. Dia tidak ingin Rukia terlalu banyak berharap pada dirinya yang memalukan seperti ini.

Ishida sudah berpesan agar pria berambut mencolok itu lewat pintu belakang saja. Awalnya Ichigo bingung kenapa tukang ngatur tersebut berkata demikian. Ternyata, sudah banyak wartawan dan reporter yang berkerumun di depan kantor agensi –seperti semut ketemu gula saja-. Mau apa mereka pagi-pagi begini?

Begitu membuka pintu ruangan milik Ishida, Ichigo bingung melihat pria berambut biru gelap itu bersedekap dada sambil memandang jendela ruangannya. Sepertinya suasananya memang tidak bagus.

"Ada apa mencariku tiba-tiba?" gerutu Ichigo seraya duduk di sofa. Dia bermaksud sedikit mencairkan suasana. Kelihatan sekali kalau udara di ruangan ini terlalu tegang dan atmosfer-nya tidak begitu nyaman.

"Kau memang senang membuat berita sensasional, ya?" sindir Ishida.

"Hei, aku ke sini karena kau yang panggil, kan? Kenapa malah menyindirku begitu?" tepis Ichigo, tidak terima sambutan yang didapatnya malah kata-kata tajam begitu.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, si mata empat itu melemparkan sebuah tabloid di atas meja rendah di depannya. Pria yang sedang duduk di sofa tersebut mengerti maksud Ishida memberikan harian gosip itu, pasti agar dibaca oleh Ichigo. Sambil mencibir sebal, karena dia tidak suka membaca artikel tidak bermutu begitu, akhirnya pemuda itu membuka halaman pertama tabloid tersebut. Mata cokelat madunya langsung terbelalak lebar melihat _headline_ yang begitu besar dengan foto yang hampir memenuhi setengah halaman utama lembaran berisi sampah itu. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak kencang hingga rasanya organ pemompa tersebut bisa saja meledak dengan segera.

"Jadi… bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Tuan Kurosaki?" sengit Ishida lagi.

**Lucia bersama sang kekasih? Ciuman panas di tengah kota!**

Pria bertubuh atletis tersebut mencengkeram kertas malang itu dengan ganas. Lucia telah menjadi _headline news_ paling panas hari ini. Entah _paparazzi_ mana yang berhasil mengambil gambar seperti ini dan menjualnya ke harian gosip. Dan parahnya, foto itu adalah foto ciuman antara dirinya dan model yang sedang naik daun tersebut. Saat dia lepas kontrol kemarin siang. Gambar itu diambil dengan posisi Ichigo membelakangi kamera. Rambut dan wajahnya tak terlihat karena topi dan kacamata hitamnya. Tapi semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Rukia yang langsung menghadap kamera. Momen ini pasti diambil diam-diam ketika pria itu tak menyadarinya. Saat itu… dia hanya memikirkan gadis yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya saja.

"Hei! Cepat mengaku! Itu kau kan!" tekan Ishida.

"Ck! Kalau iya, kau mau apa, hah?" balas Ichigo. Tak ada gunanya mengelak dari si tukang ikut campur ini. Heran, kalau urusan begini si kacamata itu sangat lihai membaca situasi.

"Sudah kuduga begitu! Jadi… kalian benar-benar sudah jadian, hah?"

Si marga Kurosaki itu hanya tutup mulut. Gumpalan kertas yang sudah diremas hingga tak karuan bentuknya tersebut sungguh merupakan momok bagi Ichigo mengenai sikapnya yang lupa daratan kemarin.

"Tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu foto itu apa?" kejar Ishida.

"Lepas kendali."

Ishida memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dan dapat merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut pusing. Ekspresi fotografer andalannya itu bahkan terlalu datar dan cuek sekarang. Apa benar orang ini waras?

"Apa yang dilakukan Lucia sampai kau lepas kendali begitu?" introgasi Ishida akhirnya.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang… dia mencintaiku."

"Hei! Itukan sudah jelas! Apanya yang lepas kendali! Kau bisa langsung terima dia saja, kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu menahan diri lagi setiap malam!"

Ichigo melotot garang pada Ishida. Tangannya sudah gatal mencakar habis wajah pria berkacamata menyebalkan ini.

"Apa kau gila, hah? Kalau aku menerima dia, itu artinya aku benar-benar brengsek! Puas kau sekarang?" hardik Ichigo tak tahan juga meredam emosinya yang membuncah.

"Kau memang brengsek dari sananya! Apa yang salah dengan perasaan gadis itu?"

"Tentu saja salah! Aku berharap Rukia segera melupakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tidak mau dia terseret oleh kelakuanku yang kurang ajar ini. Kau pikir… untuk apa selama ini aku menahan diri? Untuk apa aku menjaga gadis itu selama ini? Itu karena aku tidak mau dia terlibat dengan diriku yang seperti ini!"

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri? Kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, kan?" korek Ishida tanpa ampun. Gerah juga dia melihat si jeruk bodoh ini mengingkari perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku… tidak boleh memiliki perasaan yang sama. Pria sepertiku, tidak pantas mendapatkan gadis seperti Rukia. Jadi… aku sudah menolak perasaannya," sangkal Ichigo putus asa.

"Dia pasti terluka."

"Dia memang terluka. Tapi lukanya akan segera sembuh. Asal dia… tidak mendekatiku lagi," ujar Ichigo lemah. Dia sudah memutuskannya. Ini yang terbaik untuk Rukia. "Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjaga jarak dengannya. Perasaannya sekarang hanya sesaat. Sebentar lagi, jika dia benar-benar tahu mengenai diriku, dia pasti akan melupakanku."

"Jadi… menurutmu, pria seperti apa yang pantas mendapatkan Lucia?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, pria tampan itu terdiam. Sejujurnya, dia tidak pernah memikirkan pria seperti apa yang cocok untuk Rukia. Karena Ichigo sendiri menolak membayangkan seandainya gadis itu benar-benar bersama pria lain.

Perasaan ini benar-benar menyiksa. Seperti makan buah simalakama. Dia tidak ingin Rukia berada di sisinya, tapi dia pun tidak sanggup membiarkan gadis mungil itu jauh darinya. Hanya posisi sebagai adiklah yang bisa membuat keduanya berjalan lancar. Tapi tentu saja baik dia maupun Rukia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kakak dan adik selamanya.

"Baiklah. Kita kesampingkan dulu masalah ini. Aku tahu kau bimbang setengah mati. Jadi… kita bahas masalah yang lebih mendesak saja," ucap Ishida setelah sekian lama menunggu tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari kawannya ini. "Sejak semalam, telepon agensi terus berdering. Semuanya menanyakan kebenaran kabar ini. Berbagai _website_ dan blog-blog pribadi sudah banyak membahas masalah ini. Mereka mulai berpikir kalau Lucia bisa begini terkenal karena melakukan… kau tahulah apa itu. Jadi… reputasi Lucia tengah terancam saat ini."

Sebenarnya berat bagi Ishida menjelaskan hal ini pada Ichigo tapi dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau skandal sekecil apapun bisa jadi masalah besar, bukan? Lucia sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya sekarang. Setelah masalah ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan orang-orang akan mulai mencari tahu siapa itu Lucia. Dan jika mereka tahu kalian tinggal seatap, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan diberitakan wartawan itu mengenai Lucia."

Ichigo terhenyak menerima kenyataan tersebut. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Kata-kata si mata empat ini masuk akal, maka dari itu dia harus secepatnya mencari akal.

"Kau bisa mengatakan kalau kami kakak beradik. Lagipula… mereka belum tahu siapa pria di foto ini, kan? Kita bisa meredam ini sampai―"

"Sampai kapan, Kurosaki?" potong Ishida dongkol. "Apakah orang-orang akan percaya begitu saja kalau kalian kakak beradik? Mungkin awalnya iya, tapi nantinya, para wartawan itu akan mulai mengorek informasi lebih jauh dan menyelidiki asal usul Lucia. Bagaimana kalau kenyataan kalian bukan kakak beradik sungguhan terbongkar? Kau mau bilang apa? Dan jika hari itu tiba, aku jamin, Lucia akan tamat. Dia pasti akan dinilai sebagai model yang tidak beres. Dicap sebagai wanita yang menghalalkan segala cara agar dia terkenal. Memang efeknya tidak seberapa. Dan aku jamin gosip itu pasti akan berlalu seiring dengan waktu. Tapi Lucia? Gadis polos seperti itu, mana sanggup menghadapi kerasnya dunia entertainment ini."

Sekali lagi Ichigo menyesal karena telah menyebabkan masalah pada gadis itu.

"Mungkin wartawan itu hanya ingin tahu siapa pria di foto ini. Dan kuharap kau tidak bertindak gegabah dulu. Kita biarkan saja gosip ini, dan sebisa mungkin jangan biarkan Lucia keluar dari apartemenmu sampai semuanya mereda. Dia juga tidak perlu menerima pekerjaan dulu. Aku akan buat alasan nanti. Ingat, Kurosaki…" tekan Ishida memperingatkan. "… jangan bertindak macam-macam. Kalau kau sampai terseret gosip ini, karirmu bisa hancur."

Sebenarnya jalan paling mudah menyelesaikan kekacauan ini adalah mengaku kalau pria di tabloid itu memang dirinya, dan Ichigo bisa saja mengumumkan ke publik kalau dirinya dan Rukia memang menjalin hubungan. Dengan begitu masalah mereka tinggal bersama tidak lagi menyulitkan. Tapi itu akan tetap berimbas pada _image_ Rukia. Karena, pria yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer ini lah yang pertama kali membawa dan mengenalkan Rukia pada publik. Pasti akan jadi gosip tidak enak. Makanya sejal awal pria itu sudah tidak setuju dengan pemunculan remaja polos tersebut ke dunia hiburan. Ichigo tidak ingin Rukia terjerumus ke dalam masalah seperti ini. Dia pasti akan tertekan sekali. Padahal, persoalan mereka saja belum selesai. Sudah bertambah perkara baru.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia keluar apartemen. Kalau bisa, masalah ini jangan sampai terdengar olehnya. Aku tidak mau dia terlalu khawatir," sahut Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Aku mengerti. Sebisa mungkin jangan bertemu wartawan dulu sebelum masalah ini selesai. Begitu pula… Lucia. Kau mengerti?"

Ichigo mengangguk setuju.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

_Onii-chan_ sudah berpesan padanya melalui ponsel kalau Rukia tidak boleh keluar dari apartemennya. Dia juga dilarang menyalakan TV sampai-sampai Ichigo yang baru tiba di rumah langsung mencabut kabel benda elektronik tersebut dan membawanya serta. Gadis mungil ini tentu saja merasa aneh dan ketika dia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, pria berambut menyolok itu sudah buru-buru pergi lagi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan menatap wajah Rukia pun tidak. Pria itu kembali bersikap dingin padanya. Betapa sakitnya hati gadis itu sekarang. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah dilakukan olehnya hingga Ichigo memilih mengabaikannya seperti ini. Apakah mengungkapkan perasaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan? Padahal ini kali pertamanya remaja polos itu jatuh cinta dan menyatakan apa yang dia rasakan pada orang yang memiliki hatinya. Lalu kenapa semuanya tidak berjalan lancar seperti ini?

Sudah dua hari berlalu.

Pemilik iris coklat madu tersebut tidak pernah bertemu muka lagi dengan Rukia sejak hari itu. Ichigo pulang ketika si gadis sudah tidur. Dan pria itu hanya mampir untuk mengambil baju ganti dan keperluannya saja. Bicara sepatah kata pada model manis itu juga tidak. Bahkan setiap kali gadis itu ingin menelpon, ponselnya tidak pernah aktif. Bertanya pada Ishida, jawabannya pun sama. Ichigo sibuk dan tidak mau diganggu. Gadis bermata violet tersebut juga tidak diperkenankan keluar rumah dan menerima pekerjaan apapun. Entah kenapa, tapi katanya ini demi kebaikan Rukia. Hanya saja… gadis itu jadi bingung dengan semua ini. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, hari ini Rukia memilih keluar dari apartemen tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo. Dia pergi menuju kantor agensi dua orang itu. Kalau bisa, gadis itu ingin mengakhiri ketidakjelasan ini dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Karena datang terlalu pagi suasana gedung itu masih sangat sunyi senyap. Dia tidak ingin menunda lagi. Semalaman Rukia sudah berpikir masak-masak. Dia harus tahu mengapa kedua orang itu bersikap janggal begini.

DUUKK!

Rukia jatuh terduduk di lantai _hall_ yang dingin. Suasana memang sedang sepi hingga tak ada satu pun orang yang lewat. Gadis itu terbelalak kaget ketika sebuah majalah tipis menimpa kepalanya dengan begitu kasar. Rasanya dia baru saja ditabrak dengan sangat kuat tadi. Bahkan bahunya masih terasa sakit sekali. Termasuk panggulnya yang mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di atas permukaan licin ini.

Dan betapa tercengangnya Rukia ketika dia berhasil berdiri dan melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang ini.

"K-kau…"

"Huh! Kau benar-benar gadis menjijikkan dan menyebalkan, ya? Dasar murahan!" sindir gadis berambut merah di hadapannya sinis dan menusuk. Gadis itu memandang penuh benci pada Rukia. Rangiku pernah bilang untuk tidak menghiraukan gadis ini. Tapi… kenapa setiap kali bertemu dia selalu saja bersikap begini?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia pelan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini selalu saja menuduhnya macam-macam.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri artikel di tabloid itu baik-baik!"

Cepat-cepat gadis berambut gelap tersebut membuka lembaran yang dimaksud gadis berkuncir dua itu. Dan mata ungu kelabunya membelalak tak percaya melihat gambar dirinya begitu besar tercetak di halaman paling depan harian gosip ini. Fotonya… bersama _Onii-chan_nya tepat ketika mereka tengah bercumbu?

Tubuh Rukia membeku dan lidahnya tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Apakah ini… alasan Ichigo melarang gadis itu keluar dari apartemen dan tidak boleh menonton televisi?

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau belum tahu, ya? Apa kau sengaja, hah?" pancing si gadis berkuncir dua tersebut.

"_O_-_Onii-chan_…" gumam remaja berhati polos itu. Bibirnya gemetar. Bahkan tangannya yang menggenggam lembaran kertas itu berkeringat hebat.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu supaya jangan membuat masalah untuk Ichigo, kan? Lihat tingkah memalukanmu itu! Wartawan memang belum tahu siapa pria itu, tapi aku tahu dia Ichigo. Dan aku tahu itu semua akibat ulahmu, kan! Kalau sampai wartawan tahu siapa pria di foto ini, Ichigo bisa kena masalah dan karirnya bisa berakhir!" bentaknya geram.

Masalah?

Apakah selama ini… Rukia memang selalu membuat pemuda tampan itu kesulitan? Makanya, Ichigo…

"Ichigo berjuang membangun karirnya dari titik nol! Bukan hal mudah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang ini. Perlu kerja keras bertahun-tahun! Dan karena gosip murahan seperti ini, masa depannya bisa hancur seketika! Apa kau tidak punya otak, hah? Makanya kusuruh kau menjauh dari Ichigo! Jangan membuat masalah untuknya lagi! Kalau kau masih punya otak segera kembali ke desamu itu, gadis kampung!" pekik model bertubuh langsing itu dengan emosi meluap-luap. Dia tidak terima pria pujaannya harus didera skandal dengan gadis ketinggalan zaman begini. Apalagi kalau profesinya sampai terancam.

Rukia menjatuhkan tabloid yang digenggamnya dengan lemas. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi. Seperti batang pohon ringkih yang diterjang badai, model mungil tersebut bisa ambruk dengan sekali tepok saja. Dia sudah berusaha―sunguh-sungguh berusaha―untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah untuk Ichigo. Tapi… ternyata, Rukia tetap membuat _Onii-chan_ yang paling disayanginya itu kesusahan. Tidak pernah persoalan ini dibicarakan pria itu. Hingga detik ini pun, pemuda beriris indah tersebut tetap menjaganya, mengusahakan agar dia tidak tahu apapun mengenai skandal yang menimpanya.

"Lucia? Itu Lucia!"

Gadis berambut merah itu tersentak kaget ketika pintu depan kantor agensi diterobos oleh beberapa orang yang membawa kamera dan bertampang mencurigakan. Langsung saja gadis yang baru saja melontarkan kata-kata pedas pada Rukia itu berlari meninggalkannya.

Rukia yang masih syok dan tergoncang itu tentu saja tidak dapat melarikan diri. Beberapa orang yang diketahui adalah reporter dan wartawan itu mulai melingkari dirinya hingga tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam lautan manusia ini.

"Lucia, kalau boleh tahu siapa pria yang bersamamu waktu itu?"

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Siapa orangnya? Apa pria itu juga model sepertimu?"

"Berikan komentarmu, apa kami bisa bertemu dengan pria itu?"

"Lucia, kau adalah model terkenal, apakah kalian sudah lama menjalin hubungan? Atau baru saat ini?"

"Lucia, bisa konfirmasi masalah ini?"

Berbagai pertanyaan menyerang Rukia yang kepalanya sudah pusing sekali. Seolah berada di tengah medan perang dengan bom-bom maha dahsyat meledak di sekitarnya, gadis itu masih terpaku di antara _blitz_ kamera yang merebut kesadarannya yang tinggal separuh. Kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu seakan tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan, terus meracau dan menuntut jawaban. Sepertinya, Rukia benar-benar bisa roboh kapan saja.

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki tersebut bersiap melangkah meninggalkan rombongan yang terus merongrongnya itu. Tak pernah terpikir kalau dirinya ternyata bisa begini terkenal. Ternyata… jadi _public figure_ itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan.

Entah karena lantai yang licin atau karena sepatunya yang aneh –dengan hak setinggi lima senti- atau karena Rukianya sendiri yang tidak fokus, gadis itu sudah bersiap akan terjerembab ke lantai. Mungkin dia bisa pingsan di sana kalau―

"Siapa anda? Apa Anda kekasih Lucia?"

"Bukankah Anda juga terkenal seperti Lucia?"

"Apa hubungan kalian?"

Rukia terkesiap ketika para pemburu berita tersebut mengatakan hal itu. Apakah itu _Onii-chan_nya?

Ichigo datang menolongnya?

"Ya. Aku kekasih Lucia. Itu foto kami berdua. Nanti kami akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Jadi, harap sabar menunggu persiapan kami."

Manik _amethyst_ itu membulat sempurna mendengar suara barusan.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Hentikan, Kurosaki! Jangan gegabah!" tahan Ishida yang melihat Ichigo sudah bersiap berlari ke lantai bawah. Mungkin kalau tidak dipengani begini, pria itu akan langsung melompat terjun dari tangga ini.

Mereka sempat melihat Riruka dan Rukia yang berdiri di _hall_. Tampaknya model yang mengejar-ngejar Kurosaki itu mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan sampai Rukia terdiam. Dan parahnya gadis berparas manis tersebut memegang tabloid terkutuk itu. Ichigo bermaksud turun untuk memisahkan Rukia dari gadis super merepotkan tersebut. Tapi sayang, baru beberapa langkah, kerumunan wartawan haus sensasi menerobos masuk dan Riruka langsung pergi meninggalkan mangsa empuk para reporter itu sendirian. Hati Ichigo langsung mencelos begitu melihat gadis kesayangannya yang tampak bingung dan linglung sendirian di bawah sana.

"Lepas! Aku harus menyelamatkan Rukia!" sembur Ichigo sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Di bawah sana penuh dengan wartawan! Mereka bisa menulis berita macam-macam kalau kau muncul tanpa persiapan!"

"Rukia sendirian di bawah sana, Ishida!" Ichigo menyalak frustasi.

"Di sana ada sekuriti. Kita tunggu sampai keadaan membaik!"

"Tapi―"

Baik Ishida maupun Ichigo tercengang melihat seorang pria berambut biru datang mendekati gerombolan paparazzi itu. Dan parahnya, pria itu langsung menarik Rukia dan mulai berkicau yang tidak-tidak!

"Ini situasi yang menguntungkan. Setidaknya, kita biarkan Jeaggerjaquez menangani masalah ini. Kau bisa aman, Kurosaki."

Entah mengapa, tangan Ichigo terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, bahkan rasanya gatal sekali untuk menghajar apa saja sekarang.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Byakuya."

Pria berambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan dandanan apik itu menghampiri sebuah meja di restoran klasik yang berada di pinggir kota Tokyo.

Setelah mengunjungi rumah lamanya dan dibuat penasaran oleh seseorang yang mencarinya beberapa bulan lalu, akhirnya Byakuya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi saudara angkatnya di sini. Mereka sama-sama anak yang dibesarkan oleh ayahnya yang sekarang, Ukitake Juushiro. Meski demikian kedua anak ini meneruskan nama keluarga aslinya masing-masing. Saat ini, adik angkatnya tersebut sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal di Tokyo.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Byakuya setelah mereka berdua bertegur sapa dan duduk di satu meja.

"Belum lama. Bagaimana kabar _Nii-san_?"

"Begitulah. Seharusnya kau bisa pulang akhir tahun ini kan? _Tou-san_ merindukanmu."

"Akan kupikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong… _Nii-san_ dari mana?"

"Rumah lamaku. Tiba-tiba rindu," jelas Byakuya sambil membuka menu restoran ini.

"Ahh, bicara soal rumah lama. Aku menemukan seseorang di sini."

Pria tampan itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap saudara angkatnya itu dengan penasaran.

"Seseorang?"

"Kuchiki Rukia. Dia ada di sini, _Nii-san_."

Sekejap jantung Byakuya berdebar kencang. Adik perempuan yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya bersama seorang kakek kenalan orang tua mereka. Sejak kapan adik kandungnya berada di sini?

"Ulquiorra… maksudmu… Rukia ada di sini?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Ya. Itu dia."

Ulquiorra –adik angkatnya- menunjuk sebuah layar plasma yang kebetulan digantung di tengah restoran ini. Byakuya langsung berputar melihat benda yang ditunjuk oleh penyanyi itu. Dan bagaimana dia tidak terperangah melihat seorang gadis yang masih begitu kuat dalam benaknya ada di dalam TV. Dikerumuni oleh wartawan dan dirangkul oleh pria berambut biru yang tidak dia kenal.

"Rukia…"

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau, dasar pria gila!"

"Aku pria ganteng! Bukan pria gila!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya lepaskan aku! Dasar penculik!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak terus! Ikut saja dan diam!"

"Aku tidak mauuuu!"

Perdebatan dari dua orang berbeda warna rambut tersebut menemani perjalanan mereka hingga di depan pintu apartemen si pria. Rupanya selepas bicara blak-blakan di depan para wartawan yang haus berita sensasional tersebut, Grimmjow segera membawa 'kekasih' barunya itu ke tempat tinggalnya. Bukan Rukia namanya kalau tidak membuat pemuda yang sering masuk majalah mode itu pusing tujuh keliling. Saat diboyong ke sedan putihnya, gadis itu masih tak melawan karena terlalu kaget. Tapi begitu mesin mobil dinyalakan, pemilik mata ungu kelabu itu menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, seluruh pengguna jalan bersumpah mereka mendengar pekikan nyaring seorang gadis yang mengaku diculik pria sinting dan saat ini telinga Grimmjow berdenging minta ampun.

"Masuk!" titah pria beriris _azure_ itu pada gadis yang tengah digandengnya sesudah pintu tempat tingalnya terbuka.

"Tidak!"

"Ma-suk!" perintah si pria menekan tiap suku katanya.

"Ti-dak ma-u!" balas Rukia tak kalah sengit.

Kepala Grimmjow berdenyut bukan main. Kenapa gadis ini sudah sekali diatur, sih! Tiap kali sang gadis menolak keinginan pemuda jangkung itu, dia harus menyeret paksa Rukia menggunakan tenaga monsternya. Kali ini pun sama saja, dengan satu kali hentakan dari tangan besarnya, gadis berambut _raven_ itu tertarik dengan mudah.

BLAM!

Pemuda dengan surai sewarna langit tersebut membanting pintu mahogani tak bersalah itu setelah misi membawa gadis ini ke dalam apartemennya terlaksana. Jeaggerjaquez muda itu sungguh lelah hingga menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Hei! Kau tidak dengar? Aku tidak mau berada di sini denganmu, dasar gila!"

Di pelipis Grimmjow muncul tanda siku empat jika saja ini digambarkan dalam komik, nyatanya yang mencuat dari tempat yang sama adalah urat emosi. Dia bukanlah pertapa dengan kelapangan hati seluas samudra, jadi bisa tidak gadis ini tidak terus-terusan menguji kesabarannya?

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau ini bisa diam sebentar tidak, sih? Daritadi terus mengoceh! Tidak capek, ya? Atau perlu kusumpal saja mulut cerewetmu itu!"

"Sumpal saja! Memang kau pikir aku takut padamu!" timpal Rukia tidak mau kalah. Kekesalannya pada pria di hadapannya ini sudah mencapai batas. Jangan remehkan anak desa, ya! Bahkan dulu ketika baru berumur sembilan tahun dia pernah melempar balok kayu serta menendang kaki Ichigo. Untuk apa dia takut pada raksasa ini? Lihat saja seringai yang menghiasi muka jelek itu!

"Baiklah… kusumpal pakai bibir atau lidah saja, ya?"

Rukia bengong mendengar kalimat tak masuk akal itu. Sedetik… sepuluh detik berlalu. Baru saat dia menyadari makna ancaman tersebut, dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia segera menutupi bibirnya yang berada dalam bahaya itu. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu dan amarah.

"Tidak cuma bodoh, ternyata kau juga lambat berpikir," ledek pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu melepas genggamannya pada si gadis. Sesudah memastikan pintunya telah aman terkunci, Grimmjow merasa tidak perlu terus menahan lengan seringkih itu lebih lama lagi.

Rukia meringis kesakitan saat merasakan pergelangannya merah dan bengkak. Dasar pria tak tahu malu! Pencuri –ciuman pertamanya-! Penculik! Tukang penganiaya!

Namun semua rutukan itu hanya digemakan dalam benaknya, karena remaja manis itu masih setia membekap mulutnya –takut diapa-apakan, sih-. Yang menjadi senjata andalannya hanya pelototan tajam yang dilemparkan ke arah si pemuda. Seandainya saja mata Rukia tiba-tiba punya kekuatan super seperti di film-film superhero, mungkin Grimmjow sudah jadi debu.

Top model bertubuh atletis tersebut dengan santai menghampiri sofa empuknya dan merebahkan diri sehabis usahanya membawa –tepatnya, menyeret- gadis itu ke tempat tinggalnya.

Bunyi ponsel memecah kesunyian antara dua anak manusia tersebut. Jika yang satu sedang berusaha menghabisi penculiknya hanya dengan tatapan mata maka teman seruangannya itu malah bersikap cuek seolah mereka hanya teman lama yang sedang minum teh bersama.

"Halo, Starrk? Ah… berita itu. Yah, kuserahkan saja padamu. Dah!"

Belum selesai lawan bicaranya memprotes, Grimmjow seenak jidat memutus sambungan dari manajernya tersebut.

Sialnya, Rukia juga meninggalkan telpon genggamnya di apartemen. Gawat. Kalau _Onii-chan_nya menelpon dan ternyata dia malah tidak bisa dihubungi… mungkin Ichigo akan kepanikan seperti ayam yang kehilangan kepalanya. Alisnya berkerut memikirkan hal itu.

"Hei, _Princess_… mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?"

Iris violet itu kembali memandang garang pada Grimmjow kala si pria menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. Mengajak Rukia untuk duduk bersama. Hanya saja mana mungkin gadis itu bersedia, lain halnya kalau sofa itu memiliki panjang lima meter lebih.

Pemuda bertinggi semampai tersebut memutar bola matanya. Lagi.

Rukia berjenggit ketakutan saat pria itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya awas mencoba mencari jalan untuk kabur –atau senjata, kalau bisa yang besar untuk merobohkan orang tak tahu diri ini-. Namun rupanya si remaja tidak memperhitungkan kaki panjang Grimmjow hingga sebentar saja pemilik marga Jeaggerjaquez tersebut sudah berada di depan gadis itu.

Seringai nakal menghiasi wajah pria berambut biru tersebut sambil satu tangannya mencuri kesempatan dengan merangkul pinggang Rukia. Kontan saja, gadis itu tersentak hingga mata bulatnya makin melebar. Meski model bertubuh mungil ini masih merasa beruntung karena bibirnya masih terlindungi tapi jarak tubuh mereka sudah membunyikan alarm bahaya di benak si gadis.

Spontan satu tinju menyapa wajah Grimmjow.

BUAK!

"UGH!"

Pukulan itu telak mengenai hidung mancung pria berwajah sangar tersebut.

"KAU!"

Grimmjow mengumpat seraya menangkup hidungnya yang naas. Meski tubuh Rukia kecil dan pendek rupanya tenaganya tidak boleh diremehkan. Pelajaran berharga bagi pemuda yang mengagungkan wajah tampannya ini.

Gadis berambut gelap itu rupanya tak kehabisan akal. Mumpung pertahanan pria besar itu sedang jebol, ditendang pula kaki si pemuda.

"ARRGh!"

Tak hanya cuping hidung kebanggaannya yang jadi korban, Grimmjow harus rela kehilangan muka karena melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki seperti jangkrik yang sedang kegirangan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak pria berambut langit itu.

Sementara si gadis sudah kabur menuju kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Setidaknya ruangan sempit ini memiliki pintu dan dinding untuk melindunginya dari raksasa biru tersebut.

Rukia menghela nafas lega. Pelan-pelan dilepaskan tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Manik _amethyst_nya menjelajah tiap sudut kamar kecil tersebut. Ada _bathub_, _shower_, _wastafel_ lalu beberapa barang yang biasa ditemui di kamar mandi, dengan nuansa warna laut yang gelap dan teduh.

DUK DUK DUK

"HEI! KELUAR KAU DARI SANA!"

Pekik suara di seberang ruangan disertai gedoran yang menggoncangkan pintu tak berdosa tersebut. Rukia memilih untuk tidak mengindahkannya dan duduk di pinggir _bathtub_ sambil memutar otak untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Biarkan saja si monster jelek menganiaya benda kayu itu sampai puas.

DUK DUK

"HEI! KAU DENGAR, TIDAK? BUKA!"

Puih!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Hampir satu jam ditekuni Grimmjow untuk memaksa gadis menyebalkan itu membuka pintu, tapi hasilnya nol besar. Pria itu betul-betul dibuat geram oleh tingkah si gadis. Kalau ingin, bisa saja pemuda bermata terang tersebut mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya sendiri. Tapi di salah satu sudut hatinya, dia berharap Rukia mau membuka pintu itu karena keinginannya sendiri. Membuka hatinya untuk Grimmjow.

Saat ini dia sudah capek fisik dan mental. Duduk di atas sofanya, sang pemuda menyumpah. Sungguh, pria itu tak menyangka dia akan turun level seperti ini hanya demi seorang gadis saja. Suka atau tidak, sepertinya Rukia Kuchiki memang memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar pada Grimmjow.

Entah sampai kapan Kuchiki cebol itu akan terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi, yang pasti Grimmjow sudah angkat tangan menghadapi setan kecil –namun cantik- tersebut.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Grimmjow berdetak keras. Seolah ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Jangan-jangan… kambuh? Di saat seperti ini?

Diperhatikannya tangan dan jemarinya yang gemetar hebat seperti ranting lapuk. Grimmjow tak ingin gadis itu melihat dirinya sekarang. Kondisinya yang sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

Pria berambut biru itu bangkit dan berjalan dengan perjuangan yang tidak sedikit. Tubuh kekar itu seolah hanya pajangan belaka. Kekuatan yang biasa dipamerkannya kini tak berarti. Pelan serta berpegangan pada perabot rumah, Grimmjow bergerak menuju dapur.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

KLONTANG PRANNGG BRUK

Rukia mendongkak mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar. Apa lagi yang dilakukan penculik jahat itu? Taku-takut –dan penasaran- gadis ini mengintip setelah membuka kunci pintu bunker dadakannya. Di ruang tamu tidak terlihat siapa pun…

Ke mana pria jelek itu?

Seperti pencuri kecil yang lihai, remaja manis tersebut mengendap-endap memutari meja kopi berwarna hitam lalu menuju bagian apartemen yang lebih dalam.

Namun manik ungu kelabunya melebar saat ditemukannya pria tinggi yang telah membawanya kemari tumbang di dekat tempat mencuci piring. Di sampingnya berserakan pecahan gelas dan panci _stainless_. Tubuh besar itu gemetaran dan keringat mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Rukia panik dan menghampiri pemuda yang tengah menahan sakitnya tersebut.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" tanyanya seraya menggoncangkan tubuh si pria.

Tidak ada respon. Grimmjow masih menggigil dan matanya terpejam rapat.

"Tu-tunggu! Akan kupanggilkan seseorang!"

Baru saja gadis mungil itu akan berdiri, sebuah tangan kekar menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ja-jangan…" bisik Grimmjow lemah.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Sekarang ini kau sedang sakit!" bentak Rukia yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkaraman kuat tersebut.

"Jangan pergi… jangan tinggalkan aku… Ibu…"

Tersentak, gadis itu berhenti memberontak. Pria ini… sedang mengigau?

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mendengar permintaan tulus dari si pemuda membuatnya tidak tega meninggalkan pria itu sendirian seperti ini. Saat ini… saat ini saja, mungkin dia bisa bersikap baik pada pria menyebalkan ini.

Dengan lembut Rukia mengelus surai biru Grimmjow yang kini basah oleh peluh.

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana…"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : wah, maaf updatenya lama. Soalnya saia sibuk ngurusin rumah yang didandanin. Pasang kipas, cat ulang, dll. Mana udah masuk bulan puasa, kalo lebaran nanti toko saia pasti luar biasa sibuk jadi ga sempat meluangkan waktu. Harap2 bisa update chapter selanjutnya sebelum lebaran itu deh.

Oh… jadi **Kiki-kun** bukan orang yang sama? Ya, sudahlah. **lolaDony**, soal lemon ditunggu yah. Kan masih bulan puasa, nih~ ah, **Rizumi Takashima**, enggak kok. Saia malah jadi penasaran kalo Ulquinya emang ilang ingatan gimana jadinya, pasti seru. Sayang perannya udah ditetapkan, sih. Ide kamu menarik, kok. Jangan minder gitu, dong~ **Dani Reykinawa**, eheh~ kalo kangen pair Grimmruki, sono bikin fic kek~ biar nanti saia juga bisa mengobati kangennya saia~ **Cim-jee** dan **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, wah… omakenya garing, yah? Wkwkw~ ya ide mepet sih. **beby-chan**, ulqui keponakan Rukia? Wah~ kalo beneran pasti seru, tuh! **chariot330**, **Tsuruga-san**? Beneran nih? Kok yang bikin ga nyadar, yah~

Wokeh~ saia sukses membuat pembaca sekalian mengira bahwa Ulqui-lah Kakaknya Rukia. Tapi ternyata~ tetot! Untuk lebih jelasnya baca aja omake di bawah. Soal kenapa Ulqui dan Rukia mirip, tanyakan pada Tite Kubo-sensei, saia cuma memanfaatkan situasi.

.

~OMAKE~

.

Kuchiki Byakuya terlahir dari pasangan Kuhciki Sojun dan Kuchiki Hisana. Sejak masih orok pun, keelokan parasnya tidak bisa diremehkan. Hal ini terbukti saat dirinya beranjak remaja, bukan hanya wanita yang terjerat ketampanan wajahnya namun rupanya banyak pria yang terpikat oleh pesonanya. Oke… info ini sebetulnya tidak penting.

Selain wajah rupawan, Byakuya juga memiliki otak yang cerdas. Prestasi akademiknya amat gemilang, urusan olahraga juga tidak kalah meski kulitnya mulus seperti dilulur tiap hari. Namun hal tersebut memang –garisbawahi kata memang- lantas membuatnya sombong..

Keluarganya cukup berada, Sojun adalah profesor muda dengan kharisma yang hangat sementara Hisana adalah dosen tata boga di sebuah akademi pariwisata. Herannya, meski kedua orang tuanya tipe orang yang menebar senyum dan senantiasa ramah ekspresi anaknya lebih mirip pahatan es. Jika kata orang ayah dan anak itu seperti pinang yang dibelah dua, maka Sojun akan terasa manis dan Byakuya yang kebagian asamnya.

Byakuya memang jarang memamerkan senyuman mautnya, selain kepada kedua orang tua yang melimpahinya kasih sayang, kesempatan itu hanya diberikan pada adik kecilnya, Kuchiki Rukia.

Perbedaan umur kedua kakak-beradik ini tidak terlalu signifikan. Rukia lahir ketika Byakuya tengah menyelesaikan tahun terakhirnya di tingkat SMP. Hanya beda 14 tahun, kok.

Namun ternyata kebahagian keluarga itu berlangsung singkat. Saat putra tunggal keluarga Kuchiki tersebut meneruskan pendidikan di Universitas Tokyo dan Rukia kecil belum genap berumur lima tahun, sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Byakuya sempat berniat untuk berhenti kuliah dan menghidupi adiknya, namun tak disangka Ukitake Juushiro, dekannya (dekan: jabatan ketua Fakultas di Universitas) menawarkan diri untuk mengadopsinya.

Pada saat itu, kondisi kedua Kuchiki tersebut memang pontang-panting. Meski ada uang asuransi yang ditinggalkan untuk mereka dan Byakuya dibantu beasiswa, yang menjadi masalah adalah waktunya dipadati oleh jadwal kuliah-kuliah dan kuliah. Setiap hari meninggalkan Rukia yang masih balita membuyarkan konsentrasi sang kakak hingga nilainya terus merosot.

Lalu datang Kakek Barragan –kenalan _Kaa-san_nya- yang berniat pensiun, mengungkapkan niatnya untuk membawa serta adiknya ke pingiran kota Tokyo dan menghabiskan masa tuanya ditemani Rukia.

Awalnya sang kakak keberatan, akan tetapi ayah angkatnya mengatakan bahwa istrinya menolak membesarkan anak kecil sehingga dia hanya dapat mengadopsi Byakuya seorang. Ukitake berpendapat bahwa menitipkan Rukia pada sang Kakek adalah solusi yang tepat. Dan akhirnya Kuchiki sulung tersebut menyetujuinya.

Masih ada satu alasan Byakuya rela memisahkan diri dari adik kecilnya itu. Semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Rukia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam dan mudah emosi. Apalagi sang kakak tidak punya waktu untuk menemaninya. Harapannya adalah supaya suasana baru di pedesaan dapat membantu pemulihan balita tersebut.

Sayang, hubungan kedua kakak beradik tersebut sangat minim setelah kakek Barragan membawa Rukia ke Rukongai lalu ke Seireitei dan terakhir ke Karakura. Hingga suatu hari, keluarga Ukitake pindah ke Amerika dan mereka putus kontak. Byakuya selalu berharap dia dapat melihat adiknya lagi suatu hari nanti.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Nah… Byakuya, kenalkan. Ini Ulquiorra. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi adikmu~"

Di hadapan Byakuta berdiri seorang remaja –yang pundaknya digenggam ayah angkatnya- berambut hitam dengan mata _emerald_ tua dengan tinggi… er, tidak rata-rata. Di belakang Ulquiorra, Ukitake menebar senyum sambil menunggu reaksi putra angkatnya tersebut.

Manik kelabu Byakuya meneliti pemuda di depannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Salam kenal."

Akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis pangeran es tersebut.

Kini giliran iris hijau cemerlang Ulquiorra yang memandangi si pria lekat-lekat.

"Salam kenal. _Nii-san_."

Jika orang biasa yang menyaksikan pertukaran salam tersebut mungkin mereka akan berpendapat bahwa kedua orang ini tidak akan akur. Nada bicara keduanya datar, ekspresinya tidak berubah sedikit pun bahkan jika seseorang punya imajinasi berlebih, dia akan merasakan suasana dingin seperti di kutub saat bersama dua anak manusia berambut gelap ini.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah berkenalan, mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga."

Nampaknya Ukitake memang yang paling bisa mengerti kedua anak angkatnya ini. Meski tampak luar mereka dingin dan seakan tidak pedulian namun Byakuya maupun Ulquiorra sudah menganggap masing-masing sebagai anggota keluarga yang penting.

Dalam hati Kuchiki yang menginjak usia 26 tahun tersebut Byakuya menduga _Tou-san_nya itu mempunyai _fetish_ terhadap rambut berwarna kelam dan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Bukti nyatanya adalah Kuchiki Byakuya dan Ulquiorra Schiffer, anak angkatnya. Tidak lupa istrinya…

"Sudah dikenalkan, yah? Kalau begitu ayo semuanya turun untuk makan malam," ucap sebuah suara dingin tanpa intonasi milik seorang perempuan.

…Lisa Yadomaru.

Jika diberi kesempatan untuk ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Ukitake yang unik tersebut, maka perbedaan tiga anggota keluarga dengan kepala keluarganya ini sangat mencolok. Byakuya, Ulquiorra dan Lisa terasa seperti menyebarkan aura negatif yang ditepis dengan keceriaan dan kehangatan seorang Juushiro yang memiliki surai putih bersih sepanjang pinggang.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Ulquiorra tengah melihat-lihat kamar kakak barunya tersebut saat manik hijaunya tertumbuk pada pigura foto di atas rak buku Byakuya. Ditelusurinya gambar remaja tampan berambut hitam panjang sedang menggendong seorang balita mungil.

Tak salah lagi, remaja di foto itu adalah Byakuya. Lalu… siapa anak perempuan ini?

KLEK

Daun pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Byakuya yang baru pulang kerja padahal waktu hampir mencapai tengah malam. Tuntutan seorang GM di perusahaan besar memang bukan main-main.

"Ulquiorra? Sedang apa kau di kamarku?" selidik pria beriris abu-abu tersebut dengan nada yang mungkin terkesan tajam dan menusuk.

Beruntung remaja berusia 17 tahun itu setipe dengan _Nii-san_nya, sehingga dia bisa mengerti bahwa Byakuya tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Lalu…" Ulquiorra menyodorkan pigura foto yang tadi sempat mencuri perhatiannya. "Ini _Nii-san_, kan?"

Pria lulusan universitas Tokyo itu menerima sang pigura cantik tersebut, sinar matanya melembut. Bahkan Ulquiorra berani bersumpah dia sempat melihat seulas senyum pilu terukir di wajah Byakuya.

"Ya, ini aku…" hening sebentar," …bersama adikku."

"_Nii-san_ punya adik perempuan?" tanya Schiffer muda tersebut tak mampu menahan keingintahuannya.

"Ya. Ini foto terakhir kami sebelum berpisah. Dua hari setelah foto ini diambil, dia dibawa pergi oleh seorang Kakek kenalan keluarga kami sedangkan aku diadopsi oleh _Tou-san_," jelas Byakuya sembari menerawang ke masa lalu.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

Byakuya menghela nafas berat. "Seharusnya masih di Jepang. Entah di mana. Aku putus kontak dengannya semenjak kami sekeluarga memutuskan pindah ke Amerika."

Pria berparas elok tersebut meletakkan kembali pigura foto itu ke tempat asalnya. Benaknya masih menari-nari memikirkan adik kandungnya yang tak pernah dijumpainya selama enam tahun.

"_Nii-san_ merindukannya?" tanya Ulquiorra hati-hati.

Sekali lagi, Byakuya tersenyum tipis mengenang adik kecilnya itu.

"Jika suatu saat aku bisa menemukannya… aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu, Ulquiorra," ujar pemilik marga Kuchiki tersebut alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan adik angkatnya itu.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu paham kakaknya tidak ingin mengorek luka lama. Mana mungkin tidak rindu? Fotonya saja ditempatkan di posisi yang sangat strategis sehingga setiap saat pemilik kamar ini dapat menatap sosok mungil itu.

"Siapa namanya?" kembali Ulquiorra bertanya.

Kali ini Byakuya memberikan senyum hangat yang amat jarang diperlihatkannya.

"Rukia… namanya Rukia."

.

.

Hola Minna... hehehe saatnya balas review dari saya hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih sudah review senpai... ini udah update hehehe wah udah tahu dong jawabannya? hehehe

Kiki-kun : makasih sudah review senpai... eheheh iyaa makasih konfirmasinya yaa hehehe

corvusraven : makasih sudah review senpai... wah jadian gak yaa? heheeh

lolaDony : makasih sudah review senpai... saya pun menantikannya eheheheh

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih sudah review senpai... maaf gak bisa update asap yaa ehehehe ini udah update

hendrik widyawati : makasih sudah review senpai... ehehe apa semua pertanyaan dijawab di chap ini? semoga gak penasaran lagi yaa hehehe

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih sudah review senpai... ehehehe kayaknya nee kehabisan ide memang hihih

dhiya chan : makasih sudah review dhiya... makasih yaa eheheh apa ini udah bisa jawab penasarannya?

Suzuhara yamami : makasih sudah review Zuha... wah suka sama Grimm ya? saya juga suka sii heheheh

amexki chan : makasih sudah review senpai... iyaa ni chapnya eheheh maaf yaa telat hihii

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih sudah review senpai... makasih ehehe iyaa ini udah update

Mitsuki Ota : makasih sudah review Alex... eheheh iya lama banget gak liat kamu nongol eheheheh makasih udah difaveritin ehehehe iyaa ni udah update

Rizumi Takashima : makasih sudah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update eheheh makasih yaa udah suka jangan panggil saya senpai dong eheheh Kin aja gak papa

Dani Reykinawa : makasih sudah review Dani... eheheh makasih iyaa ini udah update kok heheheh

Cim-jee : makasih sudah review senpai... eheheh kayaknya neechan lagi buntu ide kemarin hihhihi

Zaoldyeck13 : makasih sudah review senpai... wah kalo berubah warna jadi Renji dong ihihihhi

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih sudah review senpai... makasih iyaa ni udah update kok eheheheh

Kurosaki Kuchiki : makasih sudah review senpai... gak papa kok, makasih yaa udah ngikutin fic ini ehehehe

beby-chan : makasih sudah review beby... wah kok silsilahnya jadi ribet gitu hihihhi

arumru kuroi-ru : makasih sudah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update eheheh maaf yaa lama banget hihihii

chariot330 : makasih sudah review senpai... ehehe iyaa bener, emang nama saya terlahir dari komik itu. abisnya cuma gegara komik itu, sama Dengeki Daisy yang bisa bikin saya nangis berkali-kali tiap bacanya walo udah baca berulang kali. kesannya masih dalem banget hihihihi

makasih udah baca, review, atau apapun sama fic ini. makasih banyak yaa... terakhir... masih ada yang mau lanjutan fic ini? boleh review yaa... hihi

Jaa Nee!


	9. Moon File 9

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerumunan wartawan dan reporter itu tak kunjung lelah untuk terus membuntuti dua sejoli yang baru saja mengumumkan status hubungan mereka. Meski hanya diucapkan oleh pihak pria saja dan tak ada tanggapan berarti dari si gadis―apakah membenarkan, atau menepis berita itu.

Ichigo masih terpaku di lantai atas, membiarkan detik demi detik berlalu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Seakan ada suatu gravitasi tak kasat mata menahannya untuk tidak bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Pria berambut orange ini baru sadar ketika gadis itu telah dibawa pergi. Diam menurut ketika dirinya diboyong keluar dari _hall_ oleh si pria yang sigap menghalau ombak manusia yang berusaha menelan mereka berdua. Sesekali, pria itu memeluk si gadis agar terhindar dari desakan wartawan dan reporter yang mencoba mengambil gambar. Hingga akhirnya, mereka menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Apa yang Ichigo lakukan?

Bukankah dia seharusnya mengejar mereka?

Dia harus mengambil Rukia kembali dari tangan pria brengsek itu!

Karena itu Rukia_nya_! _Gadisnya_!

"Mau kemana kau?"

Ichigo lagi-lagi dihentikan ketika dia bersiap turun ke lantai bawah. Tangannya dicengkram oleh rekan satu agensinya ini.

"Mengejar mereka, apalagi? Cepat lepaskan tanganmu!" desis Ichigo murka.

"Kau lupa aku barusan bilang apa? Biarkan saja. Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada Lucia."

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada Rukia?" salak pemilik iris amber itu membeo. "Rukia dibawa pergi oleh Grimmjow! Pria paling brengsek, kau tahu! Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak apa-apa di tangan orang macam itu!" pekik Ichigo histeris. Urat dahinya sudah bermunculan menahan emosi untuk tidak menghajar rekannya sejak dia memulai karir menjadi seorang fotografer.

Ishida hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mengejar mereka. Saat ini, keadaan Lucia masih genting. Kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Pasti Jeaggerjaquez akan mengantar Lucia pulang ke apartemenmu. Sudahlah, jangan kekanakan, Kurosaki!"

"Baik. Sebut aku kekanakan sesukamu! Aku tetap akan menjemput Rukia!" bantah Ichigo bersikukuh.

Ishida jadi makin geram dengan orang di hadapannya ini. Kurosaki tidak mengerti sama sekali. Seharusnya dia tahu resikonya dan bertindak lebih waspada. Kenapa harus melakukan hal gila di tempat ramai yang akan mengundang masalah pada diri sendiri? Padahal setiap malam sudah menahan diri, sekarang malah tidak bisa mengontrol sikapnya. Saat ada kesempatan malah ditolak. Tapi ketika akan direbut orang lain langsung mengamuk tidak karuan. Apa-apaan orang ini? Dasar munafik!

"Kurosaki, maafkan aku."

Dan dengan sekali sentakan, Ishida berhasil menahan kepala orange tersebut untuk tidak pergi sesuai keinginannya. Memang, sih caranya agak kasar. Tapi berhadapan dengan orang seperti ini memang tidak bisa pakai cara halus.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"ISHIDA! BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN IKATAN SIALAN INI! BUKA PINTUNYA! KALAU KAU TIDAK BUKA SEKARANG JUGA, AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMATAHKAN KAKIMU, SIALAN!"

Pria yang mengenakan kacamata segi itu hanya mengorek telinganya yang berdenging dengan jari kelingkingnya. Setelah memastikan si jeruk bodoh tidak akan mengacaukan rencana Grimmjow, Ishida membawa fotografer tersebut pulang ke apartemennya. Sekali lagi dengan cara yang agak ekstrem, Ishida terpaksa mengikat tangan dan kaki Ichigo supaya dia tidak bisa kabur dan mengunci kamarnya dari luar untuk jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan. Inginnya, sih segera. Saat Kurosaki sudah mendinginkan kepalanya. Namun harapan itu laksana punguk merindukan bulan, jika ditilik dari teriakan yang menggema ke seluruh gedung ini―sudah ada lima keluhan dari managemen.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bertindak gegabah! Setiap kali kau bikin masalah, aku yang repot! Bersikaplah dewasa sesekali, Bocah!" sindir Ishida dari balik pintu kamar Ichigo.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! CEPAT BUKA, SIALAN!"

"Aku semakin tidak mau membukanya kalau sikapmu begitu!" balas Ishida.

Dan setelahnya masih terjadi perang mulut dengan lempeng kayu di antara dua orang itu menjadi perantara, beruntung sang pintu tidak bertelinga―bisa-bisa tuli mendadak, tuh―sekarang, mereka hanya adu ngotot-ngototan saja. Yang jelas, Ishida Uryuu sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang keras kepala ini. Lebih baik membiarkan Ichigo mengamuk begini daripada nantinya masalah semakin menjadi.

Yakin Kurosaki idiot itu tidak akan bisa keluar, Ishida mondar mandir di sekitar ruang tamu apartemen rekannya ini. Pikirannya kembali berspekulasi mengenai kejadian barusan.

Kenapa Grimmjow rela melakukan hal seperti itu? Padahal dia adalah orang yang masa bodoh dan cuek pada orang lain. Bahkan Ishida tahu kalau model top itu bukanlah tipe _hero_ yang sering muncul di drama-drama televisi. Di mana ada pria baik yang senantiasa menjaga dan melindungi tokoh utama wanita yang selalu berada dalam kesulitan. Apa benar… orang itu sudah berubah? Karena Lucia?

Hebat sekali pengaruh Lucia sampai Grimmjow rela mengubah _image_-nya.

Pria yang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan satu wanita saja, yang tidak satu kali pun mempublikasikan hubungan romantisnya―hanya skandal dan gosip dengan wanita yang pernah bersamanya.

Hanya karena seorang Lucia, dua pria brengsek berubah dalam sekejap. Benar-benar gadis yang hebat. Ishida jadi kagum pada gadis berperawakan mungil tersebut. Kemampuan gadis itu untuk membuat orang lain tertarik padanya tanpa harus melakukan hal-hal berlebihan untuk menarik perhatian orang lain adalah bakat naturalnya. Seolah memiliki sihir dalam pandangan matanya, membuat laki-laki tunduk dan tergila-gila padanya.

Dalam hati Ishida bersyukur telah menetapkan Inoue Orihime sebagai pilihan hatinya, meski hingga detik ini perasaannya masih bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Sial!

Grimmjow tak menyangka dia bisa kumat di saat begini. Berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri setelah kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam martil raksasa dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya? Nampaknya dia sudah terlalu lama tertidur.

Dia terbaring di sofa. Namun, di dekat sofa tempatnya merebahkan diri, tepatnya di atas meja kaca rendah berceceran sebuah baskom kecil dan handuk sedang yang basah. Seingat Grimmjow, dia tak menaruh benda-benda ini tadi? Lalu siapa yang―

Dirinya terkejut ketika mendapati seluruh tubuhnya sudah diselimuti. Dan yang paling mengagetkannya justru kehadiran seorang gadis yang menyandar di kaki sofa sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya di lantai. Gadis itu memeluk sebuah bantal sofa dengan begitu erat. Kepalanya terlihat bergoyang pelan. Sepertinya kepala itu begitu berat dan tidak stabil. Mana mungkin nyaman tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu?

Grimmjow pelan-pelan turun dari pembaringannya. Memperhatikan gadis itu. Wajahnya tampak lelah sekali. Mungkin karena harus menyeret tubuh besarnya dari dapur hingga ke sofa serta berjaga untuk merawatnya. Tangan Grimmjow bergerak pelan untuk menyentuh wajah si gadis. Tapi kemudian, ditariknya lagi. Entah kenapa ada rasa segan saat bermaksud menyentuh wajah polos tersebut. Pelan-pelan, pemillik surai biru itu menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut dan punggung gadis bermata indah nan cantik ini. Mengangkatnya dengan sekali gerakan. Untungnya gadis bertubuh ringan ini hanya menggeliat sedikit kemudian menyamankan diri dalam gendongan Grimmjow.

Sejak dari kantor agensi tadi, kondisinya memang sudah aneh. Tapi Grimmjow jadi lupa setelah adu mulut mereka tadi. Entah kenapa kalau bersamanya, Rukia pasti akan bersikap seperti kucing liar yang selalu mencakarnya dan mendesis. Padahal niatnya baik pada si gadis. Namun gadis ini rupanya masih sebal padanya. Bagi gadis berambut hitam ini kejadian ciuman itu adalah kenangan mengerikan. Padahal… Grimmjow tidak begitu. Dia merasa senang bisa mencicipi bibir Kuchiki kecil tersebut.

Sekali lagi, dengan begitu perlahan dibawanya gadis itu menuju kamarnya, Grimmjow bahkan tak ingat pernah memperlakukan gadis manapun dengan begini lembut. Tapi untuk Rukia, pria beriris _azure_ itu memperlakukan gadis ini bak putri yang begitu rapuh. Yang tidak bisa dikasari barang sedikitpun kalau tidak ingin putri rapuh ini hancur berkeping-keping.

Rukia baru terlihat nyaman ketika sang pemuda meletakkannya di kasur empuk miliknya. Gadis itu tidak juga melepaskan bantal yang daritadi ia peluk. Grimmjow juga enggan mengambilnya. Takut kalau gadis ini akan bangun tiba-tiba.

"_Princess_… apa aku masih tidak cukup baik untukmu?"

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Menurut Ulquiorra, Rukia direkrut oleh salah satu agensi artis yang memang sering mengorbitkan model-model baru. Biasanya hampir tiap minggu wajah gadis itu menghiasi majalah fashion wanita. Mudah saja mendapat nomor telepon agensi dan alamat yang bisa dihubungi. Sayang ternyata menemui seorang _public figure_ tidaklah semudah itu. Kalaupun bisa, belum tentu orangnya langsung yang datang. Pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Cara apa yang bisa Byakuya lakukan agar dapat bertemu dengan adik kandung satu-satunya itu. Adik angkatnya sempat mengatakan bahwa waktu pemunculan Rukia tak terlalu jauh dengan waktu kedatangan seorang gadis yang mencari keluarganya di rumah lamanya waktu itu. Hanya selisih beberapa hari saja. Mungkin memang Rukia yang mencarinya waktu itu. Tapi dengan siapa dia datang kemari? Kakek Barragan yang mengadopsinya? Namun Ulquiorra tak pernah melihat gadis Kuchiki tersebut bersama seorang kakek manapun selama ini.

Hanya saja, penyanyi berwajah cool itu memberitahu kalau sang gadis selama ini dekat dengan seorang fotografer yang sangat terkenal di Tokyo. Katanya lagi, berkat fotografer itu Rukia bisa terkenal seperti sekarang. Byakuya jadi semakin khawatir dengan adiknya itu. Sebenarnya apa yang membawa gadis mungil itu sampai nekat mencari sang kakak sampai sejauh ini.

Mungkin… rencana kerjasama untuk proyek berikutnya, bisa Byakuya gunakan untuk bertemu dengan adiknya itu.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Pagi ini, kepala Rukia terasa berat sekali. Dia terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya sendiri. Serasa ada lem yang menempel di kelopak matanya. Dia memang tidur cukup nyenyak. Sayang perasaannya gelisah. Resah memikirkan semua masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi menimpanya. Rasa pusing menyergapnya begitu gadis itu mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia ada di kasur lagi. Apa _Onii-chan_nya yang membawanya kemari? Wajah seperti apa yang harus Rukia perlihatkan nanti untuk menghadapi Ichigo?

Lalu… apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu setelah kejadian kemarin? Rukia merasa sangat bersalah setiap kali memikirkan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Terbersit keinginan untuk tidak lagi menjadi beban bagi pria yang dicintainya tersebut. Supaya… tidak jadi masalah seperti ini lagi.

Entah kenapa sepertinya aroma ruangan ini bukan wangi kamarnya yang biasa. Kamar ini dipenuhi oleh bau rokok dan alkohol. Rukia sampai sulit bernafas. Kenapa kamarnya―

Pupilnya membulat tajam ketika mendapati seseorang berbaring di sampingnya. Pemuda… dengan rambut biru menyala… bertelanjang… dada?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! PERGI SANA!" jerit Rukia lalu menendang dengan ganas tubuh pria brengsek itu dengan kakinya dan buru-buru menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut putih yang ada.

Dan tentu saja korban yang dianiaya tersebut langsung terjerembab di lantai dan mendarat di permukaan keras itu dengan mulusnya. Pemilik mata sewarna langit itu terbangun dengan tidak elitnya.

Rukia betul-betul panik. Tubuhnya, bajunya… kenapa dia bisa berakhir begini! Apa yang dilakukan pria brengsek ini pada dirinya!

"Akh! Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Menendang orang yang sedang tidur! Kau pikir kau siapa hah?!" hardiknya marah sambil berdiri dengan susah payah dari posisinya tadi.

"Kyaa! Lihat dirimu sendiri! Dasar pria cabul!" pekik Rukia dari dalam selimut. Saat ini seluruh tubuhnya sudah terbungkus lapisan kain menyerupai kepompong. Wajahnya memerah dan dia tidak berani menatap keluar.

Model kawakan tersebut mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah si gadis. Dia… bagaimana mungkin Grimmjow dipanggil pria cabul?! Semua gadis yang melihat tubuh atletis miliknya yang tanpa atasan pasti akan luluh lantak dan terkapar pingsan karena mimisan! Dan gadis ini… barusan apa?

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" tanya Grimmjow tak yakin.

Terdengar isakan tangis pelan dari dalam kepompong putih itu. Gantian sekarang Grimmjow yang kalang kabut.

"Hei? Kau kenapa? Hei!" Grimmjow mencoba mendekati gadis itu, tapi tidak jadi karena dia tahu Rukia tengah marah padanya sekarang. Walau pria jangkung itu tidak yakin ada apa dengan si gadis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam! Aku benci padamu! Kau… kau sudah… aku…" sekali lagi terdengar isakan tangis dari dalam selimut itu. Sebetulnya wajar kalau Rukia histeris. Saat tinggal berdua dengan Ichigo saja, Rukia tak pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan Onii-channya. Maksudnya, dalam artian sebenarnya. Sekarang pria ini berani-beraninya―

"Aku? Hei, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya tidur di sampingmu tahu! Di sini cuma ada satu kasur! Kau mau aku tidur di lantai? Aku bisa masuk angin. Aku juga tidak tega membiarkanmu tidur di lantai!" sembur Grimmjow mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa!" salak Rukia galak.

"Oh, ayolah. Tidak terjadi apapun semalam. Kalau memang ada sesuatu yang hilang darimu, pasti kau sudah menyadarinya, kan? Aku bahkan tidak menarik bantal yang semalaman kau peluk itu. Berhentilah menuduhku pria brengsek," sekali lagi Grimmjow memberi pengertian. Gadis ini pikirannya sepolos apa, sih?

Gadis berambut _raven_ tersebut mengamati pakaiannya yang kusut dan berantakan―maklum, baru bangun tidur―namun juga masih sangat lengkap. Tidak ada yang raib. Tapi tetap saja Rukia tidak percaya. Dulu saja orang ini berani mencuri ciuman miliknya. Pelan-pelan gadis itu membuka kepompong pertahanannya. Walau wajahnya memerah―karena marah dan malu―iris ungu kelabunya berusaha menatap sinis pada pria berambut biru di depannya.

"Tetap saja kau pria brengsek!" geramnya.

"Kalau aku pria brengsek, aku pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu! Aku juga pasti akan―" Grimmjow terkejut melihat gadis itu membelalakan matanya dan mundur perlahan dari tempat tidurnya. "Sudahlah, aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun. Kau tidak bisa menuduhku tanpa bukti! Dan juga―" kata-kata pemuda itu terhenti ketika ponsel di samping meja kecilnya berbunyi.

Dia masih menatap jengkel pada gadis yang seenaknya memfitnahnya pagi-pagi begini sembari menerima telepon dari managernya.

Starrk bilang, segala persiapannya sudah beres dan bisa dilaksanakan pagi ini juga kalau Grimmjow mau. Langsung saja model terkenal itu menyetujuinya dan berjanji akan tiba secepat mungkin. Pemilik marga Jeaggerjaquez tersebut menutup _handphone_nya dan melempar benda itu sembarang lalu melirik ke arah gadis yang masih memasang sikap waspada padanya.

"Hei, bersihkan dirimu. Kita harus mengadakan konferensi pers soal kemarin."

Model manis itu terdiam sejenak. Apa… Ichigo sekarang khawatir padanya? Rukia tidak pulang semalam. Apa _Onii-chan_ mencarinya? Kepalanya pusing lagi begitu mengingat masalah ini.

"Aku… tidak mau ikut," ujar Rukia pelan.

Grimmjow melongo dan langsung berkacak pinggang. Kepalanya jadi betul-betul gatal sekarang.

"Hei, serius sedikit! Masa kau tidak mau? Aku bisa malu nanti!" pria bersurai langit tersebut mencak-mencak.

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan ini!" bentak Rukia dengan air mata sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

Pria yang sering jadi _coverboy_ itu akhirnya menyerah. Gadis ini terlalu keras kepala dan tidak pernah sepaham dengan Grimmjow.

"Berhentilah memikirkan Kurosaki yang sudah membuangmu."

Mata violet Rukia terbelalak mendengar kata-kata itu. Hatinya kembali terasa seperti dihujam ribuan sembilu.

"Apa… yang kau… katakan?"

"Kejadian kemarin sudah jadi bukti nyata kalau Kurosaki membuangmu. Aku tahu… pria di foto itu adalah dia, kan? Kalau dia peduli padamu, seharusnya dia datang dan menyelamatkanmu, kan? Tapi dia tidak datang dan malah membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya sendirian. Apalagi kalau bukan karean dia sudah tidak peduli padamu?"

"Onii-chan… tidak begitu…"

"Aku juga ingin kau berhenti membayangkan sosok sempurna Kurosaki seperti impianmu itu. Dia tidak lebih brengsek dariku. Dia tak pernah serius padamu. Kalau dia memang ada perasaan padamu, pasti ada sedikit saja yang dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu kemarin. Tapi apa? Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang dia lakukan untukmu."

Hati Grimmjow terasa ngilu melihat wajah Rukia. Gadis ini langsung terdiam dan menunduk dalam tanpa membalas kata-kata si pemuda. Sebenarnya pria itu juga enggan mengatakan ini. Tapi, dia ingin gadis ini sadar bahwa Kurosaki tak akan pernah membalas perasaannya.

Ada berbagai alasan yang Grimmjow pahami kenapa fotografer yang dibencinya tersebut tak ingin serius pada Rukia. Gadis ini… terlalu bersih untuk dikotori oleh orang-orang seperti dia dan pria berambut nyentrik itu. Memang bagi Kurosaki, menolak perasaan si gadis akan mengusik batinnya. Apalagi jika dia begitu menjaga gadis polos ini. Sudah pasti ada sedikit rasa yang sebetulnya dipendam oleh sang fotografer. Tapi untuk Rukia… rasa sakit akibat penolakan itu akan membuatnya jadi depresi.

"_Princess_… dengarkan aku," tutur Grimmjow dengan nada serius dan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku memang brengsek seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi aku sanggup melakukan apa saja untuk melindungimu. Bahkan mempertaruhkan karirku sendiri. Asal kau… mau menerimaku. Kurosaki belum tentu akan melakukan ini untukmu. Baginya, karirnya adalah segalanya. Kau tidak pernah ada di urutan teratas di hatinya. Untuk apa kau berharap pada orang seperti itu?"

Rukia tak bergeming. Namun benaknya membenarkan kata-kata si pemuda.

"Aku serius menyukaimu. Aku serius ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu. Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu," pemilik rambut berwarna terang tersebut menarik nafas dalam. "Aku tahu aku brengsek dan tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Tapi aku bisa berubah supaya aku layak untukmu. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk segera menerimaku. Tapi aku minta kau mempertimbangkannya dulu. "Perlahan, Grimmjow beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian, "Aku tunggu kau bersiap-siap."

Bahkan… orang seperti Grimmjow sanggup mengungkapkan hal seperti itu padanya. Sedangkan _Onii-chan_? Apa yang dia berikan untuknya? Tidak ada. Mungkin benar kata si pemuda, bagi Ichigo dia bukanlah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Rukia bukan apa-apanya. Bahkan jika gadis ini menghilang pun, pria bermata _hazel_ tersebut mungkin tidak akan peduli. Rukia hanya menyebabkan masalah untuk _Onii-chan_nya. Dan karenanya, Ichigo tak bisa kembali pada hidup normalnya sebelum dia datang kemari. Sejak awal… datang ke sini adalah pilihan yang salah. Seharusnya dia kembali saja secepatnya.

Mungkin sudah saatnya… Rukia kembali saja ke Karakura.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Salah satu ruang konferensi di gedung agensi ini sudah dipadati oleh berbagai wartawan yang ingin meliput. Stark, manager dari model ternama, Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquez itu tampak sibuk mengatur konferensi pers dadakan ini.

Ishida hanya melongo sekilas melihat perencanaan acara eksklusif itu. Berita mengenai hubungan Lucia dan Grimmjow tentu saja jadi liputan paling panas minggu ini. Siapa sangka model beringasan dan _playboy_ itu akhirnya mengakui seorang gadis sebagai kekasihnya. Padahal selama ini, entah sudah berapa ratus wanita yang ditidurinya namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memiliki status jelas.

Pria berkacamata segi ini tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu. Apa yang Grimmjow lakukan sekarang adalah untuk melindungi Lucia. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau pemuda tukang rayu wanita tersebut memang serius dalam hal ini. Jika dia sampai mengumumkan hubungan asmara mereka dalam konferensi pers berarti dia memang menginginkan suatu. Apalah kalau bukan Lucia yang diinginkan oleh top model tersebut.

Ini juga bagus sebenarnya untuk Kurosaki-jeruk bodoh-Ichigo itu.

Kalau dia memang mendambakan gadis itu, seharusnya tidak perlu berpikir berat. Toh, Lucia saja menerima dirinya apa adanya. Ichigo terlalu memandang rendah dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia tahu akan jadi begini, bukankah sejak awal tidak usah nekat membawa gadis itu bersamanya? Kalau Ichigo memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Lucia, bukankah setelah tak berhasil menemukan kakak kandungnya pulangkan saja gadis kampung tersebut ke desanya? Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kekacauan yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Ishida keluar dari _hall_ ramai itu. Tapi begitu akan naik menuju lantai atas, dari pintu utama gedung, muncullah pasangan yang menjadi bintang utama hari ini. Lucia telah didandani bak seorang putri cantik bersanding dengan pangerannya. Sayang, wajahnya tak secerah biasa. Raut mukanya terlihat lelah dan tidak segar. Pasti berat untuk gadis itu melakukan semua ini ketika luka hatinyanya masih belum pulih.

Dasar Kurosaki brengsek!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Jujur saja, Ulquiorra dikejutkan oleh berita tentang Lucia di media kemarin. Apalagi skandalnya di tabloid kala itu. Foto ciuman antara gadis mungil tersebut dengan seorang pria yang tidak terlihat wajahnya―yang pastinya adalah Kurosaki. Pasti si gadis sudah meluapkan perasaannya pada sang fotografer setelah mereka bertemu di meseum beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi malangnya, hal itu malah menjadi bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh sayang, _Onii-chan_ yang selama ini begitu dikaguminya sekaligus pria yang sungguh-sungguh dicintai oleh gadis cantik itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sekalipun. Dengan wajah datar, penyanyi karismatik tersebut melirik arah pintu utama. Tampak Lucia baru memasuki gedung bersama dengan pria yang mengumbar soal hubungan mereka.

Wajah gadis itu sama. Persis seperti waktu Ulquiorra bertemu dengannya di museum. Ekspresinya seakan mengatakan dunia tidak ramah padanya dan ada begitu banyak masalah yang memenuhi isi kepalanya. Bahkan raut wajahnya tidak terlihat sehat meski sudah dirias secantik mungkin dengan _make up_ tebal. Rukia memang cantik saat ini. Tapi tidak terpancar kecantikan sesungguhnya dari gadis itu. Orang yang dicintai pemilik iris ungu kelabu tersebut… sudah pasti orang yang telah membuatnya berwajah demikian. Dan sepertinya, konferensi yang diadakan hari ini adalah untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya dan menjaga _image_ Lucia. Hebat sekali model itu. Berani mempertaruhkan karirnya demi melindungi seorang gadis.

Ulquiorra mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa nomor di sana. Lalu menunggu sambungannya terhubung.

"Halo? Kau ada waktu? Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang siang ini."

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Sesekali Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi jawaban dari pria-yang-adalah-kekasihnya ini. Sebelumnya, Grimmjow memang sudah memberitahu gadis itu bagaimana mengemukakan perihal 'hubungan' mereka. Jika remaja berambut hitam tersebut tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan wartawan maka cukup tersenyum dan serahkan pada 'pacarnya' saja. Tentu saja dengan keadaan setengah sadar si gadis hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalanya. Rasanya pusing sekali diterjang kilatan lampu kamera dan banyak orang mengerumuni. Gadis mungil itu sudah berusaha untuk bertahan sebisanya. Dia harus kuat. Tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan semua orang.

Dan untungnya setelah satu jam, konferensi itu berakhir juga―meski Rukia tidak memperhatikan sebagian besar jalannya acara tersebut―. Grimmjow masih harus mengurus sesuatu dengan managernya dan meminta gadis itu menunggunya di lobi. Rukia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya ingin pulang. Sesungguhnya ia ingin tahu kenapa _Onii-chan_nya tidak datang mencarinya, namun pemilik iris _amethyst_ tersebut tidak akan menanyakan hal itu. Dia sadar dirinya hanya bisa mendatangkan masalah saja. Jadi Rukia tidak ingin menambah persoalan lebih banyak lagi.

"Lucia?"

Gadis yang namanya dipanggil tersebut terkesiap pelan. Dengan gerak pelan, Rukia berbalik dan tersenyum menyambut siapa yang menyapanya itu.

"_Nii-san_. Apa kabar?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Ulquiorra justru memasang raut aneh karena melihat senyum yang dipaksakan gadis itu. Rona wajahnya pun pucat dan kurang bersinar.

"Kau tidak perlu tersenyum kalau kau sedang tidak ingin. Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa datang padaku."

Model cantik itu tersenyum tipis menanggapi kata-kata orang di hadapannya. Sang penyanyi _cool_ ini selalu sanggup memberikan ketenangan bagi jiwa Rukia yang porak poranda.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan _Nii-san_. Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Syukurlah. Ahh ya, kau ada waktu siang ini?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai. Ada apa?"

"Bisa ikut aku? Ada seseorang yang ingin kupertemukan denganmu."

"Seseorang?" ulang Rukia.

"Ya. Tapi hanya kalau kau bersedia. Bagaimana?"

"Siapa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda yang dijuluki manusia es itu tersenyum dengan olesan guratan mistis dan penuh arti. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Melihat curva parabola yang semestinya mencurigakan tersebut tak lantas membuat Rukia merasakan bahaya. Jadi tanpa ragu, gadis kecil itu mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Ulquiorra.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Ternyata, naik kendaraan dengan kondisi yang tidak fit benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali. Kepala Rukia semakin sakit, rasanya tak terkendali. Setelah Ichigo menolak perasaannya dan terus menerus menghindarinya, nafsu makan gadis itu jadi ikut hilang dan malamnya sulit tidur. Dia juga berpikir terlalu banyak hingga otaknya protes keras. Tapi dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Rukia harus kuat supaya tidak menyusahkan banyak orang.

"Kau sakit?"

Kuchiki kecil itu menengok ke samping tempat duduknya. Kuda besi berwarna silver yang dikendarai Ulquiorra sudah berhenti di sebuah restoran yang cukup sepi.

"Hah? Tidak, kok. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa sebaiknya kau pulang saja? Mungkin lain kali."

"Tidak. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak enak membiarkan orang lain menunggu. Ayo kita masuk, _Nii-san_."

Ulquiorra sebetulnya yakin gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakannya. Tapi mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan mungkin akan terasa mengganggu dan juga terkesan sok ikut campur.

Sampai sekarang Rukia tidak tahu siapa yang akan dia temui. Ulquiorra hanya bilang orang tersebut sudah lama ingin bertemu dengannya. Model yang sedang naik daun ini tak begitu banyak mengenal orang selain dari penduduk desanya. Apa… seseorang yang dikenalnya? Tapi kalau sudah lama… gadis itu pasti tidak ingat. Lagipula… siapa―

"Lama menunggu, _Nii-san_?" ujar Ulquiorra.

Nampak punggung seorang pria berpenampilan rapi yang mengenakan jas mahal. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu duduk membelakangi mereka berdua yang baru tiba. Ulquiorra punya kakak? Untuk apa kakak Ulquiorra menemui Rukia?

"Lucia… dia… kakak angkatku. Kenalkan."

Pria berambut panjang itu berbalik. Wajahnya… sungguh mengagumkan. Pertama kali memandangnya, Rukia langsung terpesona. Dia adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah dilihat gadis itu ―setelah Ichigo tentunya―. Dan sudah pasti Ulquiorra juga masuk dalam kategori tersebut. Tapi… kenapa wajahnya tidak asing? Seolah Rukia telah mengenal pria itu jauh sebelum hari ini.

Lama kedua mata sang gadis dan si pria berlaga ―tanpa satu katapun terucap dari bibir mereka―. Gadis mungil tersebut mampu menangkap perasaan yang tersirat dalam mata kelabu pria ini. Perasaan rindu yang amat dalam. Kelabu?

"Kau… apa benar kau… Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya pria itu.

Rukia tertegun. Bukankah Ulquiorra memanggilnya Lucia tadi, lalu… darimana orang ini tahu nama aslinya?

"Iya, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Anda…?"

Ada perasaan lega yang menguar jelas dari raga pria ini. Bahunya merosot seolah sebuah beban telah terlepas darinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Rukia? Kudengar… kau datang ke rumah lamaku?"

Tak pelak Rukia bingung. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Rumah lama? Apa…

"A-apa… kau Kuchiki… Byaku-ya… _Nii-sama_?" gagap Rukia ragu.

"Ya. Ini aku. Kuchiki Byakuya. Kakak kandungmu."

Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tiba-tiba saja matanya banjir, bagai air bah―sama sekali tak dapat dikendalikan―. Begitu pula dengan jeritan sanubarinya. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya… Tanpa diduga begini. Tanpa disangka…

"_Nii_… _sama_? Ini… ini benar… _Nii-sama_?" ucap Rukia. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya berulang kali.

"Ya."

"Boleh… boleh aku peluk… _Nii-sama_?"

Byakuya maju perlahan dan segera merangkul tubuh mungil adiknya. Langsung saja Rukia menumpahkan semua kerinduannya karena selama belasan tahun harus hidup terpisah dari kakak kandungnya ini. Gadis itu tak sebatang kara lagi. Dia masih punya keluarga. Tangis haru Kuchiki bungsu tersebut pecah. Seakan segalanya adalah akumulasi dari semua yang telah Rukia rasakan selama ini. Tuhan telah mengabulkan satu doanya, menebus banyak kesulitan serta duka yang telah dihadapi gadis bermahkota kelam itu. Bahkan dia tak bisa berhenti menangis meski _Nii-sama_nya berkali-kali menenangkan dirinya. Tak mengindahkan berpasang-pasang mata pengunjung restoran yang menatap adegan penuh drama tersebut.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Setelah puas melepas rindu, Byakuya banyak menanyakan soal gadis mungil itu selama ini. Rukia juga sudah menceritakan perihal kematian kakek Barragan. Pria berparas elok tersebut terpekur mendengar penuturan adiknya yang ditinggal sendirian di desa itu. Mereka banyak bertukar cerita. Termasuk mengenalkan Ulquiorra yang merupakan saudara angkat dari Byakuya sendiri. Takdir begitu lucu mempertemukan kembali sepasang kakak beradik ini. Rukia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan _Nii-sama_nya yang sudah lama tak bersua. Dia tak menyangka kalau dirinya punya kakak setampan ini. Dan secara tak langsung, Ulquiorra juga menjadi kakaknya meski belum resmi.

Tapi sayang, pertemuan itu tak berlangsung lama. Pria berusia kepala tiga tersebut dipastikan harus kembali ke New York―tempat basis pekerjaannya berada―dalam waktu dekat. Awalnya, Byakuya bertanya di mana adiknya tersebut tinggal. Tapi Rukia tak bisa bilang kalau dia tinggal bersama Ichigo. Model imut itu takut kakak yang baru ditemuinya ini khawatir kalau dia tahu adik perempuannya tersebut ternyata tinggal berdua dengan seorang pria. Walau sebenarnya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, tapi _Nii-sama_nya ini tak mengenal sang fotografer. Maka remaja 17 tahun itu beralasan kalau ia tinggal dengan teman sesama model juga. Rukia memohon maaf dalam hatinya karena berbohong soal tinggal dengan Rangiku.

Setelah Byakuya berpamitan, pria itu berpesan kalau dia akan menemui adiknya lagi besok.

Kini tinggallah Rukia berdua dengan Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya penyanyi bermuka tembok tersebut.

"Sangat lega. Terima kasih, _Nii-san_. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa atas kebaikan _Nii-san_, sungguh…"

"Jangan sungkan. Sudah kubilang aku akan menolongmu sebisaku. Lagipula…" Ulquiorra ,menghentikan ucapannya sendiri.

"Lagipula apa?" ulang Rukia ketika pemuda tampan di depannya tak kunjung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Pria berwajah pucat itu berdehem pelan. Dengan kikuk, Ulquiorra tersenyum malu-malu ―jika ada reporter yang mengambil gambar tersebut atau species perempuan yang memandangnya dipastikan mereka akan kejang-kejang lalu mimisan― dan mengucapkan kalimat yang mungkin akan membuat gadis penggemarnya meleleh, "Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sejak mendengar cerita mengenai dirimu dari Nii-san, aku selalu berharap kita dapat berjumpa. Dulu… Nii-san mengatakan akan mengenalkan kita berdua jika ia berhasil menemukanmu. Siapa sangka, ternyata kita berkenalan terlebuh dahulu dan malah aku yang mempertemukan kalian kakak beradik. Takdir memang tak dapat ditebak."

Rona merah jambu yang memoles pipi putih Ulquiorra rupanya menular pada gadis kecil di hadapannya. Meski penyebabnya bukan karena rasa malu semata karena suhu tubuhnya memang sudah merangkak naik sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya, Rukia memaksa untuk menjawab, "I-iya… Takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak."

Sesaat hening. Perbincangan mereka tak berlanjut karena masing-masing pesertanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Kembali Rukia angkat bicara untuk mengatasi kekakuan yang hadir di tengah kedua insan ini. "Ngomong-ngomong… _Nii-san_ tadi tampan sekali saat tersenyum. Coba kalau _Nii-san_ lebih sering tersenyum… pasti banyak gadis-gadis yang jatuh cinta pada _Nii-san_," canda Rukia seraya tertawa kecil.

Ulquiorra tertegun menatap rona cerah di wajah gadis itu. Yah… seharusnya wajah seperti ini yang senantiasa diperlihatkan gadis ini. Bukan raut mendung yang akhir-akhir ini sering menodai pesonanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Gadis bermata besar dan indah tersebut mendongkak saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Ulquiorra. Iris berbeda warna itu bersirobok penuh makna.

"Saat aku tersenyum tadi… apa kau jadi jatuh cinta padaku?" kejar sang pemuda tanpa bisa direm. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya hingga bicaranya jadi ngelantur begitu tapi―

_Ring ring ring!_

―suasana intens tersebut dirusak oleh bunyi dering ponsel yang mendadak. Keduanya sampai terlontak kaget karena dikejutkan tiba-tiba.

Ketika Ulquiorra mengangkatnya, ternyata itu adalah perintah dari agensinya untuk segera kembali ke kantor. Mereka punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan.

"Kuantar kau pulang," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Ehh? Bukankah masalah Nii-san lebih penting? Aku bisa naik taksi," tolak Rukia yang masih agak berdebar-debar. Batinnya menjerit intuk secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini, restoran ini… dari orang ini sejauh mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo."

"Sungguh, _Nii-san_, aku bisa naik taksi. Aku tidak mau merepotkan. Lain kali, _Nii-san_ pasti boleh mengantarku. Sampai nanti," janji gadis itu buru-buru meninggalkan tempat makan tersebut sebelum Ulquiorra kembali memaksanya. Kepala Rukia tidak bisa mentolerir lagi. Deburan jantungnya pun kecepatannya sudah tak terukur.

Memang setelah meluapkan tangisannya tadi, beban Rukia agak ringan. Tapi mendadak badannya panas sekali. Seperti panci yang mendidih. Apalagi setelah pembicaraan adik angkat _Nii-sama_nya tadi.

Akhirnya, taksi yang ditumpangi Rukia tiba di depan gedung apartemen Ichigo. Kalau berjalan sampai kamar, mungkin masih sanggup―

Astaga! Kenapa ada dua orang pria dengan rambut mencolok memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

'_Ishida sialan! Berani sekali dia mengurungku seharian!_'maki seorang pria berambut sewarna matahari terbenam dalam hati.

Tentu saja si mata empat tersebut tidak mau rekan satu timannya ini mengacaukan rencana Grimmjow. Padahal sudah pasti Ichigo akan menghentikannya. Dia tidak terima publik mengenal pria brengsek itu sebagi kekasih gadis-nya. Setelah berjuang mati-matian membuka ikatan di tubuhnya seperti pesulap Hudini, akhirnya pria bermata _hazel_ itu bisa lolos. Sialnya, begitu ia keluar dari gedung apartemen, ada sebuah Porsche berwarna _metallic blue_ terparkir tepat di hadapannya. Pemiliknya yang juga berkesan serba biru sedang menyandar di pintu mobil sambil bersedekap dada.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" salak Ichigo sangar seraya menghampiri si kucing garong tersebut.

"Oh. Kau di sini? Aku menunggu kekasihku. Kenapa?" tantang Grimmjow dengan seringai sombongnya.

Pemuda 26 tahun itu benar-benar gatal ingin meninju rahang pria sialan ini, sekaligus merontokkan gigi-giginya yang tengah dipamerkan tersebut. Kekasih yang dimaksud sudah jelas Rukia!

"Rukia bukan kekasihmu!"

"Bukan? Kami baru saja mengumumkannya di depan publik. Kalau bukan kekasih… lalu apa?" tanya pria beriris berwarna langit itu skeptis.

"Tapi Rukia tidak menyukaimu! Jadi, dia tidak mungkin mau jadi kekasihmu kalau bukan karena kau paksa!"

"Dia akan belajar menyukaiku. Lagipula… bukankah kau sudah membuangnya?"

Sesungguhnya, pertanyaan terakhir barusan sedikit mengorek luka di ulu hati sang fotografer. Untuk melampiaskan rasa bersalah dan marahnya, Ichigo mencengkeram kerah jaket hitam Grimmjow dan mengeram seperti singa buas yang dibalas si model top tersebut dengan seringai menghina.

"Jaga ucapanmu, brengsek! Aku tidak pernah membuang Rukia!"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja ketika _Princess_ mengalami masalah kemarin, hah?! Kau pikir itu salahnya?! Di mana kau di saat _Princess_ membutuhkanmu! Semua ini bermula dari kau yang menciumnya tapi kau tak berani bertanggung jawab! Dan sekarang… kau masih berani mengatakan kau tidak membuangnya?"

Pria bermarga Kurosaki tersebut membatu. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Grimmjow benar. Semuanya adalah kenyataan. Tapi itu bukan kemauannya. Ishida yang memaksanya, menguncinya di kamar hingga mengikatnya dengan tali.

Grimmjow menyentakkan tangan Ichigo dari pakaiannya serta mendelik sinis.

"Aku memang brengsek… aku akui itu. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis yang kusukai disakiti orang lain. Aku akan melindunginya tanpa mempedulikan apapun perkataan orang lain. Aku tidak akan jadi pengecut yang lari dari perasaanku sendiri hanya karena masalah pekerjaan. Kau menyedihkan, Kurosaki!"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun! Jangan asal bicara!" tepis Ichigo tidak terima.

"Sudahlah… _Princess_ juga mulai lelah dengan sikapmu. Sebentar lagi dia akan menyerah soal dirimu. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan langsung mengambilnya darimu. Jika dia sudah menjadi milikku, jangan harap aku akan melepaskannya semudah itu!"

Apa-apaan orang ini? Dia berani sekali―

Ichigo terpaku begitu dirinya menangkap sosok seorang gadis bertubuh pendek yang baru saja keluar dari taksi. Langkahnya tampak tersendat dan sempoyongan, wajahnya pun pucat. Begitu mata mereka bersirobok, gadis itu memandangnya seolah kebingungan dan… takut?

"Rukia?"

Pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut berniat menghampiri gadis-nya, tapi sayang sudah didahului oleh Grimmjow―sepertinya saat sepasang insan ini tengah tenggelam dalam tatapan lawan pandangnya masing-masing. Ichigo berdiri tak jauh dari dua orang itu sedangkan Rukia masih terlihat ragu untuk mendekatinya.

"Satpam bilang kau pergi dengan Ulquiorra. Ke mana?" tanya Grimmjow membuyarkan sihir yang mengikat kesadaran gadis itu.

"Menemui teman. Kau tidak perlu bertanya begitu. Aku baik-baik saja," tukas Rukia sengit.

"Hei, aku ini kekasihmu, tahu. Tentu saja aku harus tahu ke mana kekasihku pergi dan dengan siapa. Kau mau ke mana sekarang?" timpal Grimmjow tak kalah sebal.

"Tentu saja pulang. Minggir," suara Rukia mulai terdengar aneh.

"Pulang? Kau tidak perlu tinggal di sini sekarang, aku akan mencarikan tempat tinggal sementara untukmu."

"Berhenti melakukan tindakan berlebihan. Apa kau―"

Tanpa peringatan apapun Rukia ambruk begitu saja. Meski terkejut, Grimmjow berhasil menangkap tubuh kecil tersebut dengan gerak refleknya. Gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya panas dan menggigil, wajahnya pucat seperti kertas.

"_Princess_?! Oi! Kenapa denganmu?" Grimmjow menggoncangkan tubuh ringkih dalam rengkuhannya ini dengan panik.

Saat pria tinggi semampai itu masih berusaha menyadarkan Rukia, tiba-tiba saja gadis yang sering dipanggilnya _Princess_ tersebut sudah berpindah ke lengan Ichigo. Gadis itu kemudian dibopong oleh pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya ini menjauh.

"Berikan dia padaku!" desis Grimmjow menarik tangan pria yang paling dibencinya tersebut.

"Meski kau kekasihnya, tapi kau tidak berhak atas Rukia. Aku akan membawanya masuk. Kalau kau melakukan tindakan nekad, aku akan memanggil sekuriti untuk menghabisimu!" ancam Ichigo seraya melepas paksa cengkraman Grimmjow lalu membawa serta Rukia ke dalam gedung apartemen.

Pria yang amarahnya telah mencapai ubun-ubun tersebut menendang apa saja di dekatnya dengan kasar ketika Ichigo membawa pergi gadis cantik itu.

Grimmjow tidak berhak?! Apa maksudnya, hah!?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Buru-buru Ichigo membaringkan tubuh lemah tersebut di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu menggigil hebat sambil bergumam aneh―mengigau, mungkin?―. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan. Sungguh, hatinya sakit sekali mendapati gadis kesayangannya ini tengah menderita dan tak ada yang dapat dilakukan olehnya. Mungkin begini perasaan seorang Ibu yang lebih rela merasakan sakit anak-anaknya ketimbang hanya menyaksikan saja. Ichigo menyelimuti sang gadis dan segera mengambil kompres. Begitu dicek dengan termometer, jantungnya serasa ingin copot karena suhu-nya tinggi sekali! Rukia sampai banjir keringat dingin karena demamnya.

"Rukia, Rukia? Ayo, kita ke dokter. Bangun dulu…" bujuk Ichigo sambil merangkul raga rapuh si gadis. Panasnya sudah sampai ke angka yang mengkhawatirkan sehingga pria itu takut kalau Rukia nanti kejang-kejang.

"Tidak… mau… tidak mau… ke rumah… sakit…" rengek remaja kecil itu sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Tubuhmu panas sekali! Jangan buat aku takut begini, Rukia!" Ichigo sudah terlalu frustasi untuk menjaga mulutnya supaya tidak mengatakan hal yang macam-macam.

Rukia membuka matanya pelan kemudian memandang nanar ke arah Ichigo.

"Kenapa… _Onii-chan_… takut?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu," aku pria tampan tersebut lirih.

Rukia tak tahu harus bagaimana mendengar kalimat penuh perasaan begitu terucap dari bibir pria yang amat dicintainya tersebut. Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk mencerna semuanya. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Kalau… kalau _Onii-chan_ takut kehilanganku… maka… jangan pergi… jangan ke mana-mana. Di sini saja… denganku."

Sambil mengusap kepala sang gadis yang panas tersebut, Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya. Serta merta pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi panas Rukia. Berharap demam remaja mungil tersebut bisa berpindah saja ke tubuhnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sepelan mungkin. Berharap apa yang dilihatnya kini benar-benar _Onii-chan_ yang sangat dicintainya.

Saat ini… dunia hanya tentang dirinya… dan pria itu.

"Jangan pergi, ya… _Onii-chan_… temani aku di sini," igau Rukia.

Setelah minum obat pereda panas, Rukia langsung jatuh tertidur. Pria bersurai orange itu masih setia duduk di sisi tempat tidur gadis ini. Dia juga rajin mengganti handuk dingin yang dia sapukan di kening si gadis. Ichigo tak tahu bagaimana model berparas manis ini bisa sampai sakit. Panasnya sangat tinggi sampai membuat fotografer kawakan tersebut panik bukan main. Dia pikir, akan terjadi hal yang buruk karena demam tingginya itu. Tapi yang jelas, sekarang dada Ichigo terasa sangat, sangat sesak melihat gadis-nya jadi seperti ini. Menderita karenanya. Padahal, selama dirinya mengenal Rukia, gadis cantik ini jarang sakit. Bahkan tidak pernah. Walau lelah seperti apapun, remaja ceria ini tetap segar bugar. Mungkin… apa yang dialami gadis ini sudah melampaui batas kemampuannya.

Ichigo merapatkan selimut tebal berwarna krem tersebut hingga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh sang gadis. Wajahnya masih pucat dan memerah bersamaan karena demam. Bahkan gadis itu sempat menggigil barusan. Apa sebaiknya Ichigo bawa saja Rukia ke rumah sakit? Mungkin Ishida bisa memberi usul? Khee! Pria itu masih dendam pada rekan kerjanya itu!

Mungkin Rangiku saja yang dia mintai tolong. Berpikir begitu, Ichigo bermaksud untuk mengambil ponsel di kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin supermodel berbodi aduhai itu masih―

Pemilik iris _amber_ itu terkejut ketika uluran tangan panas nan mungil menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Genggaman gadis itu memang lemah. Tanpa perlu menyentakkannya, Ichigo dapat membebaskan diri dengan mudah. Tapi tentu saja, Ichigo tak sampai hati melepaskan genggaman tangan gadis tersayangnya ini.

"Onii-chan…" gumam Rukia lagi.

Sekarang, Kurosaki muda itu benar-benar serba salah. Apa saja yang akan Ichigo lakukan untuk gadis ini? Segalanya! Sebut saja, dia akan rela menyeberangi samudra atau mendaki puncak gunung. Pria itu sungguh tak tega melihat Rukia begini. Apalagi… semua ini terjadi karena salahnya. Gadis yang baru berusia 17 tahun ini mendapat kesulitan dan harus menanggung semuanya. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan supaya gadis ini tidak menderita lagi?

Haruskah Ichigo… melepaskannya saja?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Sudah sampai. Di sinikah tempatnya?

Pria berambut kelam tersebut kembali memastikan alamat yang tertulis di atas kertas putih itu tidak salah lagi adalah gedung bertingkat tepat tempatnya sedang berdiri. Lobi berlantai marmer putih dipadu aksen emas di beberapa tempat memang memberi kesan mewah pada ruangan ini.

Ulquiorra membiarkan _emerald_nya menjelajahi tempat tinggal Rukia bersama fotografer itu hingga matanya tertumbuk pada lift yang kemudian ditujunya dengan langkah ringan.

Sungguh berbeda dengan batinnya yang bergemuruh saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Akibat ucapannya yang tidak-tidak ketika mengobrol dengan anggota termuda keluarga Kuchiki tersebut, seharian ini ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan satupun pekerjaannya. Selain berniat meminta maaf atas perkataannya, Ulquiorra juga mencemaskan keadaan gadis mungil tersebut. Waktu berpisah tadi, gadis itu kelihatannya tidak sehat.

Hanya untuk hal itu, pemuda berkulit seputih salju ini sengaja menghubungi Orihime—sahabatnya—yang kemudian bertanya pada temannya yang bernama Ishida Uryuu untuk mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggal si gadis.

Di hadapannya kini terpampang angka 1507, nomor apartemen Kurosaki. Bel emas di samping pintu pun ditekan Ulquiorra untuk mengabari kedatangannya sebagai tamu yang tak diundang.

Lima detik…

Lima menit…

Penyanyi yang telah menelurkan sederet lagu hits ke seantero negeri itu mengerenyit bingung. Apa belnya rusak?

Dipencetnya lagi tombol kecil itu. Samar-samar Ulquiorra mendengar suara khas dentang alarm elektronik. Jelas sudah bahwa belnya tidak rusak.

Menit-menit pun berlalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka. Pemuda itu mulai berpikir kalau tidak ada orang di dalam sampai suara derap langkah tergesa dan bunyi kunci diputar menyapa pendengarannya yang tajam.

"Siapa yang berani menganggu malam-malam begini!"

Owh…. Rupanya bentakan yang mesti diterima Ulquiorra dari pria bersurai jabrik di depannya. Sambutan yang sungguh ramah.

Ichigo berkedip tak percaya menemukan seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer datang ke apartemennya. Mau apa pemuda ini mencarinya?

"Rukia ada?"

Sepertinya bukan.

Pertanyaan itu jelas memberitahu maksud penyanyi berwajah cool ini bertandang ke rumahnya. Mengerutkan alisnya dengan niat mengintimidasi, Ichigo kembali memutar otaknya untuk menemukan alasan logis kenapa seorang penyanyi seperti Schiffer berkunjung untuk menemui seorang gadis—saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam? Seingatnya Rukia tidak begitu akrab dengan Ulquiorra. Dan darimana pemuda ini mengetahui alamatnya?

"Mau apa kau?"

Sebetulnya saat ini hati Ichigo tak tenang meninggalkan gadis yang sedang sakit di kamarnya itu sendirian. Apalagi saat pria tersebut mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Rukia untuk menghampiri pintu depan, gadis itu memanggil-manggil dirinya. Saat ini dia tidak boleh membuang waktu sedetik pun. Sanubarinya ingin sesegera mungkin kembali pada gadis kesayangannya tersebut.

Kali ini giliran Ulquiorra yang mempertemukan kedua alisnya di dahi. "Apa Rukia tidak cerita?" tanyanya kriptis.

"Soal apa?" timpal Ichigo tak sabar.

"Mengenai kakak kandung Rukia."

Satu kalimat itu sanggup membuat _hazel_ sang fotografer kondang tersebut membulat sempurna. Bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya ini tahu begitu banyak hal? Dan lagi… kakak kandung Rukia?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : karena asal-usul Ulqui sudah jelas, tentu saia akan mengusungkan Ulquiruki, cukup terasa kan di chapter ini? Bagaimana pun, emang kayaknya sifat Ulqui yang paling anteng. Soalnya Ichi dan Grimm tipe yang panas. Tapi jangan salah, Ulqui juga punya kekurangannya, kok. Coba aja baca Omake kali ini.

Terus kalian ga penasaran lagi sama adegan pertemuan Byaruki, yah. Sebetulnya adegan ini ga dimaksudkan untuk sekarang, tapi si Kin juga udah ga sabar pengen mempertemukan mereka. Sampai-sampai saia berpikir kalo si abang yang bakal ngerawat Rukia yang sakit. Tapi kalo gitu Ichi ama Grimm bakal telak, deh. Padahal pengen menonjolkan persaingan mereka berdua dulu.

Soal penyakit Grimm itu masih dirahasiakan. Jadi sabar dulu, yah. Tebak2an sih boleh aja, toh saia ga bakal ngasih clue dulu~

Cim-jee, wah soal foto Kissu Ichiruki sih bukan rencana Grimm. Wong dia lagi cemburu gitu. Kebetulan aja ada wartawan di deket situ ngambil kesempatan. chariot330, yah… jadi silsilahnya rukia adek kandung, ulqui adek angkat. Ga ngebingungin, kan? Yah… soal tanggapan Ichi, noh… dia diiket kaya mumi ama Ishida. Special hugs buat Ruki Yagami yang reviewnya pendek-pendek tenan, tapi lumayan buat nambah jumlahnya (Hidungnya numbuh XD). ojou-chan kok tahu kalo nanti Byakun lebih suka ngibarin bendera ulquiruki? Heheh~ soal akun… saia udah nyerah. Emang ga mau bikin supaya ga terikat buat nulis fic melulu~

Pokoknya THANKS ALL buat semua yang udah ngereview, fave, follow! I LOVE YOU ALL~

.

.

Omake : Catatan perjalanan pertama Kyorra-kun (Ulquiorra) ke Jepang.

.

Dua tahun sudah semenjak Ulquiorra Schiffer menjadi bagian dari keluarga Ukitake yang 'unik', kalau tidak mau disebut aneh. Saat itu, dia baru menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan bermaksud melanjutkan pendidikan di salah satu universitas di Jepang. Maklum, diadopsi dalam keluarga yang mengenal budaya dan membanggakan negeri sakura tersebut rupanya membuat putra angkatnya yang paling kecil ini penasaran dengan negara asal ayahnya itu.

Juushiro yang memang selalu memberi kesempatan bagi anak-anaknya untuk mengambil keputusan sendiri akhirnya mengantar remaja 18 tahun ini ke bandara. Agaknya tak perlu diceritakan bagaimana kerasnya tangis pria paruh baya tersebut sambil memeluk Ulquiorra hingga mencuri perhatian seluruh pasang mata di tempat ramai itu. Mendukung keputusan anak bungsunya bukan berarti pria berambut putih panjang tersebut tidak bersedih mengantar kepergian putra yang baru dua tahun bersamanya ini.

Omong-omong, sepanjang Juushiro berderai air mata sikap pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut datar-datar saja. Sesekali menepuk punggung ayah angkatnya, Ulquiorra kadang mengucapkan kata-kata yang bermaksud menenangkan namun hasilnya malah berbalik karena pria sakit-sakitan itu malah menangis makin keras sambil berkata bahwa anaknya sudah dewasa.

Setelah perpisahan yang penuh haru itu—hanya dari satu pihak saja—, Ulquiorra akhirnya bertolak dari New York menuju Tokyo.

Entah beruntung atau sial, inilah yang terjadi saat kali pertamanya remaja yang memiliki paras seperti pahatan es itu menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiran anggota keluarganya yang lain. Sebetulnya semua lancar-lancar saja—turun dari pesawat lalu melalui prosedur pendaratan, kemudian naik bus dan turun di halte—hingga dia tiba di dekat Universitas Tokyo yang menjadi tujuannya.

Belum sampai di kampus raksasa tersebut ternyata ada sebuah antrean yang penuh sesak di depannya. Alis hitamnya menukik turun mendapati kejanggalan ini. Dengan bahasa Jepang yang cukup lancar karena latihan di rumah setiap hari, Ulquiorra bertanya kenapa mereka berbaris rapi begini kepada salah satu orang di urutan belakang.

"Oh… ini antrean untuk mengikuti tes!" jawab pria berambut kuning dengan atribut mencolok itu dengan semangat '45.

Pemuda yang sedang menjinjing kopor dan tas panggulnya ini kian bingung. Tes masuk perguruan tinggi harus mengantre? Sistem yang aneh. Mungkin di negeri matahari terbit tersebut mengharuskan mahasiswanya tahan banting dan disiplin sebelum mengikuti ujian.

Mendesah berat karena tak sempat menitipkan bawaannya yang berat, Ulquiorra ikut berbaris menunggu gilirannya.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Splash!

Jreeeng!

Dan di sinilah Schiffer muda ini berdiri. Di atas sebuah panggung dengan lampu sorot meneranginya, di hadapan dewan juri dan penonton yang antusias. Tak lupa dengan mikrofon di tangan—yang sebelumnya disodorkan paksa oleh staf acara.

Ternyata oh ternyata, Ulquiorra salah mengira antrean audisi untuk mencari idola baru sebagai antrean tes masuk universitas.

Remaja berkulit seputih salju itu memucat. Jika diibiratkan dalam komik, ada bayangan hitam menutupi bagian matanya dan aura gelap terbit di belakang punggungnya. Sungguh, Ulquiorra tak pernah menyangka dirinya akan mengalami nasib seperti ini.

Nyanyiannya disukai oleh seluruh anggota juri dan pengunjung acara!

Ketika disuruh membawakan lagu apa saja yang diinginkannya, Ulquiorra berpikir bahwa ini tes mental untuk menguji calon mahasiswa. Sungguh naif.

Kini dirinya dinobatkan sebagai juara pertama sekaligus penyanyi muda berbakat yang akan langsung menandatangani kontrak kerja sama dengan _major label_. Jika kata orang Ulquiorra sangat beruntung seperti kejatuhan durian runtuh maka yang bersangkutan merasa seolah jatuh ke lubang kelinci Wonderland. Petualangan remaja tersebut sungguh tak terbayangkan sebagai bagian dari dunia hiburan.

Saat ini Ulquiorra belum tahu, tapi suatu hari nanti dia akan mensyukuri kejadian hari bersejarah tersebut. Karena pekerjaan inilah yang membawanya bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis bermata violet nan indah di masa depan.

Sekarang… biarkan pemuda _stoic_ tersebut menjalani takdirnya yang tak terduga ini dalam keadaan…

…syok.

Sebagai penutup, mari kita dengarkan perbincangan Ulquiorra di telepon dengan Juushiro.

"_Tou-san_, maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk Universitas Tokyo."

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Kyorra-kun?" tanya sang ayah panik mendengar berita tersebut.

"Entah bagaimana… sepertinya aku jadi penyanyi idola."

"HAH?"

Oh, lihat! Awan mendung yang ada di atas kepala pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu!

.

.

Holaa Minna... maafkan saya kalau chap ini saya absent bales review senpai yaa... saya beneran sibuk banget. Ini saya belabelain update, karena udah lama terus saya takut gak sempet lagi update karena saya bakal mulai hiatus yangggg kurang tahu kapan mulai dan berakhirnya. semoga aja hiatus saya gak bakal lama dan sesegera mungkin saya segera update fic terlantar lainnya. makasih yaa yang dari awal udah dukung kelanjutan fic ini...

Ok deh, jadi... masih ada yang mau tahu kelanjutannya?

Kalo ada... bisa kok... review yaa hehehehe...

Jaa Nee!


	10. Moon File 10

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh… jadi seperti itu, yah."

Sungguh mengejutkan penjelasan singkat yang dilontarkan dari pria bermahkota kelam itu. Rupanya hubungan antara pria bereskpresi datar ini dengan Rukia begitu rumit. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa keluarga angkat Kakak kandung Rukia ternyata mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki yang kini berada di depannya. Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Kuchiki Rukia sama-sama adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Bedanya satu adalah saudara angkat sedang yang lain adalah saudara kandung.

"Jadi… hal yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Ichigo ragu. Mengetahui bahwa penyanyi tenar ini adalah jembatan penghubung antar dua kakak beradik yang lama terpisah itu mau tak mau membuat pria berambut jeruk ini sungkan.

"Sebaiknya hal seperti ini dikatakan langsung padanya. Bisa aku bertemu dengan Rukia sekarang?"

"Ehm… Maaf, tapi tidak bisa. Rukia sedang tidak enak badan. Dia sedang istirahat. Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja padaku. Nanti akan kusampaikan padanya," jelas sang fotografer seraya mengusap belakang lehernya karena gugup.

"Oh, begitu. Memang wajahnya sudah pucat sejak tadi. Rupanya dia memang sakit," gumam Ulquiorra pada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat dia lupa kalau sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Dasar bawaan lemot.

"Etto… jadi yang ingin kau sampaikan itu…" potong Ichigo, tidak ingin berlama-lama menghadapi si topeng es yang tengah melamun.

"Ah, ya. Jadi begini, Rukia sudah mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki di desa tempatnya tinggal sudah tidak ada lagi. Karena itu, daripada membiarkannya tinggal sendiri tanpa satupun anggota keluarganya, lebih baik dia ikut saja kakak kandungnya ke Amerika, bukan?"

Pria jangkung tersebut tertegun. Sebenarnya Ichigo mengerti kenapa kakak kandungnya Rukia berpikir demikian. Hanya saja… "Tapi bukankah saat ini dia tidak tinggal sendirian. Dia tinggal bersamaku da—"

"Rukia tidak menyebutkan mengenai dirinya yang tinggal bersamamu," serobot Ulquiorra tajam. "Menurutmu sendiri, apa yang akan dipikirkan _Nii-san_, maksudku kakak kandung Rukia jika dia mengetahui adik perempuannya tinggal berdua saja dengan seorang pria?" lanjut pemuda berkulit pucat ini membuat pemilik iris hazel itu terpaku.

Betul. Apa yang akan melintas dibenaknya jika perihal mereka tinggal bersama hinggap ke telinga sang _Nii-sama_? Bisa dipastikan buntutnya bukanlah hal yang baik. Tapi itu bukanlah hal penting lagi sekarang.

Kakaknya akan membawa Rukia ke Amerika!

Itu artinya… Ichigo mungkin akan berpisah dari gadis kesayangannya tersebut. Dan Kurosaki muda itu juga tak tahu, jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Rukia seandainya dia tahu masalah ini. Kemungkinan terbesar, sang gadis akan ikut kakak kandungnya ke negeri yang sangat jauh darinya.

"Dan Kurosaki, terima kasih sudah menjaga Rukia selama ini. Terima kasih."

"Oh… itu… bukan apa-apa…"

Sekarang Ichigo gusar. Bahkan jawabannya terdengar lemah. Bagaimana… jika seandainya hal itu menjadi kenyataan?

"_Onii-chan_…"

Pria bersurai jabrik tersebut terkesiap dan agak kaget mendengar panggilan itu. Suaranya sangat pelan serta terselip ringisan tangis pada nadanya. Ulquiorra juga ikut menoleh, namun wajahnya masih datar dan biasa saja. Keturunan Eropa bermata hijau ini hanya memperhatikan Ichigo yang segera berlari tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Wujudnya menghilang ke dalam sebuah kamar.

"… _Onii-chan_… _Onii_… _chan_…"

"Aku di sini, Rukia," bisik Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia dan mengelus dahi gadis cantik yang tampak mengeluarkan keringat itu. Dahinya semakin panas. Begitu mengecek dengan termometer lagi, ternyata panasnya naik walau tidak banyak. Tapi tetap saja itu berarti demamnya makin parah. Obat panasnya tidak bekerja dengan baik!

Sepertinya dia harus membeli obat yang baru. Tapi… kalau Ichigo pergi, bagaimana dengan remaja mungil ini?

Ditinggal sebentar saja, Rukia langsung mengigau dan memanggil dirinya berulang kali.

Kali ini mau tak mau Ichigo hanya bisa berharap pada Ishida atau mungkin Rangiku yang bisa membelikan obat untuk Rukia.

"Ada apa?" rupanya Ulquiorra sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari melonggok kondisi di dalam. Sepertinya dia mendengar suara Rukia tadi.

"Rukia sakit. Demamnya naik dibanding tadi padahal sudah minum obat—"

"Apa sakitnya parah?" terdengar nada khawatir dari penyanyi terkenal tersebut.

"Hanya demam. Memang cukup tinggi, tapi Rukia tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku bermaksud merawatnya di sini dulu. Tapi obatnya tidak bekerja. Sekarang aku perlu obat penurun demam yang lain, tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan Rukia. Sebaiknya aku menelpon temanku untuk membeli obat," cerocos Ichigo masih belum beranjak sesenti pun dari sisi model imut itu.

Ulquiorra diam saja mendengar penuturan Ichigo. Pria berambut orange ini tampak begitu khawatir dan cemas. Seolah tidak ingin barang sekejap saja membiarkan Rukia sendiri. Ketika tadi dia baru bertandang, Ichigo juga lama membukakan pintu. Alasannya… karena ini kah?

"Aku saja yang membeli obat. Kau tunggu di sini. Nanti dia memanggilmu lagi, " ucap pemuda berwajah cool tersebut. Segera saja satu beban terlepas dari pundak Ichigo. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang nampak lega.

Sebelum Ulquiorra pergi dari balik pintu, dia kembali berkata, "Tapi… sebelum aku pergi, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kalau selama bersamamu, Rukia tidak bahagia. Akan kupastikan, Rukia akan segera dibawa ke Amerika tanpa peringatan apapun. Jadi… kalau kau masih ingin Rukia tinggal denganmu, pastikan dia bahagia selalu di sampingmu."

Pria bermata tajam ini tertegun mendengar peringatan Ulquiorra. Tetapi setelah idola _bishounen_ itu pergi, Ichigo menyeringai ringan.

Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Rukia sampai tidak bahagia dengannya. Ichigo… tidak sanggup melepaskan gadis teristimewanya itu. Demikian juga dengan remaja manis tersebut.

Rukia… tidak akan mau berpisah dari Ichigo, kan?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"_Nii-san_."

"Mana Rukia?"

Sebenarnya kedua kakak-beradik ini berjanji untuk bertemu lagi hari ini. Namun Ulquiorra yang kebetulan sudah mengetahui keadaan Rukia terpaksa berdusta agar tidak membuat kakak angkatnya ini khawatir.

"Rukia… ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, mungkin Nii-san bisa menemuinya lain kali saja."

Walau tidak kentara raut kecewa tersirat pada wajah tampan Byakuya. Padahal dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan adik kandung yang sudah terpisah belasan tahun darinya itu. Tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

"Kupikir bisa menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini. Nanti malam, aku harus kembali ke New York segera."

Adik lelakinya kaget mendengar kabar mendadak tersebut. "Secepat itu?"

"Ada panggilan mendesak yang tak bisa diabaikan. Karena itu…"

Pemilik rambut hitam sebahu itu memandang penuh arti pada adik angkatnya seraya berujar, "Ulquiorra, aku menyerahkan Rukia padamu. Selama aku tidak ada, kupercayakan dia padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Kau bisa kan?"

Pemilik marga Schiffer tersebut membiarkan _emerald_nya berlaga dengan kedua bola mata kelabu Byakuya. Mereka membisu sesaat. Seolah menyampaikan perasaan terdalam mereka hanya dengan tatapan mata.

"Ya, _Nii-san_," jawab Ulquiorra beserta anggukan mantap.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Eh, lihat itu," panggil seorang gadis ke telivisi layar lebar yang terpasang pada gedung pencakar langit di daerah Shibuya. Teman si gadis ikut menoleh dan mendapati dirinya tengah memperhatikan sebuah iklan yang menampilkan seorang pria bersurai biru dengan _tight pants_ bermotif _animal print_. Seperti sedang menonton hewan buas, kedua siswi SMU itu terpesona oleh energi dan aura liar yang menguar dari sang bintang.

"KYAAA~! Bukankah itu Grimmjow?! Dia memang KEREN!" sahut seorang remaja putri lain berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Betul! Dia sangat keren!" balas teman si remaja yang ternyata tengah bergerombol menyaksikan tayangan perdana tersebut.

"Tapi, katanya dia sedang menjalin kasih dengan seseorang."

"Eh… yang benar? Masa, sih? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Iya, benar. Aku juga mendengar berita itu."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Yang kutahu, dia seorang model. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering muncul di majalah, kok. AH!" pekik sang gadis berambut coklat tersebut saat mata emasnya menangkap sosok yang dimaksud bersama dengan pria yang menjadi obrolan mereka. "ITU! ITU ORANGNYA!" Tunjuk gadis remaja itu pada layar yang masih memutar iklan dengan seorang gadis bermahkota malam tengah tersenyum manis pada penonton.

Terlihat kedua bintang iklan tersebut nampak serasi disandingkan, mengundang decak kagum dan desah iri dari para pengamat.

"Oh… Lucia. Dia imut-imut, yah?"

"Iya. Wajahnya manis dan meskipun tidak cantik-cantik sekali tapi pesonanya membuat orang tidak bosan memandangnya."

"Sebetulnya aku tidak rela jika Grimmjow-ku punya kekasih. Tapi… mereka memang terlihat cocok. Padahal gadis itu jauh lebih pendek daripada aku, apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan Grimmjow-ku."

"Grimmjow-mu? Mimpi, ya?" canda teman si gadis berambut ungu yang sedang merajuk ini.

Dan sekawanan siswi SMU itu tertawa lepas mengejek temannya yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Panas Rukia sudah berangsur membaik. Beberapa waktu ini, fotografer ternama itu jadi rajin mengecek keadaan remaja mungil tersebut, menanyainya apa sudah makan atau belum, sampai memastikan gadis itu cukup istirahat—sepertinya dia berbakat menjadi suster. Dengan alasan sakit itu pula, Ichigo melarang Rukia keluar dari apartemen dan bekerja untuk sementara waktu. Ishida pun sudah diberitahu mengenai kondisi model andalan agensi mereka. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi ini tidak mau pria berkacamata kurang waras itu mengganggu waktu pemulihan si gadis dan membujuknya untuk terus bekerja. Memangnya pemilik rambut jeruk tersebut rela melihat gadis kesayangannya kelelahan lagi sampai jatuh sakit?

Seperti hari ini, remaja berparas manis tersebut masih terbaring di kasurnya padahal matahari juga sudah naik menuju atas kepala. Walau kondisinya mulai membaik, namun Ichigo terus memaksa gadis itu untuk tidur yang banyak. Lebih baik Rukia istirahat yang benar-benar cukup sampai keadaannya pulih kembali. Biasanya sehabis sakit, badan jadi kurang fit dan penyakit serta virus sangat mudah masuk ke dalam tubuh.

Ketika Ichigo tengah membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Rukia, dia kaget mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka disusul suara TV yang menyala. Begitu menghampiri lokasi kejadian, ternyata ada seorang remaja imut mengenakan piyama bermotif kelinci baru bangun tidur dan duduk di sofa sambil menonton kotak elektronik tersebut.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo sambil memutari sofa itu untuk melihat gadis-nya.

"Oh, _Onii-chan_. Selamat pagi," sapa Rukia. Wajahnya masih sedikit pucat, tapi rona di pipinya sudah mulai merekah.

"Kau masih pusing? Kenapa sudah keluar kamar?" tanya pria protektif itu seraya duduk di samping Rukia.

"Hmm… aku sudah bosan tidur terus. Aku sudah lebih baik kok," ungkap si gadis sambil manyun. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum manis sambil bertanya, "_Onii-chan_ sudah sarapan? Kalau belum, aku saja yang membuatnya."

"Aku sedang membuatnya. Kau duduk saja di sini. Jangan bergerak kemanapun, termasuk ke dapur. Mengerti?"

Sang model pun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk patuh.

Suster dadakan tersebuk kembali menuju medan perangnya dengan bahan makanan, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya sudah berdering. Pengganggu di pagi hari begini biasanya cuma satu makhluk tidak tahu diri itu, sih. Bagai buah simalakama. Kalau tidak diangkat pasti Ichigo bisa kena masalah lebih parah lagi, tapi kalau diangkat tentunya telinganya harus siap menerima semua omelannya yang sok dan menyebalkan itu. Kenapa pula orang seperti dia harus hidup di dunia yang damai ini? Karena satu orang itulah kehidupannya jadi selalu dilanda konflik yang merepotkan!

"Ya, Ishida?" kata pria berambut sewarna senja tersebut akhirnya. Sambil memanggang roti di _toaster_, Ichigo menyetel ponselnya dengan _headset_ agar dia bisa leluasa bergerak.

"Hei, apa Lucia sudah sehat? Kita harus segera mulai bekerja."

Ichigo terlonjak dan langsung mencari tempat yang agak jauh agar Rukia tidak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan si kacamata sok ngatur ini. Apa-apaan orang ini?

"Hei! Rukia baru saja sembuh! Kau mau buat dia sakit lagi? Selain itu, bukannya kau yang tidak mau memberinya pekerjaan dulu?" celoteh Ichigo tidak terima.

"Mauku juga begitu! Tapi ini permintaan agensi, bodoh! Setelah artikel tentang hubungan Lucia dengan Jeaggerjaques beredar luas, pihak agensi dan perusahaan iklan mengambil kesempatan untuk merilis iklannya lebih cepat dari rencana. Sekarang mereka menuntut untuk segera mengerjakan sesi keduanya. Apalagi hubungan mereka masih menjadi berita panas, kan? Pasti akan lebih menguntungkan! Makanya, aku butuh Lucia sekarang. Tenang saja, asal kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu itu, kau masih bisa jadi fotografer-nya."

Pria bertubuh tegap tersebut menggertakkan giginya kesal. Lagi-lagi soal ini! Ichigo merasa ingin melempar apa saja yang bisa membunuh pria berambut biru menusuk mata itu. Di satu sisi, kejadian ini juga… bisa membantu karir Lucia. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak bisa menerima kalau gadis-nya telah 'dimiliki' oleh orang lain. Dalam artian, sekarang seluruh dunia tahu, bahwa Lucia adalah kekasih dari Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, model papan atas yang sangat menawan. Ichigo tahu ia tidak boleh egois. Atau… Lucia lah yang akan terancam.

"Aku mengerti. Nanti akan kukabari lagi," balas Ichigo singkat.

"Oh ya, Kurosaki. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan ini, pihak agensi dan perusahaan Spirit akan mengadakan pesta. Aku memohon padamu dengan sangat, kalau kau mau aku berlutut aku benar-benar akan berlutut kali ini, jadi… kuminta padamu jangan mengacaukan apapun untuk kali ini. Biarkan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa masalah darimu. Apa kau paham, Kurosaki?" tekan Ishida.

Ichigo hanya mengiyakannya saja, malas berdebat dengan mulut air pancuran itu. Pria tersebut sadar dia memang suka mengacau, hanya saja yang dia lakukan adalah bukan semata-mata karena kesenangan saja.

Setelah mematikan _toaster_-nya, sang juru rawat ini menyiapkan nampan untuk dibawa ke ruang depan. Rukia masih menunggu di sana. Sepertinya dia terlalu asyik menonton.

Pria berambut jeruk tersebut menyiapkan roti bakar dan susu hangat kesukaan Rukia. Semoga gadis itu tetap berwajah cantik seperti yang disukai Ichigo selama ini. Dia betul-betul tidak ingin melihat wajah pucat dan menderita dari remaja imut tersebut lagi.

"Rukia, sarapanmu―" belum selesai kalimatnya terucap, Ichigo memotong perkataannya sendiri sembari tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Rukia tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Pemilik iris hazel ini meletakkan nampan di atas meja kaca rendahnya. Lalu bergerak pelan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa mengganggu si gadis.

Ichigo sedikit membungkuk untuk bisa menikmati wajah tidur gadis-nya. Dia hanya miliknya, bukan? Gadis ini… hanya untuknya. Tapi apa dia pantas untuk gadis semurni Rukia? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk mengakui hal itu? Apa benar, gadis ini adalah takdirnya?

Pria itu mengecup pelan pipi putih Rukia yang sedang tertidur. Tapi begitu Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar, mata ungu kelabu gadis itu sudah terbelalak kaget melihat wajah _Onii-chan_nya berada cukup dekat dengannya. Sepertinya, dia sadar apa yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo tadi.

"Kau mau sarapan?" tawar Ichigo. Bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Rukia dari kejadian barusan.

Wajah model yang sering mengiasi halaman majalah ini bersemu begitu merah dan cantik. Gadis itu menunduk malu. Kalau begini… tidak apa-apa, kan?

Rukia mengangguk pelan sambil tetap menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang masih merona karena malu.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Grimmjow memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di depan cermina, bersiap dengan tuksedo hitamnya. Dia sebetulnya enggan mengikuti pesta resmi yang akan diadakan di _ballroom_ hotel mewah. Memakai pakaian yang rumit dan panas begini memang bukan gayanya. Tapi untuk kali ini, pria itu rela berkorban. Menurut pihak agensi yang menaungi Lucia, gadis itu sudah cukup sehat dan bersedia ikut pesta malam ini. Tentu saja model berporsi mungil itu harus mau. Kalau tidak ingin ada gosip lagi yang dapat membahayakan semuanya. Mereka harus bersikap professional. Lagipula terakhir mereka bertemu, si gadis malah jatuh pingsan tepat di depannya. Sialnya, si rambut labu itu langsung mengusir Grimmjow dan sampai sekarang pun dia tidak pernah memberitahukan kondisi kesehatan Lucia. Padahal, mereka kan sepasang kekasih?

Mestinya, saat itu dia langsung saja membawa kabur sang pacar ke apartemennya. Dengan begitu pria beriris _azure_ tersebut bisa berbalik mengusir fotografer sombong itu!

Tetapi sekarang tidak masalah. Grimmjow bisa terang-terangan mendekati si gadis. Seluruh Jepang sudah tahu siapa 'kekasih' Lucia. Suka atau tidak, yang jelas gadis itu akan tetap bersamanya. Yang perlu dilakukan olehnya sekarang adalah berusaha mengambil hati tuan putri cantik tersebut. Meluluhkannya dengan lembut, dan selamanya Lucia akan berada digenggamannya. Grimmjow… benar-benar akan menjadikan pemilik bola mata indah itu sebagai miliknya.

"Hei, kau sungguh serius kali ini?"

Tak lama setelah pemuda tinggi ini tiba di _ballroom_ hotel ternama itu, manager-nya langsung menghampirinya dan mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilannya kali ini. Dan mengenai pertanyaan Starrk tadi, pastilah mengenai berita terhangat minggu ini.

Sang bintang hanya menyeringai saja menanggapi kata-kata Starrk. Untunglah kali ini pestanya digelar tertutup. Orang luar dilarang masuk, termasuk pers karena biasanya mereka hanya bisa mengacau. Grimmjow juga bersedia datang karena alasan ini. Meski narsis, dihadapkan pada kejaran wartawan dan reporter terus menerus juga bisa bikin kapok, apalagi dengan kilatan blitz yang membutakan mata itu.

Beberapa orang ikut mengucapkan selamat kepada Grimmjow. Hal tesebut sungguh tidak berarti baginya. Dia hanya ingin melihat gadis bermata violet itu saja. Memangnya sesulit itu?

Rupanya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya kali ini.

Grimmjow menyeringai lebar, tapi sayang, tarikan bibir itu tidak bertahan lama. Awalnya, sang putri yang ditunggunya berjalan melewati pintu utama _ballroom_ hotel dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dengan pendampingnya hari ini. Tapi begitu masuk ke dalam ruang pesta, tangan pria berambut labu tersebut langsung menggandeng tangan kecil gadis mungil itu. Kontan saja darah Grimmjow mendidih. Namun dia harus bersikap professional. Dia tidak boleh terlihat memalukan atau Lucia akan membencinya.

Setelah mengendalikan emosinya, pria bersurai langit ini berjalan menuju pasangan yang baru datang itu. Lucia nampak sangat cantik. Pesonanya memang tidak bisa ditandingi. Meskipun hanya menggunakan _make-up_ tipis saja, gadis itu sudah begitu berkilauan, membuat perasaannya berdesir. Grimmjow tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pada model-model yang pernah menghabiskan waktu sekian malam dengannya.

Dengan gaun _one shoulder_ selutut yang cukup mengembang berwarna lembut itu, Lucia terlihat sangat anggun. Rambutnya pun hanya dihiasi dengan bandana berbentuk bunga kecil yang menjuntai. High heels berwarna pastel menambah kesan jenjang di kaki mungilnya. Bagi Grimmjow, Lucia-lah gadis tercantik yang hadir malam ini.

Begitu pemuda bermata biru ini tiba di depan pasangan itu, Lucia tampak kaget melihatnya. Sang fotografer sok ini juga memasang wajah tak suka dan langsung bersikap protektif seolah Grimmjow adalah serigala jahat yang siap menerkam gadis berkerudung merah.

"Selamat malam, _My Princess_," sapa model bertubuh atletis tersebut sambil membungkuk seperti memberi penghormatan kepada putri sungguhan.

Lucia hanya mengangguk pelan membalas salam sang 'pacar', sedangkan Ichigo segera memelototi Grimmjow yang bersiap tebar pesona itu. Kurosaki muda ini yakin Rukia tidak akan tergoda, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan melihat pria liar tersebut berada dalam radius sepuluh meter dengan gadis-nya. Sayang, Ichigo juga harus menjaga _image_ agar tidak mempermalukan pasangannya malam ini. _Bersikap professional,bersikap professional_… batinnya berulang kali dalam hati.

"Kurosaki-san, bolehkah aku mengambil kekasihku sekarang?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada mengejek. Senang sekali rasanya menggoda si kepala jeruk yang langsung mendidih karena menahan amarah.

"Rukia dan aku," tekannya pada kata 'dan aku', "harus menemui klien kami terlebih dahulu. Tentu kau juga harus menemui klienmu dulu sebelum… menjemput kekasihmu," jelas Ichigo. Berharap kata-katanya ini bisa membuat pria berambut biru itu menyerah.

"Tapi… kami berdua bintang utama acara malam ini. Akan terlihat aneh kalau kami berjalan terpisah kan?"

Sial! Sambil menggeram jengkel, Ichigo menghitung dalam hati sampai sepuluh untuk tetap tenang atau dia akan membuat Rukia merasa kurang nyaman.

"Kurosaki!"

Fotografer kawakan tersebut mendesah kesal. Lagi-lagi pengganggu!

"Ahh, Jeaggerjaques-san! Kau menjemput kekasihmu, ya? Kurosaki, biarkan Lucia bersama kekasihnya. Kita punya urusan penting. Ada klien baru untukmu," ajak Ishida menggebu-gebu.

"Aku tahu, aku juga akan mengajak Rukia!" geram Ichigo.

Tapi Ishida tak lantas kehabisan ide. Dengan segera ditariknya lengan rekan bersurai jabriknya dengan kasar hingga membuat Rukia agak kaget. Pria licik berkacamata itu langsung memasang senyumnya yang paling menawan dan melirik Grimmjow untuk memberi isyarat.

"Hei! Ishida!" pekik Ichigo tertahan begitu mereka sudah menjauh dari gadis yang sangat ingin dilindunginya dari seekor serigala biru. Ishida memang lihai kalau urusan begini.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan mengacau! Ini pesta resmi, tahu!" peringat Ishida.

"Rukia datang bersamaku! Dia harus bersamaku!"

"Setelah pesta usai kau bisa bersamanya lagi! Biarkan dia bersama 'kekasih'nya dulu supaya tidak mencurigakan! Dasar bodoh!"

"Ishida!"

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Saat ini perasaannya cukup kaget dan… merinding ditinggal berdua saja dengan pria menyeramkan ini. Sebaiknya Rukia mencari Rangiku agar wanita aduhai tersebut bisa menemaninya di sini. Sayang…. sekarang ini ada satu rintangan yang perlu dilewatinya. Ketika Grimmjow berusaha mendekatinya, gadis itu secara konstan menjauh dengan mundur perlahan dan memandang ke arah lain. Melihat pria berambut biru ini membuat sang model gemetaran karena ngeri. Tatapan matanya saja begitu liar.

"Hei, kau mau membuat orang lain berpikir kalau kau takut pada kekasihmu sendiri, hah?" bentak Grimmjow dengan suara rendah begitu sadar gadis ini menjauhinya. Bahkan Rukia hampir menabrak meja kecil di belakangnya.

"S-salah sendiri kau terlihat menakutkan!"

"Menakutkan?" ulang Grimmjow.

"Iya! Kau menakutkan! Aku tidak mau punya kekasih dengan tatapan buas sepertimu! Lihat! Cara kau melihatku seolah kau mau memakanku hidup-hidup! Gadis manapun pasti ketakutan melihatmu seperti itu!" sergah Rukia dengan suara yang tertahan. Mengingat ini pesta resmi yang dihadiri tamu dari kalangan elit. Sebelum pergi ke sini, Ichigo sudah mewantinya untuk menjaga sikap.

"Gadis manapun? Biar kujelaskan _Princess_, satu-satunya gadis yang pernah berkata seperti itu padaku hanya kau seorang. Seharusnya kau bahagia memiliki kekasih tampan sepertiku ini. Banyak gadis lain yang mengantre untuk bisa menjadi kekasihku, mengerti tidak?!" sembur Grimmjow tak kalah kesalnya.

"Baguslah. Pilih saja salah satu dari gadis itu menjadi kekasihmu! Karena aku tidak mau mengakui kalau kau adalah kekasihku kalau bukan karena paksaan darimu!"

"Paksaan? Hei, aku yang menolongmu saat keadaanmu terdesak! Jika gossip itu dibiarkan, bisa membahayakan karirmu!"

"Justru kau itu lebih berbahaya! Bukan! Kau itu makhluk paling berbahaya! Aku mau mencari Onii-chan!" ujar Rukia sembari berjalan cepat melewati tubuh kekar pemuda bermata sewarna langit itu.

Sayang belum sempat langkahnya menjauh, Grimmjow menarik lengan remaja imut tersebut dengan gesit. Hal itu menyebabkan Rukia nyaris mendaratkan tas tangannya ke kepala biru pria kurang ajar ini. Tapi lagi-lagi, model _playboy_ cap salmon itu lebih cepat, menggenggam tangan kecil si gadis untuk menarik seluruh tubuh mungilnya mendekat. Kini, mereka berdua berdiri begitu dekat. Bahkan gadis yang pipinya telah memerah tersebut bisa merasakan detak jantung sang pemeluk yang berirama itu. Suasana ini… membuat Rukia gugup.

"Dengan _Princess_, malam ini kau adalah kekasihku. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk mencari pria lain yang bukan kekasihmu, itu kalau kau tidak mau menambah masalah Kurosaki. Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu terus-terusan? Selama keadaannya belum stabil, kau harus menjauh dari Kurosaki. Apa kau mau… masalah waktu itu terulang lagi? Apa kau mau mempersulit Kurosaki?" Grimmjow sebetulnya benci sekali menggunakan nama rival cintanya untuk menbujuk gadis ini. Tapi dia amat paham bahwa inilah senjata terbaik untuk membuat Rukia menurutinya.

Betul saja. Model lawan mainnya tersebut terdiam agak lama. Pikirannya langsung kalut. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dengan memasang wajah kesal penuh emosi, Rukia menatap Grimmjow tajam. Suasana hatinya jadi rusak sekarang.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti kan? Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan pergi sebentar. Ingat kata-kataku. Satu-satunya pria yang boleh mendekatimu malam ini hanya aku seorang. Kau dengar, _My Princess_?"

Sepeninggal Grimmjow, gadis berperawakan pendek ini semakin jengkel dengan 'kekasih'nya! Berani betul dia mengancamnya dengan kata-kata yang tabu! Sekarang pemuda menyebalkan itu pasti sangat senang bisa membuat Rukia tidak berkutik begini. Kalau bisa… dia pasti akan mencakar habis wajah sangarnya tersebut!

Karena kesal, sangat kesal malah, Rukia jadi haus. Pemilik marga Jeaggerjaquesitu memang harus diberi pelajaran!

Kebetulan meja yang berada di sampingnya berisi berbagai minuman, Rukia mengambil satu gelas berisi cairan bening. Tunggu saja, dia pasti akan membuat si pria malu setengah mati. Mungkin… menginjak kakinya dengan _high heels_ yang tajam? Ide bagus!

Glek.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Sepertinya kata-katanya tadi cukup menyeramkan, ya,? Pasti gadis itu ketakutan sekarang. Yah… itu lebih baik. Dengan begitu, Grimmjow tak begitu kesulitan untuk menjinakkan putri cantik tersebut.

"Hei _Princess_, kita harus pergi untuk menyapa tamu."

Orang yang disapa masih berdiri membelakanginya, tapi… kenapa dia bergerak aneh seperti itu? Tubuhnya terlihat begitu lemas dan lunglai. Tahu-tahu gelas yang dipegang Rukia jatuh menggelinding ke bawah. Buru-buru Grimmjow menahan tubuh mungil pacarnya.

"Woaa! Hei, kau kenapa?"

Bau alkohol menguar dari mulut Rukia. Sial… apa-apaan gadis ini!

"Hei! Kau minum alcohol, hah? Dasar bodoh!" geram Grimmjow sambil membenarkan tubuh pendek sang gadis yang tidak berdiri tegap.

"Al-hik-kohol? Bo-hik-doh! Aku minum air putih tahu! Cu-ma seteguk kok-hik. Aku mau lagi~" katanya sambil menyeringai lebar. Dia malah terlihat lebih menakutkan sekarang!

"Mana ada orang mabuk karena minum air putih?!" sekarang dirinya kelabakan menghadapi remaja belum cukup umur yang bertingkah abnormal dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk ini.

"Aku tidak mabuk-hik! Kau yang mabuk, manusia seriga-hik-la!" Rukia sekarang tertawa girang setengah mati. Baiklah, keadaan sudah tidak terkendali.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu mabuk tahu! Sekarang―"

Grimmjow kaget ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Terdengar suara sendu bergetar di dadanya.

"Jahat… kau… jahat…"

Ini bukan salahnya, kan?

Pemuda bertuksedo tersebut mana tega membiarkan Rukia begini. Karena itu, cepat-cepat Grimmjow membopong gadis ini sebelum terlihat oleh Kurosaki. Membawanya keluar dari _ballroom_ hotel dan menuju tempat yang lebih baik.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"TURUNKAN AKU! Hik-turunkan aku! Aku punya-hik kaki, tahu!" pekik Rukia sambil memukul-mukul punggung Grimmjow. Baiklah, mungkin salahnya menggendong gadis aktif ini di punggungnya. Sekarang pemuda berbahu lebar tersebut merasa seperti ada puluhan kayu bisbol yang menyapa punggungnya dengan tidak lembut.

Grimmjow memilih bungkam sambil tetap menggendong si gadis. Setelah sampai di apartemen miliknya, sikap Rukia jadi sangat aneh. Sebentar dia tertawa penuh bahagia, detik berikutnya dia menangis penuh derita. Padahal sepertinya dia CUMA minum satu gelas dan tidak penuh, tapi efeknya begini dahsyat. Bagus sekali.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Grimmjow menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu. Tuksedonya bahkan sudah kotor dan bau karena Rukia sempat muntah di sana. Sekarang punggungnya jadi terasa linu bukan main.

"Dasar sialan! Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, aku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu di pinggir jalan!" desis Grimmjow kesal seraya melepas sepasang sepatu yang masih menempel pada kaki jenjang Rukia..

Sesaat kemudian lidahnya kelu. Kini mata birunya menangkap tiap-tiap gerakan manja Rukia di atas kasur itu. Sungguh membuat Grimmjow jadi panas dingin. Dia belum pernah melihat gadis polos tersebut bertingkah begini. Lalu… bagaimana dengan Kusosaki?

"Tidak, Kurosaki. Aku… tidak akan mengembalikan _Princess_ padamu. Tidak akan," bisik Grimmjow.

"_Onii-chan_ bodoh… aku kan… menyukaimu… bodoh!" terdengar isakan tangis Rukia.

Grimmjow kesal mendengar raungan gadis itu! Dia terus saja menangis sambil menyebut satu nama yang tidak enak didengar sedari tadi. Pemuda ini melepas sepatu Rukia dan memperbaiki posisi remaja berwajah manis tersebut di atas kasurnya.

Terdengar lagi lirihan dari bibir sang gadis, "Kenapa… kau begitu peduli setelah… berbuat jahat padaku. Kau… merawatku begitu baik… tapi kau menolak perasaaanku… _Onii-chan_ bodoh!"

Tangan kekarnya mengepal menahan jengkel. Apa saja akan dilakukan Grimmjow agar gadis ini berhenti memanggil _Onii-chan_ brengseknya itu! Apa―saja…?

Kenapa… suasana kamar ini jadi terasa panas?

Grimmjow segera membuka kancing kemeja yang terasa ketat di tubuhnya. Gawat… dia lupa menyalakan AC.

Begitu akan berbalik mengambil remote, pemilik iris _azure_ tersebut tertegun melihat sosok feminim yang tidak berdaya ini. Wajahnya memerah karena pengaruh alkohol. Tangannya bebas tergeletak begitu saja. Bahkan, tali gaunnya yang hanya sebelah itu sudah melorot ke pundaknya. Gadis ini… tidak memiliki pertahanan sama sekali. Bukankah… ini saat yang paling baik jika Grimmjow serius ingin menjadikan gadis ini sebagai miliknya, seutuhnya? Ya… miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Dengan begitu, setelah benar-benar menjadi miliknya, Kurosaki pasti akan membuangnya. Dan dia… pasti akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Kenapa otaknya tak pernah terpikirkan cara yang sebegini gampang?

Gelap mata.

Pemuda yang seperti kerasukan tersebut mulai bergerak ke atas kasur. Mendekati sosok lemah yang setia tergeletak di hadapannya. Telapak raksasanya menahan lengan kurus Rukia di sisi kepala gadis itu. Masih juga tidak sadar. Kini Grimmjow bisa puas-puas merasakan bibir merah merekah yang selalu menggodanya sejak pertama mencicipinya. Bibir mungil yang tak pernah bosan dia kecap dan kecup. Rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih nikmat dari wanita mana pun. Seakan itu adalah candu abadi untuknya seorang. Bahkan sang gadis tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun ketika dengan bernafsunya pria yang tengah terbuai tersebut melumat bibir mungil itu tanpa ampun. Rukia tidak membalas ciuman menggairahkan ini. Mungkin karena efek zat sedatif di syarafnya masih sangat kuat. Tapi dia tak peduli. Dia ingin dan ingin lagi menyesap kenikmatan yang mampu ditawarkan bibir manis ini. Tak lama berselang, Grimmjow merasakan gadis ini mendesah dan mengerang karena lidahnya begitu giat mengobrak-abrik rongga hangat tersebut.

Tangan kecilnya bergerak pelan, merasakan denyutan dan cengkeram Grimmjow. Dada Rukia bergerak naik turun dengan intensitas tinggi karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Mengerti itu, Grimmjow mengecup berkali-kali pipi putih sang pujaan hati, membuatnya semakin merona karena kecupan bibir tipisnya. Namun bibir pria berambut biru tersebut masih penasaran menjelajah rasa sang model berparas indah ini.

Hingga akhirnya, si pemuda berhasil meninggalkan jejak manis di sudut lehernya. Beberapa tanda kepemilikannya berhasil dia torehkan tanpa kesulitan berarti. Begitu bangganya Grimmjow menyatakan klaim bahwa tanda-tanda ini adalah buatannya. Usahanya sedikit lagi akan berhasil. Pria yang dibutakan nafsu itu masih bersemangat menjejaki tulang selangka dan bahu putih Rukia.

Meski tahu kalau berbuat begini ketika Rukia tidak sadar adalah perbuatan pengecut tapi dia tak sanggup menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Hanya inilah cara agar gadis itu mau menoleh padanya. Dia tidak tahu lagi cara sehalus apa yang harus dilakukannya agar model yang disukainya ini jatuh ke pelukannya. Sebelum pria berambut orange tersebut mati, mungkin Grimmjow tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki gadis ini seutuhnya.

Sedikit lagi, dia sudah berhasil menurunkan tali gaun Rukia hingga memperlihatkan puncak dada mungilnya. Sedikit lagi…

"_Onii-chan_…"

Grimmjow berhenti total.

"_Onii-chan_… _Onii-chan_…"

Sedetik kemudian si pria langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh yang masih tergolek lemah itu dan mengepalkan tinjunya dengan kuat. Tak lama berselang, Grimmjow meneriakkan amarahnya yang membuncah sembari memukul angin.

Apa gadis ini mengejeknya?!

Bisa-bisanya dia menyebut nama pria lain ketika Grimmjow melakukan ini padanya?

"Sebagus apa Kurosaki brengsek itu di matamu, hah?! Lihat aku, _Princess_! Lihat aku!" pekik Grimmjow sambil mencengkeram kedua pundak Rukia hingga badannya terangkat dari tidurnya. Untunglah, gadis cantil itu masih tak sadarkan diri.

Sekarang Grimmjow betul-betul menyerah. Ini tak akan berhasil. Apapun yang dilakukannya… sekeras apapun usahanya… tak akan mampu membuat gadis itu berpaling padanya.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Saat model papan atas bertubuh atletis itu tengah menegak minuman kerasnya tiba-tiba terdengar gedoran pintu yang seolah bermaksud merontokkan seluruh dinding apartemennya. Tamu tak diundang mana yang dengan tidak sopannya berkunjung malam hari dengan cara begitu. Grimmjow malas menghiraukannya. Dia ingin menenangkan diri dulu.

"GRIMMJOW! BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM, BRENGSEK!"

Sialan!

Itu si fotografer pengganggu! Tahu dari mana dia alamat apartemen Grimmjow?

Padahal saat ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin menghiraukannya. Meski suaranya sangat keras dan pastinya mengganggu ketenangan penghuni lain tapi Grimmjow masa bodoh! Ada sekuriti yang akan menghabisinya!

"GRIMMJOW! BUKA SEKARANG JUGA! ATAU AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU PADA POLISI!"

Betul-betul keras kepala.

Dengan sekali sentakan penuh emosi, pemilik marga Jeaggerjaques tersebut membuka pintu apartemennya yang masih dirantai itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Buka pintumu sekarang!" ujar Ichigo dengan nada super dingin dan menusuk.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantangnya kemudian.

"Akan kuhancurkan pintumu!"

Lama mata mereka berlaga. Seperti ada kilatan petir yang tercipta di antara tatapan tajam tersebut.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari, hah?"

Kesabaran Ichigo sudah habis. Dia langsung menerjang pintu dengan membabi buta hingga memutus rantai pengait. Mengakibatkan pria tampan berambut biru itu terpaksa menghindar dan mengambil jarak. Rupanya, pemilik marga Kurosaki ini sudah sangat marah.

"Katakan di mana Rukia?!" Ichigo mencengkram sekuat tenaga kerah kemeja Grimmjow.

"Apa?"

"Kau meninggalkan pesta diam-diam bersama Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?!"

"Rukia itu kekasihku. Apa urusanmu kalau dia pergi denganku?"

"Mana mungkin Rukia bersedia pergi denganmu! Kau pasti menggunakan cara licik agar kau bisa membawanya pergi denganmu, kan?!"

"Ingat Kurosaki, sekarang ini kau ada di apartemenku. Aku bisa memanggil sekuriti untuk segera mengusirmu!"

"Silahkan saja!"

Mendorong tubuh tegap Grimmjow, pemuda kalap itu langsung bergegas menggeledah seluruh ruangan yang ada untuk mencari gadisnya. Sesuai dugaannya! Neraka sekali meninggalkan Rukia berdua saja dengan hewan buas ini!

Sang pemilik apartemen menarik tangan Ichigo dengan kasar serta menyentakkannya sekuat mungkin.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak dengar, hah?! Ini apartemenku! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya di sini!" pekik Grimmjow.

"Aku mencari milikku!"

"Milikmu? Hah! Mana ada milikmu! Sejak awal… dia bukan milikmu! Kau tidak berhak memilikinya!"

"Tapi setidaknya, aku tidak pernah memaksanya menjadi milikku. Asal kau tahu, hanya aku yang berhak memilikinya. Kau paham?"

"Kurosaki!"

"Jangan lupa! Hubungan kalian hanya berupa rekayasa di hadapan publik. Bukan sungguhan! Jadi… kau tidak perlu melibatkan diri terlalu jauh dalam hidup Rukia. Karena Rukia… tidak akan pernah jadi milikmu!"

"_Onii-chan_!"

Panggilan itu…

Kontan saja Ichigo sangat terkejut. Sama halnya dengan Grimmjow. Keduanya mendapati sebuah kejadian tak terduga yang menenangkan batin seorang pria dan menghancurkan hati pria yang satu lagi.

Sepasang tangan mungil memeluk seorang pria bersurai berwarna jingga dari belakang dengan erat. Seolah ingin memastikan dengan dekapan hangatnya bahwa sosok yang sedari tadi diharapkannya bukan sekedar mimpi.

"Aku tahu ini _Onii-chan_-ku. Aku tahu suaramu. Aku sayang padamu…" igau Rukia sambil tetap merengkuhnya rapat-rapat dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Ichigo.

Seketika amarah Ichigo langsung mereda. Pelan-pelan dia mencoba berbalik. Tapi gadis itu tidak mau juga melepaskan tangannya. Akhirnya, sang pemuda hanya membalik badannya saja tanpa perlu melepaskan pelukan Rukia dan malah balas mendekap gadisnya yang langsung bersandar pada dada Ichigo.

Kini dia dapat melihat kondisi Rukia seutuhnya. Rambutnya kusut. Bahkan gaunnya terlihat berantakan. Ichigo juga tak tahu gadis ini keluar dari mana tadi, tapi asalkan gadisnya baik-baik saja, dia sudah cukup lega.

"Aku mau dengan _Onii-chan_…" rengek Rukia masih setengah sadar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersamamu. Kita pulang sekarang," kata Ichigo sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

Saat bermaksud menggandeng tangan Rukia saja, Ichigo menyadari gadis ini ternyata tidak memakai sepatu. Maka pemilik iris _amber_ tersebut kemudian memutuskan untuk menggendongnya saja. Gadis mungilnya kini sudah aman di lengannya.

"Aku melepaskanmu kali ini. Sekali lagi kau berani membawa kabur Rukia… kau pasti mati di tanganku, Grimmjow!" ancam Ichigo memandang rivalnya dengan tatapan sadis. Memperlihatkan bahwa ucapannya bukan main-main.

Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya berdiri mematung melihat kedua sosok itu melanggang pergi dari hadapannya. Kalau bisa, pemuda bermata biru ini sebetulnya ingin sekali menahan Rukia untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Hanya saja bagaimana mungkin Grimmjow tidak sakit hati tiap kali gadis itu memanggil '_Onii-chan_-nya' dengan nada yang begitu bahagia? Dia tak yakin bisa menggantikan posisi Kurosaki di hati sang putri.

Dengan langkah terseok, Grimmjow kembali menuju tempat peristirahatannya. Tapi hatinya justru langsung terasa remuk.

Sepatu sang gadis tertinggal di kamarnya.

Dengan emosi tak terkendali, pria yang ditinggal sendirian tersebut memeluk sepatu mungil itu dan berteriak histeris.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Walau sudah mengamankan gadis kesayangannya ini, Ichigo masih merasa perlu menghajar habis serigala berbulu biru kurang ajar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ruam kemerahan di sekitar leher Rukia menjadi bukti nyata bahwa dia sempat disentuh oleh Grimmjow! Entah apa jadinya gadis ini jika dia terlambat datang dan menyelematkannya tadi.

Ya… jika saja Ichigo tidak cepat-cepat mencari model mungil tersebut hingga ke tempat tinggal Jeaggerjaques sialan itu. Rasanya dia pun tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Kalau begini… mana mungkin Kurosaki muda ini akan tetap membiarkan Rukia menjalin hubungan dengan playboy kacangan itu. Meski hanya demi sebuah kedok. Ya, status mereka hanya kedok untuk menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan bahwa pria yang mencium sang gadis kala itu adalah dirinya. Foto itu adalah di mana Kurosaki Ichigo mencumbu Kuchiki Rukia di hadapan umum.

Seandainya Ichigo mengakui semuanya… maka gadis mungil ini tidak perlu melanjutkan sandiwara itu lagi. Rukia akan menjadi miliknya… Bukankah remaja yang tinggal bersamanya tersebut memang telah menyatakan cinta padanya?

Cinta?

Rukia mencintainya.

Tapi… apakah Ichigo sanggup menerima beban perasaan itu? Dan sebetulnya apa yang dia rasakan pada Rukia? Sama seperti bagaimana Rukia mencintainya kah?

Itu… Ichigo sendiri masih belum sepenuhnya yakin. Tapi… perasaan ingin melindunginya, bersedia menemani di sisi Rukia selamanya hingga rela berkorban apa saja demi kebahagiaan si gadis… semua rasa itu nyata baginya.

Karena itu…

Pemilik manik hazel itu menatap Rukia yang terlelap dengan tenang di ranjangnya begitu dalam. Dalam hatinya, dia sudah membuat keputusan.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : ah… ini updetan telat banget yah?! Maap sekali! Betul-betul seribu maap! Kalau bisa sih, saia sujud di depan reader satu-satu deh! Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang mau bersabar menunggu! Sungguh, kalian lah yang membuat everything possible! Alasan keterlambatannya ada banyak… tapi yang perlu kalian tahu cuma kehidupan saia disibukkan dengan berbagai hal dan sebelum mengedit ini saia memfokuskan pada fic-fic lain dulu. FIc untuk Oda, Neko, terus editan untuk Jee. Yosh, karena utang ficnya udah kelar saia bisa fokus ke WISH lagi!

Untuk Dani Reykinawa, Ichi sih ga menyatakan perasaan sekarang. But wait for next chapter! Next, lolaDony, kan ga gampang bikin ichiruki nempel kaya perangko. Hehehe, mungkin next chapter? For, dhiya chan, Zaoldyeck13 dan beby-chan, sakitnya Grimmjow bakal dibahas di chapter berikutnya deh. Lanjut, Purple and Blue, lemonnya? Um… untuk sementara baca yang neko dulu. Kira2 seperti itulah saia akan membuat si asem ketagihan itu~

Untuk Omake kali ini, ada yang kangen sama si blesteran babon campur nanas? Kayaknya sih Zaoldyeck13 pengen tahu kabarnya Renji. Khehehe~

.

.

Omake : Hal yang benar-benar terjadi tapi tidak diketahui pembaca.

.

.

Di sebuah desa bernama Karakura yang asri nan damai—

"APPPAAAAA~~!"

—mungkin tidak.

Para pembaca mungkin bisa menebak suara teriakan membahana tersebut berasal dari siapa. Yup, tak lain dan tak bukan pelakunya adalah Abarai Renji, putra petani rakus sekaligus teman masa kecil Rukia, tokoh utama wanita di cerita kita.

Jika pembaca masih ingat, dulu sahabat Rukia satu ini pernah _henshin_ jadi nanas gosong karena kesetrum televisi. Nah, sejak saat itu Renji selalu _up to date_ berita infotainment. Yah, sebetulnya sih dia berharap bisa menangkap sekelebat sosok gadis idamannya saja. Meski semangatnya patut diacungi jempol sebagai fans #1 tapi kantongnya berkata lain. Penjaga di toko buku bahkan sudah menyerah mengusir si babon gila itu tiap kali majalah dagangannya dipantengin sampai berhiaskan liur oleh putra sulung keluarga Abarai tersebut.

Satu-satunya poster Jumbo Size yang menempel di dindingnya adalah pemberian anak tetangga yang sudah muntah-muntah karena terkena _babbon tring-tring eyes no jutsu_.

Nah, kembali lagi pada masa ini. Jika pembaca bertanya, ada apa dengan Renji?

Jawabannya adalah berita yang terpampang pada Koran edisi hari ini. Tepat sekali! Foto Rukia tengah berciuman dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi sukses membuat Renji tumbang di depan etalase toko buku. Untungnya sang pemilik toko masih berbaik hati menelpon keluarga Abarai untuk mengirim Jinta, adik lelakinya yang kemudian menyeret sang kakak pulang. Maksudnya, betul-betul menyeret karena toh Renji sedang pingsan karena shock.

Tebak apa yang terjadi setelah rambut nanas itu bangun?

Dia nekat pergi ke Tokyo dengan jalan kaki!

Memangnya sanggup? Beuh, jangan ditanya!

Setelah mengepak ranselnya sambil banjir air mata, menulis surat perpisahan pada anggota keluarganya agar tak mencemaskannya sementara dia menyusul gadis tercintanya macam di film-film lalu menghabiskan beras satu karung, Renji pun menyelinap keluar pintu tengah malam.

Hasilnya? Pemuda penggemar buah pisang ini ditemukan ambruk seraya meraba karung beras di toko sembako yang terletak 2 kota jaraknya dari Karakura.

Ternyata jodohnya cukup baik. Kebetulan yang punya toko sembako itu mengenal pemuda-calon-pencuri-beras itu karena dagangan yang dijualnya adalah hasil tanah yang ditanam oleh keluarga Renji dan beruntung seluruh anggota keluarga Abarai punya ciri unik, yaitu berambut sewarna lampu merah.

Percobaan pertama menuju Tokyo… gagal total!

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"TIIDDAAAKKKKK~~!"

Sekarang apa lagi? Mungkin pembaca bertanya-tanya kenapa lagi-lagi adegan dibuka dengan teriakan gaje yang memekakkan telinga, ah… tapi, kan anda sekalian cuma membacanya. Ah, masa bodoh!

Pelakunya masih sama, kok. Kali ini, yang dilihat Renji di layar kaca adalah Rukia-nya dirangkul oleh sesosok pria berambut biru yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya.

Alhasil, seminggu Renji mogok makan sampai jadi kering kerontang layaknya pohon kurus karena kekurangan gizi. Erm… sepertinya antara Renji dan pohonnya terbalik, deh.

Tapi pembaca jangan salah! Nanas merah ini tidak asal mogok makan karena patah hati. Sebaliknya, sebagai sahabat yang mengenal baik sifat Rukia, Renji tak percaya pada gosip murahan tentang hubungannya dengan model kelas wahid tersebut. Maka dari itu, kini dia tengah menjalankan strategi menuju Tokyo yang kedua.

Belajar dari pengalaman bahwa mustahil mencapai ibu kota Jepang itu hanya dengan mengandalkan otot kakinya, saat ini Renji puasa untuk mendapat uang saku yang lebih besar dari Bundanya karena menghemat beras. Perlu saya sebutkan bahwa dia juga mogok makan seperti yang dilakukan pendemo supaya tuntutannya diberikan ongkos bisa dipercepat?

Hasilnya? Babon bodoh itu terpaksa harus diopname di rumah sakit yang justru menghabiskan biaya yang lebih besar daripada uang sakunya selama 3 bulan.

Jadi dia harus menahan rindu selama 3 bulan lebih?

Kasihan, deh Renji~

Percobaan kedua menuju Tokyo… welcome to Hospital.

.

.

Voidy's note (again) : Oke, semoga saia bisa lebih cepat update yang berikutnya karena utang fic udah kelar semua. Erm… masih kurang satu, sih. Next project! Terusin Fic buat Oda! See you again~ Please Review!

.

.

Holaa Minna… ehehe maaf ya kali ini saya gak bisa bales review… maaf banget…

Soalnya saya upload dari hape ini… dan kebetulan ini udah lama banget jadi maaf banget saya gak bisa bales reviewnya… hikss…

Ini aja saya berusaha nyari wakti yang pas supaya bisa update… maaf yaa maaf banget…

Karena wb saya makin parah, beberapa fic terpaksa terlantar lagi… maaf banget yaa… hiks…

Ok, masih ada yang mau lanjutkah fic ini?

Boleh review-nya?

Jaa Nee!


	11. Moon File 11

**Special WARNING! Chapter ini mengandung unsur eksplisit lime, termasuk di antaranya HARD-GROPING, FINGERING dan ORAL. LIME dan LEMON berbeda. LEMON adalah tahap akhir dari hubungan intim, sedangkan LIME adalah foreplay yang mengawalinya. Bagi yang ingin melewatinya, ada huruf bold sebagai penandanya. Buat yang baca, kalo mimisan, kejang-kejang, gatel-gatel, author tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak punya dana untuk membiayai Rumas Sakit Mesum. Laporan pornografi, pornomentalist, dan sebagainya ke polisi tidak akan diindahkan karena saia warga taat hukum, jujur, berbakti dan baik hati. CIAO~ XD**

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PIP PIP PIP!

Sedenting suara nyaring membangunkan seorang gadis di pagi yang cerah ini. Namun kepala gadis itu sungguh terasa sakit. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa berakhir dengan kepala yang teramat pusing. Rukia bangkit seraya memegangi ubun-ubunnya yang seolah baru dihantam godam raksasa. Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya dia melakukan sesuatu untuk rasa pening tersebut.

Tapi begitu melakukan manuver ke samping, violet Rukia melihat ada sebuah nampan di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Tersedia segelas air putih dan bungkusan obat. Juga… catatan kecil.

'_Maaf membangunkanmu dengan alarm. Kau pasti pusing setelah bangun tidur, jadi sudah kusiapkan obat. Minumlah. Setelah itu, segeralah menyalakan TV. Ichigo.'_

Kenapa _Onii-chan_ bisa tahu kepalanya akan terasa sakit pagi ini? Aneh.

Tanpa banyak membantah lagi, Rukia segera mengkonsumsi obat yang ditinggalkan Ichigo. Meski agak lama, tapi dia mulai merasa tidak begitu pusing lagi. Selanjutnya… buka televisi.

Ini adalah hal aneh yang kedua. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini disuruh menonton TV? Dan lagi, begitu Rukia keluar dari kamarnya, ternyata apartemen ini kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Ke mana Ichigo? Apakah… setelah pesta semalam pria itu tidak pulang?

Hmm, Bicara soal pesta. Semalam apa yang terjadi dengannya, ya? Rukia betul-betul tidak ingat pernah meninggalkan hotel. Lalu… bagaimana dia bisa pulang? Kenapa kepalanya bisa sakit begini?

Rukia tak punya tenaga—atau sekedar kemampuan berpikir yang cukup jernih—untuk memikirkan hal tersebut, karena itu dia langsung saja menyambar _remote_ lalu menekan tombol ON. Begitu duduk di sofa, gadis itu terkejut mendapati pemandangan di layar TV tersebut. Orang-orang berkerumun seperti semut mengerubuti gula, di antara lautan manusia itu terlintas sejumput rambut berwarna orange. Dan Rukia tahu tempat itu. Bukan kah itu kantor agensinya?

Apa yang terjadi?

"Saya memanggil rekan-rekan media massa kemari dengan maksud mengkonfirmasi beberapa fakta," jelas sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Rukia dari speaker kotak elektronik itu. "Semua berita mengenai Lucia adalah rekayasa belaka. Pertama… mengenai foto Lucia berciuman dengan seorang pria yang sempat heboh beberapa saat lalu. Sebetulnya pria di foto itu adalah aku."

Seketika para wartawan haus berita itu saling berebut bertanya pada fotografer tampan tersebut.

"Jeaggerjaques, yang merupakan teman Lucia, bermaksud menolongnya. Karena itu, hubungan Lucia dengan Jeaggerjaques hanyalah rekayasa untuk menjaga _image_ Lucia. Tapi sekarang tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Lucia meneruskan rekayasa ini. Karena aku, di hadapan semua orang di sini, akan mengatakan bahwa aku… sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintai Lucia dengan sepenuh hatiku. Dan mulai hari ini, aku akan selalu melindunginya. Apapun yang terjadi. Karena Lucia… adalah separuh jiwaku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kurosaki muda tersebut berlalu. Meski banyak reporter gosip yang penasaran dan memburunya lagi. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dilayangkan kepada pria yang sekarang tersenyum sumringah dan bersiap kembali ke mobilnya.

Yang tadi itu… sungguh kah _Onii-chan_nya? Apa benar… yang dikatakannya tadi… Ichigo?

Tanpa terasa air mata Rukia jatuh menetes. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya impiannya akan terwujud. Apakah dia hanya bermimpi?

Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya, Rukia mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Rupanya itu dari Ichigo. Tentu saja perasaannya langsung berbunga-bunga. Tidak dapat diungkapkan betapa bahagianya dia saat ini.

"Rukia, tunggu aku sebentar lagi," pesan Ichigo singkat kemudian memutus telepon.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

PRAAANGG!

Setelah semalam tidak kunjung dapat memejamkan mata, Grimmjow memutuskan untuk meneguk alkohol sembari membiarkan TV-nya menyala. Dan pagi ini emosinya kembali dipermainkan dengan tayangan menjijikkan itu. Marah dan kesal, pemilik iris _azure_ tajam tersebut melempar gelas _vodka_-nya hingga merusak layar plasma yang tak berdosa ini.

Jadi… fotografer sialan itu sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin membiarkan Grimmjow mengambil kelinci kecilnya? Dia… sangat nekat kali ini. Menyatakan kebenaran di hadapan publik seperti itu. Bahkan pria berambut orange tersebut juga tidak peduli jika suatu saat nanti berita ini akan menjatuhkan reputasinya sendiri.

"Arghh!"

Perasaan Grimmjow berkecamuk. Antara marah, kesal, dongkol dan berbagai perasaan negatif lainnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan ritme yang tak menentu, nafasnya memburu dan alisnya menukik tajam karena dikuasai amarah.

Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat gadis mungil itu kembali padanya. Rasa kesal ini berujung pada penyiksaan batin yang luar biasa… sakit.

Kenapa rasanya jadi sepedih ini?

Sebagai pelampiasan, Grimmjow mulai memporakporandakan apartemennya sendiri. Membalikkan meja, menghantam kursi pada lemari yang ada hingga menyerang dinding secara membabi buta. Pecahan beling berserakan di mana-mana.

Yah… model terkenal seantero negeri itu kini merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Dunia benar-benar kejam padanya. Bahkan sejak kecil.

Dunianya… benar-benar kejam.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Aku pulang, Rukia―"

Baru membuka pintu apartemennya, Ichigo kaget mendapati gadis mungilnya segera berlari menghambur ke arahnya lalu melingkarkan lengannya di punggung lebar sang pemuda dengan kencang. Bahkan dia yakin 100% kalau Rukia belum mandi.

Gadis-nya—betapa bangga dia menyebutkan panggilan itu—memeluk dirinya begitu erat sambil membenamkan wajah cantiknya di dada Ichigo.

Kontan saja Ichigo menyeringai lebar, hatinya merasakan kebahagiaan. Pasti Rukia sudah melihat acara tadi pagi. Yah, sebelum matahari terbit dia sudah menghubungi wartawan untuk menyatakan perasaannya di depan publik secara langsung. Kini Ichigo tak ragu lagi. Walaupun Ishida terus mencicit rewel karena melihat berita tersebut. Dia yakin inilah yang terbaik sekarang. Untuknya dan untuk Rukia-nya.

"Rukia…" bisik Ichigo sambil mengelus mahkota hitam gadis ini.

Pemilik marga Kurosaki itu mendengar tarikan nafas yang tersendat dari remaja yang masih mengenakan gaun _one shoulder_nya sejak pesta semalam. Bagian depan bajunya juga terasa basah.

"Maaf telah membuatmu… menderita. Aku janji tidak akan lagi membuatmu… seperti itu lagi. Aku janji Rukia," sumpah Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil tetap memeluk pria yang amat dicintainya tersebut.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa, _Onii-chan_. Tidak apa-apa… aku sangat bahagia… _Onii-chan_ sudah mau… membalas… perasaanku," lirih gadis berperawakan imut ini sambil sesungukan.

Fotografer tampan tersebut juga membalas pelukan Rukia sambil menciumi puncak kepala gadis cantik itu. Ahh, begitu lega rasanya melakukan semua ini. Sekarang dirinya tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi dari perasaannya sendiri. Agak menyesal memang, kenapa dari dulu Ichigo tidak mengakui semuanya. Kalau dia melakukan ini dari dulu, jelas hal kemarin tidak akan terjadi. Dan Rukia… tidak akan menderita karena bersama pria brengsek itu.

Ichigo melepaskan sejenak pelukan gadis-nya yang menundukkan wajahnya dan masih terdengar isakan tangis yang cukup pelan. Dengan satu tangannya, pria berusia 26 tahun tersebut mengangkat dagu Rukia. Membiarkan violet gadis itu bersirobok dengan mata _hazel_nya.

Wajah Rukia memerah dengan sangat cantik, walau air mata masih menganak sungai di pipi porselennya.

Pelan-pelan, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya. Sangat pelan… agar tidak mengejutkan gadis manis ini. Pemuda tinggi tegap tersebut merasakan bibir mungil Rukia bergetar, seperti kelopak bunga yang terhembus angin lembut.

Ichigo hanya mengecupnya saja. Setelah merasakan pucuk manis itu, pemuda berambut orange tersebut kembali menatap ungu kelabu cantik milik si gadis.

"Aku… sangat mencintaimu… Rukia," ungkap Ichigo penuh cinta.

Rukia mengangguk sembari tersenyum malu-malu lalu memeluk _Onii-chan_nya lagi. Kali ini, Ichigo mulai berani untuk memulai pagutan demi pagutan mesra pada gadis yang amat dicintainya ini.

Gadis yang sudah dicintainya… sejak dulu.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Tiap kecupan memacu adrenalin Ichigo lebih kencang. Tiap cumbuan kian menggodanya untuk menyesap rasa manis yang ditawarkan oleh gadis mungilnya ini.

Seraya menggendong seorang putri bermahkota sehitam malam di lengannya, Ichigo membawa kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir yang ditujunya. Kasur _king size_nya.

Tidak. Kasurnya kali ini bersih dari aroma perempuan-perempuan lain yang pernah dikencani Ichigo. Saat pindah ke apartemen barunya, pria beriris _amber_ itu memutuskan untuk me-lem biru(lempar beli baru) semua perabotan pribadinya. Termasuk ranjang empuk yang setia menemani malam-malamnya yang sepi tanpa belaian seorang wanita.

Jadi hanya Rukia satu-satunya gadis yang pernah dibawanya ke kamar setelah sekian lama puasa meneguk kenikmatan duniawi tersebut.

Tapi… jangan salah. Kurosaki muda itu sama sekali tak bermaksud mencuri kesempatan apalagi bertindak buru-buru untuk mengklaim tubuh Rukia-nya. Dia hanya ingin memanjakan gadis itu dan mengenalkan gairah seksual pada remaja polos ini. Tahap demi tahap akan diajarkan Ichigo.

Serta… hal yang terpenting adalah mencap ulang ruam kemerahan pada kulit mulus Rukia. Model manis itu kini adalah milik Ichigo. Jadi mana mungkin dia membiarkan tanda kepemilikan Grimmjow tetap menghiasi leher, sekitar tulang selangka hingga bahu si gadis. Begitu banyak pula! Jika ada kesempatan bertemu lagi, dia akan mengkuliti pemuda brengsek tersebut.

Namun dia tidak akan merebut mahkota kegadisan Rukia begitu saja.

Pagi masih bergulir. Matahari baru saja beranjak ke peraduannya. Dan sepasang insan manusia itu memadu kasih tanpa perlu memasang topeng atau prasangka.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

**(WARNING! EXPLISIT LIME AHEAD. SKIP TO END OF WARNING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ)**

.

"O…Nihh-chaannhh… ah… hh…" desah sebuah suara feminin tak kala pemilik suara itu digempur oleh bibir tipis yang bermain-main di leher angsanya.

Dirinya tak mengerti kenapa ada bercak merah terlukiskan di sepanjang tiang kerongkongannya namun apa yang kini dilakukan Ichigo membuatnya menduga kalau seperti inilah cara seseorang menginggalkan cap tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, pikiran itu melayang entah ke mana.

Sensasi yang membakar di sepanjang nadinya itu sungguh baru baginya. Dan menyiksa. Entah darimana asalnya dia bisa mengeluarkan suara rintihan tersendat seperti ini. Atau mengapa meskipun paru-parunya telah berupaya meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, nafasnya tetap terputus-putus.

"A-ahh! AH!" jeritnya tertahan ketika sekali lagi sebuah gigitan manis merangsang syarafnya untuk bereaksi. Kemudian bagian yang barusan dianiaya tersebut dijilat sayang oleh Ichigo.

Rukia betul-betul tidak paham! Gelenyar yang mengobrak-abrik seluruh kinerja otaknya bersekongkol dengan kabut yang menutupi kesadarannya. Ini membuat dirinya hanya dapat pasrah pada serangan yang dilancarkan pria berambut orange di atasnya itu.

Fotografer ternama tersebut tahu jelas pengalaman Rukia dalam kegiatan erotis ini ialah nol. Tapi bohong besar jika itu tidak membuat rasa bangganya setinggi awang-awang. Gairah kelelakiannya meledak-ledak saat gadis yang dicintainya ini hanya tergolek tak berdaya sambil melenguh nikmat. Kedua telapak mungilnya hanya mampu mengcengkram kemeja Ichigo hingga kusut.

Gadis itu hanya dapat merasakan bibir Ichigo berkutat dengan cumbuan, hisapan, jilatan maupun gigitan di kulit porselennya. Apa yang tidak Rukia tahu adalah bahwa sesungguhnya pemuda rupawan tersebut menambah jumlah _kissmark_ di lehernya selain menghapus jejak Grimmjow dan menggantinya dengan buatannya. Kenakalannya itu justru membuat rona merah ini memenuhi hampir sekujur leher sang model. Rangsangan sengaja dihantarkan pada zona erogen wanita yang secara lengkap terdapat di dalam kamus hidup pria itu. Mencari-cari di daerah mana gadisnya lebih sensitif. Telinga? Dagu? Leher?

Lalu dengan menyisikan sebagian memorinya, Ichigo mencatat hanya dengan mengandalkan ingatan. Saat-saat di mana lidahnya membasahi cuping telinga remaja mungil itu maka Rukia akan mendesis rendah. Atau ketika dia menggigit pangkal pertemuan antara leher dan pundak si gadis, dia akan memperkuat genggamannya seraya melenguh keras.

Tangan besar Ichigo juga tak tinggal diam. Dari mengelus lengan kurus Rukia, turun mengikuti lekuk ramping seperti bodi biola khas kaum feminim. Kemudian naik meremas dada mungil gadisnya, mengundang suara erangan keluar dari bibir basah itu.

Gaun berwarna pastel yang menempel di badan Rukia tak sanggup mempertahankan posisinya kala Ichigo dengan mahir menarik tali tipis di bahunya. Memperlihatkan bra putih polos dengan sedikit renda di pinggirnya. Sungguh cantik tubuh mungil itu bagi pandangan pria yang memujanya tersebut.

Bagian atas gundukan kembar itu dikecup hangat oleh Ichigo. Rukia pun menyadari tubuh bagian atasnya mulai terekspos sehingga tangannya merambat ke mahkota jingga si pria. Menggenggam surai lembut ini tanpa mengetahui harus menjauhkan bibir kelaparan tersebut atau menenggelamkan wajah tampan itu. Karena sungguh, fantastis sekali lidah itu membawa sang gadis melayang jauh menuju langit ke sembilan.

"Ah! AHH! Ohh… ah! Ni-channhhh… hh ah!"

Tanpa perlu bersusah payah, penghalang kecil itu dilepaskan. Kini Ichigo bisa menikmati payudara polos gadisnya, termasuk puting menggemaskan yang sangat memikat tersebut.

"Rukiahh…" bisik Ichigo sebelum mengulum mutiara pink itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"ANG! AAH!" pekik gadis bermata cantik ini saat sensasi basah nan lembut itu menyapa gumpalan penuh syaraf sensitif yang merangsang tubuh ringkihnya.

Otot tak bertulang milik Kurosaki muda tersebut memilintir, menyesap sari yang mampu didapatkannya. Terlebih melodi yang mengalun ke telinganya membakar nafsunya menjadi semakin membara.

Kali ini telapak raksasa Ichigo merayap di paha mulus Rukia yang belum terjamah siapa pun juga. Mengelus kulit sehalus sutra tersebut. Perlahan masuk ke antara celahnya. Mencapai bagian tersakral dari seorang wanita. Meskipun terselubung material tipis yang sudah basah, tak menghalangi digit jemari si pemuda untuk membelai harta karun surgawi tersebut hingga aroma sang gadis menguar di udara. Sementara tangan yang bebas meremas dada yang terabaikan karena mulutnya sibuk dengan kembarannya.

"Oh-ohh… Nihhh-ah! Chhaanhh!" panggil Rukia di antara sesak nafasnya yang tak berkesudahan. Gaun yang ia gunakan melengser ke perut ratanya. Seakan tak puas hanya mengubah tata letak si kain, pakaian berbahan satin tersebut ditanggalkan Ichigo turun melewati kaki jenjang remaja manis ini.

Tak cukup bagi pemilik tangan kekar ini, segera menyusul kain segitiga tak bersalah tersebut disingkirkan agar jemarinya dapat menyentuh bagian terintim Rukia yang tak terlindung lagi. Kini tak sehelai benang pun menutupi keindahan seorang Kuchiki Rukia di mata Ichigo.

Sensasi basah segera menyambutnya—dan rasa menggelitik karena bulu pubis gadisnya—, memompa gemuruh hebat di sepanjang nadi Ichigo. Selain itu, jerit desahan yang dilantunkan Rukia seolah menyempurnakan orkestra erotis yang selama ini hanya menjadi fantasinya.

"HYAAH! AAHHH! AH-AHH!" tangis Rukia yang membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Bukan tangis sedih atau tangis bahagia. Tapi karena kenikmatan yang diberikan pria yang dicintainya ini. Tangis yang sering dikumandangkan para wanita di atas ranjang peraduan.

Sementara dua belah bibir tipis Ichigo berganti posisi ke gundukan yang belum sempat dimanjakan oleh cumbuannya, ibu jarinya mulai berkenalan dengan klitoris gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Anak-anak jarinya yang lain bersinggungan dengan labia hangat milik Rukia. Perlahan tapi pasti, si tengah mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam liang sempit yang tidak pernah dimasuki benda apapun sebelumnya. Mula-mula hanya ujungnya, lalu ditarik kembali, dimasukkan lagi hampir setengah namun dibawanya melesak keluar. Hingga akhirnya seluruh digit itu ditenggelamkan dengan sukses untuk merasakan otot-otot disekelilingnya berkontraksi karena kedatangan tamu mendadak ini.

Tangis Rukia makin pecah. Menggema ke penjuru mata angin dinding kamar. Gerakan memompa di goa sempitnya mengalirkan sengatan listrik mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ke ubun-ubun. Punggung si gadis melengkung seperti busur, secara tak langsung memberikan porsi lebih payudaranya pada Ichigo.

Helai anak rambut kelam Rukia menempel ke sekitar wajah dan tengkuknya karena peluh. Begitu pula dengan surai jabrik sang pemuda yang tak lagi berdiri tegak. Melepaskan mahkota orange Ichigo yang basah, gadis bertubuh polos ini berganti menyiksa sprei coklat tua yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan intim dua anak manusia tersebut.

Kepala jeruk itu meneruskan perjalanan menuju surga duniawinya, sementara bibir dan lidahnya masih aktif menggempur permukaan kulit Rukia. Perut, pusar, tulang pinggul dan pinggang dikecup mesra oleh Ichigo.

Hingga akhirnya… daerah terinti sang gadis ditelusuri oleh lidah serta bibir kekasihnya. Gila! Harum mewangi yang menguar dari tempat sakral tersebut sungguh memabukkan. Ichigo bahkan sudah kecanduan menghirup bau itu.

Mulut Ichigo menggantikan jempolnya untuk memanjakan coral merah muda yang berdenyut kencang, merengek untuk dipuaskan. Sementara jari sulungnya mengikuti si tengah menjebloskan diri dalam lubang berlendir yang amat menggoda bagi kaum laki-laki sepertinya. Kemudian diseret keluar hanya untuk memompa ke dalam lebih ganas lagi.

Tak perlu dipertanyakan betapa kerasnya Rukia memekik dan melenguh nikmat. Gelombang gairah itu sepenuhnya telah menenggelamkan pikirannya. Gadis itu seolah makhluk asing di dunia yang tidak mengetahui apapun kecuali sosok yang mencintainya tersebut.

Seperti jepitan, bibir Ichigo mengapit klitoris gadisnya lalu menarik-narik titik pusat syaraf itu dengan gemas. Terkadang digigit lemah lalu dihisap seperti permen coklat yang luar biasa enaknya.

Meski enggan, jemari Ichigo keluar dari persembunyiannya. Cairan yang membasahi kedua jemarinya diemut sampai bersih terlebih dahulu oleh mulut rakus pemuda bermata tajam ini baru si lidah segera menyapukan dirinya di sepanjang labia Rukia yang sangat becek. Dua kali. Lalu pria yang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkapnya berhenti menghitung setelah jilatan ke enam. Mencicipi sari kepuasan yang dihasilkan kekasihnya.

Dengan dua ibu jarinya, pemuda Casanova ini melebarkan pintu masuk goa hangat Rukia, membiarkan organ tak bertulang miliknya menyusup masuk seperti pencuri nakal ke dalam vagina basah itu. Perpaduan yang sama-sama lengket, berlendir dan berwarna merah jambu. Ichigo mempermainkan lidahnya di dalam liang sempit ini, memerintahkan otot kenyal miliknya bergerak bebas atau berakrobatik sesukanya.

"AH! O-AH! AH-AHH! NIHHH~! ANGHH!" Rukia bahkan tidak sanggup melafalkan satu kata—panggilan _Onii-chan_—dengan sukses tanpa disela desahan melengking. Gadis itu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Cahaya putih itu merasuk penglihatannya yang sedari tadi berkabut. Bermaksud menyeret seluruh kedasarannya ke dasar atau menjatuhkannya dari tebing tinggi setelah Ichigo menghantarkannya ke ujung puncak kenikmatan.

Kurosaki yang memang lebih berpengalaman jelas tahu gejala yang dialami kekasihnya. Dengan cekatan, satu tangannya menuju klitoris sang gadis dan memelintirnya sementara tangan yang lain melesak lalu meremas lembut salah satu payudara Rukia.

Tak sanggup lagi. Rukia merasa ada sesuatu yang meledak dari dalam tubuhnya. Entah apa. Dan dia hanya mampu menyuarakan sensasi yang dirasakannya dengan jerit desah yang panjang. Melekukkan tulang punggungnya menjadi curva parabola. Dan nyaris merobek sprei malang yang digenggamnya sekuat tenaga.

Layaknya orang yang tersesat di padang gurun, kehausan setengah mati dan baru menemukan oase segar, Ichigo meneguk semua cairan klimaks Rukia tanpa menyia-nyiakan setetes pun. Bahkan dengan rakus, pria berambut orange tersebut menjilat sisa-sisa substansi bening itu.

Kini si gadis terengah. Menuntut oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam rongga pernafasannya. Jantungnya juga berdentum lebih cepat, memompa darahnya berdesir ke seluruh nadinya. Dia butuh waktu untuk mengumpulan kembali kesadarannya.

Kemudian kristal violetnya melirik ke wajah Ichigo, bibirnya mengkilap basah karena baru saja menyesap sari manis gadisnya. Namun dengan punggung tangannya, si pria mengelap bersih mulutnya sebelum memberikan kecupan perpisahan pada mutiara kecil di daerah intim Rukia. Meninggalkan kembang yang nampak baru merekah karena perlakuannya. Melanjutkan cumbuannya naik melalui perut, dada, leher, dagu, pipi, kening, pelupuk mata serta mengakhirinya di bibir menggoda kekasihnya.

Rukia memejamkan matanya sembari membalas ciuman lembut tersebut. Tidak mengindahkan kondisinya yang terekspos sepenuhnya.

Mengakhiri pagutan mereka, Ichigo menyapukan bibirnya di pipi sang gadis. Sampai di telinga Rukia, pemuda tampan itu berbisik, memanggil nama kekasihnya, "Rukiaahhh…"

"Mnhh…" gumam pemilik bola mata cantik tersebut sebagai jawaban. Pelupuk matanya masih terpejam.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi," cengir si pemuda membelokkan suasana indah tadi sepenuhnya. Seolah baru ditampar kenyataan, iris ungu kelabu sang gadis membelalak lebar lalu menatap tak percaya pada _Onii-chan_nya. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan pipinya bersemu.

"E-eng… Iya! A-a-aku… mandi dulu!" demi melarikan diri dari situasinya yang memalukan, Rukia segera ambil langkah seribu sembari menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Meski kakinya sempat oleng karena lututnya lemas, dipaksakan langkahnya menuju pintu kamar mandi di salah satu dinding kamar. Setelah sukses berada di dalam, lempeng daun pintu tersebut ditutup cepat-cepat, tidak sengaja membantingnya.

Ichigo terkekeh melihat gadis-nya berlari terbirit-birit seperti maling yang dikejar anjing gila. Kemudian dia berteriak di balik dinding, "Rukia, kuambilkan baju ganti untukmu, ya?"

Gadis itu merutuk kebodohannya sendiri yang masuk ke ruangan bebersih ini tanpa membawa perlengkapan mandinya. Dengan menahan malu, Rukia balas menjawab, "Iya, terima kasih, _Onii-chan_!"

Kemudian Ichigo bangkit dari ranjang. Langkah gontainya dibawa menuju luar kamar. Sesungguhnya, dia sengaja membuat Rukia segera menjauh darinya. Sedari tadi bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah membengkak dan tersiksa. Jika dia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama kekasihnya, dia tidak yakin tetap bisa mengendalikan diri.

Seperti keputusan awalnya, dia membiarkan gadis itu merasakan kepuasan duniawi yang diperkenalkan oleh Ichigo. Namun dia tidak akan melampiaskan nafsunya begitu saja. Masih ada waktu. Mereka sudah bersama. Dan kejadian pagi ini akan membekas dalam benak mereka berdua. Meski mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hal itu sudah terjadi. Dan bagi kedua insan tersebut… kebersamaan mereka tadi tetap terasa amat indah.

Ini adalah hari terindah bagi Ichigo. Dan tentunya Rukia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sebelumnya… tonjolan di celananya ini harus dibereskan terlebih dahulu.

Tak terlintas di benaknya bahwa Rukia berpikir untuk membuat lubang di kamar mandi untuk bersembunyi saking malunya.

.

**(END OF WARNING)**

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Setelah kegiatan penuh romantisme itu—dan kejadian memalukan setelahnya—, mereka berdua kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan baju baru dan bersih. Rukia kini bisa bebas bersandar pada bahu orang yang sudah dianggapnya lebih dari apapun ini. Ichigo juga demikian, merangkul pundak kecil gadisnya dengan penuh kemesraan.

Ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidup Rukia, bahkan mengalahkan rasa senang dan harunya ketika bertemu dengan kakak kandungnya. Tidak pernah gadis itu membayangkan akan ada hari seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Dia sudah terlalu lama menyerah dengan kisah cintanya yang sangat beresiko tersebut. Karena segalanya bisa menjadi bumerang untuknya dan untuk Ichigo.

"_Onii-chan_…" panggil Rukia.

"Hmm?" Ichigo terlalu asyik memainkan helai-helai hitam milik gadis itu.

"Terima kasih…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Terima kasih, _Onii-chan_ mau membalas perasaanku. Terima kasih… _Onii-chan_ mau berkorban untukku, dan terima kasih―"

"Tidak apa-apa," sergah Ichigo memotong ungkapan terima kasih yang tidak semestinya tersebut. "Jangan sungkan padaku lagi, hm? Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Karena kau… sudah mau mencintaiku."

Kini cokelat madu dan ungu kelabu itu saling bertatapan, intens dan begitu lama.

Wajah Rukia kembali bersemu ketika si pemuda mengelus pipi putih yang sudah kemerahan itu. Cantik sekali…

Ichigo mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada raut manis nan menggoda ini. Mengerti akan hal itu, Rukia memejamkan matanya pelan. Menunggu hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

TING TONG.

Rukia terlonjak kaget, sama halnya dengan Ichigo. Berkat bunyi denting klasik tersebut momen bagus itu malah buyar sekarang. Bagus sekali!

Model yang sedang naik daun ini langsung salah tingkah dan menjauh sedikit dari kekasihnya. Berinisiatif membukakan pintu untuk tamu tak diundang tersebut.

Tentu saja sang fotografer tampan langsung merutuk dalam hatinya. Kalau itu Ishida, bersiap-siap saja hidungnya digilas sampai gepeng!

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu pagi kalian?"

"_Nii-san_?!" sambut Rukia girang.

Tentu saja Ichigo terkejut setengah mati. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pria berkulit pucat ini akan datang ke apartemennya.

Si tuan rumah menyilakan pria berambut hitam itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Rukia juga ikut mengiringinya. Karena Ichigo pikir tamu dadakannya tersebut mungkin saja ingin bertemu dengan Rukia, maka ditinggalkannya dua orang itu di ruang tamunya dan undur diri sembari menawarkan untuk membuat minum sebagai teman mengobrol.

"_Nii-san_… tahu darimana aku tinggal di sini?" kata Rukia canggung setelah pria yang tinggal bersamanya menghilang menuju dapur. Entahlah, sikap Ichigo tadi terkesan agak canggung dan… terlihat begitu segan. Gadis itu tidak mengerti semua ini. Bagaimana Ulquiorra tahu tempat tinggalnya dan kenapa _Onii-chan_ bersikap begitu?

"Sebenarnya, aku pernah mengunjungimu di sini, tapi waktu itu kau sakit. Sekarang sudah lebih baik?"

"Waktu aku sakit? Jadi… _Nii-san_ tahu aku tinggal dengan… _Onii-chan_?" selidik Rukia ragu.

"Ya, begitulah kira-kira…"

"Apa… _Nii-san_ memberitahukannya pada… _Nii-sama_?" sekarang Rukia berubah gugup bukan main. Pasti akan jadi masalah kalau Byakuya tahu adik perempuannya tinggal dengan seorang pria dan… pasti _Nii-sama_nya akan marah karena sang adik sempat berbohong padanya waktu itu mengenai tempat tinggalnya. Padahal… Rukia baru saja…

"Tidak. _Nii-san_ tidak tahu. Kau tenang saja. Rahasia-mu aman bersamaku," ujar Ulquiorra lembut.

Rukia langsung mendesah lega. Syukurlah…

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah sekali," kata Ulquiorra agak khawatir. Ditelusurinya mulai dari wajah, blus _turtleneck_—mendekati musim panas begini?—hingga rok rimpel bermotif bunga sederhana yang dikenakan gadis dihadapannya tersebut.

Gawat… apa belum hilang karena kejadian tadi?

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_. Ini…" gantung Rukia karena tidak tahu harus beralasan apa.

Pemuda beriris emerald itu mengangguk-angguk, "Baguslah kau sudah lebih baik. Aku jadi sedikit lega. Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang, bukan?"

Kemudian Ichigo muncul dari balik bilik dapur membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas minuman. "Ah, ini kopi seadanya. Rukia, ini susu hangat untukmu," Ichigo menyodorkan cangkir dengan asap putih membumbung kepada gadis-nya. Dirinya memilih duduk di _loveseat_ yang terpisah dari sofa yang ditempati dua _public figure_ yang sebelas dua belas penampilannya itu.

"Ah, terima kasih, Onii-chan," balas Rukia tersenyum manis seraya menyambut mug berisi minuman kesukaannya. Menyeruputnya sedikit lalu kembali menatap Ulquiorra. "Eh… Maksud… _Nii-san_ tadi…"

Penyanyi minim ekspresi itu meletakkan cangkir kopi yang baru dinikmatinya di atas meja. "Aku sudah melihat beritanya pagi ini. Selamat ya, Rukia."

'Hanya Rukia?' batin Ichigo merasa tidak dianggap sama sekali oleh pemuda cool tersebut. Bahkan sedikit ungkapan terima kasih sudah membuat minuman untuknya pun tidak ada. Rautnya agak meringis, cairan hitam pekat yang dicicipinya pun jadi terasa tidak enak lagi. Sejatinya, Ulquiorra hanya baik pada Rukia saja.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia memang sedikit malu. Tapi dia tidak menyangkalnya. Bahwa sekarang… dia sangat bahagia.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Rukia sempat melihat kedua kakak laki-lakinya tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu, sepertinya Ulquiorra bermaksud menyampaikan suatu pesan yang cukup penting. Kalau tidak kenapa mereka sengaja bicara jauh-jauhan darinya? Tapi gadis itu merasa tidak perlu mengetahui isi pembicaraan mereka. Toh, mungkin itu urusan antar lelaki.

Yang lebih penting, saat ini hari-hari Rukia terasa sangat menyenangkan. Mereka tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi.

Kini, setiap kali kekasihnya pulang ke apartemen, Rukia akan menyambutnya dan Ichigo akan memberikan kecupan di dahinya. Saat pergi juga begitu. Bahkan mereka mulai tidur satu ranjang. Tapi hanya sekedar saling mendekap saja. Terkadang dua sejoli ini bermesraan sedikit sebelum memejamkan mata. Ichigo masih menunggu waktu yang tepat. Selain itu, pria berwajah ganteng tersebut belum berani melakukan hal sejauh itu dengan Rukia.

Semuanya memang butuh proses. Apalagi menghadapi Rukia yang masih di bawah 20 tahun ini—salah-salah Ichigo bisa dituduh pedofil—. Tidak semuanya dapat berjalan dengan mulus. Apalagi si kacamata yang mulai merecoki berbagai urusan rekan kerjanya tersebut serta menyindirnya soal berita beberapa waktu lalu itu. Huh! Ichigo tak akan peduli lagi soal peringatan Ishida. Karena semua itu hanya berujung pada penderitaannya dan Rukia saja.

Tanpa terasa hari pemotretan pun tiba.

Hari di mana semua orang tahu hubungan sang fotografer dan modelnya ini sudah tiba. Ichigo tidak canggung lagi menggenggam tangan Rukia di sepanjang studio—bahkan terkesan sengaja memamerkan kemesraan mereka—. Kedua insan tersebut sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

Tapi ditunggu berapa lama pun, partner-nya kali ini tidak juga muncul. Padahal semua kru sudah menunggu hampir dua jam. Tidak biasanya pasangan pemotretannya itu bisa sengaret ini.

Karena tidak mungkin melanjutkannya jadi pemotretan hari itu dibatalkan.

Demikian pula selama tiga hari. Tentu saja semuanya ikut bingung. Sayang, Ichigo terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan pemotretan ini. Dia malah senang tidak melihat wajah sialan si model brengsek itu. Kalau mengingat kejadian saat menemukan Rukia di apartemen pria berambut biru tersebut, amarah langsung mendidih di kepalanya.

Tapi beda dengan Rukia.

Model mungil ini merasa tidak enak dan khawatir. Meski pemilik marga Jeaggerjaques itu sok dan menyebalkan, tapi pernah berapa kali Rukia memergoki kondisi Grimmjow tampak aneh.

"Lucia?" panggil seseorang yang tidak asing. "Bisa kita bicara? Kalau bisa… jangan sampai orang lain tahu," lanjut pria berambut coklat dengan janggut tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Rukia ingat kalau orang ini yang selalu ada di dekat Grimmjow. Tanpa banyak membantah, gadis itu menurut dan langsung mengikuti pria berambut gondrong itu.

Mereka bicara di tempat yang lumayan sepi. Sekarang perasaan Rukia betul-betul tidak enak.

"Ada apa?" tanya remaja bermata violet ini penasaran.

"Begini… Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Grimmjow. Sejak berita mengenai hubunganmu dan… fotografer itu, Grimmjow tidak bisa dihubungi dan tidak mau membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk siapapun. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Apa kau tahu… cara untuk menghubunginya?"

Sontak Rukia kaget mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud sama sekali mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi kelihatannya… memang ada yang salah dengan Grimmjow. Dan aku sudah kehabisan akal. Kalau kau tahu sesuatu, bisa tolong beritahukan padaku? Aku khawatir padanya. Tapi jangan sampai masalah ini menjadi bebanmu. Aku hanya ingin membagi informasi saja. Dan tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun mengenai keadaan Grimmjow yang sekarang. Ini bisa jadi masalah untuk masa depannya nanti."

Bagaimana mungkin tidak jadi beban untuk Rukia? Mustahil gadis itu tidak memikirkannya.

Apa yang… terjadi…?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Susah payah Rukia mencari alamat pria berambut biru itu. Dia bahkan harus beralasan pergi dengan Rangiku untuk bisa ke sini sendiri. Gadis bermahkota kelam ini tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana kalau sang fotografer sampai tahu dia masih berhubungan dengan Grimmjow. Sebenarnya gadis bermata besar tersebut tahu kalau Ichigo tidak suka dengan model papan atas itu sejak rekayasa hubungan mereka berdua dimulai. Makanya, kalau ketahuan _Onii-chan_, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Rukia tiba di sebuah gedung apartemen tinggi dengan dinding kacanya yang mengkilap. Gadis itu memang pernah ke sini, tapi dia juga tidak ingat jalannya.

Walau ragu, tapi Rukia telah membulatkan tekad. Dia sudah terlalu khawatir sekarang. Jadi dia ingin sesegera mungkin memastikan keadaan pemuda beringasan tersebut.

Akhirnya remaja mungil ini berdiri di depan pintu tempat tinggal Grimmjow.

Rukia mulai membunyikan bel. Respon, nihil. Dilanjut menggedor pintu apartemen itu. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Apa-apaan orang ini?

"HEII! PRIA SANGAR! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG!" teriak Rukia keras-keras. Tidak takut mengganggu para tetangga?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Sudah berapa lama Grimmjow mengabaikan semua panggilan dari managernya? Jujur saja, dia tidak peduli. Hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam apartemennya tanpa melakukan apapun. Mungkin baiknya, dia memilih mati sekarang. Itu lebih baik. Sejak dulu, memang tidak ada yang pernah peduli padanya. Bahkan ketika dia masih kecil. Tidak pernah ada yang peduli. Semua yang Grimmjow sayangi selalu pergi meninggalkannya. Dunia memang kejam.

Apapun yang diinginkan Grimmjow, selalu saja tidak dapat dia dapatkan. Rasa kecewa yang bertumpuk selama bertahun-tahun rasanya sudah cukup membuat pria berambut biru itu memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Karena ini… memang bukan masalah yang mudah. Semua orang hanya tahu dia adalah pria bermasalah yang terkenal. Tapi tidak ada yang memahami apa yang membuatnya jadi begini menyedihkan. Sesungguhnya alasan apa yang membuat Grimmjow jadi seperti ini?

Meski dia berusaha bertindak egois sekalipun… tetap tidak bisa.

Pagi ini, kembali terdengar suara bel dan gedoran yang cukup kuat di luar sana. Tak mengindahkannya, Grimmjow hanya berbaring di lantai tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan dirinya tidak juga mandi dan bercukur. Makan saja malas. Saat ini apartemennya berantakan dengan berpuluh-puluh botol minuman keras yang berserakan.

Ahh… mengganggu sekali. Pasti lagi-lagi Starrk yang merecokinya pagi-pagi begini. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini managernya itu terus mengganggunya. Menyebalkan sekali!

"HEII! PRIA SANGAR! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG!"

Seketika itu juga Grimmjow terlonjak kaget.

Suara itu…

Suara itu…

Itu…

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Seakan itu adalah cahaya harapan yang dinantinya selama ini. Grimmjow tersenyum penuh bahagia, bangkit dan segera berlari menuju pintu apartemennya. Bermaksud ingin memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan.

Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas! Sangat jelas.

Sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi Grimmjow akan segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan―

Gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba tepat di depan pintu. Tangannya yang memegang kenop langsung terkulai lemah.

Tidak. Ini tidak benar.

Gadis itu sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Apapun yang dilakukannya selama ini nyatanya tidak sanggup membuat si gadis berpaling padanya. Grimmjow harus menyingkirkan bayangan remaja berparas manis tersebut dari benaknya. Memikirkannya hanya akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian model mungil itu. Tidak ada, kecuali… mati.

"Hei! Aku tahu kau di dalam! Cepat buka atau aku akan berteriak sekarang!"

Bukankah dia sudah berteriak?

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam batin pemuda bersurai sewarna langit ini, saling baku hantam dengan begitu kuat. Hatinya menginginkan gadis itu sekarang, tapi egonya menolak keras untuk disakiti kala bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Akhirnya Grimmjow pasrah. Keinginan untuk melihat mata cantik itu sekali lagi mengalahkan segalanya. Dia membuka pintu serta membiarkan sang gadis melotot ke arahnya kemudian menghentakkan sepatunya masuk ke dalam apartemen Grimmjow. Mungkin masih sedikit kesal karena harus bersikap seperti makhluk purba dengan mengetuk pintu dengan tidak halus.

"Kau… apa yang terjadi padamu?" lirihnya. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat begitu khawatir dan cemas.

"Apa pedulimu? Pergilah," perintah Grimmjow.

"Apa yang terjadi? Semua orang khawatir padamu. Apa kau sakit lagi? Sudah ke rumah sakit―"

"KUBILANG PERGI SEKARANG, PRINCESS!"

Rukia tersentak saat pria itu meneriakinya sedemikian keras. Suara bentakan itu bukan main-main. Grimmjow terlihat… marah…?

Pemilik iris _azure_ tersebut mencengkeram kuat kaos depannya yang kotor dan nafasnya tersengal hebat. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Dia tidak sanggup berdiri. Karena itu dirinya ambruk begitu saja di pelukan gadis mungil ini. Dengan gerak reflek pula, Rukia mencoba menahan tubuh besar itu dengan tangan kecilnya. Alhasil, keduanya terjerembab ke lantai. Yah, memang mustahil badan semut sepertinya mau memeganggi tubuh raksasa seperti Grimmjow.

"Hei! Hei! Ada apa denganmu?!" pekik Rukia panik.

"Diam… jangan berteriak. Semua orang… bisa menemukanmu…" bisik Grimmjow.

Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena itu sekali lagi dia berusaha bangkit. Kemudian memapah Grimmjow menuju kamarnya. Apalagi suasana apartemen ini sangat buruk. Sampah dan botol bir menghiasi setiap senti lantainya. Terlebih saat mereka berdua jatuh, satu-dua pecahan beling hampir melukainya.

"Pergilah sebelum aku berbuat kasar padamu!" desis Grimmjow setelah Rukia membaringkannya di atas kasur.

"Tapi… kau…"

"Tempatmu bukan di sini. Cepat pergi!" perintah Grimmjow.

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi denganmu," tentang Rukia.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa denganku setelah apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" bentak Grimmjow lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah sakit dulu. Aku akan mengantar―"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA PERASAANKU?!"

Sekali lagi gadis itu terkejut mendapati dirinya dibentak berkali-kali, sampai-sampai mata besarnya berkaca-kaca. Tapi Rukia tidak tega meninggalkan orang ini…

"Kenapa semua yang kuinginkan tidak pernah kudapatkan? Kenapa semua yang kusayangi tidak pernah kumiliki? Apa kau tahu sakitnya perasaan seperti itu?" racau pemuda yang terlihat serapuh ranting pohon yang diterpa badai kencang ini. Ke mana dirinya yang selalu sombong dan membanggakan dirinya sendiri itu?

"Kau tahu? Tak ada seorangpun yang sudi untuk tetap berada di sisiku, bahkan Ibuku sendiri. Wanita egois yang seenaknya hamil dan melahirkan tanpa mengetahui siapa ayah dari anak itu. Lalu terpikat pada seorang bajingan yang hanya tahu mabuk-mabukan, menghamburkan uang untuk bir dan narkoba, bermain wanita di belakang istrinya… atau memukul dan melakukan kekerasan pada anak kecil yang lemah. Dan kau tahu? Anak kecil lemah, tak berdaya, payah dan tak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya itu adalah… aku. Aku…"

Kali ini air mata Rukia benar-benar tumpah.

"Saat aku baru bisa merangkak, wanita itu sekali lagi melakukan tindakan egois. Dia pergi. Meninggalkanku dengan si ayah bajingan hanya untuk disiksa setiap harinya. Dia sama sekali tak mau bekerja. Yang ada aku disewakan pada pengemis di jalan agar dia bisa mendapat segenggam uang, dan tak sepeser pun dia gunakan untuk menafkahiku. Makananku sehari-hari hanya kue yang diberikan saat aku 'bekerja', selain itu… tak ada," sang pencerita menggeleng. Mengenang saat-saat kelam di hidupnya. Kisah tentang Ibunya yang mencampakkan Grimmjow kecil menarik sebuah ingatan kecil di otak Rukia ketika pemuda ringkih itu tak sadarkan diri. Yah… saat Grimmjow memanggil-manggil Ibunya. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia pasti ingin menemui wanita itu lagi.

"Saat aku tak tahan lagi… aku kabur. Waktu itu aku berumur 6 tahun. Hidup di jalanan memang tak lebih baik, tapi aku berusaha bertahan. Jika terdesak, aku akan lari sekencang-kencangnya. Hingga suatu kali… aku tertangkap. Bukan polisi. Mereka… mereka… _Yakuza_."

Rukia membekap mulutnya mendengar kalimat barusan. Tak percaya pemuda di hadapannya harus berurusan dengan mafia saat umurnya masih begitu belia.

"Mereka menganggap aku punya potensi. Aku diizinkan tinggal dan dibekali dengan keterampilan yang diperlukan. Saat aku beranjak remaja, semua mengakui aku memiliki tampang yang menjual. Akhirnya bos membantuku masuk ke dunia hiburan. Dan aku sukses. Aku menjadi perantara mereka. Tempat ini adalah ladang besar, banyak orang yang ingin merasa lebih baik untuk sesaat. Meski menyesatkan," kali ini Grimmjow menatap dalam violet kelam yang basah di depannya. Ada makna yang tersirat di sana.

"Kau tahu? 'Obat'? Narkotika, ganja, heroin…"

Rukia hanya mengangguk sekali. Kristal bening di pelupuk matanya masih menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Dan kau tahu hal yang paling ironis? Sebenci apapun aku pada bajingan rendah yang kusebut 'ayah' itu, akhirnya aku sama saja dengannya. Setiap hari hanya mabuk dan minum bir. Menghancurkan apartemenku sendiri. Dan… dan aku pecandu. Sakit yang kuderita sekarang ini adalah hasil perbuatanku sendiri. Tubuhku sudah hancur… aku sudah hancur…" isak tangis mengiringi akhir kisahnya yang gelap. Seorang Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques menumpahkan air matanya di hadapan seorang gadis.

Astaga, Rukia sungguh tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Grimmjow memiliki masa lalu sesuram itu. Pantas saja selama ini sikapnya begitu. Rupanya dia… dia…

"Dan kenapa… aku tidak bertemu denganmu lebih dulu? Kalau kita bertemu sejak dulu… kalau aku bertemu denganmu sebelum si brengsek itu… pasti hidupku tidak sehancur ini..."

Bibir Rukia bergetar hebat. Betapa malangnya pria ini. Dia telah menelanjangi dirinya sendiri di hadapan si gadis. Tidak ada lagi kepalsuan atau salah sangka. Semuanya telah diperlihatkan. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tega…

"Kenapa _Princess_… kenapa kau tidak datang ke dalam hidupku lebih dulu?" lirih Grimmjow seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kini pria itu sudah duduk di kasurnya, berhadapan dengan Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung di sana.

"Bolehkah aku… mendapatkanmu? Aku ingin… mengubah hidupku hanya untukmu. Hanya untukmu… _Princess_… kalau kau ada di sisiku… aku bisa melakukan apapun. Apapun…" sumpah pemuda tersebut, mengemis cinta pada seorang gadis yang kini bercucuran air mata demi dirinya.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Butuh bujuk rayu yang cukup lama untuk menyakinkan Grimmjow agar Rukia bisa pulang ke tempat tinggalnya dengan Ichigo sementara. Gadis itu berjanji akan menengokinya lagi esok hari. Matahari sudah lama tenggelam ke ujung barat, dan malam pun tiba, tidak mungkin dia tidak pulang ke apartemennya terlebih dahulu. Bisa-bisa Ichigo menuntut pihak kepolisian untuk mencarinya ke seluruh pelosok Tokyo. Terlebih gadis itu sengaja mematikan ponselnya.

Setelah membersihkan apartemen Grimmjow seadanya dan memasakkan sesuatu yang lebih bergizi untuk dimakan, remaja imut tersebut pamit pulang dengan pesan agar pria yang sedang tidak enak badan itu menghabiskan buburnya.

Klek!

Suara pintu terbuka menandakan kepulangan Rukia yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh kekasihnya yang kini tengah terduduk di sofa. Mimiknya agak tegang dan resah.

"Ah… O-Onii-chan?" panggil Rukia gugup. Mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu justru menambah rasa was-was Ichigo. Gadis itu memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan dia ragu untuk mengorek keterangan model yang sedang naik daun tersebut.

"Rukia."

Perlahan, pria bersurai jabrik ini bangkit dari tempat bersandarnya yang sesungguhnya nyaman tapi tidak dengan batinnya. Entah kenapa, dia tidak berani menatap wajah Rukia. Gadis itu pasti ketakutan sekarang. Sejak dulu, remaja polos itu tidak pandai berbohong. Jadi, saat ini ekspresinya tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang ingin dilihat oleh Ichigo.

Namun dia juga tidak ingin terjebak dalam ketidakpastian ini. Karena itu… dia akan bertanya.

"Tadi Rangiku menelpon…"

Rukia menahan nafas. Bola matanya yang besar membulat sempurna.

"… dan dia menanyaimu," sambung Ichigo mempertemukan dua iris beda warna milik sepasang insan yang seharusnya saling mencintai itu. Tapi sekarang seolah ada lautan luas membentang yang memisahkan perasaan mereka.

"Kau tidak pergi bersamanya."

'_Kau membohongiku_.' Kalimat tersebut bisa jadi tidak disebutkan oleh Ichigo lantaran itu adalah tuduhan yang kejam, meski itu kenyataannya. Tapi justru bergema kuat dalam benak mereka masing-masing.

Rukia menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sembab dan tanpa bisa dikendalikan cairan bening kembali tumpah dari kantung matanya.

"Ma-maaf…" hanya itu yang mampu diutarakan Rukia.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat. Meskipun gadis itu tidak jujur padanya, Rukia pasti punya alasan yang kuat. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat gadis yang dicintainya tersebut merasa tidak enak hati apalagi sampai menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu. Didekatinya si gadis yang menangis tersedu-sedu di depannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga tidak marah. Masalah ini tidak perlu kita bicarakan lagi, yah?" hibur Ichigo sembari mengelus mahkota hitam gadisnya dan membawa tubuh rapuh tersebut ke dalam dekapannya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak akan bertanya. Setiap orang pasti memiliki rahasia barang satu atau dua."

Padahal dalam lubuk hatinya Ichigo juga merasa gamang. Kata-kata yang digunakan untuk menenangkan Rukia ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri sejak beberapa jam yang lalu sambil menanti kedatangan sang kekasih hati.

Dalam kurungan lenggannya, Rukia menggeleng. Masih terisak, gadis itu berusaha menjelaskan, "Ti-ti-tida-k… seperti i-itu… a-ak-ku ti-dak be-berani bilang ka-karena takut _O-Onii-c-chan_ ma-ma-marah…"

"Shh… Aku tidak marah. Aku tidak marah, Rukia. Jangan menangis lagi," bujuk Ichigo halus mengayun-ayunkan tubuh remaja mungil tersebut, seperti sedang menidurkan anak bayi.

"_O-Onii-chan_ akan ma-marah… ka-kalau tahu ke-ke mana a-aku pergi…" keras Rukia masih terus berbicara.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Rukia. Sudahlah…"

Gumpalan resah bergemuruh dalam dada pemuda tampan itu. Entah kenapa, dia tidak ingin mengetahui tempat yang dikunjungi Rukia sampai malam begini. Perasaan Ichigo tidak enak. '_Jangan katakan_'… sanubarinya memohon. '_Tolong, jangan katakan apa pun'_.

"A-a-aku… p-pe-ergi ke-ke te-tempat G-Grim-jow…" Rukia sudah menyebutkan nama tabu tersebut. Dan kalimat tadi bahkan lebih sukar diucapkan karena tangisnya makin pecah. Gelisah sekali memikirkan kalau pria yang amat dicintainya ini akan mengamuk padanya lalu memutuskan hubungan mereka dan mengusirnya begitu saja.

Sedangkan Ichigo merasakan pilu merongrong hatinya. Dia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Rukia memang baik hati. Beberapa hari tidak ada kabar berita apapun dari model _playboy_ itu pastinya membuat gadisnya ini khawatir.

Kala melihat manajer Grimmjow mengajak gadis itu berbicara empat mata. Saat mendengar Rukia mengatakan dia akan pergi bersama Rangiku dangan nada terbata melalui telepon. Terakhir, ketika _supermodel_ yang menjadi alibi tersebut menghubunginya dan mempertanyaan keberadaan kekasihnya…

Semua petunjuk tersebut mengarahkan Ichigo pada kemungkinan yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya sedari tadi.

Pemilik marga Kurosaki itu mendesah. Tetap setia mendekap kekasih hatinya yang masih menitikkan air mata. Dengan jemari kokohnya, Ichigo mengangkat wajah sang gadis. Ungu kelabu bersirobok dengan coklat madu.

Tersenyum, Ichigo berucap, "Aku tida marah, Rukia. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa tinggal diam jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

Kontan gadis berambut kelam tersebut menatap Ichigo tak percaya. "T-ta-tapi aku—"

"Sst," potong Ichigo menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Rukia agar tak melanjutkan protesnya.

Perlahan, dan amat lembut pemuda bertubuh tegap itu menuntun gadisnya duduk di atas sofa. Lengan berototnya merangkul pundak Rukia, membiarkan gadis itu membasahi kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Kau memang terlalu baik hati. Kau tahu aku tak suka pada si _playboy_ itu, tapi kau mencemaskan kondisinya. Karena itu kau tidak berani jujur padaku kalau kau pergi membesuknya. Bukan begitu?" tebak Ichigo, tahu persis jalan pikiran sang gadis.

Rukia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lega mendapati _Onii-chan_nya begitu pengertian.

Ichigo menghapus jejak basah di pipi remaja berperawakan kecil tersebut dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian mengelus mahkota Rukia yang sehalus sutra.

"T-terima kasih…" bisik gadis bermata cantik ini penuh haru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal kau janji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Janji! Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, _Onii-chan_!" kata Rukia bersungguh-sungguh.

Ichigo kembali membelai surai hitam gadisnya. Membiarkan suasana damai ini menenangkan batin mereka.

Sayang kondisi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan pergi menemui Grimmjow lagi."

Perkataan Rukia tersebut sontak membekukan senyum Ichigo di tempat. Mencoba bersabar, fotografer wahid itu menjelaskan, "Rukia… kau sudah janji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Jadi jangan temui pria itu lagi."

Gadis manis tersebut mendadak bingung. "E-eh? Maksudku… aku janji untuk tidak berbohong lagi pada _Onii-chan_…"

Ah, sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman di sini.

"I-iya. Itu juga boleh. Tapi…" Ichigo memutar otak. Alisnya tambah berkerut dalam. "… Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak menemui si Jeaggerjaques itu lagi. Pergi sendirian seperti itu sangat berbahaya…"

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk kembali besok… dia sedang sakit, _Onii-chan_!" rengek Rukia.

Kurosaki muda ini tidak ingin membayangkan apa saja yang terjadi di antara Rukia dan Grimmjow, apalagi jika mereka hanya berdua saja. Namun dia tahu gadis itu mencintainya dengan segenap jiwanya. Dan sang gadis telah menjadi miliknya. Setidaknya, Ichigo percaya sepenuhnya pada ketulusan kekasihnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa percaya pada Grimmjow. Sama sekali tidak.

"Rukia, Rukia…" bujuk pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tahu kau berniat baik. Aku tahu! Tapi… kau terlalu polos, Rukia. Entah apa yang dikatakan si brengsek itu, tapi kau jangan mempercayainya!"

Ternganga, Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan mata bulatnya. "Di-dia sama sekali tidak seperti itu, _Onii-chan_! Dia… dia…" gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dia-Itu-Penipu! Dia sengaja cari gara-gara denganku dan memanfaatkanmu karena tahu aku menyayangimu! Hari ini kau pergi menemuinya, artinya kau sudah masuk perangkapnya. Mungkin masih belum terjadi apa-apa. Tapi siapa tahu apa yang terjadi nanti?! Karena itu aku melarangmu menemuinya lagi! Mengerti, Rukia?" kejar Ichigo menahan bahu Rukia yang terus menggeleng, menolak semua sugesti yang coba ditanamkan pemuda jeruk tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, Rukia menepis lengan kekasihnya. Tetes-tetes bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya sekali lagi. Padahal tadi dia sudah merasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Rukia!"

"Dia membutuhkanku, _Onii-chan_! Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkannya?!" pekik Rukia sembari berlari menuju pintu. Melarikan diri dari argumen tiada henti di mana kata sepakat mustahil tercapai di sini.

"Rukia! Tunggu!" susul Ichigo dengan langkah lebarnya, namun terlambat. Remaja berperawakan mungil itu lebih cepat dalam hal berlari. Pintu lift perlahan menutup.

Hal terakhir yang sempat ditangkap oleh iris amber Ichigo adalah Rukianya menangis, menatap pilu ke arahnya.

Dan pintu lift tertutup sempurna.

"RUKIA!"

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : chapter kali ini banyak pasang surut. Pas awal-awal bahagia, terus jatuh begitu dalam. Maaf, yah kalo terkesan klise dan dramatis! Saia perlu chapter begini untuk kemudian pelan-pelan menyingkirkan Grimmjow dan bisa maju ke final course dalam hubungan Ichiruki. Rencananya mau cepet sih, paling besok udah final arc Grimmjow. Tenang, ga bakal saia bikin mati kok. Grimm kan termasuk salah satu karakter favorit saia~

Update kali ini lebih telat karena chapter ini butuh banyak perombakan. Apalagi… ehem-ehem. Limenya. Yah, pembaca yang sudah menantikan lemon berpuas dengan ini dulu, yah! Pas Grimm udah cabut baru deh lemonnya jalan. Saia janji! Paling cepat 2 chap depan, paling lambat 4 chap lagi.

Untuk Hepta Py, Naruzhea AiChi, Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo, darries dan beby-chan, nah ini dia keputusan yang dibuat Ichigo, ichiruki jadian, deh. Buat Seo Shin Young, iya nih, kamu udah lama ga nongol. Eh… tenang, saia emang mau fokus ke kasus Grimm dulu baru byakun balik lagi. Dani Reykinawa, renji pastinya bakal saia hadirkan lagi, kok. Tapi sementara muncul di omake aja biar nampang. Soal Rukia ke amrik, itu cerita selanjutnya abis masalah grimm kelar. Gitu deh, chariot330. ntar pasti byakun muncul lagi, kok. Tenang aja. Terus Downoe, yah maaf kalo ceritanya kepanjangan ato nyebelin. Saia sih berharap bisa memperbaikinya. Tapi pendapat orang, kan berbeda-beda. Jadi saia hargai pendapat kamu dan saia berharap kamu bisa lebih menikmati cerita ini.

.

.

Omake : How To Be A Good Lover?

.

.

Apa sih yang membedakan 'pacar' dan 'kekasih'?

Usia mungkin? Status yang lebih resmi, dalam, intim atau dekat?

Rukia juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja ketika dia bertanya pada Ichigo apakah mulai sekarang mereka pacaran, pria jeruk itu malah menjawab, "Rukia, kau adalah kekasihku. Belahan jiwaku. Gadis terpenting dalam hidupku."

Dan sederet kalimat indah nan gombal yang bikin Rukia malu setengah mati. Tapi seneng juga, sih~

Bagi remaja seperti Rukia, kata 'pacar' lebih akrab di telinga. Meski tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal berpacaran, tapi saat sekolah di desa dulu ada beberapa temannya yang sibuk bermesraan dengan si doi.

Hanya saja kalau gadis itu berpikiran konsep 'pacar' dan 'kekasih' itu sama, sepertinya dia harus memperbaharui kamus bahasanya. Atau setidaknya, menyamakan kosakata 'kekasih' sama seperti Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Selamat pagi, _Onii-chan_. Hari ini aku buat _toast_ dan telur untuk sarapan. Sebentar lagi selesai, kok," sapa Rukia di suatu pagi. Sebelumnya gadis mungil tersebut baru bangun dari tempat tidur Ichigo. Baru lima menit si gadis meninggalkannya, ternyata kekasihnya sudah menyusul. 'Tumben bangunnya cepat,' benak Rukia membatin.

"Hmm…" gumam Ichigo segera mendekati gadisnya yang sibuk memanaskan minyak. Dengan licin, tangan besarnya melingkari pinggang remaja mungil itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"E-ehh?" gugup Rukia sembari Ichigo menghirup aroma lavender dari rambut kelam pujaan hatinya.

"Soalnya aku kesepian…" rajuk pemuda rupawan tersebut mengeratkan dekapannya dengan manja.

Nah, kalau sudah begini… Rukia suka mati kutu. Tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana, gadis itu pasrah diapa-apakan oleh kekasihnya.

Termasuk ciuman selamat pagi yang membuat Rukia melupakan telur gorengnya.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Suatu kali pasangan yang baru jadian itu pergi ke butik… pakaian dalam.

"Kita mau beli apa di sini?" tanya Rukia gugup menyelidik seluruh bagian toko tersebut, berharap menemukan benda lain selain… selain apapun yang dipajang di sini! _Kami-sama_! Gadis itu berani bersumpah semua kain-kain itu terlalu terbuka dan berani!

"_Lingerie_," jawab Ichigo enteng.

"_Ling_-apa?" bingung si gadis dengan kata asing tersebut. Bahasa Inggris, mungkin?

Ichigo tersenyum misterius, dan entah kenapa Rukia agak bergidik menghadapi ekspresi maut itu. Seketika perasaan penasarannya dengan _Ling_-apapun-itu tergantikan dengan degup tidak enak karena takut.

Sejam kemudian, gadis itu melonggokkan wajahnya yang semerah apel dari dalam ruang ganti.

"_Onii-chan_~" rengek Rukia. "Tidak jadi saja, ya. I-i-ini… ini sangat memalukan!"

"Rukia…" desah Ichigo yang sudah siaga di depan ruang ganti wanita sejak 20 menit yang lalu. "Aku 'kan ingin membelikanmu sesuatu untuk kau pakai. Baju-bajumu kebanyakan pemberian Rangiku. Sedangkan aku kekasihmu. Masa kau tidak membiarkan aku membelikan ini untukmu?"

"Ta-tapi, kan… _Onii-chan_ sudah membelikan banyak boneka untukku…" tawar sang gadis yang masih belum sepenuhnya terbujuk.

"Hah… boneka itu tidak sama, Rukia. Kita baru menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu untuk merayakannya."

Dengan wajah merona tingkat akut, Rukia berbisik, "Beli yang lain saja… bisa, tidak?"

"Kalau sepasang kekasih baru jadian, harus membeli _lingerie_. Itu wajib hukumnya," bohong Ichigo dengan muka serius. Sontak Rukia bungkam. Percaya begitu saja pada pria mesum tersebut.

Ingin mencari jalan keluar yang lain, sudah kehabisan akal. Bagaimana ini?

"Coba perlihatkan padaku," panggil Ichigo segera membuat gadis itu menggeleng mati-matian.

"T-t-ti-tidak mau! Masa aku keluar dengan-dengan… dengan memakai ini?!" tolak Rukia yang kini mukanya makin memerah.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu aku masuk saja."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat pemilik mata cantik itu melawan, tubuh kokoh Ichigo melewati celah pintu, masuk ke ruang sempit tersebut dan menutup pintu.

"_Onii-chan_!" pekik Rukia berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang terbungkus kain transparan tipis nan halus. Warnanya yang sepolos gading memberikan cahaya ilusi pada kulit porselen gadisnya, bersinar temaram layaknya rembulan redup.

Sungguh tepat _lingerie_ pilihannya itu.

Menyeringai jahil, Ichigo menangkap tubuh kekasihnya dan menciumnya hingga puas di dalam bilik gelap tersebut.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Menjadi 'kekasih' di dalam kamus Rukia mungkin bukan tugas yang mudah. Apalagi dengan seorang kekasih yang tampan, eksploratif, usil dan mesum. Yah, kita doakan saja nasib gadis mungil itu. Semoga tidak cepat-cepat 'habis' di'mangsa' Ichigo.

.

.

Voidy's note (again) : kalau boleh curhat, pertama kali bertemu kata '_lingerie_' saia sama sekali ga ngerti itu apaan. Jadi anggaplah Rukia yang polos ini juga ga kenal kosakata asing untuk orang dewasa itu. Tenang aja, biar Ichigo mesum, suka ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, doyan memancing di air keruh, dll tapi saia jamin dia cuman icip-icip. _Main course_nya nanti saia ramu sampe pembaca kejang-kejang, ok?

.

.

Hufff… holaa minna…

Aduh Nee, banyak amat nih word-nya, bisa ngalahin rekor saya nihh hiihihihi…

Ok setelah sekian lama akhirnya ini di update juga, maaf ya belakangan ini saya sibuk gak ketulungan… hihii saya bakal berusaha update secepat saya bisa maklum udah tua jadi banyak aja urusannya ehehehe

Akhirnya saya balas review dulu yaa hihihii

hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iyaa lemonnya bertahap dulu yaa pasti dibuat kok hihihihii

inai chan : makasih udah review senpai... yaa soalnya bukan saya yang bikin lemon sih... kan fic collab, jadi harus bertahap sih eheheheh sabar yaaa

Hepta Py : makasih udah review senpai... yaa ini udah ada keputusannya sih ehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... maaf ya gak bisa update kilat, tapi ini udah update akhirnya ehehhe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... eheheh iyaa ini udah tahu kan jawaban Ichi hihihii... emang Renji sesuatu gimana yaa hehehe

Ichi54n : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah update ehehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Shin... yaa sebenernya porsi Byakuya emang gak begitu banyak untuk chap sekarang ehehehe yaa ini udah ada keputusan Ichi lohh hihihii

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iyaa ini udah update, keputusan Ichi udah tahu kan hihihihi

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe gimana chap ini? udah cukup puas? hihihi

Aii Sakuraii : makasih udah review Aii... uhmmm gimana yaa perannya Grimm emang gitu sih... sya juga gak tega tapi mau gimanaa... TT_TT

darries : makasih udah review senpai... udah tahu yaa keputusan Ichi? hihihihi

Zaoldyeck13 : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh yaa emang Renji perannya gitu, jadi kasian ngeliatnya cuma dapet peran konyol hihihihi

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak bisa update cepet yaa tapi ini udah update ehehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa makasih, tapi ditunggu ya soalnya saya lagi berusaha buat ngembaliin mood menulis saya ehehehe

Dani Reykinawa : makasih udah review Dani... ehehehe mau sih dilanjut, tapi takut ntar banyak senpai lain yang panas terus malah mau gebukin Grimm, kan kasian hikss... ehehe kalo soal itu ntar pasti dibahas lagi eheheh

chariot330 : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe yaa ntar pasti neechan Voidy ajarin yaa... ya tebakannya tepat hihihhi, soal Ruki dan kakak ntar itu bakal dibahas lebih lanjut ehehehe

Kaneko Aki : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iyaa bakal diusahain jangan sampe disc... eheheh

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... udah tahu apa keputusan Ichi? eheheh yaa peran Renji kayaknya emang kayak gitu cocoknya hihihihi

Downoe : makasih udah review senpai... mm menyebalkan dari segi apa? saya kurang ngerti sih, tapi plotnya emang berjalan lambat, biar gak aneh.

chappy : makasih udah review senpai... banyak juga yaa yang simpati sama Renji hihihi

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa soalnya kalo gak saya tulis begini takutnya idenya pada ilang. kan kalo udah saya buat, pasti saya selesaikan sebisa saya. yaa saya berdoa aja supaya gak pusing hihihi soalnya saya gak biasa fokus sama satu cerita. makasih pendapatnya, saya seneng kalo senpai menantikan fic abal saya ehehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah lanjut eheheh

makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini yaa... makasih banyak...

jadi masih ada yang berminat lanjut? boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


	12. Moon File 12

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi bel berbunyi nyaring di apartemen Grimmjow, membuatnya heran karena tidak banyak orang yang tahu alamatnya dan sudi datang kemari. Manajernya tidak mungkin datang untuk merecokinya pada saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat. Maksud hati ingin istirahat tapi malah diganggu dengan kehadiran tamu tak diundang. Pusing di kepalanya memang sudah membaik namun badannya masih kurang enak. Semua karena kehadiran gadis itu di sisinya. Keberadaan gadis mungil tersebut selalu bisa membuat Grimmjow tenang dan merasa baik-baik saja.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, pemuda berambut biru itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tapi kalau tamunya tidak penting, jangan harap Grimmjow mau membukakan pintu. Biar saja sekuriti yang langsung mengusirnya.

Tapi mata _azure_nya membelalak lebar ketika mengetahui dari layar interkom apartemennya siapa yang berdiri di depan sana.

Siluet kecil tersebut terlihat sesenggukan dan menunduk.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Grimmjow segera membuka pintu.

"_Princess_?"

"B-boleh… a-aku… ma-masuk?" tanya sosok yang selalu dipanggilnya _Princess_ itu sambil terbata-bata karena tangis.

Grimmjow menoleh ke sana sini, memastikan tidak ada orang di depan lorong apartemennya. Yah, sepertinya cukup aman. Dia langsung menyilakan model remaja ini masuk dan langsung menutup rapat pintu apartemennya. Ini sama sekali tidak biasa. Kenapa Rukia datang ke apartemennya malam-malam begini?

Lagipula bukankah tadi mereka sudah bicara. Ada apa lagi dengannya?

"Duduklah, _Princess_," sila Grimmjow seraya menunjuk sofa yang tak berada jauh dari mereka.

Setelah duduk di sofa, Rukia langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Sepertinya dia telah menahan tangisnya sedari tadi dan baru sekarang pertahanan air matanya jebol. Bahkan dadanya naik turun karena terus berusaha menekan rasa sesaknya yang disebabkan oleh tangisan yang dia keluarkan. Membuat Grimmjow kalang-kabut saja. Biasanya gadis ini akan menangis karena ulahnya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Yah… sebelumnya dia menangisi penderitaan sang pria, tapi sekarang dia belum melakukan apa-apa.

"Mau kuambilkan sesuatu, _Princess_? Kau ingin apa?" gelisah Grimmjow mencoba mengalihkan rasa tidak nyaman Rukia yang gagal menghentikan tangisnya sendiri.

"T-tidak usah. Di-di sini saja…"

Grimmjow diam dan menunggu gadis itu menenangkan diri. Setelah sekian lama, Rukia akhirnya bisa mengendalikan tangisnya walau mata cantik tersebut tetap terlihat basah.

"Sekarang, bisa katakan padaku… ada apa? Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa beritahu aku?" selidik Grimmjow lembut. Wajar dia bertanya karena Rukia datang padanya, ke tempatnya meski waktu sudah hampir tengah malam. Meski demikian, tetap saja Rukia perlu waktu untuk bicara.

"_Onii-chan_… sudah tahu. Bahwa aku… masih menemuimu. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka aku… menemuimu. Tapi… aku tidak bisa. Dan aku takut… Apa _Onii-chan_ akan membenciku… Apa hubunganku dengan _Onii-chan_ akan… hancur…" jelas Rukia dengan susah payah di sela-sela kesibukkannya menitikkan air mata.

Terang saja Grimmjow terkejut dan sakit hati mendengarnya. Jadi… gadis ini menangis karena pria _orange_ itu?

"Tapi aku sudah janji… aku akan menolongmu. Aku akan tetap menolongmu untuk mengobatimu. Dan aku… ingin semua itu berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi… aku juga takut… _Onii-chan_ akan… membenciku…"

Bagaimana tidak sanubari Grimmjow tidak terenyuh. Baru kali ini dia menemukan gadis sebaik Rukia. Walau dia tahu hubungannya dengan fotografer sialan itu mungkin akan berada di ujung tanduk karena dirinya, tapi Rukia tetap peduli pada pria malang tersebut karena kebaikan hatinya. Dia sungguh terlalu baik…

"_Princess_, kau―"

BRAAK! BRAAK! BRAAAK!

Akibat interupsi tak menyenangkan tersebut Rukia terlonjak kaget dan langsung ketakutan. Terlebih mendengar suara yang amat dikenal olehnya menggema ke seluruh penjuru dinding.

"Buka pintumu, Grimmjow! Aku tahu Rukia di dalam! Serahkan dia padaku!" pekik Ichigo melampiaskan amarahnya pada pintu apartemen tak berdosa itu dengan begitu kuat. Sama seperti saat Grimmjow melarikan Rukia dari pesta beberapa waktu lalu.

Model _playboy_ ini beralih menatap Rukia. Tubuh ringkih itu gemetar karena bimbang dan takut, mengiris batin Grimmjow. Mungkin ini memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mereka berdua. Lagipula fotografer itu masih terlalu emosi.

Akhirnya Grimmjow berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk―

Dirinya tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Rukia menarik ujung kaos Grimmjow dengan erat. Gadis beriris _violet_ tersebut masih duduk di sofa sementara kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam. Tak lupa isakan tangis yang masih terdengar, menyayat hati siapapun yang menyaksikannya.

"J-jangan… kumohon… jangan dibuka…" pinta Rukia sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Grimmjow menggenggam lembut tangan Rukia yang bergetar, seolah mencoba bertahan dengan menggenggam ujung kaosnya itu.

"Tenang saja, _Princess_," bujuk Grimmjow dengan suara yang menenangkan.

Setelah melepaskan dengan pelan genggaman tangan Rukia, Grimmjow beralih ke telepon apartemennya kemudian menghubungi bagian keamanan untuk mengurus masalah kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama, suara gebrakan dan pekikan itu menghilang. Sepertinya satpam-satpam yang bertugas sudah menjalankan kewajibannya dengan baik. Setelahnya, Grimmjow kembali lagi kepada Rukia yang masih nampak bingung dan sedih.

"Maaf, _Princess_, aku harus melakukannya. Kalaupun dibiarkan, penghuni lain bisa terganggu dan mau tak mau sekuriti akan tetap datang," jelas Grimmjow.

Rukia hanya membisu, memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Tatapannya kosong memandang telapaknya yang beristirahat di pangkuannya. Namun kemudian lagi-lagi si gadis terisak.

Pemilik marga Jeaggerjaques tersebut jadi serba salah. Belum pernah sebelumnya dia menghadapi seorang gadis yang tengah menangis di hadapannya. Apalagi si gadis menangis karena orang lain. Tambahan lagi orang lain itu adalah pria yang amat dibencinya. Dan gadis itu adalah Rukia yang amat berharga baginya. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan buat Grimmjow? Jadi kendala pemuda tampan ini adalah di depannya ada seorang gadis yang dicintainya sedang menangis karena pria yang tidak disukainya.

Luar biasa sekali, kan?

Pria bersurai sewarna langit tersebut tahu apa yang dilakukannya memang egois. Menggunakan dalih penyakitnya, dia mengikat Rukia di sisinya tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis cantik itu. Tentu saja pada akhirnya yang paling menderita adalah remaja manis di sampingnya ini.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan _Onii-chan_. Padahal… padahal _Onii-chan_ sudah membalas perasaanku. Makanya… aku sangat takut… kalau _Onii-chan_ membenciku. Hanya _Onii-chan_… yang selalu ada untukku. Aku tidak mau… dia juga membencimu karena aku. Aku ingin… _Onii-chan_ bisa mengerti apa yang kulakukan ini. Aku ingin membantumu… padahal aku berharap _Onii-chan_ bisa mengerti. Karena aku… benar-benar mencintainya."

Kalau saja Ichigo mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir ini, pasti dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis bermata indah ini menangis seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa _Onii-chan_ tidak mau mengerti? Aku sudah mencoba meyakinkannya… bahwa hanya dialah yang aku cintai. Hanya _Onii-chan_ yang memiliki hatiku. Tapi kenapa… dia tidak mau menerima keputusanku?" racaunya berulang kali karena emosi Rukia yang tidak stabil. Grimmjow paham kalau gadis itu perlu melepaskan semua beban hatinya.

Dalam hati Grimmjow berpikir, apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk gadis bermahkota kelam tersebut? Rukia terus saja menangis sambil berceloteh tentang kakak yang sangat disayangi dan dicintainya itu. Bagaimana Grimmjow bisa tahan seperti ini?

Tapi apa daya.

Sejak awal—sejak pertama kali dia melihat bagaimana si model memandang Ichigo—Grimmjow memang sudah tahu. Begitu kuat hati Rukia terpatri pada orang itu. Tidak ada yang lain. Pada akhirnya hanya fotografer menyebalkan tersebut yang akan mendapatkan gadis beriris ungu kelabu ini. Gadis cantik itu sudah memilih untuk menyerahkan seluruh cintanya pada sang kekasih. Dan cara apapun tidak akan berguna untuk memisahkan Rukia dari pria yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Apa… yang kulakukan ini salah?" lirih Rukia setelah sedari tadi menghamburkan air mata. Sebenarnya gadis itu sendiri tak yakin untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Grimmjow. Tapi dia ingin paling tidak ada satu orang yang bisa mengerti posisinya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah," dukung Grimmjow.

Sepasang kristal ungu cantik tersebut sudah memerah sedemikian parah. Jika Ichigo melihat Rukia seperti ini, tidakkah dia merasa iba atau kasihan?

"Kurosaki…" memanggil nama pria brengsek itu meninggalkan rasa pahit di lidah Grimmjow. "…mungkin belum paham maksud dari tindakanmu. Dia hanya… tidak ingin hatimu terbagi dengan orang lain, apalagi padaku. Cepat atau lambat, pasti dia akan mengerti. Bersabarlah," hibur model bertubuh atletis tersebut.

Sungguh, ini sama sekali bukan gayanya. Dia bahkan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal selembut itu pada gadis tersebut. Barang satu kali pun tidak pernah Grimmjow bersikap simpatik atau sekedar bertoleransi pada orang di sekitarnya. Ini baru kali pertamanya.

"Be-benar… kah?" gagap Rukia, seperti anak kecil yang ingin diyakinkan bahwa tidak ada hukuman menanti meski sudah mencuri buah tetangganya.

"Tentu _Princess_. Bukankah… dia orang yang paling kau cintai?" tunjuk Grimmjow mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menyerang ulu hatinya. "Pasti suatu saat nanti dia akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan saat ini. Mungkin, dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Kau jangan khawatir lagi," lanjut pria berusia 23 tahun ini sabar seraya memberikan seulas senyum pada lawan bicaranya.

Rukia balas tersenyum lega. Sepertinya dia berhasil menyerapi makna ucapan Grimmjow. Tangan kecilnya mulai mengusap wajahnya dengan sembarangan. Akibatnya, lelehan bening itu sukses menyebar ke seluruh wajah mungilnya.

"Terima kasih…"

Grimmjow bergerak pelan mengambil beberapa helai tisu. Pertamanya tadi dia ingin memberikannya pada Rukia, tapi entah kenapa tangannya bergerak sendiri ke arah wajah polos tersebut. Satu tangannya yang bebas mengangkat dagu sang gadis dan satu lagi yang memegang tisu bergerak menghapus jejak basah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu.

"A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Rukia.

"Lain kali… kumohon, jangan menangis seperti ini. Saat kau menangis… aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa diriku berubah menjadi orang lain," ungkap Grimmjow sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi… kau yang seperti ini… lebih baik," ujar Rukia dengan nada lembut.

Setelah memastikan wajah seputih porselen itu kering, Grimmjow menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan menunduk. Dirinya yang seperti ini… lebih baik? Sudah berapa lama dirinya yang begini menghilang?

"Wajahmu begitu lagi," celetuk Rukia.

Grimmjow mengangkat arah pandangannya dan menoleh pada si gadis.

"Apa?"

"Waktu kau sakit dulu… wajahmu juga begitu. Dan kau… memanggil Ibumu. Apa kau merindukannya?" tanya Rukia tulus dan polos.

Grimmjow terpekur mendengar kalimat itu. Apa dia memang merindukan wanita itu?

Terkadang, Grimmjow benci sekali pada wanita tak bertanggung jawab tersebut. Entah berapa ribu kali dalam hidupnya dia menyumpahi dan mengutuk wanita bodoh yang melahirkan kemudian mencampakkannya itu.

Apa mungkin sebersit rasa rindu itu ada padanya?

Iya… mungkin ada.

Jikalau air laut di seluruh dunia dikumpulkan dalam sebuah wadah besar, itu pun masih belum cukup untuk menyamai seberapa besar rasa rindu Grimmjow pada sosok yang telah lama menghilang tersebut. Namun rasa rindu ini dikalahkan—tertutupi—oleh rasa benci. Karena kebencian itulah yang membuatnya tidak ingin merindukan lagi wanita tersebut. Baginya, sosok seperti itu sudah lama mati.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka," sela Rukia tiba-tiba.

Entah kenapa setiap kali mendengar suara gadis ini, apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Grimmjow mendadak lenyap dan tergantikan oleh rasa kagum padanya yang mampu menghilangkan kesedihan orang lain secara ajaib. Dan ketika melihat air matanya, maka seluruh dunia akan ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal. Waktu aku kecil, aku hidup bersama kakekku. Kata kakek, orang yang sudah meninggal akan jadi bintang. Karena itu, kalau aku rindu pada mereka, aku hanya perlu melihat bintang di langit. Soalnya pasti ayah dan ibu sedang memperhatikanku juga. Karena itu, kalau kau rindu pada ibumu, kau hanya perlu melihat bintang."

Grimmjow terkekeh geli.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal kekanakan begitu."

"Huh? Tapi ini berefek, loh," celoteh Rukia cemberut. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan matanya menyala garang. Merasa seperti anak kecil sungguhan ketika Grimmjow mengatakan hal itu.

"Jadi, kakekmu juga sering melihat bintang kalau dia rindu padamu?" tanya pria bermata biru ini mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak," jawab Rukia menggeleng polos. "Kakek tidak perlu melihat bintang karena kakek sudah jadi bintang."

Grimmjow terpaku sekali lagi. Sejak kecil gadis ini sudah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya, lalu hidup bersama seorang kakek yang kini… juga sudah tiada. Rukia… bagaimana mungkin tubuh sekecil ini bisa menyimpan kekuatan sebesar itu? Dirinya begitu tegar menghadapi kemalangan yang menghampirinya. Dan malah Grimmjow sendiri…

"Sejak kakek meninggal, orang yang selalu di sampingku hanya _Onii-chan_. _Onii-chan_ selalu ada untukku," kenang gadis itu dengan pandangan menerawang. "Karena itu… kalau _Onii-chan_ sampai membenciku, aku sudah tidak tahu kepada siapa lagi aku bisa bergantung. Makanya… aduh, aku menangis lagi," kata Rukia sambil mengusap lelehan bening yang menyapu wajahnya lagi.

Jadi… seperti itukah rasanya?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Baru sebentar Grimmjow meninggalkan gadis itu untuk membuat minuman hangat, ternyata Rukia sudah terlelap di sofa. Kelihatannya dia nyenyak sekali. Pasti lelah sedari tadi menangis. Apalagi remaja mungil ini pergi sendirian dari apartemennya hingga ke tempat tinggal Grimmjow, di malam hari pula.

Pria bermahkota sewarna langit cerah tersebut memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil bantal juga selimut. Pelan-pelan mengangkat kepala Rukia untuk menyelundupkan bantal agar leher Rukia disanggah dengan baik. Kemudian menyelimutinya. Grimmjow tak mau ambil resiko lagi dengan memindahkan tuan putri yang menggoda itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Lama Grimmjow berdiri di dekat gadis yang sedang tertidur ini. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Tapi sesekali, Rukia akan mengigau, memanggil kakak yang sangat disayanginya tersebut. Apakah pemuda itu tidak terenyuh? Siapa bilang?

Model yang sering muncul di _cover_ majalah tersebut bahkan merasa sangat bersalah. Andai saja sedari awal dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang gadis, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Dia mengerti… bahwa apapun yang terjadi, sesuatu yang bukan miliknya, tetap tidak akan menjadi miliknya sekalipun Grimmjow memaksa sekuat tenaga.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Rukia?

Kenapa dia pergi ke tempat _playboy_ itu? Di mana Ichigo tidak bisa menjangkaunya lagi…

Sang fotografer ini mengakui kalau yang dikatakannya tadi salah. Pasti maksud Rukia bukanlah seperti itu. Gadis-nya hanya ingin melakukan perbuatan baik. Sama sekali dirinya tidak bersalah. Tapi Ichigo tidak yakin apakah pria hidung belang tersebut tidak akan menjamah seorang gadis polos yang kini telah jatuh ke genggamannya.

Memikirkan setiap kali pemuda itu melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan pada Rukia, Ichigo jadi was-was dan panik. Apalagi yang akan dilakukannya? Apakah gadisnya masih baik-baik saja?

Kenapa Rukia malah menghindarinya? Apakah… Rukia sudah berubah pikiran dan tidak mau lagi…

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Ah… kepalanya berdenyut kencang sekali. Seperti ada sebuah palu raksasa menghantam tengkoraknya tanpa ampun. Dengan gigi saling menindih, Ichigo memejamkan kelopaknya rapat-rapat dan mengusir semua bayangan buruk tersebut jauh-jauh.

Rukia sangat mencintainya. Kekasih mungilnya itu mencintai Ichigo dengan segenap hatinya.

Rukia hanya mencintainya. Seharusnya Ichigo tidak meragukan hal itu. Tapi kenapa Ichigo takut?

"Rukia… cepatlah kembali…"

Ring Ring Ring

… dan sebuah dering telpon pun membuyarkan pikirannya.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Saat sinar mentari pagi menyusup masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar sepi. Penghuni kamar itu, Rukia terbangun karena hidungnya mencium wangi yang sangat menggoda selera. Aroma tersebut benar-benar enak dan membuat perutnya berkeroncong seketika. Dalam benaknya muncul ilusi sang kekasih bergerilya dengan bahan makanan walau harus bersusah payah, demi menghidangkan makan pagi untuk gadisnya. Meski masih setengah tidur, remaja mungil ini tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hari-harinya setelah Ichigo menerima hatinya dan menyatakan perasaannya juga pada Rukia. Bahkan dia sempat berpikir semua itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

"_Onii-chan_…"

Ungu kelabunya terbuka pelan dan tanpa sempat membereskan diri, dia langsung berlari ke arah dapur untuk menemui fotografer tersayangnya.

"_Onii-ch_―"

"Kau sudah bangun, _Princess_?"

Beberapa detik berlalu. Dalam iris _lilac_ sang gadis sempat terlintas bayangan Ichigo yang tersenyum menengok ke arahnya—dengan celemek chappy dan sebuah sutil di genggaman—. Tapi kemudian, pantulan semu itu hilang. Ahh, Rukia lupa. Dia bukan di apartemen kekasihnya. Tapi…

"_Princess_?" panggil Grimmjow lagi. Mata _azure_ tersebut menatapnya bingung.

"Ahh, ya. Selamat pagi…" balas Rukia terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali? Duduklah, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan."

Bunyi desis di panci menandakan tanda-tanda kematangan, sehingga model berambut biru ini kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke wajan.

"Tapi… bukankah kau masih sakit? Seharusnya kau membangunkanku untuk membuat sarapan."

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seorang tamu membuat sarapan? Ayo kemari. Ada susu hangat untukmu."

Benar saja. Di atas meja tersaji segelas penuh cairan putih kesukaan Rukia.

"Tapi aku belum cuci muka," kata si gadis malu, pipinya pun mulai merona.

"Tidak apa-apa. Wajahmu tetap cantik walau habis bangun tidur. Yah, paling tidak… rambutmu sedikit…" goda Grimmjow diakhiri dengan kekehan.

Rukia segera menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan menggunakan jari. Benar-benar memalukan!

Si atas meja ada susu hangat, jus, roti panggang, telur mata sapi, _bacon_ dan sandwich. Wah, pria bertampang lebih mirip preman itu bisa juga membuat sarapan. Bahkan lebih jempolan dari kemampuan Ichigo yang masih di bawah pas-pasan.

Rukia cukup senang dengan sarapannya pagi ini. Walau bukan bersama _Onii-chan_-nya.

"_Princess_… apa kau bersedia… mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"

Rukia refleks memasang wajah khawatir dan terkejut mendengar ucapan aneh tersebut. Penyebabnya karena selama ini Grimmjow memang selalu tidak bisa ditebak. Dikira baik, ternyata orangnya selalu berbuat tidak baik. Disangka jahat, ternyata…

"Tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam. Lagipula bukan permintaan yang berat, kok. Bagaimana?" bujuk model papan atas itu membuyarkan pikiran Rukia.

Lama gadis ini berpikir, kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. Sama sekali tidak terlintas tanda-tanda bahaya saat ini.

"Apa boleh… aku berkencan denganmu satu hari ini?"

Kencan?

Mata bulat Rukia melebar persis seperti bola tenis. Bahkan Ichigo yang notabene adalah kekasihnya pun belum pernah mereka pergi berkencan. Tapi ini…

"Baiklah… kalau kau keberatan dengan kencan. Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan? Hanya satu hari saja. Bisa?"

Sepertinya permintaan ini sangat penting bagi pria di hadapannya tersebut. Jadi Rukia menjawabnya dengan senyum, senyum yang begitu cantik. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan permintaan Grimmjow. Dan lagi, menurutnya permintaan itu bukanlah hal yang berat.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Setelah Rukia mandi dan membersihkan diri, pemuda bermata biru ini juga sudah siap. Dan entah kenapa, menurut si gadis… Grimmjow hari ini terlihat lebih tampan. Dengan setelan jeans dan kemeja yang rapi—walau kancingnya terbuka dua—dia tampak seperti pria menawan pada umumnya. Bukan tipe lelaki kasar, sangar, menyeramkan dan mirip preman. Ok, Rukia berimajinasi terlalu jauh.

Karena pakaian Rukia yang semalam sudah kusut, sebagai seorang pria sejati terlebih dahulu gadis mungil tersebut diantar ke toko baju. Walau sang gadis bilang dia tidak apa-apa dengan pakaiannya yang sekarang, tapi Grimmjow bersikeras dengan mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi hadiah pertama dan terakhir darinya. Kedengarannya memang aneh. Tapi melihat pemuda menakutkan itu yang bersikap lembut padanya, Rukia jadi tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya.

Model papan atas tersebut sendiri yang memilihkan satu _dress_ berwarna ungu cerah untuk Rukia. Lalu _flat shoes_ berwarna senada. Kata Grimmjow, gadis yang dicintainya ini memang cantik pakai apa saja, tapi dia lebih suka saat Rukia mengenakan warna ungu. Seolah warna itu diciptakan khusus untuk dirinya saja.

Grimmjow dan Rukia kemudian menyamar dengan mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam. Tentu saja remaja polos tersebut dibuat bingung dengan tingkah pria di sampingnya ini, tapi dia memilih bungkam karena mempercayai Grimmjow.

Rupanya mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Karena masih hari kerja, jadi tempat ini lumayan sepi.

Seperti dua anak kecil yang kegirangan. Sepasang insan manusia itu berlomba-lomba mencoba semua wahana permainan yang tersedia. Bahkan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka.

"Ah~ Hari ini seru sekali!" sorak Grimmjow girang.

Yah, hari ini semua berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Baru kali ini Rukia bermain di tempat seperti ini. Dan sekali lagi, hari ini begitu banyak sisi menawan yang diperlihatkan Grimmjow pada Rukia. Kenapa tidak dari dulu dia bersikap begini?

Malah menakuti Rukia dan bersikap begitu kasar.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini," ucap Rukia tulus. "Ini pertama kalinya aku ke taman bermain. Ternyata taman bermain itu sebegini menyenangkan~~" gadis itu berputar-putar dengan riang gembira. Meluapkan segala rasa bahagianya kala ini.

"Ah… tidak masalah, _Princess_. Aku juga baru sekali ini ke taman bermain."

Pernyataan Grimmjow membuat Rukia membelalakan mata bulatnya. Kalau gadis kampung seperti dirinya, sih tidak heran, karena wahana permainan seperti ini tidak ada di desa. Tapi pemuda ini…

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" goda Grimmjow melihat Rukia memelototinya tak percaya. "Aku memang tak pernah ke tempat seperti ini. Jika setiap hari yang kau pikirkan hanya bertahan hidup sampai besok, kau tidak akan pernah sempat berpikir untuk bermain-main begitu."

Astaga! Kenapa Rukia bisa lupa?!

Model berparas imut tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa bersalah perlahan menggerogoti hatinya. Apalagi menatap Grimmjow yang pandangan matanya menerawang begitu.

"Aku yakin setelah ini kau pasti menyesal menolakku," kata Grimmjow sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seharusnya mereka bersenang-senang, tidak perlu lagi mengenang masa lalu yang pahit.

Menyadari niat baik si pria, Rukia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dan balas bercanda, "Memang aku menyesal, tak disangka kau punya sisi yang sebaik ini. Tapi kau tidak bisa menggeser pria nomor satu di dalam hatiku."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin seharusnya aku bersikap begini sejak pertama, ya. Supaya aku bisa menggeser pria nomor satu-mu itu."

"Kau tahu itu sudah terlambat, kan?"

Grimmjow tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berderet begitu rapi. Astaga… Rukia sekali lagi tidak menyangka kalau pria ini bisa begitu… sudah berapa kali Rukia memuji Grimmjow—di dalam hati tentu—hari ini?

"Lucia! Itu Lucia!"

Rukia kaget ketika namanya diteriakkan oleh beberapa orang tak dikenal yang membawa kamera, mic dan alat perekam lainnya—bagaimana bisa ada reporter di sini?—. Mereka langsung berkerumun dan menyerbu sepasang pemuda-pemudi tersebut dalam satu tarikan nafas. Grimmjow segera memasang badan untuk melindungi sang gadis dari cahaya _blitz_ kamera yang menyilaukan. Seketika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di pinggir jalanan _Ginza_ hari ini.

Grimmjow bisa merasakan Rukia yang gemetar ketakutan saat para wartawan buas dan haus sensasi yang menangkap mereka hari ini mulai bertanya yang bukan-bukan.

"Lucia, apa kau punya hubungan spesial dengan Jeaggerjaques di belakang Kurosaki?"

"Apa hubungan kalian ini rahasia?"

"Jeaggerjaques, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hal ini?"

"Lucia, bukankah saat ini kau telah resmi menjadi kekasih Kurosaki, kenapa kau ada di sini bersama pria lain?"

"Apakah saat ini kalian diam-diam berkencan? Sejak kapan?"

Dara jelita itu mencengkeram erat punggung kemeja Grimmjow dan menyembunyikan rupanya di balik punggung lebar tersebut.

"Semuanya, tolong tenang dan dengarkan aku dulu," pinta Grimmjow berusaha mengendalikan massa. Saat pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu mulai mereda, barulah pria bersurai langit itu menjelaskan. "Hari ini, aku dan Lucia pergi sebagai sahabat untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena setelah ini, aku akan mengumumkan di depan semua publik kalau aku, Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques akan berhenti menjadi model dan akan pergi dari Jepang."

Lagi gerombolan pemburu berita itu ribut, namun Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyetop mereka. "Ini bukan keputusan mendadak. Karena sudah lama memutuskan hal ini. Dan kutekankan, kalau ini tidak ada hubungan apapun antara aku dengan Lucia. Kuharap kalian mengerti hal itu."

Tentu saja Rukia juga ikut terkejut mendengar penuturan pemudadi depannya tersebut.

Tapi kemudian Grimmjow berbalik pada Rukia seraya tersenyum tipis dan merangkul bahu remaja manis ini untuk menyingkir dari kerumunan wartawan yang terpaku di tempat itu.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Di dalam mobil, baik kedua insan ini hanya membisu tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucapkan. Jujur saja, Rukia masih terlalu syok. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka keputusan yang diambil Grimmjow ini. Rasanya… terlalu mendadak.

Mereka berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Ichigo.

"Kau…" Rukia berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah tahu kan tentangku yang ketergantungan akan narkotika dan alkohol? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengubah semuanya dengan menjalani perawatan rehabilitasi. Tapi tidak di sini. aku memutuskan akan pergi jauh. Sejauh yang aku bisa," ungkap Grimmjow tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya di depan.

"Tapi…"

"_Princess_, aku sudah berusaha untuk merelakanmu. Melepaskanmu," kali ini Grimmjow menatap dalam ke ungu kelabu Rukia. Begitu intens. Begitu menyesakkan…

"Tapi tidak semudah itu. Karena itu, yang harus kulakukan adalah pergi menjauh darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Tapi, jika kebahagiaanmu bukan bersamaku, apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Mendengar Grimmjow dengan rela melepaskan semua miliknya, membuat Rukia merasa sangat sedih. Violetnya sekali lagi berkaca-kaca, menitikkan kristal bening yang cantik. Secantik orangnya…

"Hei, _Princess_, jangan menangis…" bujuk Grimmjow seraya mengusap jempolnya untuk menghapus air mata yang menodai wajah Rukia.

"B-bagai… mana aku… aku tidak menangis. K-kau akan pergi… k-karena a-aku…"

"Tidak, tidak seperti. Aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri untuk memulai hidup yang lebih baik. Karena itu… aku akan terus mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Nah, kencan sehari kita sudah selesai. Saatnya kau kembali, _Princess_. Karena aku… akan memulai semuanya dari sini."

Namun Rukia terus saja menangis. Tetesan yang menganak sungai di pipinya tak bisa dia kendalikan.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" pinta Grimmjow.

Tanpa banyak bicara, malah Rukia yang menghambur ke dekapan si pria. Tentu saja Grimmjow langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Sesekali mengusap punggung ringkih tersebut untuk menenangkannya.

"_Princess_, jangan lupakan aku. Hanya ini yang kumimta darimu. Kau bisa?"

Sambil sesenggukan, Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah menurunkan Rukia, Grimmjow langsung melesat bersama mobilnya. Menjauh dari gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Berusaha memaafkan diri sendiri dan memulai segalanya dari awal. Melihat sosok mungil penyelamatnya itu perlahan menghilang ditelan jarak dari kaca spion, membuat hatinya pelan-pelan merasa sedikit… tenang.

Grimmjow bisa lakukan itu.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Ichigo dengan sabar menunggu kepulangan Rukia kembali. Meski di hatinya masih tesisa rasa gundah. Dia mengingat-ingat kembali percakapannya dengan pria yang menjadi rival cintanya itu semalam.

.

_Flashback_

_._

"_Rukia… cepatlah kembali…"_

_Ring Ring Ring_

… _dan sebuah dering telpon pun membuyarkan pikirannya._

_Ichigo tersentak saat ponselnya berbunyi. Dan sialnya, kenapa malah nomor itu yang muncul di saat begini? Apa dia bermaksud mengejeknya?!_

"_Jeaggerjaques! Kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan Rukia… aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" ancam fotografer mapan tersebut begitu dingin._

"_Kurosaki, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu satu berita penting untukmu."_

"_Jangan coba-coba menguji kesabaranku!"_

"_Pukul tiga besok, aku akan menuju Italia. Aku sudah berhenti jadi model. Dan berhenti mengejar Princess. Aku sudah melepaskannya."_

_Ichigo terpaku sesaat. Berhenti… menjadi model? Bukankah ini terlalu mendadak?_

"_Sayang aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresimu saat ini. Pasti kau kelihatan seperti orang idiot, Kurosaki," ejekan Grimmjow spontan membuat Ichigo menekuk alisnya lebih tajam. Dan berani benar pria brengsek itu menertawainya? "Karena aku sudah melepaskan Princess, bagaimana kalau kita berdamai? Aku sudah mengibarkan bendera putih, kau tahu?"_

"_Lalu… Rukia?"_

"_Ahh ya, maaf. Besok akan kupulangkan dia padamu. Aku… sebetulnya aku keberatan meminta izin darimu segala. Tapi besok aku ingin menghabiskan hari terakhirku bersamanya. Kau tahu, kan? Hanya sebagai salam perpisahan?"_

_Pemuda ini… benar-benar sudah menyerah?_

_Lama pemilik rambut orange menyala itu berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Grimmjow._

"_Baiklah…"_

_Untuk sesaat Grimmjow tidak mengatakan apapun. Hingga akhirnya dia berbisik. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Kurosaki. Aku pasti akan mengembalikan dia padamu besok. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Jaga Princess untukku," lalu pemuda beriris azure itu terkekeh. "Kalau kau membuatnya menangis sekali lagi, jangan lupa… aku akan langsung merebutnya darimu."_

_Ichigo tersenyum mendengar kabar menyenangkan itu. Ada perasaan lega menyusup ke sanubarinya. Setidaknya… kali ini tidak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan dia dan Rukia._

"_Kau tenang saja. Aku pasti akan membahagiakan Rukia," jamin Ichigo seyakin-yakinnya._

"_Oh, ya… lalu—"_

_._

_Flashback end_

_._

Bel apartemen yang berdenting nyaring menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya. Itu pasti Rukia!

Dengan sangat bersemangat, pria jingga itu menerkam gagang pintu dan membukanya untuk menemui yang Rukia yang tengah… menangis?

"Rukia… kau kenapa?"

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam tengah bersiap untuk melakukan rekaman album solonya yang ketiga. Dia sudah membereskan segalanya dan tinggal pergi ke studio. Manager-nya pun sudah menunggu.

Baru akan membuka pintu apartemennya, ponselnya berbunyi. Astaga, bukankah Ulquiorra baru saja akan berangkat?

Tapi mata hijau _tosca_nya membulat saat melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar.

"_Nii-san_?" sapa penyanyi _stoic_ itu.

"Ulquiorra, dalam waktu dekat ini mungkin aku bisa kembali ke Jepang."

"Oh, itu berita bagus. Aku akan mengabari Rukia soal ini."

"Dan… apa kau tahu soal hubungan Rukia dengan fotografer bernama Kurosaki itu? Apa… itu benar?"

Ulquiorra sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Byakuya bertanya begini. Mungkin ini sikap protektif seorang kakak pada adik perempuannya yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan pria tidak dikenalnya. Awalnya dia sendiri juga begitu setelah tahu siapa Rukia. Tapi tidak lagi, karena hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya, _Nii-san_. Seperti yang diberitakan oleh media. Kurasa Rukia juga―"

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Dan aku, tidak ingin Rukia berhubungan dengan orang itu," sambar Byakuya tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan kalimat adik angkatnya tersebut.

Bagaimana Ulquiorra tidak terperangah mendengar pria dingin tersebut terang-terangan melarang Rukia berhubungan dengan Ichigo? "Tapi _Nii-san_, Rukia―"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersama pria itu. Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk Rukia nanti."

Pemilik marga Schiffer ini tak membalas. Karena Kuchiki sulung itu juga telah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Bagaimanapun… dia harus memperingatkan Rukia dan… Kurosaki.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar hingga akhirnya Rukia tenang. Kekasihnya ini memang terlalu baik hatinya. Padahal jika diingat-ingat, cukup banyak perbuatan buruk yang dilakukan Grimmjow pada kekasihnya ini, namun Ichigo juga menyadari jikalau perpisahan ini diputuskan demi kebaikan dara mungil tersebut.

Sepertinya pemuda biru itu betul-betul tulus mencintai Rukia.

Saat ini gadis pendek tersebut tengah berbaring di dalam kamar. Fisik dan psikisnya cukup lelah dengan semua kejadian yang berturut-turut menimpanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas malam ketika Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya karena terdengar bunyi derit pintu yang mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo.

"Rukia? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ehm… aku haus, _Onii-chan_."

Mendapati wajah tirus itu semakin pucat, tatkala meremas hati sang pria sedemikian rupa. "Biar aku ambilkan minum untukmu."

"Ah… tidak perlu, _Onii-chan_. Cuma—"

"Kau tunggu dan duduk di sini saja." Potong Ichigo tegas menarik gadisnya duduk di sofa lalu berlalu menuju dapur.

Rukia menghelas nafas panjang. Matanya sembab dan bengkak. Rasanya memang tidak nyaman, tapi juga sekaligus lega. Setidaknya saat ini dia tahu bahwa Grimmjow akan baik-baik saja. Pemuda yang mencintainya setulus hati. Dan melepaskannya demi kebahagiaannya.

"Ini. Minumlah…" kata Ichigo sambil menyodorkan segelas air di depan hidung Rukia. Menarik paksa gadis itu dari pikirannya.

Seketika semua lebur dan seluruh perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada Ichigo. Kekasihnya. Pemilik hatinya kini dan selamanya.

"Terima kasih, _Onii-chan_…" balas Rukia tersenyum lembut.

Kurosaki muda tersebut balas menyimpul senyum hangat, duduk di samping permaisuri hatinya dan merangkul pundak kecil itu. Membiarkan Rukia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih. Untuk detik ini, keduanya tahu bahwa inilah yang terbaik bagi mereka.

Sekian menit berlalu, terasa seperti abadi. Dua hati berdetak menjadi satu. Tak pelak dua pasang mata berbeda warna bertemu pandang. Disusul dua pucuk bibir merapatkan diri untuk seberkas kehangatan.

Namun tidak akan mereka duga, kedamaian indah ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

Voidy's note : Maaf sekali sudah membuat kalian lama menunggu. Sekali lagi saia minta maaafff banget. WEBE BERAT. Ditambah beban hidup yang datang silih berganti. Banyak konflik dan pertikaian baik di RW dan di MW. Tapi sudahlah. mencoba focus lagi pada fic yang masih lanjut dan sedikit rehat dari segala kepenatan. Again, saia mohon maaf membuat pembaca sekalian terlantar lama sekali.

Chapter ini pendek, dibandingkan yang lain. Dan next chapter adalah lemonnya. Setidaknya begitu plot dalam otak saia. Dan karena lemon, jadi chapter itu full saia buat satu chapter. Jadi mungkin makan waktu lebih lama lagi. Ughhh… mohon bersabar yah readers sekalian.

Lalu terima kasih atas kesetiaan readers semua pada cerita ini. _And big hugs to you all our beloved reviewer_.

.

.

Omake : Catatan Hari-Hari Hitsugaya Toushiro

.

.

Jika ditanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi manajer seorang _supermodel_ internasional yang berwajah cantik, bertubuh aduhai seksinya dan sering dipeluk hingga kepala tenggelam dalam dada 'wow-wow', maka Hitsugaya Toushiro akan menjawab :

Neraka.

Matsumoto Rangiku bisa jadi sempurna secara penampilan fisiknya. Laki-laki manapun pasti akan bertekuk lutut di depan pesonanya. Tapi dalam kamus Hitsugaya, wanita berambit pirang panjang itu adalah _she-devil_. Iblis mengerikan yang memakai sayap malaikat dan halo.

Yah, tidak sampai seekstrim itu. Setidaknya hanya makhluk cebol ini yang menganggap Rangiku seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Teriakan memekakkan telinga itu dikumandangkan oleh pemuda pendek berambut putih dengan urat-urat emosi mencuat di pelipisnya. Lagi-lagi kliennya itu raib tanpa jejak. Kalau bukan minum-minum di bar pasti sedang _shopping_ sampai kantung belanjaan menumpuk.

Masalahnya… saat si rubah betina itu sedang bersenang-senang begitu… pekerjaannya pun jadi terbelengkalai. Dan yang kena batunya sudah pasti si manager.

"Ah… Matsumoto-_san_ bolos kerja lagi, ya?" canda sang sutradara film yang menampilkan Rangiku sebagai peran janda kaya yang nakal dan genit. Yeah, peran yang sangat cocok untuk model vulgar selevel dia.

"Iya, betul. Mohon maafkan sikapnya, Sutradara Hisagi," sesal pemilik mata hijau _emerald_ itu menundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Haha, tidak masalah, Hitsugaya-_san_. Pasti kau kerepotan mengurusnya."

Dalam hati, Toushiro mengutuk habis-habisan wanita berbadan yahud tersebut. Parahnya bukan satu-dua kali Rangiku bolos kerja seperti ini. Tepuk tangan untuk rekor bolos Matsumoto Rangiku yang ke-1234.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Tidak terhitung lagi sudah berapa urat Hitsugaya yang putus karena kelakuan model berdada besar tersebut.

Bicara soal dada berukuran jumbo itu, tidak bisa melupakan cara mengusili pria bersurai salju tersebut ala Matsumoto Rangiku. Memeluk hingga membuat Toushiro sesak nafas di antara gundukan kembar itu.

"Hitsugaya-_kuuunnn_~~" dimulai dari panggilan mesra nan manja. Lalu…

GRREEP!

Dan dimulailah penyiksaan si jenius ini.

"BUH! Le-lep-lepas-kan… s-se-sak…!"

Bukannya mempedulikan manajernya yang sudah mengap-mengap kekurangan oksigen, dengan antusias Rangiku berceloteh, "Coba tebak?! Tadi akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan tas yang sudah kuidam-idamkan dari dulu! Oh! Oh! Dan ternyata hari ini hari keberuntunganku! Tadi aku ke pachinko dan menang besaaarr! Ah, aku bahagia sekali~~!"

'_Aku tidak bahagia sama sekali!_' pekik Toushiro dalam hati. Karena sedang asma dadakan, kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan juga tidak keluar.

Setidaknya Hitsugaya membuat iri banyak pria dengan berada di antara surga—menurut mereka—milik wanita tersebut.

Hanya saja apa ada yang bisa tahan derita itu selama… kira-kira setengah jam?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Meski bikin kesal minta ampun, bagaimanapun Hitsugaya tidak bisa meninggalkan Rangiku. Entah karena harga dirinya atau karena ada ikatan takdir antara keduanya, sulit sekali untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan wanita merepotkan dan suka main-main itu.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, lihat ini!"

Misalnya saja seperti sekarang.

Tepat di hadapannya berdiri wanita yang dimaksudkan sembari memamerkan blus renda yang lebih tepat digunakan orang-orang jaman Renaisans.

"Apa itu?" tanya Toushiro cuek dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya mengatur jadwal.

"Ini tadi kubeli di mall! Karena sangat bagus jadi langsung kuambil! Cobalah!"

Tik! Satu urat pemuda itu mulai berdenyut.

"Apa maksudmu, Matsumoto?" desak Toushiro mulai merasakan firasat jelek.

"Cobalah baju ini! Karena kupikir akan sangat cocok denganmu jadi kubelikan ini untukmu!"

Oh, no. Tidak lagi. Jangan baju aneh-aneh pemberian model terkenal itu lagi! Di lemarinya sudah ada setumpuk pakaian di mana Toushiro bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Bersikap tak peduli akan sikap horror manajer mungilnya, Rangiku tidak segan-segan melakukan keisengan lain yang sering dilakukannya.

Melepaskan pakaian pria berambut putih itu dan memakaikan baju pilihannya—secara paksa—pada Toushiro. Dan tidak diperbolehkan melepaskannya selama… kira-kira satu hari penuh.

Tentu saja. Tatapan mata ganjil orang-orang lewat yang dilemparkan padanya yang berbusana norak itu membuatnya malu sampai-sampai dia ingin _harakiri_ saat itu juga.

Akan tetapi, sampai saat ini Hitsugaya Toushiro masih bertahan menjadi pengasuh—manager—Matsumoto Rangiku. Yah, setidaknya dunia masih damai.

"MATSUMOTOOO!"

Setidaknya, sedamai yang bisa didapatkan jika Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto masih sama seperti biasa.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Holaa minna, lama juga yaa saya menghilang? Ehehehe…

Apakah rindu pada saya? Saya rindu banget sama kalian… hikss…

Oke deh kita lanjutkan sesi balas review…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… itu bukan lemon loh, baru lime hihiihii, hahaha iyaa emang Ruki gitu, polos banget jadi gak ngerti apa maunya orang hehehehe

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… heheheh kalo gak mesum gak mungkin gak berbahaya kan? Iyaa makasih banyak udah ngingetin, saya bakal berusaha menyelesaikan sisa fic saya meski akan memakan waktu yang lama ehehehe

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… saya malah gak tahu lingerie itu apaan. Saya pikir itu malah pakaian dalam. Tapi kok pakaian dalam dipamerin kek gitu hihihihih, aih gak papa deh kalo yang ngakalin Ichi, kan suka juga eheheh

Zaoldyeck13 : makasih udah review senpai… ehehehe enak bener permennya pasti yaa? Gimana dengan chap ini?

Arumru kuroi-ru : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh iyaa ini udah lanjut, gak kok Grimm gak mati hihihi kenapa bisa nangis? Kan Grimm antagonis eheeh

Hepta Py : makasih udah review senpai… aduh kok malah jadi puas memuas ini hihihii ah ya, janjinya Voidy nee emang chap depan, ditunggu aja yaa ehehhe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… ok gak mau dipanggil senpai, jadi enaknya dipanggil apa? makasih semangatnya eheheh

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa emang Renji dapetnya yang gituan aja lebih cocok ehehhe

Kaneko Aki : makasih udah review Aki… makasih ini udah update ehehe

Shouju ji dae : makasih udah review senpai… wah kalo langsung full bisa kagok dong Ruki-nya eheheh kalo pasangan Grimm kayaknya belum ada rencana sih ehehhe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai… maaf ya gak kilat tapi ini udah update, kalo mau yang hard ditunggu chap depan hihihi

Dani Reykinawa : makasih udah review Dani… kalo Nii-sama tahu Ichi bakal dicincang bolak balik hihihii jangan dong, Grimm udah ke pusat rehab tuh ehehhee

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai… yap ini udah nyingkir kan Grimmnya ehehhe iyaa emang kekasih mesum ada aja jalannya buat mesum hihihi

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update

Aika Licht Youichi : makasih udah review senpai… hmm bukannya adegan Grimm yang itu sedih ya? Kok lucu ya? Eheheh pasti bisa kok. Yang penting berusaha aja ehehhe

Reiji m : makasih udah review Rei… halah, kamu ini mau kemana sebenernya… udah selesai kah membaca fic ini hihihihi

Yume dewi aiko : makasih udah review senpai… maaf kalo jadi lama yaa selalu diusahakan untuk segera update kok ehehe gak kok, Ruki gak bakal berpaling kemana aja hihhihi

Ruki ruki : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut, manggilnya Kin aja yaa eheheh

Narutolelakiromantis : makasih udah review senpai… hehehehe gimana chap ini?

Makasih yang udah baca apalagi sampe review… makasih banyak.

Ini adalah bentuk cinta saya buat kalian semua makasih yaa..

Jadi masih ada yang mau lanjut? Boleh review… ehehehe

Jaa Nee!


End file.
